Jennifer Craw and the Diamonds of Time 8
by jcwriter
Summary: After seven golden peaceful years, Jennifer and Severus find themselves investigating a series of murders and diamond thefts...is this but a sign of another dark reign of terror? Alex is finally going to Hogwarts, and finds a curious reputation proceeds
1. Mystery in the Marsh

_A/N Hi again, everyone, and welcome to the first book of the third Jennifer Craw Series! This book takes place seven uneventful (well, for Hogwarts, anyhow) years later when Alexandria Snape is ready to enter school. This is a series of seven books and honestly, five of the books in this series is more about Severus and the kids than of Jennifer, and all in all, this entire series is really about Severus. There's a new villian this book of a new flavor, and lots of 'new' abilities (which you'll quickly realize has roots in JKR and my old series, except for Alicia's...Alicia's I planted last book, actually, but the idea was a total play on her name. Anyhow, this is a very dark series compared to the other two, but I hope you like it. If you're new to Jennifer Craw, it begins with Jennifer Craw and the Phoenix Wand, which is a short, simple intro compared to the rest of these books...they get more complex after the second one, and I hope you plan on reading it._

_This seven book series is written after canon book five and before book six, so you'll see a few cameos from five in it. In many ways, this is the most popular of the five series in the JC universe. I hope you will come to like it as well. Last revision: 12-08._

Jennifer Craw and the Diamonds of Time

Mystery in the Marsh

It must have been a very curious sight to the locals to see three robed figures enter the marsh on such a dark, cloudy night. Such odd behavior made the magicless townsfolk extremely nervous; gazing at the abandoned castle ruins just above the town as if expecting ghosts to float down and haunt them, even though they never had. They were a suspicious lot, these Muggles… of course, they would be even more nervous if they had any idea that the castle actually wasn't "ruined" at all, but was host to a number of under-aged witches and wizards who were studying at Durmstrang's Academy. In fact, had they known, they would have probably formed a mob and tried to burn it to the ground…not that it would have worked. The castle might have _looked_ as if they had reduced it to rubble, but beyond the veil of powerful enchantments and illusions, the Academy would have continued unharmed.

Jennifer Craw Snape, a Potions professor from another magic school entirely, was silently wishing she were anywhere else but trudging across that cold marsh on such a very grim mission. It was summer; during the time she normally spent with her children or swimming below the cliffs near her cottage in Haven's Bluff, or just spending some quiet time alone with her husband away from her hectic job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Jennifer stumbled and nearly fell into the marsh before someone behind her steadied her with a firm grip. She gazed up at Severus…a tall, sallow man with long black hair and a very somber expression, his black eyes darted about with an alertness that came from years of living a step in front of death.

Perhaps at first they seemed a rather mismatched couple, he with his hooked nose and callous nature and she a very bright, auburn-haired beauty who hadn't seemed to age at all in seven years. But looks were quite deceiving; for ever since they had met there had been a strong bond between them, and after countless close calls fighting evil wizards and dark creatures and curses, the two had become nearly inseparable.

Alvin Archibald, Headmaster of Durmstrang, glanced back with concern, making sure they were keeping up. He had been a comrade of Jennifer's when he taught History at Hogwarts, and a classmate of Severus' before that. Jennifer had been sorry to see him go when he and his wife Rolanda Hooch Archibald had left the school several years ago, but she happy that he got the Durmstrang position. There were so few wizards with a knack of dark magic out there that actually used it responsibly, and Jennifer knew that Alvin, like she, was one of the few who did. If anyone could bring some balance to that dark tainted Academy, it would be Alvin. It was as a favor to him that they were there now searching the marshes below the school, dreading the idea of finding what they were actually looking for.

"She said she had been around here somewhere," Alvin said. "It is too bad her ghost is too frightened to come back and help us look."

"Not that she remembers enough to really help," Jennifer sighed. "Whatever curse did this must have been pretty powerful to have led her down here."

Severus took out his wand and began muttering a spell that Jennifer didn't recognize, the words in an ancient tongue. A cool breeze came up, raising the hairs on Jennifer's neck before settling again.

"It is close, and definitely underwater," Severus said with certainty.

Jennifer turned her attention downward, taking out a lantern from her cloak pocket and lighting it. The area had been searched more than once already over the last week to no avail; for the marsh was a tangled web of plant life and water, and even with the aid of magic kept its secrets hidden from them. But they knew it was here. It had to be. The ghost told them herself, Jennifer reminded herself. She began concentrating on where she was standing, wondering if she was searching the same area over and over again and had simply forgotten where she left off.

It was as she waded out into the thigh deep water near a patch of heavy vegetation that she thought she noticed something strangely white in the water. Growing pale, she reached down in the water and felt a clammy bloated arm, and then bent down to pull the child's corpse up out of the water, forcing herself to keep her emotions in check. Ursa Kristov had been barely a year older than her own eldest daughter. Jennifer quickly buried her thoughts about what her parents would have to endure, knowing that now wasn't the time for that. Instead, she called the others over as she pulled the body onto an embankment.

Alvin's face was totally aggrieved as he knelt beside the girl. It was one of his own students, and he simply reached out and the blue hand seemed disinclined to do anything else. But Jennifer, wanting to get this over with, had gotten straight to work casting her spells to look for dark curses.

It didn't take long for Jennifer to notice the crescent-shaped silver moon pendant around the girl's neck. There was only a residual of dark magic around it, perhaps caused just being too close to the cursed item they were looking for… and yet…something about it made Jennifer unsure. Glancing up at Severus who nodded to her and readied his wand in case anything went wrong, Jennifer quickly slipped on some gloves and cast a curse removal spell. She gently took the necklace off the girl, bringing it closer to the light. Along its surface, tiny indentations ran up and down as if something had been imbedded in it. Jennifer frowned.

"Found something?" Severus asked.

"Maybe. I'm not quite sure," Jennifer murmured. "Something's just not right here."

"A lot of things aren't right here. A student is dead," Alvin said angrily.

"I still think the signs all point to it being an item possession and not a true possession," Jennifer said, glancing at the necklace again. "And this seems to be the only item she has on that has any residual magic on it."

"I will go check the water where you found her. She may have been holding something," Severus suggested. But even as he stepped away to do so, Jennifer somehow knew he wouldn't find anything. Something inside her told her she had the right item, and yet… the item didn't seem to be cursed.

"I think we should take this up to the castle. There are stones missing from here, and I want to ask her what happened to them," Jennifer said. "Any translation draughts left, Severus?"

"One," he nodded, double-checking the area before helping Alvin get the corpse onto a stretcher.

A misting rain began to seep into Jennifer's clothing, getting around the waterproof material of her cloak and creeping across her skin. Was it always so gloomy here, she wondered, as they stepped through the moss-covered rock wall and onto the grounds.

The castle itself was located on the edge of a caldera of an ancient volcano, which was filled with water creating a large, dark lake. She couldn't help but look around curiously for the Quidditch Pitch but saw no sign of it, unaware that it was actually in a huge cavern under the school itself. The only the structure visible was the castle itself which stood out in the center of the water. Around the side of the castle was anchored a rather large, curious ship that reminded of a ship out of a pirate novel, and Jennifer couldn't help but wonder why a ship like that would be in such a small area. But whatever the reason, she was soon distracted by the sound of the long drawbridge opening, and the three of them slowly made their way across.

An elderly wizard in purplish robes, Hans Hexendaas, met them just on the other side of the portcullis. He was a balding man with a silvery, curly ring of hair around his head and a long, thin goatee. Jennifer had met him several times before, for he was the deputy Headmaster. His face had fallen immediately upon seeing the body, his gnomish face turning quite somber.

"I see you succeeded. Any problems?" he asked in Norwegian.

"None yet," Alvin sighed, gratefully letting Hans take the stretcher. "See if you can't get hold of her parents, please. We're going to try and talk to her. Any idea where she is?"

"Up in the east wing tower again," Hans said. Alvin sighed and nodded, and Jennifer saw from his face that while the answer wasn't unexpected, it bothered Alvin for some reason.

Quickly he led them up a winding stair past hallways filled with shields and armor and curious statues of magical creatures. None of them were very realistic, really; most with sharp or pronounced features and out of proportion torsos. A couple of them Jennifer wasn't altogether sure what they were meant to be. But the most startling display in the castle was in the open, circular entryway into what they called the Chamber of Gathering: it was a full-grown stuffed Norwegian Ridgeback, its long neck bending down towards the entry and its mouth open wide and teeth bared as if ready to breathe fire. Jennifer couldn't help but grin slightly imagining what it must be like for first years on their way to the dining chamber running into that for the first time. She had little doubt that latter year students ran in to get a decent place on the stairs so they could get a good view of the expressions of the new students when they walked in.

The wing they were going to was just up the stairs from where they came in, for Durmstrang was nowhere near the size of Hogwarts. Of course, there was much to be said about a smaller school, Jennifer mused. How many times had she wished she could have given individual attention to all the students on sensitive topics when she taught Defense, or a more critical eye when delving into the more intricate potions? Not that she would ever leave Hogwarts, especially after what Severus had told her about the school; for many of the subjects taught at Durmstrang were probably not handled in a way she'd agree with.

Alvin paused at a large set of double doors framed with heavy, blood red drapes. He knocked then, and a rather large woman Jennifer was introduced to as Professor Barents opened the door, leading them into what appeared to be the common room of the girl's dormitory.

It was a very no-nonsense sort of room filled with tables, each with large reference tomes chained to the center of them. Gorgeous tapestries lined the walls filled with wizards she didn't recognize performing daring deeds and with carefully written mottos beneath them. Three carved wooden arches led past the common room to the dormitories where stood several rows of beds, stripped of their linens for the summer. They stretched down either side of long red carpets that ran the length of each of the rooms. Alvin entered the arch carved to look like a pair of cranes and Jennifer and Severus followed close behind. The phantom of a young girl sat on the edge of one of the far beds, looking down towards the floor with her wispy hair falling down over her face.

"Ursa, you cannot stay here, you know," Alvin said sternly. "Ghosts are not permitted in the dormitories. I wouldn't want to have you removed."

"I like it here. It's quiet," Ursa said in a soft voice. "Besides, what can you do to me now? I'm already dead. And before you ask again, I still don't remember how I got this way."

"Actually, we're here to ask you about something else," Jennifer said, holding out the necklace. "Might I ask where you got this?" The ghost brought her faded hand to her neck as if startled to not have it; her eyes steady upon the gently swaying crescent.

"My mother gave me that for Christmas. I'd like to have it back, please," she said, her tone oddly threatening.

"There's no way we can do that, Ursa," Alvin explained patiently. "You're not in the same world as we are any longer. Perhaps you could tell us if there were ever any stones in it?"

"Any stones in it?" Ursa repeated, quite confused at first as she rose and floated over to them. As she gazed at the necklace her face became stricken with horror, her hands coming up to her mouth in complete surprise and despair. "My pendant! What happened to the diamonds?"

"It wasn't like this before you…when you last remembered?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course not! It was lovely! And now it's ruined!" she wailed with despair, her anguish evident in her shrieking voice as she suddenly bolted, heading up through the ceiling.

"Surely they didn't fall out in the marsh," Jennifer muttered to herself, gazing at the pendant again.

"Quite unlikely, especially if it were enchanted at any point. Even if they weren't, I can't fathom that they would all fall out upon hitting the water," Severus said.

"Could she have damaged it herself while in the trance?" Alvin asked.

"Not if the pendant or the diamonds were what had cursed her," Jennifer said. "A cursed item would encourage a victim to preserve it, not destroy it. If the diamonds were in tact before she left the castle, chances are someone else must have taken them. And considering the pendant was still on her neck, I'd say she was murdered for them."

Had Jennifer any doubts that more was going on than a student accidentally getting hold of a cursed item, it ended when the girl's parents arrived. Her mother and father both looked pale and drawn; the mother especially seemed to be suffering from lack of sleep. Ursa had been their only child, and the death had come as a complete shock that had devastated the older couple. Her dark-haired mother would have been quite fair in other circumstances, Jennifer thought, and her heart wrenched again for what they were obviously going through. Clamping her teeth together, Jennifer forced herself to put her feelings aside as Alvin quietly asked them about what they found.

"A necklace? With diamonds? We were barely able to send her to school, Headmaster, as you know well," the mother said, quivering. "I sent her but a care basket and some red gloves with dragon clasps that…" as hard as she tried to keep her composure, Ursa's mother burst into tears. Her husband cautiously put an arm around her. Jennifer nodded discretely to Alvin, letting him know they were telling the truth.

"Perhaps we should step into my office," Alvin told the couple, nodding to Hans to head them in that direction. "I will fill them in on what we found out, not that the blow will be any less," Alvin said distantly. "Why don't you stay here tonight? It's quite late, I'm sure you'll find…"

"Thank you, but I believe we'd rather Apparate back," Severus said.

"Thank you both for coming out here," the Headmaster said sincerely. "I'm going to send a letter to the Tribunal about what we've found." Jennifer carefully put the pendant in a glass box, sealing it and handing it to him. "I'll send word as soon as I hear something," he added with a nod.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, Alvin. Anyone capable of… of what happened…" Jennifer said, faltering a bit. "Needs to be caught before anyone else gets hurt." Alvin thanked them again, seeing them to the drawbridge before slipping inside to see to the girl's parents.

"Turning from cursed item consultant to Auror, are we?" Severus inquired as they walked out, gazing as his wife steadily. Jennifer didn't answer him at first, debating the question for herself.

"Those parents deserve to know exactly what happened to their daughter. I just want to make sure it doesn't go unanswered," Jennifer admitted with a sigh.

"This wasn't our student or our school, Jennifer," Severus said evenly, ignoring the irritated look she gave him in response. "Helping identify a cursed item when asked is one thing, but you can't keep allowing yourself to get personally involved in other people's problems."

"All I kept seeing was Alex when I pulled up that hand," Jennifer said quietly as they reached the edge of the caldera. "What if had been our daughter, Severus?"

"Our daughter knows that we don't send packages by post and also knows not to touch any item that hasn't been thoroughly checked. Not to mention that our letters are charmed so that no one will try and forge them again," Severus pointed out. Jennifer had once made the mistake of trusting a note was from him without checking, and it had nearly cost her life. "Even as capricious as Alexandria can be at times, she'd never do something like this. But let's be off. It's too late to disturb the Weasleys tonight. We'll pick up the children in the morning."


	2. Alex and Company

Chapter Two

Alex and Company

It was a beautiful morning, so after a nice heavy breakfast and a quick gnome toss around the yard, Alex decided to conduct that day's lesson out underneath the crabapple tree. Subjected to the eleven-year-old's attempts at teaching History, the tree soon fell asleep. Its loud snores intermittently interrupted Alex's lesson and caused her brother Aurelius to sneer and her other two siblings Andrew and Alicia to break into fits of giggles.

"So, the Magna Charta is important not only because it spread power throughout the aristocracy, taking away supreme rulership from the king, but also because it laid foundations for a justice system based on trial and representation," Alex said, trying very hard to ignore the tree.

"Why did he sign it if he knew he was going to lose power?" Alicia wanted to know.

"Weren't you listening? They forced him to do it. You know what pushovers Muggles are," Aurelius told her.

"I must have missed that with all the snoring," Alicia said just as another loud snore sounded through the air. "Perhaps we ought to move?"

"Nonsense, it's lovely here. It sets the mood," Alex said. The pink blossoms around them were rather pretty, but the other three weren't exactly sure it really set any mood for learning anything. "Yes, Alicia, many people think he had had too many drinks that night."

"Only one too many," Aurelius said. "The one with the charm potion in it."

"Don't be silly, there's no evidence there was any of our sort there," Alex said, waving him off.

"Of course there was. We had this lesson in Stoddard last year. He was charmed."

"Well, this is the book I'm reading from, and this one says he was snookered."

"Do you think maybe they just threatened to kill him?" Alicia asked hopefully.

"Really, it's not all that important, is it? All that matters is he signed it. Right, Alex?" Andrew said, hoping to end the argument that was ready to erupt.

"That isn't our normal history book," Aurelius said, squinting at her suspiciously. "Where did you get that rubbish?"

"It isn't rubbish. See? _Medieval and Renaissance History in the British Isles._ It's hardly any different from –"

"Half a moment! That… that is a Muggle book!" Aurelius accused her. Alex stuck her nose in the air, pulling her book closer to her so he couldn't grab it out of her hands.

"So? What's the matter? Are you afraid of learning history from a different point of view?" she asked him challengingly.

"You're supposed to be reading us things that will help us in _normal_ schools! I mean, of course I can tell the difference, but you want these two to start believing that rot?" Aurelius demanded.

"Really, please, it doesn't matter how it happened," Alicia insisted. "Please go on, Alex." The tree let out another snore.

"Well, I'm not going to listen to this anymore," Aurelius decided. "I like my perfect marks and I'm not going to taint my mind with this rubbish."

"I'll tell Mum and Father you're skipping out on lessons," Alex warned as he got up.

"I'll tell them you're pretending to be a Muggle again," Aurelius threatened.

"I am _not _pretending to be a Muggle. I'm only trying to broaden your horizons."

"I think you're just succeeding in broadening the empty space between your ears."

"You'd better stop while you're ahead, Rel. After all, I'm getting my wand this year," Alex warned, a spark in her eyes.

"Not like you even deserve a wand considering your attitude about magic! And if you do ever try to use it on me, rest assured I'll make you stick it up your…"

"I'd like to see you try it!"

"You know, I'd stop fighting if I were you, really," Andrew suggested.

"Butt out, Andrew," both of them snapped.

"All right. But don't say I didn't warn you," Andrew said calmly.

"You know, I didn't hear anything about you getting perfect marks in school. You didn't even get to sit at the front of the class your last year…"

"Some people have better things to do than kiss up to the teachers."

"What? Like reading paperback Muggle romances in the middle of fundamental math?" Aurelius sneered. "Watch, she'll be trying to read _those_ to us next," Aurelius said, clapping his hands together and batting his eyes. "John! Martha! Don't leave me John! But I must, Martha! I must get on an aeroplane and crash so you can be free to marry Abel!" Alicia covered her mouth to hide her giggle while Alex grew bright red. "What utter rubbish! Almost as bad as that stuff you write in that diary of yours."

"Um…Alex, Aurelius…" Andrew tried to interrupt.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT I WRITE IN MY DIARY?"

"You know, all that 'search for true love' dribble and the bit about wondering if you were adopted," he sneered at her. "Not to mention your going on and on about 'Ben' being the most fascinating Muggle you've ever met. But don't worry; I haven't given anybody the copies I made of it. Yet."

"Why you little…"

It wasn't a moment after Alex grabbed Aurelius and tried to force him to the ground when someone grabbed the back of her collar. She felt herself floating a foot off the ground, while the same thing was happening to Aurelius in front of her, his face turning white as a sheet when he saw their father step between them with a dangerous glint in his dark eyes.

"And just what are we fighting about this time?" Severus asked.

"Alex is teaching us out of a Muggle book!" Aurelius yelled quickly before Alex could say a word. "Please tell her she has to use a _real_ history book! I'm not going to listen to that nonsense. It will ruin my perfect marks!"

"It's not nonsense, it's just a different point of view! And Aurelius has been making copies of my diary!" Alex shouted back.

"And how, exactly, is he able to read your diary?" Severus asked. Alex stared at him in surprise. "If you're not smart enough to ask your mother or I to put a simple charm on the paper so only you can read it, you deserve to be copied. Where did you get the book?"

"I borrowed it from Mr. Weasley."

"Then return it. Reading Muggle literature is one thing; going against your schooling and attempting to pass it on to your siblings is quite another. I think _I_ will be instructing the summer lessons from now on," Severus said. Alex suddenly fell to the ground as he turned his attention to Aurelius. "I'll also be conducting a search of your room the moment we get home to determine the existence of any copies of anything you might have on any family member. Afterwards, you and I are going to have a very long talk about where your loyalties are. If I hear one more word about any spying or attempted blackmail of anyone inside the family, I will tell your mother," he warned, dropping him as well. Aurelius picked himself up and dusted himself off, still glaring at Alex. He knew better than to think his father was joking. Their mum had a very dim view of even the hint of family disloyalty, and Aurelius knew it.

"And Andrew," Severus added, noting the sheepish grin appearing on Andrew's face. "No more attempts at warning your siblings when you're not personally involved. It's getting a trifle old."

"Yes father," Andrew said, earning glares from both Alex and Aurelius. Alicia pretended not to know any of them, scribbling in her sketchbook with a stencil.

"Well, don't just sit there. I have no intention of spending any more time than necessary here," Severus said impatiently. The four of them followed behind him as he turned back towards the house.

A grubby looking gnome, sitting just under the hedge, suddenly squeaked in fear as Severus approached, running and jumping over the fence rather than get in his path. Ignoring it completely, Severus stepped inside, the children not far behind.

"Don't worry, you just have a good time in Egypt," Jennifer was saying with a smile to a shorter, cheerful-looking woman with greying red hair. "I'm sure he won't mind looking after things for a few weeks. Gosh, I'll be glad when they're all…oh, there they are," she chuckled, turning to them with a warm smile. "Good morning! Been behaving yourselves, I hope?" she asked, ignoring the very dubious expression her husband was giving them as they quickly assured her that they had.

"They know better than to misbehave with me watching. Not that they're ever too much trouble," Molly added with a smile. Aurelius was glowering at her from having had one too many disagreements with her enchanted rolling pin, but the other three were smiling. "I'm sure I'll be seeing all of you when we get back from Egypt."

"Drop an owl if you hear anything more about what we were discussing earlier," Arthur added from where he stood beside the door. "Brown will be here, and Percy knows I want to cooperate fully in this matter so if they need anything…"

"I'm sure Headmaster Archibald will be grateful for that, thanks Arthur," Jennifer said with a gentle nod as they walked over to the fireplace, holding out a small bag of powder.

The four children each took a small handful of the Floo Powder, already experts at how to travel with fire and smoke along the Grate highway. It was a quick if not rather dusty way to travel, and before long the four of them found themselves in the front room of a small sea-side cottage.

The Broom Closet, as it was now lovingly referred to, was actually quite a bit larger on the inside than the outside. The original cottage was still there; comprising of a small bookshelved living room next to an open kitchen and a modest master bedroom, but there was also one extra story above ground and three stories below with the children's bedrooms and bathrooms, the family room, Severus' study and a very large potion lab. Books could be found on shelves in nearly every corner of the house, even in the wall-enclosed garden on its small shaded patio.

Normally after coming home, the four of the children would quickly disperse on the heels of their parents, rushing to find something to do before something was found for them. But mutual curiosity about what they had overheard had caused the four to linger, and all of them were present when their parents stepped out of the hearth.

"So what was it that Professor Archibald wanted?" Andrew asked. Severus and Jennifer exchanged looks.

"He just wanted some outside opinions on a cursed item, that's all," Jennifer said quickly. "Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"What did it do?" Aurelius asked with interest.

"I don't recall Professor Archibald ever asking us for your help as well," Severus said curtly. "Now, go do something productive until lunch."

"But we already had our lesson," Alicia protested.

"Then go do something _un_productive," Severus said with a frown.

"Yes, why don't you go outside and play for awhile," Jennifer agreed. Alex brightened, grabbing a book off the shelf and opening the door for the others as they filed out. Jennifer chuckled softly as she closed the door behind them. "Well, you can't blame them for being a bit curious. They're too bright not to be. They are Snapes, after all."

"Yes, well, the curiousness and all-out nosiness they get from you," Severus decided, hanging up the cloak. "The intelligence they get from me." Jennifer chuckled again, knowing full well that straight expression or not, he was teasing.

* * *

Alex wasted no time rounding up her friend Benjamin Clemmons from the house at the top of the road. He was a Muggle…but even though most Muggles were restricted by law not to know about such things as wizards and witches and flying broomsticks, Ben and the rest of the Muggle citizens of Haven's Bluff knew practically everything. In fact, it was the only known community like it of its kind where Muggles and Wizard kind lived peacefully together, accepting one another as part of the neighborhood. Strangers, however, were always viewed with suspicion; the town was very protective of its secrets.

Ben, a tall thin boy not much older than Alex, would have been in the same class as she had they been going to the same school. They had been friends since they were old enough to walk to the fence and back, and they both had a shy fascination with how the other one lived. Every other day, Ben knew he could expect an invitation to hang out with the Snape children, for on those days Alex and Andrew (who had grown fond of him as well) got to choose the games for the day.

Alex led them under a shade tree just inside the Slumber Sheep farm next door, pulling out a large cap from her shirt pocket. She then proceeded to pull out several bows as and a couple of wooden swords as well. Ben watched wide-eyed in spite of himself.

"Consider this an extension of our history lesson," Alex announced, popping on the green cap. "Pre-Magna Charta England! The tyranny of King, or Prince in those days… John. Behold! Standing before you is none other than the one and only Robin Hood!" She told them, striking an imposing pose. Aurelius sniggered.

"You can't be Robin Hood. Robin Hood's a man."

"Well Robin is sometimes a girl's name too, isn't it?" Alex said defensively. "Besides, it's my game day. Unless you want to go back to yesterday's game."

"No way. Not ever again," Aurelius said. "That's the last time I ever get talked into going to the Antarctic. It's amazing we didn't all come back with frostbite! Or worse!"

"I said I was sorry," Alicia muttered. "The penguins had looked so cute…"

"Did you really go to Antarctica yesterday?" Ben asked.

"No, of course not, it's just a game," Aurelius snapped, looking at the others warningly.

"Now, let's see. I need a Little John…that'll be you, I think Ben. And Alicia, you can be Maid Marion," Alex decided.

"Does Maid Marion know how to paint?" Alicia asked brightly.

"Oh, I suppose," Alex said with exasperation.

"I've never heard anything about Maid Marion knowing how to paint," Aurelius protested.

"Well… maybe the Prince is forcing her to make reward posters of her best friend Robin since she knows what she looks like," Alex improvised. "Aurelius, you're the Prince."

"Me? Why do I always have to play the bad guy?" Aurelius shouted. "Make Andrew do it."

"I'll play anyone you want me to, Alex," Andrew said helpfully.

"Because I need a Friar Tuck, Rel. Do you really want to play Friar Tuck?" Alex asked Aurelius point blank.

"Fine. I'll be the stupid Prince. But no gallows like that other game."

"Not likely. Remember, we got to keep you alive long enough to get you drunk to sign the Magna Charta."

"Charmed, not… and you'd better not be putting anything in my drinks or I will tell Mum!" Aurelius glared, folding his arms.

"We're short a person. We don't have a Sheriff," Ben pointed out. "Too bad we couldn't get your father to do it. He looks just like the one on the cinema."

"Father doesn't approve of these sorts of games," Aurelius said.

"He wouldn't approve of some of our other games if he knew about them either," Andrew pointed out, nodding towards Alicia knowingly. "But never mind that, where shall we start?"

"The tree here is Sherwood Forest, and the wall over there is the castle. Alicia, you go over there with Aurelius while we try and figure out a way to rescue you," Alex said, glancing at her book before huddling with Ben and Andrew.

"Do I still get to paint reward posters if you rescue me?" Alicia asked hopefully, hugging her paper close to her as Aurelius led her by the shoulder over to the wall.

"This is totally wrong, you know. Not only is Robin Hood not a girl, but why is it that there's more 'merry men' than those working for the Prince? I mean, in reality, the Prince would have had tons and tons of soldiers and they were the ones who'd have been outmatched." Aurelius said indignantly.

"But we don't have enough people for that, so we'll just have to pretend there's more," Alicia said. Suddenly Aurelius smiled evilly.

"I think I've got a better idea," he said, pulling her behind the wall.

It took a while for Alex to read enough that she was willing to make up a plan. Finally the three of them nodded and broke away and Ben hurriedly heaved himself up into the tree while Andrew stepped behind it. Alex, however, leapt to the front, putting one foot up upon a stone, tapped her hat up with the flick of the finger and slung her bow, giving the 'castle' a daring look of defiance. Up in the tree, Ben had his bow at the ready, and Andrew had found himself a very large stick, wondering if it looked threatening enough.

"Hail, Prince John! This is Robin Hood! Release the Maid Marion at once, or you shall have to deal with me!" Alex declared with a dramatic lilt, and gesturing with her hands.

"Who? Just you, then?" Aurelius stalled, knowing Alex would never miss a cue, looking down at Alicia's handiwork.

"Pray no! It is not just I! For my merry men are here, and if you do not surrender at once, we shall have to storm the castle!" Alex declared, taking off her bow.

"Oh, well then, commence with the storming," Aurelius said casually.

"That's it? Just 'commence with the storming?'" Alex said in her normal voice, looking somewhat irritated. "What sort of acting is that? At least put up a fight."

"If you're going to criticize me every step of the way, _you_ play the Prince," Aurelius said, his glare appearing from above the wall. "I'm sick of playing the bad guy anyhow."

"Okay, fine, we'll do it your way," Alex said with irritation. "Well, you heard him then, let's storm the castle!" Andrew and Ben shrugged at each other and came out of their positions, following behind Alex as she strode towards the wall.

Just then, several quickly sketched papers suddenly appeared over the wall, all drawn to resemble very mean-looking castle guards. The guards snarled at them, brandished swords and readied bows, taking a few shots at them. Paper arrows whizzed by their heads causing them to duck and finally retreat. Aurelius was laughing so hard that his side hurt as he watched the others run for the tree.

"No fair! Marion was supposed to be making reward posters!" Alex yelled.

"What? So they could turn and attack me too?" Aurelius asked. "A castle has guards you know, you didn't think you'd just waltz in, did you?"

"So what's the plan now, Robin?" Ben asked, glaring as another sketch appeared from below standing easily on its edge as if standing on the wall.

"We need us a spy," Alex decided, looking at Andrew. "You're the friar, so you go up to the gate and state you were sent from the church to counsel the Maid Marion. Once you're in, you can throw us a rope or something so we can get Marion out."

"Very well then, I can be the hero," Andrew said, sounding as if he were trying to convince himself of that. "Just stay hidden, and I'll see if he buys it. If not, I'll send an owl or something."

"Andrew, these were Muggles, they didn't use owls," Alex said sagely. "They used pigeons."

"All right. Pigeons then," Andrew said easily, faking a limp as he approached the wall, using his stick now as a cane. The paper guards stared suspiciously at him as he approached.

"Good will and blessings for this castle and its Prince!" Andrew called out. "I have been sent by the church to counsel the Maid Marion and to make sure she is being properly treated."

Aurelius appeared again over the wall, looking nonplussed.

"Oh, all right. Let him in then," Aurelius said with apparent boredom. The guards watched with squinting eyes as Andrew climbed over the fence triumphantly. But the triumph was short lasting, because just then Aurelius signaled the guards and they suddenly flew off the wall, covering Andrew in a flurry of paper.

"Here now, what's this? Bad form! That's not supposed to happen!" Alex barked.

"You don't think I missed that big nose of his sticking out from behind that tree during your pathetic storming attempt?" Aurelius yelled back from his safe spot behind the wall. "Friar Tuck, I have witnessed you in the company of the Prince's number one enemy! Therefore, you will now be taken to the gallows!"

"Hey, you said no hangings this time!" Ben protested.

"I meant _I _wasn't going to be the one being hanged this time. I didn't mean to imply I couldn't do it to anyone else," Aurelius said.

"Well, I'll just have to stop you then, because the bad guys never win." Alex said, taking out one of her gum arrows.

"Oh please! Sure they do! All the time! Robin never did get Prince John, did he? Bet he died in some dungeon somewhere just like Richard. John became king, didn't he? Besides, I think it's time I won the game for a change. Maid Marion, you will help me prepare the gallows!" Aurelius said.

But just then, there was a call from the house and Andrew leapt away from the guards as he recognized the word 'lunch.'

"Thank goodness, I'm starving!" Andrew declared, running towards the cottage before anyone could stop him.

"No fair! I was actually going to get to win one!" Aurelius said in annoyance.

"You wish," Alex said.

"You used the W word!" Alicia said with a gasp.

"I'm going to tell Father," Aurelius said, running to get a head start.

"I didn't mean it like _that_! It's just an expression!" Alex yelled helplessly. Alicia quickly picked up her sketches so she could head home as well.

"You'd better head after him, he's likely to blow it out of proportion and get you into trouble again," Ben warned Alex, handing her his bow.

"Oh, he's always getting me into trouble!" Alex declared with exasperation. "Are you joining us?"

"No thanks, I'll see you after you get done," Ben said, "I promised Mum I'd be home for lunch, my sister is visiting."

"All right then, later," Alex said with a wave, leaping over the wall and hurrying to try and beat Aurelius to the door. She hadn't seen the curious, wistful look that had come over Ben's face before she had entered the house.


	3. Tests and Protests

Chapter Three

Tests and Protests

The next day was Aurelius' turn to pick the game, and that almost always meant spending the afternoon at Quarry Park, or even better at Aviation Park.

Hands down Aurelius liked Aviation Park the best, for even though the park was actually smaller than their local broom park it was completely indoors; an enchanted old warehouse-like building that according to legend was once a Muggle airplane hanger. The ceilings were charmed to be puncture proof, so the use of Snitches and Bludgers, two very key components to the game of Quidditch, were allowed in the pitch. Of course, one always had to keep alert while in the park, since you never knew when a stray Bludger would interrupt your lunch or a Snitch would pass by causing inexperienced broom riders to dive towards you. But to Aurelius it was worth the risk of an occasional duck and cover to be able to play his favorite game without worrying about the neighbors.

The moment they stepped out of the gift shop's fireplace, he signed up for the use of the pitch, glancing over at an odd clock on the wall with no glass covering it; its glowing clockwork completely exposed and ticking away unabashedly.

"We're in luck, we only have to wait one game," Aurelius said.

"But that could be over at any time, and we're three players short!" Alex said, gazing over at the sheet.

"No need to panic. I'm sure some of my friends are here. They know what days are mine," Aurelius said casually, heading out of the shop. Alex's look of distain betrayed exactly what she thought of Aurelius' friends. But sure enough, Ranly, Peter and Heph were there, waiting for join them on the rickety metal stands near the field. It wasn't any surprise when Aurelius decided up front he wanted to be the Seeker. Alex secretly believed he'd be better off as a Chaser, not that he'd ever take any of her criticism well. He always owned the Quaffle in Chaserball, and he spent much too attention on what was going on in the game instead of looking for the Snitch to be a very good Seeker.

Sometimes, annoyingly enough, he also had a tendency to just sit and chat with the opposing team's Seeker, prolonging the game so they could have the pitch longer. And it wasn't until Alex or someone yelled at him about the Snitch flying past his nose that he reluctantly headed for it, often attempting rather daring maneuvers and dives to try and get it.

Thus it was like that today, and Alex was quite sure he nearly did himself in as he flipped to get the Snitch, the top of his head a mere inch from the ground. She herself nearly had a heart attack as she watched, completely oblivious to the Quaffle passing the ring she was supposed to be guarding. But just before Aurelius clasped his hand around it a shadow dropped from above and a hand dropped down and palmed it with a loud, "Gotcha!"

Aurelius flipped back over and pulled his broom up in irritation, completely forgetting how close he was to the ground as he did so. The broom hit the ground much sooner than he expected causing him to flip backwards off of it while the red-haired youth that had caught the Snitch laughed at him.

"Nice broom you have there! Too bad you don't know how to ride it!" he said cheerfully, showing his teammates his catch. "Here, then, let me help you up."

"No thanks," Aurelius grunted, slowly getting up, angered by his laughter.

"I'm Conner Donavan, by the way," he smiled. "Might I ask who your Keeper is?" he added, Aurelius growing even more annoyed. He had always known that his sister was decent looking for a girl, but it had always irritated him how often people only spoke to him just so they could meet her.

"That's my older sister, but she's a loony. I wouldn't bother if I were you," Aurelius warned. "Aurelius Snape. I've never seen you here before. What school do you go to?"

"Hogwarts. Just finished second year. Did you say Snape?" Conner repeated with interest, staring at him in surprise. "I thought I recognized that sour expression from somewhere!" Aurelius viewed the other Seeker with growing dislike. The others began to land around them.

"Rel! I swear, you nearly took your head off with that last stunt!" Alex shouted as she landed, obviously furious as she pushed her way over to her brother's side. "Stop showing off like that, or I'm telling Mum!"

"Don't be angry with him, be angry at me. I'm the one that caught the Snitch, after all," Conner said. "I'm Conner Donavan. What's your name?"

"Alexandria," she said after making sure Aurelius was all right, offering her hand. "Good game."

"Thanks. I suppose you're going to go to Hogwarts as well?" he asked Alex. Alicia and Andrew shrugged when Conner didn't make a move to shake their hands, shaking the rest of the team's hands instead.

"Yes, this year, can't wait," Alex smiled at him. "What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor. What house you want to be in?" he asked. Aurelius rolled his eyes. Of course someone like that would be a Gryffindor.

"Well, my mother wants me to be in Ravenclaw," Alex said, shaking the other team members' hands as well.

"She would of course, being the head of the house and all," Conner said amused. "But I hope you don't mind if I say I hope you get into Gryffindor. We have a real fun group in our house."

"Father says that Gryffindors are nothing but a big headache and the house full of trouble makers," Aurelius said loudly, Alex giving him a rather shocked look for saying it. But Conner just laughed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he said dryly. "I hope you don't mind my saying it, but your father has got to be on the top of my least favorite teacher's list. Of course, your mother is on the most favorite list, so I suppose it evens out. But what do they see in each other?" Conner asked. All four of the kids shrugged. "Did he put a charm on her or something?"

"I think it would've worn off by now," said one of his teammates. A few of them chuckled. It was Alex's turn to get angry then. She didn't like the tone in his voice at all.

"I'm sure father must have seen something special in my mum," Alex said glibly. "Of course, he probably could have done better, but then he seems fairly happy with her. I'm sure there were a lot of broken hearts when he got married, but everyone was very happy for Mum to have actually found anyone compatible," she said, earning a look of complete bewilderment from Conner and his team. "Well, we'd best make way for the next team, nice meeting you," she added, nudging for the others to follow her as she headed up the stands.

"Bravo, Alex. Well handled, that," Andrew said when they got out of hearing range.

"If only I had some paper so I could sketch the expression on his face," Alicia said.

"The nerve of him to say something like that. And a Hogwarts student, too! Haven't they ever heard of teacher respect?" Alex said hotly, sitting down on the very top.

"It's just like Father said, Gryffindors are nothing but trouble," Aurelius said.

"Well, if he's any example, I certainly don't want to be one," Alex said with determination, setting down her broom.

"Hey Aurelius, over here!" Ranly called out, and Aurelius went over to huddle with his friends. Alex eyed them suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

"Heph is awful nasty with that Bludger bat, isn't he?" Alicia murmured.

"Of course. You have to be brutal to be a good Beater," Alex said, but she hadn't missed how viciously he aimed either. Every one of them was a well-placed headshot, and some of them quite narrowly missed. "I don't think I'd want to be on an opposing team, though."

"I think we would have won that game if Alicia had been Seeker instead of Rel," Andrew admitted, getting a blush from his little sister. "You're cracking good on that broom, better than any of us, and you have four years yet before you get to Hogwarts. What do you think, Alex? Alicia is going to be the next Potter, eh?"

"Well, we'll see," Alex smiled. "I wouldn't doubt it though. Too bad Rel never lets her play. Andrew, why don't we play sometime on your day, so she can get some practice in?"

"Oh, no really. It's all right. I'd rather not play two days in a row anyhow," Alicia insisted. Andrew always had them stay home and play cards or chess or other table games so he could listen to the wireless. As much as Aurelius loved to play Quidditch, Andrew liked to listen to the games, and even to music when there wasn't one going on. It was, in fact, the only day that they actually got to take it easy. But Alicia's days were something else, something rather special…Alex tried not to think too hard about it, knowing what Aurelius would say if she thought too much about any of the Secrets. The last thing she wanted was to get into another argument with him.

Just then she heard a screeching call and looked up in surprise to see a rather large owl had flown in, holding a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. It dropped then and she caught it just before it hit her lap then darted off again, heading down to the shop for a quick drink.

"What is it?" Alicia asked curiously. "Is it from Aunt Anna?"

"No, Aunt Anna usually sends things Muggle Post," Andrew reminded her. Their aunt and uncle spent most of their time in the States. Alicia was always interested in hearing from them and her two best friends; their cousins Zoë and Zack, who were born on the very same day she was. "Is there a note?"

Alex slipped out the card to look at as Aurelius came over, wondering why she was the only one of them getting post. But his question was soon answered when she read the note out loud.

"Alex – your Hogwarts letter arrived today, and is waiting for you to open it when you arrive. I thought it'd be nice to send a few gifts your way to celebrate your acceptance into the school. Much love, hope you like them – Mum," she read. "Goodness, it could have waited until I got home!" Alex said, but still pleased.

"Yes, yes it could have," Aurelius said with a frown. "Don't open it, Alex."

"Don't open it?" Alex said, looking at him puzzledly.

"It could be a trap, you idiot! You know how many enemies Mum and Father have," he snapped. "It could be cursed or something."

"Oh, honestly! Don't be so suspicious."

"But why would she send it here instead of wait until you got home?" Andrew repeated. "That's not like her. You know how paranoid Father is about the post and having everything checked and all that. Besides, she knows we play Quidditch while we're here. Carrying a package around like that might get ruined."

"It does look like her handwriting," Alicia said.

"That doesn't mean anything. There are quills and things you can buy that can mimic things like that, you know," Aurelius said.

"All right, all right, you win," Alex said, putting the note back. "I won't touch it. Say, how about a game of football?"

"Football? I'm not going to get myself laughed out of Stoddard playing something like that," Aurelius said horrified, walking back over to his friends. "She's loony, positively loony. Maybe she _is_ adopted," he said in a loud voice. Alex glared at him.

"I want to be the goalie this time," Andrew said, heading to the open area beside the Quidditch Pitch. Alex brought the package with her and set it on a chair, afraid to really carry it, but afraid of it leaving her side either. She and Alicia then took turns trying to kick the ball past Andrew, and were still there when their father arrived an hour later to get them.

It didn't take long for them to notice he was there. Other children tended to get out of his way when he was anywhere around them, and the wake of them moving attracted Alex's attention. Scooping up the package, she dutifully handed it to him and he frowned at it when she explained what had happened. As he read the card his expression changed noticeably, almost calculating. Taking out his wand, he used it to unwrap it and open in his hand. He peered inside, using his wand to look around then relaxed, shaking his head and letting out a very long sigh.

"Yes, it's from your mother," he said handing her the box distractedly.

"See? I told Aurelius there was nothing to worry about," Alex said triumphantly, taking the box. Her father gave her a sharp look. "He kept going on and on about how it seemed suspicious and how it could have been someone else."

"You know, you could take a lesson or two from your brother," Severus frowned at her disapprovingly. "If that tone of your voice is any indication that you were actually going to open that box, he very well might have saved your life."

"But if it really _was_ from mother…"

"That's not the point," Severus snapped, catching himself as his temper started to rise. "Never mind, we'll talk about it when we get home. Andrew, go find Aurelius so we can leave."

Alex wasn't quite sure why he seemed so upset about the box. She was fairly sure it wasn't just the fact that she had considered opening it. But nevertheless as he looked away she couldn't help but peer in to see what she had been given. There were four boxes of chocolate frogs…probably four of them to encourage her to share them…a very ornate Never-dry eagle feather quill, and in a small open box lay a gold chain upon which lay a tiny white potion bottle with a gold stopper engraved with A.S. She put it on at once with a smile, and Alicia stopped to look at it and admire it, not turning down the chocolate frog that had been offered her. Before long the boys had joined them and each had a frog in hand as well, all deciding not to open them until they got home for fear of losing them.

Their mother was in the kitchen when they got home setting seed pots for the garden. She smiled when she saw them each holding a frog, waving at them as Andrew, Alicia and Aurelius headed up to Andrew's room behind the bookcase. Alex stopped to grab her Hogwarts' letter and hugged her mum, but neither she nor Jennifer missed the look on Severus' face when he appeared behind them, so Alex made the quick excuse of wanting to try out her new pen and headed upstairs with the rest.

Severus sat across from Jennifer, looking at her expectantly while she appeared to become completely engrossed in her planting.

"Nurturing the seedlings again, are we?" Severus said in a tone that indicated to Jennifer he wasn't talking about the plants.

"Did she open it?" Jennifer asked, looking up at him steadily.

"No, she handed it to me," Severus said. "Just as I told you she would. I am rather surprised you'd actually attempt to test that, however."

"Well, I had to be sure," Jennifer said quickly, slightly irritated. "After all, she's starting Hogwarts this year, and who knows what trouble she'll be into."

"She had better not be into any," Severus frowned.

"I would almost think that you had forgotten exactly how much trouble Corey had gotten into when he was in school," Jennifer reminded him.

"Yes well, he was also a Gryffindor," Severus retorted.

Corey, their adopted son, had been twelve when he lost his parents from a dark wizard attack. He had been very active boy who often got into all sorts of mishaps at school…so much so that the deputy Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall, had often referred to him as the Terror of Gryffindor. Now he was a very successful alchemist and wandmaker, and Jennifer could help but be proud at how well he had turned out under their guidance. "And considering the quill, I believe you have her pegged for Ravenclaw," Severus mused, sounding almost accusing.

"One can hope," Jennifer smiled. "Although she can be a little, well, flighty at times."

"I wonder whom she gets that from," Severus said, earning a dirty look from his wife as she got up to set the plants out on the patio.

Severus looked after her thoughtfully. It wasn't like her to get quite so overprotective about something like this. Of course, they still had very little information to go on back at Durmstrang. No one could think of anyone who had any reason to hurt the girl or her family and it looked more and more like a random attack. And yet…why would anyone have given it to her in the first place if they were only going to take it apart later? Was it just one person, or was there more going on here than they realized? Severus frowned, berating himself lightly. Now who was getting personally involved? Forcing it out of his mind, he went down to the lab.

* * *

The town of Haven's Bluff was barely more than one paved street with a few small shops right next to each other and close to the local church. The shops included a general store, a feed store, Pilby's Pub and Eaterie, a post office, and last but not least the alchemy; Willowby's Wands and Weeds. It had grown in fame all around Britain since it had opened, for there had been very few dependable alchemists around, except perhaps for Witolf down in Carmarthen, but the venerable old alchemist could hardly keep up anymore and was nearly blind; his granddaughters struggling to stay ahead of the demand. So it was almost a relief for them as well to actually have some viable competition; even though it was a well-known fact that most of the pure blood community still preferred Witolf's. Some of them refused to step foot in Haven's Bluff altogether, let alone Corey Willowby's shop. For the Muggles in that town _knew_, and that, of course, was enough to convince a small portion of the community to wish that someone would blow the entire town away rather than let it exist.

Even some of the more tolerant of wizards felt a bit uncomfortable in the shop, because of the local Muggles could frequently be found sitting at one of the tables in the front corner of the room where Corey kept free samples of herbal teas, gossiping about current events with the other shoppers. But Corey took the criticism all in stride, for he couldn't care less about what anyone else thought. He liked being in a place where he could be with his Muggle friends without worrying about what he said or did, and he was quite prepared to be sent to the Tower for it if they wanted to arrest him. But they never came, and despite some well-placed complaints by the likes of Lucius Malfoy, Corey's alchemy became a well-established business in the wizard community.

The shop looked a great deal larger from the inside than out, housing not only the small tea area but a wide merchandise floor filled with bins filled with powders, barrels of live ingredients, and shelves of bottled herbs and pickled animal parts. Along one side of the room was a long, tall oak counter with comfortable stools and large hand-printed catalogs marked the custom wand portion of the shop; the shelves behind them each labeled with all sorts of magical ingredients to be used according to what those ordering them desired. Adjacent to it in an 'L' shape was a long cherrywood counter where a pair of young clerks did brisk business sorting and preparing orders for the wizardry clientele.

Business was picking up now that the time for students to go back to school was approaching, and the shop was filled with people buying or filling potion kits and other sorts of supplies for the upcoming year.

Several warm greetings from customers had alerted Corey' attention from the stockroom, and he came out grinning when he saw Jennifer walking in with his four siblings in tow. Inside, Jennifer met even more greetings as many stopped to ask her how she was and fawn over the four children (who looked quite nonplussed over all the attention). She then turned to Corey, beaming at him proudly when he appeared at the counter.

He was strikingly good-looking with his golden brown hair and tall stature, and Jennifer had rather hoped he'd have settled down by now. But no girl seemed to hold his attention nor even did he seem to want to try, and countless heart-to-heart talks had not persuaded him to try any harder. In his youth, Corey had seen there was a certain spark to Jennifer and Severus' marriage that he'd never seen in others, not even his own parents, although he knew they loved each other very much. They were a cosmic match, destined to be together, and Corey had made it perfectly clear that he preferred to stay alone rather than settle for anything less.

It had always saddened Jennifer, knowing what the chances were and that more than fate had a hand in such a thing; chance could be a cruel mistress. But Corey never seemed less than happy with his life, so his doting mother had to be content with that.

"Good morning Corey!" Jennifer said brightly. "I have a ton of lists for you, today. And Alex has one too!"

"Got your letter then, did you?" Corey said, taking Alex's list. "Boy, did I sweat over getting mine," he chuckled, thinking back.

"Don't remind me," Jennifer grinned. "You had both of us worried, and then it ended up being a problem with the protections on the house!" They followed Corey as he pulled a deluxe potion kit off the top of the shelf.

"So what house do you want to be in, Alex? Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? I know, you want to be a Slytherin," he said, grinning evilly.

"I don't care what house I'm going in. I'm just glad I get to go this year," Alex said excitedly.

"I bet she'll be a Gryffindor," Corey said to Jennifer with a nod. "After all, who else would tell everyone she wanted to be a Muggle when she grew up when she was five?" He teased. Jennifer hushed him loudly, slightly embarrassed, and Alex blushed. Aurelius snickered. "Oh, relax Mom, Minister Weasley told me he said the same thing at that age, and he's the Minister of Magic now."

"Yes, but must you keep bringing it up? Nothing wrong with a bit of childhood fantasy, is there?" Jennifer said, brushing the hair out of Alex's eyes, who became even more flustered at being treated like a little girl in front of a whole store of customers.

"I think you'll like this kit, Alex, it's actually the same kind Dad picked out for me when I started school. It's got everything you'll need in it… in and out of the classroom," he winked.

"Well, I'd better not catch her bubbling any restricted potions outside the classroom," Jennifer said, looking at Corey knowingly. "Not like someone else I know used to fo. But anyhow, here's the school list, and here's ours. Oh, and your Dad said to remind you…"

"No more malnourished earwigs and make sure the dried caterpillar hair powder is fine not gritty," Corey repeated along with her. "You know, you'd think after all these years he'd have remembered that I have perfect memory."

"And do you have any premium grade manticore talons?"

"Let me check the stock room," Corey sighed, looking over the long list that trailed the floor. "Why don't you help yourselves to the tea and biscuits over there? This is bound to take awhile," he said, heading back to the stock room.

"I suppose he expects to draw in business by serving cheap samples?" Aurelius commented, earning a very dangerous look from his mother.

"If you can't keep a civil tongue I suggest you hold it, Aurelius," Jennifer said. "You could learn a great deal from your brother. At the very least you could take a lesson in his manners."

Aurelius looked defiant but didn't dare speak any more on the subject, sulking down in one of the chairs after grimacing at the selection. Catmint? Anise? Rosehip? The choices sounded fit for a fairy garden rather than for actual consumption. But of course they would be the least magical propertied substances Corey could think of…they were offered with Muggles in mind. Aurelius pushed away the tea altogether, folding his arms as he nibbled on the biscuit and totally ignoring his three siblings who were chatting and comparing flavors beside him, each getting a different one. Their mum had become distracted by another customer who had stopped to talk about how wonderful it was to have such a good alchemist close by.

Aurelius, however, felt like gagging. It was always the same…every birthday, every holiday, any time they came anywhere near this horrid place…Jennifer seemed much more interested in anything having to do with Corey than any of the others. She often went out of her way to see him, and not just to fill potion orders. So what if he graduated near the top of his class? So what if he had turned into an alchemist, what they apparently had always hoped him to become? It wasn't like Corey was their real son at all… he wasn't even born in a wizard family. And yet _he_ was the eldest son, not Aurelius as it should have been, and constantly being compared to Corey drove Aurelius positively mad. Corey didn't even call their parents the same names as they did; it was if he was always above the rules somehow. But Aurelius never mentioned how he felt to his other siblings anymore, not after Alex's opinion the last time he tried.

"Well, of course Mum treats him different, she treats us all different because we are different. And really, I don't see what the problem is. So what if Mum wants to keep in touch with him now that he's on his own? I daresay she'll do the same when we grow up and move on," Alex had told him, shaking her head at his apparent jealousy.

But would she? It always seemed to him that she saw much more of Corey than them over the school year, too. They only got to see them on weekends and holidays; otherwise they were condemned to the Weasleys. If she had really been interested in seeing more of them, Aurelius had often thought, she'd have quit her job a long time ago. No, there was little doubt in his mind that his mum, and even his father to a lesser extent, had always favored Corey over them.

Corey, for his part, had always taken the boy's dislike in stride, understanding it and yet really not feeling like he could do all that much about it. Of course, his mother had often spoken to him about it and about the children in general when she was troubled. Corey knew from her expressions that she was troubled even now; though evidently she wasn't prepared to talk about yet. If only he had the same talent as she did to read people's minds similar to the way she could. Perhaps he would be able to get past the front she had begun putting up over the years. Of course, Corey knew his Dad would always be able to get through to her, even if he wasn't a Truth Seeker.

Corey decided not to worry about it and quickly filled the order, smiling at Jennifer when she came to check on things a few minutes later, helping him out and asking him for a favor which he wholeheartedly agreed to. Then he got called away by a wand order and had to excuse himself, so Jennifer returned to the others with her packages.

"Are we going to get my wand here, too?" Alex asked eagerly.

"No, we're going to get that in Diagon Alley tomorrow," Jennifer told her. "Corey's not been in business long enough to have much stock, and really, no one knows how to pair first-year wands like Ollivander, even Corey knows that," Jennifer said.

"Nice to know there's actually something he can't do well," Aurelius muttered under his breath as they headed down the street.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day as they were getting ready to head to the Alley that Aurelius finally pushed his luck over the edge. The four of them had been taking much longer than Jennifer would have liked to get ready and she was beginning to get impatient, waiting to hand them their rain coats as they gathered by the hearth.

"Can we stop by the Quidditch shop while we're there? I still have my birthday money," Aurelius asked.

"No, we really need to concentrate on getting Alex's things today. I'm sure we'll find time to go again later," Jennifer said, ignoring Aurelius' dubious look. "But you may bring your coins along just in case you see anything in the shops we do go in."

"We're going to Flourish and Blotts aren't we, Mum? I can get some more art paper?" Alicia said excitedly.

"You've gone through all of that already?" Jennifer said with surprise, turning to look at her curiously. Andrew quickly intercepted.

"Can we stop to visit the Weasley's on our way home? I'd like to hear about their vacation in Egypt."

"Well you'll have to wait because they're not home yet. They won't be back until September," Jennifer said, pulling on her own cloak.

"September? But who's going to watch us? Are we going to Aunt Anna's?" Alicia asked excitedly.

"I'll not have you missing your first week of school being abroad. Your brother is coming to stay with you at night, and then you can spend the days either helping him in his shop or helping Essie and Doug on the Slumber Sheep farm."

"What?" Aurelius said in surprise. "I'm not staying with that freak of nature and doing his work for him! You have to be joking! I'm going to call my friends and see if I can stay with one of them."

"You will do as your told, and I expect you to be polite and respect your brother while he's staying here," Jennifer said sternly.

"He's not my brother! He's not even remotely related to us! He's nothing but a Mudblood that the two of you felt sorry for!" Aurelius shouted.

Before the others even had time to gasp, Jennifer's arm swiftly seized the collar of his jacket and dragged him off as he wailed in protest, pulling him out the back door into the garden. Before Aurelius had time to really comprehend what she was going to do, Jennifer grabbed a fistful of freshly watered dirt from the flowerbeds and stuffed it into his mouth, dropping him to the ground and leaving him to deal with getting it out on his own.

"Don't you EVER use that term in front of me again, and most ESPECIALLY about a member of this family!" Jennifer said in complete fury. "It's time you started thinking about this path you're on, Aurelius Snape, and you'd better be making changes to it, because if I don't see an improvement in your attitude, I swear I'm sending you to Whitebridge next year!"

Severus, who had come to the top of the basement stairs to find out what on earth the racket was all about, paused to see his wife in very rare form storming through the garden doorway, her face still red with anger.

"Aurelius is staying here with you," Jennifer said shortly as she passed by him, "and if he's smart, he'll stay out of my sight for the rest of the evening."

She hurried the other three to the fireplace, but not before they got a good look at Aurelius standing in the back doorway with mud all over his face, trying to say something to their father.

"You're on your own on this one, Aurelius. You've stepped a bit too far over the line this time for me to interfere," Severus told him calmly when Aurelius pointed a finger at his Mum as she and his siblings disappeared into flames. "In fact, you probably should be counting your blessings right now it wasn't me," he added crisply. He then turned back down the stairs, the door falling closed behind him, leaving Aurelius to reflect over what had just happened.


	4. A Meeting and a Murder

Chapter Four

A Meeting and a Murder

Jennifer couldn't help but have mixed feelings about getting back to Hogwarts. It had been a long summer trying to keep up with those four, let alone trying to keep up with her garden and house. She also never seemed to be able to spend as much time as she liked with Severus when they were all at home, spacing her personal time between five had become a strain after awhile. At the same time, she also felt guilty for feeling relieved when she had to leave her kids behind except for visits on the weekends. But the visits had always been much nicer in a way…less daily problems and more genuine time spent together…another reason she wanted to go back.

Of course, she was also a little worried about leaving Aurelius and Corey alone together. She had few doubts that Corey could handle him if he got out of line, but she really hoped it wouldn't just fuel the animosity. Not that Corey ever held it against Aurelius; in fact, he seemed very understanding about the whole thing, which only seemed to annoy Aurelius all the more. Jennifer sighed, trying to put it out of her mind as they entered the gates and towards the stairs that lead into the very large, picturesque castle.

Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, advisor and friend, was standing at the stairs to meet them, welcoming them with a thin angled smile.

"I trust you had a good summer! I know I did for a change!" she said. The older woman's usually rather pallid face had a fair tan from spending a summer by the sea. It was one of the first summers she had allowed herself to take it easy in several years.

"Actually a rather busy one between kids and consultations," Jennifer admitted. Minerva nodded, turning somber.

"Yes, I heard all about that case over at Durmstrang. Those poor parents, and still no suspects! They'll be monitoring every item that comes into that school this year I'd imagine," she said, walking them in. "Rolanda's written to us about it as well, but I'm afraid the Headmaster doesn't have any more ideas about what might be behind it than the rest of us."

"It is going to be so good to see Albus again!" Jennifer said enthusiastically. Minerva smiled at her.

"Well, I'm afraid the two of you will have to wait a bit longer. He's off taking care of a few things in London before the term begins. He'd like to meet the two of you tomorrow afternoon to talk about the upcoming school year. In the meantime, I've already got all the class schedules on your desks in your offices…oh, and Jennifer, I don't suppose you had time over the summer to finish the syllabi what with the new books and all?" Minerva asked, knowing how Jennifer tended to get behind with all the potions she had to make at the beginning of the year.

"Don't worry, Minerva, they'll be in on time," Jennifer reassured her.

"Good! Then I'll let you two get unpacked. See you at dinner, perhaps?" she said, hurrying towards the gate again to meet someone else.

"You haven't even started on it, have you?" Severus asked knowingly the moment Minerva was out of hearing range.

"Haven't even numbered the parchment," Jennifer admitted as the two of them headed up the stairs.

To her credit, Jennifer was already hard at work the next morning and by lunch had already finished the agenda for first and second years. She was about to start on third year when there was a pecking noise at Severus' office door. He went to answer it, retrieving the letter that the owl was holding in its beak.

"Post already?" Jennifer asked. Severus glanced at the envelope with a frown and quickly opened it, his frown deepening as he read it. Jennifer was watching him carefully, hoping to pick up from his face what was on his mind. He gazed at her studious face then and sighed, knowing it'd be no good to try to keep it from her.

"Corey seems to have run into a bit of trouble. Apparently some magic ingredients were mixed into one of the teas he prepares for Muggle visitors and now there are Ministry wizards all over the place."

"What sort of ingredients? Is the Muggle all right?"

"It wasn't anything fatal. It was that old… your friend Eliza Dimple, who seems to have grown a tail and wings. Corey says she took it rather well, but I daresay it spread through town quickly. He wants to know if I can come and help him straighten this up. I had better go down there," Severus said, grabbing his cloak.

"Severus, you don't think Aurelius –"

"No," Severus said firmly. "He would not. Now, you need to stay here and make our appointment with Dumbledore. I'll take care of this," he assured her, heading out the door. Jennifer frowned but didn't say anything, looking over her papers again without really seeing them.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was by many people's standards the most powerful wizard in the world. Of course, Dumbledore himself would be inclined to disagree. He was one of the most, perhaps, but hardly _the_ most. In fact, on any given day he would be more than happy to list quite a number of witches and wizards with extraordinary talents of their own, many of them was on his very staff. One of those, a witch with peerless control of Dark Magic known as Jennifer Craw Snape, entered the office with a troubled look on her face.

"Sorry, Albus, Severus was just called away on a family emergency…"

"It's quite all right. I heard about it as I was leaving the Ministry earlier. But don't worry, I believe Arthur went to handle it himself," Dumbledore reassured her. "I'm confident it'll be cleared up in no time. That community has been protected under the Reasonable Knowledge Law for seven years now. Now, let's see. Agenda, agenda… ah, yes, you're starting a new book this year?"

"Yes, the Cornwallis Foxglove collection," Jennifer nodded. "He's very up to date, which is one of the reasons why I wanted to switch. In fact, he even has some mention of Potion Pellets in his sixth and seventh year books."

"Not that you wouldn't have covered them anyhow, I know. Being that you invented them, despite the company name," Dumbledore said mischievously.

"Don't remind me. Every time I go to Azkaban prison to visit my father, he goes on and on about how I shouldn't have sold the patent outright and that I should have demanded a partnership. As if anyone could pay me enough to leave this school," Jennifer said indignantly. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"I know exactly what you mean. Although I don't believe any truly dedicated teacher really ever leaves the school… hey may move on or retire in time, but their presence is always felt here," he said, glancing sideways at several frames of paintings. The only one awake was the portrait of Dumbledore that Francis Pyther painted, but he winked at them. "Well, I think you're moving in the right direction, keeping those books updated as you are. Oh, and I did get that list of rather questionable cursed items you sent to use for Severus and your Curse Detection and Removal class approved by the Ministry. Took a dozen reassurances, of course, but as always education won out in the end. Now, let's see. Ah yes, Alex is coming this year, isn't she? I assume you've run her through all the rules and such that Minerva put out on family in the school?"

"Yes, of course, Albus," Jennifer said.

"And, out of general curiosity, did she get the wand you thought she was going to get?" he asked. Jennifer sighed. She had so hoped…but then, the wands always knew best, didn't they? There had been a special wand made by Ollivander that Jennifer had so hoped Alexandria would get, but it was not to be.

"She chose a horse feather oak wand, actually," Jennifer said. "He tried the Unicorn Horn wand straight away, but didn't take to her."

"Well, don't give up hope, after all there are still three more to go… if someone else doesn't get it first," Dumbledore added mischievously, well aware of just how much Jennifer had been hoping that one of her own would get that wand. After all, the Horn component sealed within had been part of the Unicorn that she once rode in a very daring battle, and it didn't seem right that it might go to a total stranger. "There is one thing I'm sure of, and that is Ollivander has done this enough to know a match when he sees one. I have little doubt that whoever does get Keki's wand will be the one meant to have it. But perhaps we'd better move on," he suggested.

But as Dumbledore began covering staff changes and schedules and clubs and other things, Jennifer, as much as she tried, found her thoughts focused on home. She nodded absently to his comments as he spoke about adding more scheduled library and study times especially for later years.

"Danny Brittle would like to see at least one Quidditch practice a week for each team worked in on the schedule as well," Dumbledore continued. "I believe she's a tad worried that with the new variety of courses we're offering that the older students especially are having a more difficult time working out time to practice… like all the rows we had on Saturdays last year of who was going to get the pitch." Jennifer nodded at that. "Of course, my main concern is as we open up these new avenues of study that we make sure we stay very clear on the fundamentals, which I am sure I have little to worry about with either you or Severus," he said, smiling warmly at her. Jennifer nodded again. "I'd still like you to escort guests up as always, and Severus I think, I'll be getting with later about security. There was a matter over the summer of a purple elephant with rather odd shaped dragon wings and pink polka dots getting on the campus. But I'm sure it was just a waylaid familiar, don't you think?" Jennifer nodded, and then blinked, blushing bright red as she realized she was just baited.

"Sorry, Albus," she said, sounding a bit sheepish.

"Quite all right, happens to the best of us at times," Dumbledore said smile. "And I believe I'm partially to blame in the matter as well," he added, earning a puzzled look from Jennifer. "I had been so eager to return to work after a long summer that perhaps I should have started with, 'It is very good to see you, Jennifer, and how is your family?' So you could have replied with, 'Very well for the most part, but I am a bit worried about…'" he prompted, looking at her thoughtfully from above the rim of his glasses. When she hesitated, he finished the sentence. 'Aurelius.'"

Jennifer sighed in resignation.

"Truth Seekers! Now I see why everyone gets so annoyed with me," Jennifer said in exasperation.

"It isn't as if one really needed to be one. I have other sources," Dumbledore smiled enigmatically.

"Well, I hope it isn't Severus," Jennifer said, sitting down with obvious frustration on her face. "You know, we can talk about everything under the sun and above the night, and about all of our other children, but every time I mention Aurelius, he gets defensive."

"I am really not all that surprised. Out of the four, I've noticed that Aurelius is the child the most like the both of you, and the one Severus identifies most strongly with."

"I'm not sure I see much of me in him," Jennifer chuckled, but Dumbledore only smiled. "He's been a constant trial for years now, even though he seems to get on with the Weasleys all right. At least, he never seems to give them the trouble he always gives me."

"And why do you suppose that is?" Dumbledore asked with interest.

"Well for one thing I, that is…well, honestly, the older that they get, the more I find that I have a very difficult time reading my children," Jennifer blurted out, slightly embarrassed. She had never admitted that to anyone, not even to Severus. "But Aurelius most of all. I can never tell when he's lying or not and with his nature…"

"You tend to assume the worst?" Dumbledore asked, looking slightly amused.

"Well yes, but with good reason. He's always into trouble, and he's always fighting with Alex and lately, well, he's been expressing some rather worrisome views." Jennifer admitted. Dumbledore handed her a cup of tea and pulled out a plate from somewhere filled with pastries and small sandwiches.

"I have a feeling we're going to be here awhile," he explained, smiling sympathetically. "Jennifer, I need not tell you where children get these worrisome views from. They get them from home."

"How can you say that, after everything we've done to improve relations?" Jennifer said, more surprised than angry. "Look at the town we live in, and they play with Muggle children in the neighborhood, not to mention Corey…"

"Jennifer, I couldn't possibly be any prouder than the strides you and Severus have made over the years. But you can't have spent all that time working hard correcting a problem that didn't exist," Dumbledore said gently. Jennifer opened her mouth but nothing came out, slowly closing it again. "As for Corey's true heritage, I wonder if that only adds to the concern in this particular case. It's only natural for younger siblings to envy the privileges and accomplishments of those older than they, and that often leads to a bit of friction. Corey's heritage might be something of a scapegoat way for Aurelius to explain his dislike for his older brother."

"But how in the world do I fix something like that?" Jennifer asked with exasperation.

"You don't," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Jennifer, you and Severus have been exceptional parents, but if you don't mind my saying so, it's high time you let them stub their own toes instead of attempting to solve things yourself. They're finally coming to an age when they are ready to start exploring who they really are, and they can't find that out if the two of you keep blocking their way." Jennifer grimaced slightly, knowing he was right. "I do have one piece of advice for you concerning the boy, however. And that is that no matter what mischief he gets into, I think you should send him here to Hogwarts next year." Jennifer looked up at him in complete surprise. Surely Severus didn't mention that. Could Dumbledore have guessed their threats? "Don't make the same mistake your parents did by thinking repression of something _they_ taught is the only solution. Besides, I do believe separating him from his siblings right now would be disastrous. Rather like another occasion I could mention where a brother and sister were split up 'for their own good.'"

Jennifer knew exactly what he was talking about this time; he was speaking of Severus and his sister Anna.

"You're right, of course," Jennifer sighed. "I'm sure me losing my temper every time he gets out of line only makes matters worse as well. If only I could tell what he was thinking!"

"When you and Severus first met, didn't you have some trouble reading him as well?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Well yes, now that you mention it, it was one of the things that intrigued me about him," Jennifer admitted, blushing slightly. "Although it got decidedly better after we were engaged."

"By then the two of you had gotten very close, and I daresay at that point his trust in you was quite strong indeed," Dumbledore smiled. "But Severus always had a particular knack at keeping his thoughts at bay, which was, of course, one of the reasons he made such a good informant. It really shouldn't be surprising that your children have it as well, and children…well, they really don't trust their parents too much. Always afraid things they might say will end up getting them into trouble," he said with amusement. "I also wouldn't doubt that one or two of them have some of your Truth Seeking abilities as well, although not necessarily to the extent that you had them at this age. If one of them had, I would think it'd have been completely obvious by now."

"Well, they do seem to be very talented for keeping secrets if that's the case," Jennifer frowned. "But then, we never quite figured out how Alicia was able to Apparate so much when she was little. I am so glad she finally grew out of _that_."

"I cannot say I'm surprised that they are so good at keeping secrets, considering who their parents are," Dumbledore smiled. "It will be very interesting to see their true colors come out, which I am very certain it will in the coming years. Still, I wouldn't worry about their safety. For there is one thing I have no doubt about, Jennifer, and that is if any of them were doing anything dangerous, I would know about it, your watches and charm bracelet would know about it, and on top of that, they have each other to snitch on," he winked. "Not to mention their other guardians as well. After raising seven children, don't you think the Weasleys will be onto any mischief yours try to pull? As brilliant and talented as your children are, none of them are half the trouble the Weasley twins were, nor I think even the trouble Corey was." Jennifer chuckled at that.

"I suppose there really is no need to worry," Jennifer decided.

"Yes, but don't you feel better now that you've talked about it?" he asked. Jennifer smiled and nodded. "Good. You know, I think getting back to work will be good for you. One does need to feel in control of one's life, and I daresay from the sound of it you've been feeling lately as if it's been controlling you," Dumbledore said, earning a dry laugh from Jennifer.

"Well, there's little doubt you're picking me up well enough," Jennifer said after a moment. "But the last thing I want is for work to become an escape for my home life."

"Of course you don't," Dumbledore nodded understandingly. "But Jennifer, there's no need for you to feel guilty about being who you are, and it seems to me that somehow it's come to that."

* * *

It was early evening before Severus arrived, walking into Jennifer's sitting room to find her looking thoughtfully into the mirror. He watched her silently for quite some time before she finally realized he was there.

"Everything all right? Meeting went well?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, fairly well, just mainly about scheduling Quidditch and free time for higher level students so they don't get burned out and all. Actually, we mostly talked about family. How did things go with Corey?" she asked, ignoring the fact that the suspicious glance had yet to leave his face.

"It could have been worse," he admitted, finally moving in the door and removing a large bundle from his cloak before putting it down. "Especially after Lucius showed up."

"Lucius?" Jennifer said with alarm, turning to look at him. Lucius Malfoy had been a longstanding rival of the entire family, and tended to take any legal advantage he could to make their lives miserable. At least he couldn't actually hurt them, Jennifer thought with satisfaction. She had made certain of that long ago.

"Yes, I thought that might get your attention. He was there to represent a group of 'concerned wizards' who think the entire town concept is inappropriate, let alone the shop setup, and that this latest event was just another example of the careless attitude that would lead to extensive contamination of the world populous." Severus said, mocking Lucius' voice. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. If they thought that for a moment they wouldn't have passed that protection law for Haven's Bluff to begin with. What did Arthur say?"

"Well, he told Lucius he could lodge a complaint at the next Council if he liked, and then told Corey he had the right to remove people from the shop whenever he liked. And so, of course, Corey promptly did." Severus added expressionlessly. Jennifer grinned. "Arthur was able to get me a few test samples of the mixture. I set them down in the lab for us to look at later on, but my guess is this was definitely no accident. None of the ingredients Corey keeps on the floor could have been powerful enough by itself to cause such a complete transfiguration. More than likely, it came from an outside source. However, Arthur did suggest to Corey to consider removing open bins and buckets and moving them to the other side of the counter."

"What?" Jennifer scowled. "That won't go over well with local alchemists. I for one wouldn't step foot in a place that didn't let me see first hand what kind of product I'm getting before buying it."

"I don't think that idea went well with Corey either. I'm sure he'll find some way to compromise, he always seemed to have a knack at that," Severus said, unfolding the lump. It was a newspaper, but much larger in size than Jennifer had ever seen. In fact, most owls probably couldn't carry it. "Also, while I was there, Arthur thought we might be interested in something that came out in the Sunday Muggle paper that they were investigating."

"Something in the Muggle paper?" Jennifer asked curiously, walking over to the table where Severus was dissecting the paper a section at a time until he found what he wanted, handing it to her. Jennifer murmured what she was reading out loud.

"'Paul Gum, curator of the Baubles of Kings Rare Jewels and Antiquities shop, was found dead at his desk by the building owner, Greg Marsh, who had came to check on why the shop hadn't opened that morning. Although there were no signs of breaking or entering, one of the more expensive items on display, a gold sun broach encrusted with diamonds, was missing from its case with no record of sale. However, police are not convinced any crime took place, since there were no signs of breaking and entering nor any signs that Gum had been attacked,'" Jennifer read thoughtfully, "'Further searching revealed no clues to the missing bracelet's whereabouts.' Rather odd. I take it the Ministry believe magic was involved?"

"Yes, there were definitely spells employed to unlock the case the broach was in sometime late that night. Gum seemed to have been subjected to some kind of Breathless curse," Severus explained.

"A brooch with seven diamonds…and the crescent pendant, there were seven diamonds in it as well? And the curse is similar to the one on Ursa! Do you think that's a coincidence?"

"Possibly. However, I can't help but wonder; if the bracelet was what they were after, why did they bother to murder the curator instead of simply either putting him to sleep or altering his memories?"

"Altered memories can be sifted through with some work," Jennifer pointed out thoughtfully. "Perhaps whoever did this wasn't a very competent wizard, maybe they couldn't perform a memory charm?"

"Oh, I have little doubt that whomever did this knew what they were doing," Severus said. "It's the reason behind it that no one quite seems to know."


	5. Alex is Sorted

Chapter Five

Alex is Sorted

Alex inhaled the rancid air around the terminal with enthusiasm as they wandered through the chaos of King's Cross Station. They had had lunch downtown, a most exciting adventure in any case, and now Alex craned her neck to and fro, watching the digital clocks with fascination and pausing to stare at a man who was sitting in the terminal, boredly tapping on a laptop computer.

"Come on, if you don't get on that train, I'll never hear the end of it," Corey said, dragging her away by the arm while keeping an eye on the other three children. They at least were staying together, although Andrew and Alicia's eyes were roaming and Alicia's fingers were itching to get to her sketchpad. Aurelius stood with his arms folded, rolling his eyes at Alex's behavior.

"Too bad we didn't have time to take a ride on a _real_ train," Alex said.

"I expect you'll find the Express real enough if we can get you on it," Corey said briskly heading towards the platforms.

"Why don't we just throw her on the first Muggle train we pass? Doesn't sound as if she'd care being late for school," Aurelius said almost disdainfully.

His grumpiness had started long before they had arrived in London. He had spent all summer relishing the idea of being the oldest Snape in primary school and finally out of her limelight, but at the same time a part of him hated everything to do with her going to a different school. For one thing, how was he going to protect all of their secrets divided up like this? Besides the fact it was going to leave an empty hole in their daily turn schedule that had been in place for over five years.

"I don't think Mom or Dad would be happy with me if I let her," Corey grinned good-naturedly, ignoring Aurelius' "All the better" mutter. They paused between platforms nine and ten and he perused Alex's trolley to make sure everything was there. "I still don't know why you had to bring two trunks, Alex."

"Well, I had to bring all my books! I can't possibly go an entire four months without them!" Alex said as Corey brought it in line with the pillar.

"There is a library there, you know," Corey pointed out.

"I doubt there's anything like the trash she reads at Hogwarts," Aurelius smirked, earning a baleful glare from his older sister.

"That'll do. Enough talk, it's getting late," Corey said, hugging Alex. "Just head towards the pillar, don't look back. We'll see you at Christmas," he added, nudging her.

It was then that it really dawned on Alex exactly how long four months actually was. She hesitated a moment, looking at the other three. It had always been hard being the oldest, and no mistake about that, but the idea of not being able to have the other three around when she got an idea for an adventure…whoever was she going to talk to? Andrew noticed her reluctance, nodding reassuringly.

"Make sure you write us all about it after you get there. I'm sure you'll have lots to tell us," he offered.

"Besides, if you need anything, well…" Alicia suddenly glanced at her paper then back up to her. "Just let us know. And if you could, send me a photo or two of the school?" she added with a charming smile.

"I want play by play Quidditch reports if you don't mind. I'd like to know what my competition will be when I get there next year," Aurelius said curtly. Alex rolled her eyes and got ready to argue that he had no chance in a million years of getting on a team as a first year. But Corey, knowing all too well how loud and long their arguments became broke it up right away and pointed out the time. Alex found she had little choice. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her way through.

The platform was much busier on the other side, and filled with strange noises as familiars and students and oddly snapping, snarling, or complaining suitcases shouted out how they wanted to be handled. Thank goodness her parents wouldn't let her get one of those, Alex grinned as she made her way through and on to the train. The front compartments were all taken, but as it still was a quarter hour until eleven and the back ones weren't filled up as yet. Alex had little trouble finding an empty compartment, tasting the excitement in the air, and then promptly took out a book and stuck her nose in it. She was so absorbed with it, in fact, that she was hardly aware when a freckled girl with long blonde braids sat down across from her, watching her curiously.

"What are you reading?" she asked with Alex finally noticed her at the end of a chapter.

"Oh! I'm reading a mystery. _Murder on the Orient Express_," Alex said ominously. "I got it this summer, but I thought it'd be much more exciting to read on a real train, what with the sounds on the tracks and the presence of darkness looming in the distance," she said forebodingly. The other girl pursed her lips.

"I don't feel anything," she said at last.

"You never feel the one that gets you," Alex said darkly. "Any moment now there may be a scream from outside this compartment, and then…" Just then, there was a scream. Leaping up and rising to the occasion, Alex bound for the door as the other girl yelped with surprise. But a quick inspection found the culprit before they had gotten farther than the next car. One of the midyear students had ran into the hall and dropped a toad out of her quickly un-tucked shirt, while a small group of boys chuckled at her furious face.

"You do that again and I swear I'll turn that toad into something even more repulsive!" The girl swore, shuddering with anger.

"What you going to do, turn it into a weed, Thorny?" a thin, red-haired boy asked.

"Alright, alright. We're sorry, Tho…er…Rose. Come on and sit down if you like," said another boy. Alex recognized that one, though. It was the same boy who she'd seen in the park over the summer.

"I'd sooner sit with snakes!" the girl said, heading down the cars towards Alex and Mandria. Several boys wearing green and silver patches offered her a seat in their compartment, but Rose bit her tongue and politely declined.

"Oh, there you are, Rose! I've been looking all over for you! You promised you'd tell us all about the school!" Alex improvised. "Oh, it's just been _ages!_" she said, dragging Rose in beside them and shutting the door. "There! How's that for a rescue? So, what are we turning them into? Rabbits? Newts? No, no, how about tadpoles?" Alex suggested helpfully.

"Thank you," Rose said, sitting down. "I am just not too fond of toads. I'd have thought those two might have matured over the summer!"

"Boys do mature much slower than girls," the blonde-haired girl offered. "I'm Mandria Shea, by the way."

"Rose Witolf Bailey," she said, gazing over at the third girl who had picked her book up putting a gold snake marker into place. "And you're Alexandria Snape, aren't you? I remember when you used to come in my grandfather's shop when you were little."

"Your mother is Professor Craw?" Mandria said, much more impressed than she was a moment ago. "My parents are on the governor's board. They told me she's a very good teacher."

"Yes, and Professor Snape is my father," Alex said cheerfully. "It's going to be so nice going back to Hogwarts again after all these years. I was born there, you know."

Before long, the three girls were chatting like old friends, pooling in precious spending money for the trolley and telling each other stories about their summer.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Rose asked. "I'm in Gryffindor myself."

"You mean you're in the same house as those two jerks and they still bully you like that?" Mandria asked. "Why don't you tell them off?"

"Oh, they were just having fun," Rose said, waving it off. "It's my fault for being petrified by frogs. Rather silly, I suppose," she admitted uncomfortably. "You'd think I'd have grown out of it by now."

"Of frogs perhaps. Of frogs down one's shirt, I doubt anyone would grow out of," Mandria reassured her. "We should teach them a lesson."

"Yes, we should," Alex agreed, but before they could get into any depths of a scheme there was a light knock on the compartment door and the three girls broke their huddle in surprise, looking into the face of a boy with short, neat, copper hair and Slytherin robes. He was gazing between Mandria and Alex speculatively before finally resting his brown eyes on Alex, nodding with a smile.

"Would I have the pleasure in addressing Alexandria Snape?" he asked.

"Perhaps, why do you ask?" Alex said carefully in return. But the cautious answer was enough to convince him that it was her, offering his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last. I'm Xavier Platt…you've heard of me of course," he said with a curious air of reassurance and a twist of arrogance.

"Ah yes, the name is familiar," Alexandria said politely in return, shaking his hand. "Are you by any chance related to Yardley Platt, the notorious serial goblin killer?" Xavier's skin turned a rather pasty shade, and his smile took a more forced appearance.

"I meant that I thought perhaps your father might have mentioned me, being one of his best students," Xavier said. Rose rolled her eyes but quickly smiled when he looked over. "Not many in this school seem to find Defense seriously enough to do well in it," he added, earning an open glare from Rose. "But not to worry, I'm sure you'll do well, considering who's teaching it."

"I'm sure I'd do well in it no matter who was teaching it," Alex said, but nodded politely. "You're with Slytherin house, then?"

"Yes, of course. I suppose you're hoping to get into Slytherin as well? I do hope you make it, although not many earn that privilege. Still, at least you're careful about the company you keep...even if one's a Gryffindor," he added with a slightly bigger smile, openly ignoring the sour expression on Rose's face as he headed back to his compartment. "See you at the table."

"Well, he seemed nice enough," Alex said cheerfully, adjusting the marker in her book.

"Yes, and serpents are very pretty until they bite your finger off," Rose said.

"You really don't want to be a Slytherin, do you, Alex?" Mandria asked.

"I don't know. I think might quite fun to be in a house everyone considered wicked," Alex said with an odd look on her face. "Then maybe I'd be a suspect myself."

"A suspect? A suspect for what?" Mandria asked.

"Why, all the evil crimes and dastardly deeds that happen all around us, of course," Alex said, sticking her nose back into her book. The other two glanced at each other, wondering if their new companion was a bit mad.

"Wouldn't you be mad, if you had her parents?" Mandria asked out loud. Alex was oblivious to the remark, absorbed in the story. Rose, however, had a hard time keeping from grinning.

* * *

It was evening when they arrived at the station. A tall, solemn centaur was standing by the train in a custom-tailored Hogwarts robe that covered only his human half, gazing at the students as they exited the train and motioning to every first year student he saw.

Alex knew him at once; it was Dr. Sagittari, the school Veterinarian and Groundskeeper, and she knew him because he was also the family doctor. But even she had never seen him so serious, for Sagittari took this occasion quite seriously. Most of the new students hadn't even seen a centaur up close and gaped at him in awe while he very methodically arranged them all in small groups for the trip across the lake and into Hogwarts.

Alex looked up with a shiver of delight as the boats drifted away from the dock as the mists drifted around them, cloaking who knows what sort of creatures that lived in the depths of the lake. Above a thousand candles, torches and more made up the myriad of lights of the castle. She'd imagined it so many times, but even in her grandest imaginings had it looked quite so huge, quite so overwhelming… the boats moved so slowly! She almost wished she could get out and swim, maybe it'd be faster. She chuckled to herself, thinking of what her parents' reactions would be if she arrived at the castle soaked to the bone. Well, she supposed she would just have to bear the wait, watching with anticipation, as little by little the castle loomed ever closer, finally swallowing them whole.

As they reached the place to disembark, a rather audible murmur and series of gasps rose through the group. A very large host of ghosts were waiting on the stair, passing through each other eagerly and careening their heads in a very unnatural way to see the boats coming near.

Something about the way that Sagittari frowned at them told Alex at once this wasn't customary. Well, that and the fact that they all made oooh's and aaah's when she got out of the boat, staring at her with smiles on their incorporeal faces. Alex then noticed that everyone else was looking at her, and she was painfully aware there really wasn't anywhere she could hide from the scrutiny.

"Welcome back, Alexandria!" one ghost said with a smile.

"Welcome home, dear girl!" another ghost with a rather cheerful face and an odd turn of the neck said.

"Let me through, let me through, relatives first, you know!" insisted a tall, indignant looking ghost with a face that reminded her of her grandfather.

"Well, there she is then at last, but I daresay I don't think they wish to go through us. We had better let them go before there's a row…" suggested a forlorn looking fellow with darkly stained professor robes on.

"What on Earth is going on here?" A much more humanly voice said from behind them. The ghosts parted at once looking rather sheepish. "Goodness! It's as if you've never seen first years before! I can't remember ever seeing this much fuss, even when Potter arrived!"

Alex peered through the ghosts to see an elderly woman with greying hair in a tight bun and a very stern expression, and she didn't look happy. It was Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmaster, frowning over the ghosts like erring students.

"Professor Ravenclaw, don't tell me you're encouraging this as well!" she said, sounding shocked. Alex could almost detect a slight tinge of amusement in her voice, but she couldn't be altogether sure of that. The ghost with the darkly stained robes reluctantly floated forward.

"Your pardon, Professor. We were carried away with emotion, I suppose. After all, what are we but left over emotions?" he asked, giving the others ample time to fade away. McGonagall began to say something, glanced at the students and stopped, pulling a thin smile on her face.

"Perhaps we'll discuss that another time. I dare say you should be getting back to your seat, don't you think so, Professor?" she said.

"Of course," the ghost of Icarus Ravenclaw said, but risked turning around one last time. "Welcome to Hogwarts," he said cheerfully to all the students, but Alex was quite aware that his eyes rested longest upon her. So much for her parents request that she try to keep a low profile, she mused.

* * *

As hard as she was working to stay calm and collect, Jennifer seriously doubted she was actually coming off as either as she and Severus made their way into the Great Hall. Severus at least appeared his normal, aloof self. She also noted he was avoiding her gaze, and wondered if he too, perhaps, was thinking of Alex.

Seating arrangements at the table had been different since the new staff arrived, as always with considerations to subject and seniority. Severus was now seated directly on Dumbledore's left with McGonagall on the other side. Normally, Jennifer knew, she would be sitting on the right, but marriage did sometimes have its privileges and Dumbledore knew they preferred to sit together. Instead, Professor Hermione Weasley of Charms sat beside the Deputy's empty chair, looking as eager as ever to start the new year. She was chatting merrily with the youngest member of the staff, Madame Danyelle Brittle, the recreation instructor. Jennifer had known both Hermione and Danny as students in her first few years teaching at Hogwarts, so it sometimes gave her a curious feeling seeing them at the professors' table. On Jennifer's left, Pomona Sprout was hurrying into place, greeting Jennifer warmly and cheerfully. But where in the world was Icarus, Jennifer frowned, looking at the empty chair on the opposite side of Pomona. It wasn't as if a ghost had much excuse to be late.

Before she had time to wonder too long, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore entered the Great Hall with an old shabby pointed Hat sitting upon his head. It looked rather comical there, especially since there appeared to be another hat underneath. Jennifer couldn't remember him ever wearing the Hat in before and was having a hard time keeping a smile from erupting. Usually he or Minerva brought it in hand and sat it on the table until the time of the Sorting.

"Now that is a fashion statement," Pomona Sprout chuckled lightly.

"Do you think this Hat makes me look taller?" Dumbledore asked in return. "What do you think, Severus?"

"You're the Headmaster, you can wear what you like," Severus answered.

Jennifer was slightly surprised at how testy he sounded, fixing her gaze on him so that the moment he glanced her way she had a good view of his face. Good composure or not, he was as nervous as she was. Satisfied with that fact, Jennifer relaxed noticeably as they all took their places and Dumbledore finally took the Hat off his head and set it in front of him.

"Yes, I suppose that is true. What do you think, should I ask for a plaid or polka-dotted robe for Christmas this year?" he asked.

"Knowing Minerva, she would favor making neither," Hermione put in on the other side of him.

"Perhaps I should try plain black. Severus, might I borrow one of your robes sometime to see how it looks?" Dumbledore asked with a serious expression on his face. The expression that Severus gave in return was so stark that Jennifer couldn't help herself anymore, her chuckle joining several other professors who seemed to have the same problem with keeping serious. "No? Well, that's quite all right. Perhaps I should stick with what I have," he decided. He turned his warm smile out over the students who were working their way into their places. Icarus materialized then, apologizing for being late as he floated into his own spot. Not long after Minerva strode in, giving the ghost a dirty look as she stepped in front of the Headmaster.

"Trouble, Minerva?" Albus asked curiously.

"Merely a slight disruption," Minerva said, still eyeing Icarus. "It seems that some of the resident spirits decided to gather in the caverns to welcome the new students… one in particular. But I think I successfully shooed them away for now."

"Can you really blame them?" Icarus said, earning a frown from Jennifer. "They hadn't seen her since she was two days old, after all, and she and Alicia were the only children born in the castle in hundreds of years. Of course there's going to be a fuss about her."

"Wonderful," Jennifer sighed, having wanted to avoid just that. Severus was shaking his head as well.

"Now, now, I dare say all of us have had plenty of experience dealing with notoriously famous children before," Dumbledore said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I'm sure the novelty will wear off soon enough."

"One way or another," Severus muttered, and Jennifer quietly agreed with him. If it didn't find a way to die out on its own, there had to be some way to curtail it themselves. But before she could think about it too much, she felt a nervous jolt as she realized it was time. The students of the previous years had all been settled into their places and Minerva was walking towards the main doors to the Hall.

Alex and Mandria had stuck close beside each other after getting off the boat. Together they walked up the stairs and to the doors, looking for something even vaguely familiar to cling to. At last, McGonagall reappeared to open the doors with a thin smile on her face, showing them down the center aisle.

Students to either side peered at them, some of them whispering and pointing out this person or that as siblings or people they knew. Even Rose at the Gryffindor table was whispering to the person next to her, smiling warmly towards the two girls. Candles floated above their heads and beyond that the night sky seemed to loom down on them as if the room itself became the center of the universe. Alex, her head straight up gaping at it suddenly felt several people bump into her from behind and she quickly moved on, catching up to Mandria. As they stepped closer, she risked a glance up at the professors' table to find that many of their eyes were fixed on her.

She had met them all, of course, during summers or Christmas visits; all except for Icarus, whom she had heard of often enough that she almost felt she should know him. She whispered names of those that Mandria couldn't recognize to her as they headed up to the edge of the dais, stopping before a shabby old Hat who began to move and take the shape of a face, its mouth speaking clearly so everyone could hear:

_Four houses of Hogwarts there have been_

_Each separate but still a part_

_Of the great plan of the four founders_

_Each of different mind and heart_

_To find the wisest, bravest and cunning_

_Most loyal and hard working too_

_And from their dream to make this school_

_I shall be Sorting you._

For I am the one and only Sorting Hat

_And some of the greatest minds have worn me_

_So step up here and take a seat_

_And I will choose what house best suits thee._

Well, thought Alex, it was hardly a perfect rhyme, but not too bad for a Hat, she decided. She watched with interest as students were Sorted, knowing her name would be near the end. Bates and Brown went Hufflepuff, while Jeffers and Bane went Slytherin…Gaffney to Gryffindor, Evans went to Ravenclaw, on and on until finally they called Mandria up, and Alex's waning attention came back full force.

It didn't take very long for the Hat to decide. Only a couple of Mmmm hmmms later did it say out loud "Ravenclaw!" A thunder of applause went out, coming from both the Ravenclaw table and from Craw and Icarus in front of them. Snape didn't seem to express any interest in any of the candidates, but did manage to clap lightly when someone made Slytherin (he never seemed to clap on any of the others.) Alex was so distracted by the ruckus and watching her new friend get seated that she missed her name at first, which was perhaps rather silly since she was the only student that hadn't been Sorted yet. Smiling sheepishly, she hurried up and took the stool, facing out towards the students and aware of McGonagall wishing her "Good luck" as she put the Hat on the girl's head.

_Ah what is this! A Snape! And yet a Craw! And a mind suitable to either temperament it seems._ A curious voice said in her head.

_I'm not sure what you mean_, Alex thought back, _but I'm sure whatever you do pick will be right for me. After all, you've been doing this for years and years and I'm just a student, and even if you are just a hat, in an odd sort of way, you are like what you said, the Sorting Hat. By the way, what do you mean the greatest minds have worn you anyhow, shouldn't that be greatest heads have worn you? I suppose philosophically speaking since you try to discern from one's thoughts and feelings and even instincts perhaps that you are a judge of the mind, but that still doesn't mean the minds are actually wearing you. It seems to me you'd almost be wearing them…you attach yourself to the mind, see what's inside, then announce it. So really, I'm not sure I'd agree with the greatest minds having worn you, although their owners might have. Just exactly what sort of charm is used to make you work, anyhow? How come they haven't enchanted it to make it look better, or is it because…_

"Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting Hat said in desperation, very much wanting to get off her head. Jennifer was immediately elated, clapping loudly as McGonagall hurried to pull the Hat (who appeared to be panting) off the girl's head. Alex grinned and looked back at her parents, earning a slight nod from her father as well before she hopped down to join her friend, glad to be in the same house.

As Minerva finally moved the stool and put the Hat on the table to take her place, the Hat finally seemed to regain its composure.

"Are you quite alright?" Albus asked the Hat, quite curious what had taken it so long in Sorting the last student.

"Once I got a word in edgewise," the Hat said. "That girl could outtalk a Four-tongued Hagglesnapper."

Jennifer suddenly found herself edging down in her seat, her face growing slightly pink as she poked at the sumptuous feast in front of her. Severus contented himself to frowning disapprovingly at Alex before he too became unusually focused on his meal.


	6. Student Perspective

Chapter Six

Student Perspective

Alex was elated when she found out that she'd have double Defense the first day before lunch, anxious to see what it was like to sit in a class with one of her parents teaching.

Her first class, however, was Charms with Professor Weasley. She was a cheerful, enthusiastic woman; her light brown hair ever escaping her bun and falling in every which direction. A subtle charm kept it at bay, the strands of hair often seeming to pick themselves up and put themselves back into place, only to escape a little while later. Alex couldn't help but grin a bit. Even magic couldn't do everything.

Books lined three walls of the classroom, the other wall spared only because of the doors into the classroom and doors to the left and right which led to her office and the Newsroom respectively. Alex had already heard that Weasley supervised the school's newspaper, _the Veritable Wizard_, and Alex had already made plans to make a good enough impression to get on the paper itself. She also found it rather ironic that Weasley still ran it, considering that her husband was now the editor of the _Daily Prophet_, which from time to time had proven to be a rival source of information.

"Good morning, everyone! Welcome to Charms, first year. I am Professor Weasley, and I am here to teach you the fundamentals of casting, using your wand, and many of the practical spells you'll use every day. Of course, there should be time to learn some fun spells too," she added with a smile. "So, how many of you have read the first chapter yet?" Most of the students looked quite surprised. But several, including Alex and Mandria, raised their hands proudly in the air.

"Chapter two?" the professor asked, and several more hands went down. "Three?" Alex's hand went down this time and she glanced at the few who were left. "Half the book?" All but Mandria's went down that time. Professor Weasley turned to Mandria with growing interest. "All of the book?" Mandria slowly put her hand down. Weasley let out a short sigh. "Oh well, good try. From now on, I'd like all of you to read one chapter ahead of the lesson. This will help orient you with the direction this class will take over the year and I hope you'll also find as you begin to practice the spells in here how one skill leads to the next.

"Of course, you oughtn't try anything you've read on your own," she added as almost an afterthought. "But I expect everyone to come prepared for what we'll be discussing. Today, however, it really doesn't matter _too_ much, because we're going to spend the day learning to hold wands properly. Tomorrow, we're going to be going over some basic rules of phonetics and enunciation that you might not have covered in primary school. So you'll have plenty of time to read the first chapter before we continue."

"When are we going to actually get around to casting a spell?" asked Theodore Gaffney, a Gryffindor. Alex couldn't help but nod, because she was wondering the same thing herself.

"After you've learned how to hold your wand and speak properly," Weasley said in return. "And would you please hold your hand up in the future? Thank you," she added, getting out her wand. Alex propped her hand on her head and prepared for a long class, only to be told to sit up straight so she could move her arm properly. It was rather tedious just sitting and making motions and shapes in the air with her wand without doing anything, but it gave Alex a good opportunity to study the class.

Weasley, it seemed, had a very keen eye when someone didn't have the knack of a movement, heading straight over to whoever it was and helping them get it right. Despite her demands for perfection, she was very patient with each student she stopped to assist, having the rest of the class practice the next movement until she was ready and then going over the next. Alex's wrist felt a little weak by the end of class and took to rubbing it. If they were going to get this much of a workout 'enunciating' as 'swishing and flicking,' she hoped they would at least be allowed to get drinks of water before the end of class.

* * *

The next classroom, Defense, seemed very traditional at first glance despite the fact that it was dim and rather stuffy. The windows had been drawn closed and long, heavy drapes muffled even the chance that either breeze or light might slip by them. Drippy candles from a large tarnished chandelier were the only light source, and the shadows from the flickering candles playing against the walls and made for…in Alex's opinion, a delightfully creepy atmosphere. She and Mandria quickly chose seats near the back beside each other, getting out their books while still talking about the last class. Many of the other students weren't, however. They were looking between the slightly cracked door to the office and the door to the classroom nervously, their mouths clamped after hearing a number of horror stories from their upper classmates.

Mandria, encouraged by her new friend's reassurances, sat patiently waiting next to her for class to start, letting Alex prattle on without really having much idea what she was talking about. Suddenly every candle seemed to snuff out at once and they were plunged into darkness. Before anyone could really make a sound, something began to move around their feet.

"Don't move!" Alex hissed in Mandria's ear, hardly audible above the screams around them. But try as she might, Mandria began to imagine spiders, snakes and scorpions crawling up her legs and let out a yelp, clambering quickly on top of the table.

A moment later, the candles jumped to life brighter than before and the students looked up, down or around from where they were cowering to see Professor Severus Snape standing before them. His arms were crossed and an intense look of displeasure was on his face as he looked across the room to see who had sense enough to stay put. The only one still in her seat was Alex, who had her wand in hand but otherwise hadn't made a move.

"Get to your seats. Now!" he snapped in a tone Alex never heard before. In fact, he sounded to her more like her mother after her patience had run out with Aurelius.

The other students scrambled to their seats, Mandria looking a bit embarrassed as she did. He then began to scowl at where they were sitting and then began ordering several of the students to move, usually with a pointed finger, sometimes referring to a parchment for names until they were seated according to house and alphabetically. Fortunately for Alex, this still put Mandria right next to her since "Snape" followed "Shea", so in the end they only ended up having to move one seat over before he was satisfied.

It was as he was finishing up on this and had gone to take a position in front of the class that another student, Paul Fischer from Hufflepuff, dashed through the door and into an empty seat, earning a look of focused scrutiny from the professor.

"Mr. Fischer," Snape said in a crisp, unfriendly tone. "Was the door of this classroom open or shut when you decided to barge into this classroom ten minutes late?"

"Er, I suppose it was closed, sir," he answered, glancing over at the open door.

"So why isn't it now?" he asked testily. Paul stood up cautiously to go close it. "I did not give you permission to get up!" Snape barked at him, and he immediately sat down again, wide-eyed. "I don't know how they do things at your old school, Fischer, but at Hogwarts we practice some level of discipline. I expect to come in to my classes with everyone in their seats, facing forward, silent, and on time every single day, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"And asking permission to speak before doing so!" he snarled, standing over him.

"Excuse me, sir, but how can we ask permission to speak if we're not allowed to speak?" Fischer quipped.

"You think you're so smart, don't you, Fischer? Well, we'll see how you are up against Bogwights and Shrieks later on. Your cocky attitude has now earned you the 'honor' of being my 'primary volunteer' for the rest of the year. And I think you've lost your house ten points for every minute you were late and ten more points for talking back to a professor. Now go close that door!" he snapped, watching as the boy flew to the door, half tempted to run out of it. Gathering his wits, Paul slammed it instead; hopelessly aware of the black, beady eyes watching him as he returned to his seat.

"And you'll be staying _twenty_ minutes after class with me to remind you the importance of being prompt," Snape added before storming up to the front of the class again, pushing back his high collared cloak and squinting out at the students. Never once did he make eye contact with Alex, but Alex had no doubt he had made contact with every other student.

"You are here to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts, although at this point I'm not sure that most of you can even defend against yourselves," Snape said with a look that breached utter distaste. "And either you will learn it, or you'll die trying. If you want to titter over reading books or fuss over a mark on a paper, I'm sure Professor Weasley will be happy to entertain you," he sneered, looking directly at the Ravenclaw portion of the class. "But in here, you are expected not only to commit to the knowledge of your foes but of mastering your instincts and wits…if you have any," he added dubiously. "So be prepared for a very grueling class, for the world beyond this one is far worse. You _will _learn this material, one way or the other, even if I have to kill you," he stated grimly. The class stared at him, the room deadening into a disquieting silence.

* * *

Jennifer had just settled at her desk after her class before lunch when a frantic knock sounded on her office door and she waved it open. Alex hurried in with Mandria close behind, looking terribly serious. Jennifer read Mandria at once, growing rather surprised at what the girl was thinking.

"Mu…Professor Craw…" Alex stammered, out of breath. "Something's terribly wrong with Father! I mean, Professor Snape. I think he's been kidnapped or something and he's been replaced by something awful!" she said frantically.

Jennifer began to laugh and quickly got herself under control, attempting to look very serious.

"Alex, I understand why you might be a bit concerned, but I assure you, I would know if he'd been replaced. A Truth Seeker can see through polymorphs of any kind. They wouldn't be able to do something like that without my knowing it," Jennifer explained gently.

"But I've never seen him act like this before. There must be something dreadfully wrong!" Alex insisted. Jennifer smiled sympathetically at her, and then glanced towards her friend and back.

"Well, you're right about one thing. You haven't seen him act like this before because you haven't seen Professor Snape," Jennifer said. "Alex, you knew coming into this school that you would be treated like any other student and that we should be treated as just your professors. But I will give you a bit of advice as your house advisor," Jennifer continued, leaning forward with her arms on her desk. "Do what you are told in class…within reason…and always be respectful if you want to survive that course. Well, you should be respectful to all your professors in any case for that matter," she added, "And not that I have any doubt that you will be."

Jennifer suddenly looked up as Severus walked casually into the office. He stopped short when he saw Alex, looking at her eye to eye for the first time since she had come to the school.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he asked accusingly.

"I happen to be both of their advisors," Jennifer said firmly back. "And I happened to be advising them. Alright, girls, best head to lunch while you can."

"Yes, Professor Craw," Mandria answered quickly, followed less enthusiastically by Alex. Alex looked up at her father to find him still eyeing her warily, his arms folded. She frowned back at him, finally heading out the door that Severus quickly closed behind her.

"So how was your first morning?" Jennifer asked him casually.

"I assumed you just heard all about it," he said irritably, but Jennifer shook her head. "Very well, considering. Sorry I was held up, but I had to detain a student for being late," Severus grumbled at the inconvenience. "So, what did Alex want?"

"Since when are you concerned about student's needs outside of Slytherin house?" Jennifer challenged him. "Or did you have some unexpected trouble with her class today?" Severus blinked at her in surprise.

"I don't have 'trouble' with my classes, as you well know," Severus said indignantly. "Everything went just as expected, and in turn they know what's expected of them."

"Well, you do have to admit, your professional style might seem a bit shocking to someone who's seen you with your guard down," Jennifer said, gazing at him. Severus drew himself up and squinted at her; his eyes letting her know just how fervently he was about to argue _ever_ letting his guard down.

"You," he said with a very controlled pause, "are trying to bait me."

"Why Severus, would I ever do something like that?" Jennifer asked, feigning surprise.

"You have been doing that, as I recall, since the very first time I had occasion to strike up a conversation with you," he pointed out. "Ever since the first day of your own classes when, as I also recall, you had quite a bit of trouble handling them."

"I got it straightened out without your interference," Jennifer said defensively. But then she got a good look at his face as a thin smile began to form, her own expression turning into angry surprise. "You said something to them that day, didn't you? When I went out of the classroom to deal with the two brawlers, you said something to the class!"

"Yes, well, I thought a firm hand might be in order, considering the circumstances," Severus said calmly. "And even you must admit you were a bit lost, coming from an assistant teaching position and at that age…"

"A fine gesture considering you probably protested my appointment to begin with…." Jennifer snapped, and then wrestled some control over her anger when she noticed the sinister smile on Severus' face widening. "Now, who's baiting who?" she finished, slightly flustered at being caught.

"Of course you're correct, Jennifer…both about the baiting and the protest to your appointment. As usual, my objections went unheard, as Dumbledore saw fit to hire you anyhow," Severus mused, looking down at his wife with a gentler expression. "In fact, it is probably one of the only times I found little reason to justify my objections afterwards."

"I suppose it's a good thing Dumbledore didn't listen to you, then," Jennifer said teasingly.

"Yes," Severus agreed in a low voice, drawing nearer and leaning over to kiss her. It was just then that there was a knock on the door and Severus growled low in his throat in irritation as he straightened up. "I thought the advantage to being back at work was that we weren't going to get interrupted quite so often."

"We should be getting to lunch anyhow," Jennifer chuckled, slipping away to answer the door. It was Minerva, her smile turning slightly apologetic when she saw Severus glaring at her.

"Sorry to disturb your lunch, but Professor Dumbledore wanted me to ask if you could escort Auror Belle up to his office at around four-thirty. She and Alastor are looking into the diamond murders… apparently there's been another incident."

"Another one?" Jennifer repeated. "Any details yet?"

"I don't know much yet, but it involved someone in the States in Judge Vallid's office," Minerva said, earning a look of alarm from Jennifer. "Oh, don't worry. Judge Vallid is quite all right from what I understand. I'm sure we'll learn more once Audi arrives."

Jennifer nodded, her thoughts wandering. She had met both Audacious Belle and Lunette Vallid ten years ago. Audacious, or Audi for short, had volunteered to teach Jennifer how to fine tune her abilities to read other's faces to a fine point in preparation for obtaining a Truth Seeker's license, which she never ended up getting. That was in part due to the talk she had with fellow Truth Seeker, Judge Vallid.

Lunette Vallid was quite a remarkable person in and of herself, someone whom many considered the most powerful witch in the western hemisphere; and not because of any measure of her magic…so seldom had she used her dark powers that many had seen it, and not often did Vallid chose to use her magic for anything less than extreme circumstances. Instead, it was her influences in courts both Magic and Muggle and her infallible Truth Seeking that earned her the reputation, and many…perhaps too many for Vallid's liking… often sought her for advice. And now she too was directly involved? And not only that, the murders have spread out to hit someone in another continent altogether? Jennifer had a curious sensation, like the wafting of a scent that fades too quickly to be recognized. She heard Severus' voice answering for her and shook herself out of it, nodding to Minerva and following them out towards the staff room. It was going to be difficult keeping her mind on her afternoon classes while waiting to find out more.

Several of Alex's fellow Ravenclaws got up and moved away when she and Mandria sat down for lunch, eyeing her warily from where they bunched up at the end of the table. The older students filled in between uncomplainingly, but the glares finally got the better of Alex.

"What did _I _do?" she demanded, loud enough to be heard down the table. Several of the older students looking between each other with slight amusement.

"You kept your seat," Ralph Waldo said curtly from where he sat with the rest of the first years.

"So what?" Alex challenged.

"So don't you think it's a coincidence that the only one in the whole class that seemed unsurprised about the professor's tactics was his daughter?" he said in return.

"Believe me, you have no idea just how surprised I was," Alex said, slumping back in her seat. "Look, the only reason I kept my seat was a bit of logical reasoning, something that if any of you had taken into consideration before panicking I'm sure you'd have come to the same conclusions I had. We entered a room that was obviously made creepy-looking and very dim, and it was pretty obvious from the start, I thought, that something interesting was going to happen. What, did you really think that some evil force would get past all the famous Hogwarts security, turned the lights out in a classroom just for fun, and then somehow managed to get hundreds of creatures in the room without getting one professor alarmed? Please, be sensible. Don't blame me for your gullibility!"

"All right, all right, we can do without the back and forth if you don't mind," one of the older boys, a lanky, freckle-faced boy with large glasses named Kirk Havershaw and a Ravenclaw prefect, looked between the two feuding parties with a face as stern as McGonagall's. "Besides, others are starting to notice," he added, looking at the turned heads over at the Slytherin table. "I'm sure if Alex knew of her father's schemes, she'd at least have warned her friend before going in, so if she had known, there'd have been two sitting in place, not one," he pointed out. Mandria decided not to mention the fact that Alex tried to warn her in class when the other first years started to talk it over. "Now let's end this nonsense. It's not good to be showing signs of inner house turmoil when it's only the first day of class."

The other first year students grew quiet and they did stop glaring at Alex, so she and Mandria were able to settle down and concentrate on lunch. For a change, Alex didn't feel much like talking. She was too busy attempting to face the fact that perhaps maybe all the off hand remarks older kids had made to her at the park and on the train about her father had been somewhat justified. But he wasn't like that…not really! And why was it, she wondered, that Corey and his sister Essie always said that Severus was their favorite teacher?


	7. Comparisons

Chapter Seven

Comparisons

Auror Audacious Belle was not an imposing figure. In fact, she had always reminded Jennifer of a comfortable, rather heavy grandmother with brilliantly alert eyes and deep wrinkles. She was in many ways like what many Muggles thought of when they imagined a witch; all gnarled with age with wild white hair, out-of-style draping robes and a dusty, weathered hat. The hag, as Severus often denoted her (and which she endured with the grace of a doting granny) was more energetic than many might think possible for a woman of over a hundred. She cackled merrily and greeted the two of them warmly, her neck in a furtive rush to take in the castle. She was always so amazed by it, for she had by preference lived a sheltered life, influenced by all the years she spent living on a run down farm in America and keeping tabs on Dumbledore's interests there. She was living happily back in Scotland now but often traveled back and forth between there and the States, still running errands for her good friend Vallid, or helping the famous Auror Harry Potter with one case or another that might have called him abroad.

If Audi ever thought of retiring, she showed little sign. But then, of course, neither did Alastor Moody, who, after unsuccessfully trying to retire once, had once reasoned to Jennifer that the only retirement from being an Auror was death. Retirement only encouraged those seeking revenge to try to finish them off, he had told her, and perhaps he had a point. It wasn't as if they were going to be forgiven by those who they had fought against just because they wanted to take it easy for the rest of their days. And apparently Audi and Alastor were of the opinion they were not really too old for anything… except perhaps marriage. The old witch had cackled outright at Jennifer when she had asked about it several years ago, not long after Jennifer had found out exactly whose residence the old witch had taken up living in.

"No, no, there's little point in that at our age. Besides, Alastor has this odd notion about announced attachments are often followed by death announcements," she had told her.

"You don't think it's going to get out that the two of you are living together?" Jennifer had asked, shaking her head.

"Not if you don't tell anyone," she had said with a smile. Of course, there were quite a few other good friends that knew, but to the public, they only seemed to be very good companions. Jennifer couldn't help but think that the two of them made quite an interesting match; their eccentricities seemed to almost balance each other out. But although Jennifer thought they should make it official, she never brought it up again.

Today, Audi Belle chatted merrily and asked questions about that painting or the other she hadn't noticed before. Students stopped to stare from time to time, but a well-placed glance from Severus was enough to squelch any lingering curiosity and encourage them on their way.

The doors to the Headmaster's Study swung open before they reached the top of the spiral stairs, and he smiled and came out from behind his desk to greet his old friend. Audi took his hand, smiling in return.

"Albus, I swear you still don't look a day over a hundred," she said with a wink.

"Audacious as always, Audacious. If only we were brought together for more pleasant reasons," he said in return, gesturing to a chair.

"Yes, well, trouble is my job, after all," she said with a sigh, sitting down and glancing behind her at Jennifer and Severus. "And since these two are personally involved in this mystery of ours, I thought it best I update you myself."

"We're not involved," Severus quickly protested. "Jennifer only went to Durmstrang to assist Archibald in the beginning. The Ministries have taken over from there."

"I heard from Arthur himself that he's been updating you on the matter," Audi said to him with amusement, "and even if I wasn't sure before now that you two hadn't gotten yourselves mixed up in this, what I read from you when I came here… yes, both of you, Severus, was enough to convince me that you had," Audi said bluntly, the smile never leaving her face. "Everyone in this room ought to know better by now than to feign the whole 'school neutrality' position on this old hag."

"Yes, of course we do, Audi," Dumbledore said with a congenial nod, ignoring the grimace on Severus' face. "So perhaps we should get to the subject at hand. I understand you have an update for us."

"Yes, if only it were a good one," the Auror sighed, leaning back in her chair and looking suddenly older. "Vallid's witch secretary, Gabriel Delran, was found murdered in the office a few days ago. She was a younger woman… was going to marry next summer too, from what I understand. Anyhow, she'd been working late helping Lunette research a case involving a domestic dispute over who was going to own this ancient idol that…eh, but I'm getting off track. We're pretty sure that has nothing to do with it. We think it's more likely connected to the only thing missing; an ornate hairpin she wore every day."

"Don't tell me. There were diamonds in it," Severus said. Audi nodded curtly.

"Right you are. And she died from the same spell as the others, only…" she paused a moment. "We think she might have known it was coming. She'd been rather skittish of late, and even had her fiancée walking her to and from work. Lunette says she kept reading open fear from her, but when she asked, Gabby apparently avoided her gaze and shrugged it off. Lunette was too polite to pry too much, although she probably would have had she any indication exactly how serious things were."

"So the witch might have known who was doing this?" Jennifer said.

"She may have, but if so nothing in any of her personal effects eluded to it," Audi sighed. "Nor could we find any concrete clues at all, other than the fact that it followed the same pattern as the others. Nobody seemed to know if the hairpin had any magical properties. Even her fiancée didn't know that, only that she was never without it."

"Are you sure he wasn't covering something up?" Severus asked.

"Son, I interviewed him myself. It'd have to be one master Occlumancer to fool me. And before you say anything, I can see right through you, remember," Audi said. Severus glowered at her. "But we do have one thing to go on, and that is the pattern in the murders itself. So, we decided to call in someone trained to read them. Your sister Anna, Severus."

Jennifer nodded in understanding. Before Anna had even learned the reality of her magic background, she had been a criminal profiler, a profession that still rather mystified Jennifer. It was eerie how Anna could come to certain conclusions without any Truth Seeking ability, and in point of fact, without having met the subject at all. Although, Jennifer remembered with a bit more satisfaction, Anna had admitted that meeting them sometimes filled in a lot more blanks, albeit a bit dangerous at times.

Dumbledore looked all the more interested, leaning over his desk intently.

"What did she uncover?" he asked.

"That we should be quite worried over the fact that these people are murdered at all," Audi said. "This isn't a case of someone having a motive for murder with a theft as an afterthought. There is little doubt that the purpose behind all of these has been to acquire certain items with diamonds in them. But whoever was able to do these crimes - someone capable of doing them without leaving a trace unless they meant to - would have been a capable enough witch or wizard to get the items they sought without these deaths, especially in the cases of the young girl and the Muggle. If they had murdered for revenge or other reasons, they should have at least attempted to cover it up, or use different spells every time, or a different pattern to try and confuse us Aurors into thinking it's different people doing it. Whoever is doing this not only wanted us to know the victims were murdered, but that they and they alone were responsible."

"A message," Severus said grimly. Audi nodded slowly and Dumbledore lowered his eyes in thought. Jennifer looked towards her husband curiously. "When Voldemort first began to extend his grasp, there were many… disappearances. Witches and wizards who might have opposed him suddenly dropped off the face of the earth. Although there have been suppositions as to what happened to some of them, I doubt anyone will ever find out what happened to them all.

"But when Voldemort grew in power and his followers increased, the disappearances were replaced with deaths…and the Dark Mark. He believed he had the power than to withstand any resistance thrown at him, but he wanted to be certain that any one foolish enough to oppose him saw exactly what happened to those that did." Jennifer felt a sudden chill, finding his comparison between these events and those of that dark past quite disturbing indeed.

"These messages," Audi continued, rubbing her head, "we think are intended for a very specific person or group who would probably be able to recognize from the death spell used who it is. Other than the missing diamonds, it is the only other 'intentional' clue."

"So someone other than the murderer must know why these particular people died and what the significance of the diamonds are," Jennifer concluded. "So what needs to happen is for whoever the messages are for to step forward and tell someone."

"If only they would," Audi sighed, shaking her head. "I need not tell you, Jennifer, what sort of fears can build up in a person's mind. Whoever knows about this is very likely as incapable of coming forward as they are of stopping the crimes from happening at all."

* * *

Herbology followed History, and Alex, who positively dreaded the subject, was quite glad when they were finally released from a very tedious class on plant identification. She and Mandria walked out of the empty greenhouse, the one set farthest from the castle and used for instruction when hands-on was unnecessary.

It had been a very long day, and she was looking forward to a nice quiet dinner and then to the houserooms to start on the homework for classes that would continue the next day. At least she didn't have to have Defense again, she thought. But she still felt a bit discouraged any time she thought about the enunciation lessons in Charms and the dreadfully long list of herbs that she had just acquired that she was supposed to copy. They'd never given her homework at Stoddard… well… not enough homework that she couldn't finish it before they'd made it back to the Burrow. But with so many heavy classes the first day, Alex found she had much more than she had expected.

"At least we have broom instruction tomorrow. We won't have any homework for that," Mandria said, attempting to cheer her up.

"We also have Potions, and after what happened today, I'm really not looking all that forward to sitting in class with another parent," Alex said dourly, glancing over at the greenhouses as they passed by them. She paused at the last one, recognizing the girl intently inspecting a rather gnarly looking bush in a deep wooden bucket. "Hello Rose!"

"Oh! Hello Alex, Mandria. How did you like Herbology?" Rose smiled

"It was fascinating," Mandria said enthusiastically.

"It was boring," Alex said tiredly. "But then, you'd probably think so too if your daily summer chores included looking after the family herb garden." Rose laughed.

"Try looking after an alchemist's herb garden all summer!" she said with exasperation. "Not that I suppose it's all that bad… most of my grandfather's shop is supplied from others, but I've never met an alchemist yet who hasn't had at least a small garden of things that need to be used just after cutting."

"What is that thing?" Mandria asked curiously. The bush's woody branches had careened strangely to the side as if looking at them.

"I call it an Elf Willow bush," Rose said, looking at the bush with almost loving pride. "It's a new strain of plant I put together myself for a project last year, and so I had to come and make sure it was doing all right."

"Put together yourself?" Alex said, interested in spite of herself.

"Yes, by using magic to blend together seeds and certain plant stalks," she explained.

"Wow, and you can do that already?" Mandria said impressed. "I thought that was seventh year stuff, and only for those specializing in Herbology."

"I knew I was going to specialize in Herbology my first year," Rose chuckled, getting up. "Of course, I also get teased about it. That's why everyone calls me Thorny."

"They're just envious that you can do something they can't," Alex said.

"Oh, I doubt that," Rose said, waving off her reassurances as she joined them, heading towards the Great Hall. "I think it's more because I get along with plants better than people."  
"You seem to be doing all right with us," Mandria pointed out as they headed inside.

"Well, I suppose the years at Hogwarts have helped me a bit in that respect," Rose said with a smile. "That and the fact I made the Quidditch team last year. I'm the Gryffindor Keeper."

"Also known as the One Ring Wonder," said a familiar voice. Alex looked around to see Xavier Platt coming up from behind them. "Face it, Bailey, there's no way you're ever going to be able to keep up another season on that home-grown broom of yours. You can't possibly think you'll have a chance out there against me and our other Chasers on that thing you used last year." Rose gave him a dirty look, but before she could come up with an apt reply he had come up companionably beside Alex. "Now me, I use a _Starchase_r _Elite._ Nothing but the best to bring out the best."

"I thought you only got that broom to impress Madame Brittle because of that broom advertisement she did for them when she still played professionally," Rose said challengingly. "Besides, a good broom can't buy talent."

"And here I was attempting to give you an out for why you played so poorly last year," Xavier said in return. "Very well, then, but if I accept that you're right, that means that you don't have a good broom _or _talent," he said triumphantly. "Alex, why don't you and your friend come to tryouts next week? I know Ravenclaw doesn't need anyone this year, but you can always come sit with Slytherin and watch."

"Thanks, maybe we will," Alex said before Mandria could say anything.

"I'm sure I'll see you in sparring club in any case? What with your parents and all…"

"I haven't decided yet," Alex said quickly. Xavier paused and nodded with a thin smile.

"All right then. Well, if you need anything, anything at all, feel free to ask," he said courteously then quickened his pace slightly with a wave. At the same time, Rose and Mandria were slowing, and Alex looked back that their frowning faces curiously, slowing to match them.

"What?" Alex sighed.

"You do realize he's only being nice to you because of who you are, don't you?" Rose said.

"Yes, I do believe she's right," Mandria agreed. "I'm not sure I trust him."

"Are you sure it's just not because you have something against Slytherin house in general?" Alex asked.

"Well…Slytherin was where a lot of you-know-who's supporters came from, and you-know-who himself," Mandria pointed out.

"And a lot of fine people have come out of Slytherin too, like Professor Archibald and Madam Brittle and… well, and Grandfather," Alex said. She was going to say her father, but after what had happened that day and knowing student opinion, she decided to quickly amend it.

"Isn't your Grandfather is Azkaban prison?" Mandria asked curiously.

"Let's not get into that," Rose pleaded. "Look, Alex. Platt is in the same year I am, and I've dealt with him for quite awhile. He doesn't speak to anyone that doesn't offer him some sort of advantage. He's sly that one, no doubt about it." Alex snorted.

"I'm not worried about Xavier Platt. And you shouldn't be either, as far as I am concerned," Alex said with certainty. "No one out-manipulates a Snape," she added with a wide smile, walking into the Great Hall. Rose and Mandria paused to look at one another as if trying to discern what the other thought of that statement, before heading in and to their tables.

* * *

Charms the next day wasn't quite as bad as Alex had thought it would be. She quickly saw that students who got the 'enunciations' right the first time were left alone while Madame Weasley worked on those who hadn't gotten it yet, so Alex found she had ample time to finish her Herbology homework (she had been planning to put it off until lunch.) They even got started on some basic levitation and stencil dancing spells, and Alex felt much better about Charms by the end. That didn't mean that she was any less eager for Broom lessons, especially considering whom the teacher was.

Danyelle Nelson Brittle was more than just the recreation instructor. She was the recreation instructor who in one year of playing Quidditch professionally not only took her own team to victory but also was Seeker of the English team who won the World Cup. And then, not twenty-four hours later, she announced her retirement. Why play anymore? That wasn't really anything left to be won and it would have seemed quite petty to play just to see if she could do it _again_. So, she quite promptly left the game and endorsements and eager contracts and walked off the pitch, looking for a greater challenge. It wasn't more than an hour after the morning _Daily Prophet_ began hitting the Owls with that announcement that she received the only proposal worth considering; a proposal sent by Albus Dumbledore.

She smiled over the student lines before her. Half of them were looking at the brooms beside them warily as if they'd never seen them before, even to sweep the floor. The other half looked at the old standard flyers with fallen, disgruntled faces; their thoughts on the trusted brooms they had to leave at home.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am here to teach you the art of broom flying! But first, I need to teach you how to jump on a flying stick and stay on it without breaking your neck," Madame Brittle said cheerfully. "Now, I don't know what you've learned, heard, experienced, or been told, but whatever that is, forget it. None of you here know how to ride a broom. You don't know how to ride a broom until I say you know how to ride a broom," she said firmly. "You are going to learn how to do so by my hand at my pace and my way. However, if any of you are of the opinion that you don't need broom lessons, raise your hand and we'll see about testing that opinion." Alex thought about it, and for a moment she was convinced that no one was going to step up. But just as Brittle was about to continue, someone stepped out of line.

"I don't need lessons. I've ridden a broom since I was old enough to stand," Ted Gaffney declared.

"You're a Gryffindor, aren't you? Of course, I should have known," Brittle chuckled good-naturedly. "Very well then, Gaffney, here's the deal. We'll set up a little course…say through the defending side top ring to the lower challenge ring then through middle and back through defending lower and around the pitch once. Whoever gets back here first, wins. If you win, I give you a pass mark and you don't have to take this course the rest of the year. Otherwise, you fall back in line and acknowledge the fact that you can't ride a broom."

"I'm sorry, first one back here? Who am I racing?" Gaffney asked.

"Me, of course," Brittle said cheerfully, several people gasped and began whispering in line. "Of course, nobody's really ever beaten me yet, but I know it'll come sooner or later. If you think it's you, then step up. I'll even use a school broom to make it fair," she said, picking one up off the ground. Gaffney knew full well her riding capabilities, but he also knew backing out now would make him have to admit he was wrong in front of everyone. Straightening his shoulders he agreed but then paled, wide-eyed when she brought out the Quidditch box. Kicking it lightly with the toe of her boot, the lid popped open and the Bludgers flew out. "I'm sure these won't be too much trouble if you can fly as well as you boast. At least it should make for a more interesting ride," Brittle smiled. For a moment, Alex thought he was finally going to back out, but he nodded and mounted his broom, and Alex couldn't help but be a tad impressed at his stubbornness.

"This is awful! He's going to get himself killed!" Mandria said just as Brittle gave the signal and the two of them took off.

"Now I know why Doctor Sagittari's been watching us," Lydia Dale from Gryffindor said, pointing out the centaur where he stood casually to one side near the center section of the Pitch.

"Bet she gets an idiot doing this every year," Ralph said.

"Oh, look!" another student cried out. One of the Bludgers nearly sideswiped Gaffney, and the boy somehow managed to get out of the way, already painfully obvious that he didn't have a chance of winning. He couldn't make any tight turns without slowing, losing either time or space with every ring, and Alex couldn't help but notice he didn't seem to be holding the broom right as he attempted to dive or gain speed. As he approached the last set of rings, Alex noticed he had dove too low to pull up enough to make it through. She thought sure he was going to collide with the bottom of the ring when suddenly Brittle made a startling loop back beside him and forced his broom to the side with a nasty Cobbing move. She narrowly kept herself from hitting the ring by letting go of her broom and leaping through, barely managing to grab her broom on the other side regain her seat as the class watched in awe. Gaffney, already halfway around the Pitch, looked behind him nervously having missed the move entirely, wondering where she was. It was then he noticed a shadow near the ground and looked down to see her zooming past straight below him, his jaw dropping in surprise as she lighted down into the cheering students.

All of the students were still talking about it after class, shaking their heads and giving play by plays to any and all that would listen.

"It was brutal, absolutely brutal," Alex was telling Rose from where she and Mandria caught her near the back stairs. "It's amazing no one got hurt, especially Madame Brittle after that stunt through the ring."

"And she was so supportive of Ted afterwards too, the picture of good sportsmanship," Mandria added. "But Dr. Sagittari didn't look too pleased at all."

"I bet that close call at the last ring made Sagittari think he was going to have some work to do," Alex agreed.

"Oh, it wasn't just that. I heard last year Brittle nearly got knocked off her broom and ended up spraining her wrist to keep from losing it," Rose explained. "She spends so much time while she's up there trying to keep the cockier students from killing themselves that she ends up taking chances herself."

"Are you sure she was a Slytherin?" Mandria asked, and the two of them grinned at her and assured her that she was. But they didn't have much more time to talk as it came closer to time for class, so Rose excused herself to head for her Transfiguration class while Mandria and Alex headed down to the Potions Lab.

The lab was brightly lit, and tiny open windows let in sunlight and fresh air from the far side of the room. It was very clean but very utilitarian with large lab tables set with phial stands and burners and a large empty desk at the head of the class. To either side, rows of categorized ingredients filled low, heavy shelves, while cauldrons and other equipment were piled on top. There was nothing else in the room except for a single wooden stand with two familiars; an old fruit bat that hung from one side and a large tawny owl that was perched companionably on the other.

Ratfly, Jennifer Craw's personal familiar, looked nearly dead as it slept, but Alex knew better. He was getting on in years, and was hardly useful for doing much more than eating and sleeping, but he was extremely loyal to her mother and she knew that if needed he would do anything to help her. Jennifer was too fond of the bat to let him overdo it, so it had been decided long ago that a family owl was needed to carry notes around every day since Ratfly couldn't possibly keep up. The owl named Dodger had become attached to Jennifer from the very first day, and although still called the family owl and treated as such, it was rather obvious that as far as Dodger was concerned that he considered himself _her_ owl. Ratfly didn't seem to mind the company. Dodger didn't like rose apples or persimmons and as long as the bat didn't have to share those, he was quite content to share his space.

Right now the two seemed to be watching the class, and Alex had very little doubt that Dodger, at least, was doing just that. She knew very well not to cross her mum and quickly found her seat, biting her nails a bit. Mandria was the relaxed one this time. She had opened up her kit and was checking everything inside, glancing over the first chapter to make sure she had everything needed in the first lab tests. Finally Professor Craw stepped in, smiling warmly at all of them as she came in.

"No, it's quite all right. You're fine wherever you want to sit, just remember whoever is sitting at the table with you is bound to be your lab partner, so chose wisely," Jennifer said. "Welcome to Potions, everyone. I see that many of you are rather reluctant to be here," she added, nodding at a couple of the students she had made eye contact with who blushed in return. "Well, I'm hoping to change that view, or at the very least help you learn to respect potions as much as any other branch of magic.

"For potions is one of the more dependable forms of magic, and one that anyone who knows how to follow directions properly written can do. With a bit of patience and careful precision, each one of you will successfully create all the potions that you'll need to learn by the end of the year. Of course, it is unwise to create any potion without understanding the ingredients and their quality, balance, and at least some idea what sort of poison that's going to be concocted if something goes wrong. But don't worry; we're only getting into topical solutions this year. You won't have to imbibe them or anything," she assured a girl who hadn't even had time to get her hand up. Jennifer had little bones about displaying her Truth Seeking talent to the class right from the start. It was so much easier to keep a handle on things that way.

"Even if you were, there are testing kits for that…you'll learn more about those next year. This year, we're going to concentrate on the properties of ingredients, quality, and some basic formulas. You won't need any sort of talent to pass this class if you pay attention and learn to read directions," Jennifer added, this time sounding more firm. "Of course, a little talent never hurts."

It didn't take long for Alex to become astounded with her mother's style of teaching. She was unbelievably patient, gentle but firm, and even called each student by their first name as if they were her closest of friends. There was little question in Alex's mind now. It wasn't just her father that had been replaced. It was both of her parents. Even when several of the Slytherin students began testing the waters by speaking out in class, passing notes, and even teasing other classmates, Jennifer was swift to react but not a single sign of temper showed in anything she did to correct it. Where was the frustration Alex was so used to seeing whenever she or her other siblings stepped out of line? Where was that quick burst of temper that went along with any discipline that always melted as quickly as it came? There was none of that here; only genuine interest and open concern, making sure that every student understood exactly what Jennifer was instructing.

As they came out for lunch Alex was unusually quiet again, and Mandria peered at her from over her Potions book as the walked for a long time before finally snapping it shut.

"Well! I wasn't looking forward to Potions before, but I certainly am now! Professor Craw is a splendid teacher, isn't she? Why, I'd never have spotted the problem with my foxglove if she hadn't pointed it out. It wasn't as bad as you thought at all, was it?" Mandria said cheerfully.

"I hate it," Alex said curtly. "And I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind."

"All right Alex," Mandria said cautiously, puzzled by Alex's behavior.

"One thing is definitely certain though," she added after a moment, her grim expression unchanging. "I don't think I'll have any trouble with mentally separating the 'professors' from the 'parents' this year."


	8. Severus on Steam

Chapter Eight

Severus on Steam

It had become an exact science…everything precisely to the letter. Severus had all the class plans and journals categorized neatly in the most efficient manner possible, each class day laid out weeks in advance. Tests, even the surprise ones, were written in scroll form and hidden neatly away from the prying eyes of students, waiting to be pulled out in a moment's notice at a change of whim or temperament.

Everything in the office was that way; tools stored with exact precision, his personal potion and ingredient shelf even better labeled than the potion class, and equipment either carefully put away or waiting at the ready in corners of the room, dust-free. Books were categorized first by subject then by author, packed neatly together, some with cloth bookmarks folded within. There was little doubt that any book disturbed by anyone other than the professor's hands would be noticed immediately… were any souls brave enough to try. Even the room itself was deathly still as if the castle knew better than to bother Severus Snape when he was working.

As he bent over his desk to move a candle a bit closer to his book a stringy strand of hair fell across his face, and he realized for the first time that day that he'd forgotten to brush his hair and pull it back that morning. He combed it back with his hand, scowling with pure annoyance at even becoming distracted with such unimportant trivialities, pouring over his studies again.

But it wasn't long before he was interrupted by a soft knock and he waved his wife in without bothering to look up. She shook her head at him from where she stood near the door, sighing and closing it.

"So this is where you've been all morning, or should I say all day since it's afternoon now," Jennifer said in a taunting, almost playful tone.

"And if you had bothered to have looked at your watch, I'm sure it would have cleared up the mystery for you," he said evenly back.

"Well, I happened to have overslept for some odd reason," Jennifer said coyly. "Though you look as if you slept all night in your robes. Of course, I know better. How much sleep did you get, anyhow?"

"To be honest, I got up not long after you fell asleep," Severus admitted. "I found myself thinking about that chat with Arthur we had when we visited the children yesterday. There is something significant about that fact that all these diamonds being the exact same size and cut. They must be a part of a bigger piece, somehow, one that was destroyed, or perhaps disassembled. I didn't find anything in resources on any item that would have fit and decided to research some of these more ancient texts."

"Did you forget that Quidditch tryouts were today? Oh, really, Severus, you should have gotten some rest, considering," Jennifer said with exasperation.

"I didn't forget. I assure you. I'm not at all tired yet. I should be good until the evening," he said, still not looking up from his book. Suddenly he realized it had gotten altogether too quiet. He looked up to see that Jennifer, who had been in a splendid mood just a few minutes before was now glaring at him icily.

"Well, don't be late to tryouts, I'd hate to have to make excuses for you. I'm going to lunch," Jennifer said and opened the door.

"No need to get impatient. I'm nearly done," Severus said, wondering what in the world had set her off this time, reaching for his wriggling golden snake bookmark.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself, Severus. If this research couldn't even wait a day I'm sure it's not worth sacrificing the time it'd take to eat with me," Jennifer said curtly, slamming the door behind her.

Severus stared at the door in bewilderment. Whose idea was it to stay on this case anyhow? In fact, he remembered attempting to talk her out of getting involved. He sighed in frustration. Well, he hardly had time to unravel the emotional turns of the feminine mind at the moment. Besides, that he knew Jennifer well enough to know that whatever had set her off was bound to cool off eventually and it usually worked to his advantage to steer clear of her until she did. Marking his place, Severus grabbed the book and headed out to the Quidditch Pitch.

All of the candidates were already organizing by the time he got there, and he couldn't help but snort at some of the younger players looked to be tripping over their brooms in mid-air. The older students didn't look so out of place, but of course, there were much less of those; there was nothing like the humiliating experiences of earlier tryouts to keep the more pathetic broom 'riders' from coming back year after year.

He glanced passed the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff crowd and straight to the far end where the Slytherin team gathered beside a small group of spectators. The captain of the team was leaning against the wall between the pitch and the stands, chatting with the crowd and pointing out a few he thought might have some promise. But then Severus was taken slightly off guard, squinting at the stands with suspicion. For there among his house students were two Ravenclaws…Alex and Mandria. Mandria at least had the decency to look out of place. But Alex was busy chatting with the others in nonstop with a completely comfortable composure as if every student there had been the oldest of friends. They nudged her slightly when Severus came near, and she hid her reflexive grimace with a smile, waving slightly.

"Since when do we harbor spies from other houses, Platt?" Severus asked the captain expressionlessly.

"I invited them, Professor," Platt said without hesitation. "After all, their team has no openings this year, and it isn't as if that team couldn't possibly threaten ours in any case."

"Our greatest threat, Platt, is misjudging whether or not there is a threat," Severus said testily, eyeing the two girls warily. "However, I doubt any first year can truly appreciate the fact that no team has defeated Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup in quite some years. Whatever information such inexperienced eyes may pass on would be knowledge easily gathered by any spectator at our first game which, I believe, happens to be against Ravenclaw," he added with a thin smile. Alex and Mandria frowned at him but knew better than to say a word as Severus nodded to Platt and the two of them walked away from the wall.

"I have it on good authority that we should keep an eye on the Gryffindor team this year, as our source suspects it'll be our greatest challenge," Severus told him in a low voice.

"You're joking, right? With Thorny Bailey on the team and that slipshod Gaffney as captain?" Platt said, grinning in disbelief.

"Let's just say our source doesn't share your certainty. In fact, she's of the opinion that if they find another Chaser who can match your speed, we may be in for a challenge, and I personally believe that perhaps Donovan won't be so cocky a Seeker after eating so much dirt last year. So when you're looking for that prestigious seventh we need to fill, look for a Seeker with enough wit to turn their flaws against them."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," Platt nodded respectfully, glancing over the candidates critically.

"Yes, and there's one other thing I want you to keep in mind as well," Severus said quietly. "Miss Snape may be a Ravenclaw, but she is still a Snape. I will be watching her, as well as anyone who is around her."

"Oh, don't worry about that, sir. I'll help you keep an eye on things," Platt said solemnly.

Severus frowned slightly, nodding a dismissal. As Platt walked back towards the others, Severus quietly debated if Platt's misunderstanding of the warning was intentional, or if he was beginning to lose his touch. He sighed with irritation, climbing the stands to find a quiet place to sit and study his book. It was difficult to get into the ancient writing when there was so much going on, and just as he finally found his place and began to get absorbed in reading again he heard a loud series of shouts coming from the other side of the pitch.

"Now what?" he muttered to himself, setting aside his book and standing to see what was going on. It wasn't long before Platt came up beside him on his broom.

"It's those Gryffindors again," Platt said as Severus hurried back down to the field. "If they get in a wand fight on the pitch, do they get kicked off the team?" he asked hopefully.

"If I have anything to say about it they will," Severus muttered, running over to see what was going on.

The two boys had already been pulled apart from each other by the other Gryffindors, as well as half the Hufflepuff team, who had flown down to help out. It was Donovan and Gaffney…Stewart Gaffney. His younger brother Theodore was standing between the two of them with his eyes closed, just in case they broke away from the mass holding them back.

Severus couldn't help but be disappointed when he realized that neither of them had pulled a wand. Instead, Donovan, it seemed, was sporting a black eye, and a broom, apparently Gaffney's, lay in two pieces near his feet.

"Just what do you think this is, a barnyard brawl? What is the meaning of this?" Severus snapped loudly, looking between to the two boys who glared at each other silently. "Who started this? Well?"

"Sir, Conner broke Stewart's broom because…" Rose hesitated then as the rest of the team, including both Conner and Stewart hissed at her. Severus, who had nearly told her to mind her own business, couldn't help but become interested at the reaction of the others.

"Yes, Miss Bailey?"

"Nothing, sir," she said quietly, trying to avoid looking directly at him, glancing at Stewart.

"I hardly think a student would damage another student's property without reason. Well, Donovan? What's your explanation for this? Don't just stand there. Answer me! This bravado won't get you anywhere but in detention!" Severus snapped.

"Professor Snape! Excuse me, please!"

Severus looked up and stifled an instinctual groan as he saw Minerva rushing across the pitch to meet them, dodging students in effort to get into the middle of the situation.

"It's all right, Professor Snape, I'll handle this, they are my students, after all," Minerva insisted, avoiding his gaze just as intently as Rose had been. "Up to my office! Both of you! And the rest of the team too, you'll just have to finish tryouts later. March!"

"One moment, Professor. I was in charge of supervising try-outs today…" Severus said, stepping between the two boys and the exit.

"Yes, and I can see you were doing a splendid job of it," Minerva retorted quickly.

"It's still mine to deal with, since I am in charge of…"

"And I am in charge of this team, Severus, and if there's something going on in it that needs to be remedied by replacing a student or two, then it's mine to deal with, not yours," Minerva said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd rather see to this as quickly as possible. I'm sure you have plenty enough to see to here, and I'm sure any other concerns you have we can discuss it with Dumbledore later," she said, working herself and her students around Severus the entire time.

"Yes, I'm sure we will," Severus scowled, folding his arms as she watched her lead them off.

It had been a long time since Minerva McGonagall had jumped in on him like that when he tried to punish a student. It was also entirely evident that something was going on that they didn't want him to find out about. Turning around he saw everyone was looking curiously at Minerva and then warily back at him.

"What are you looking at? Get back to what you were doing!" he snarled at them. "And if there are any further disruptions from any others, they're going to find themselves ordered off the pitch! You can work out your teams off the field!"

The students scurried off to their teams, careful not to turn their backs on him right away. There he stood for the rest of the afternoon, glaring at anyone who came near enough to meet his gaze. He was completely unaware that behind him two girls had been hopping stands and found the book he had left there.

"Look at this! It looks old!" Alex said picking it up, reading the title, "Encounters with Elves and Those Who Survived Them. What an odd title."

"What language is that?" Mandria asked. Alex looked at her in confusion for a moment then blushed slightly.

"Oh well it's uh, one of the ancient texts, you know. My father taught me how to read some of them," she improvised, flipping through it. If Aurelius only knew…

"That's right, I remember now. Professor Snape had a book with him when he came down here, didn't he? Oughtn't we return it?" Mandria suggested.

"What, with the snit he must be in now over that fist fight?" Alex said. "Not bloody likely. Besides, I'm rather curious to why he was reading it."

"Maybe he was reading just to read," Mandria suggested, watching Alex slip the book in her robe.

"No, this is not the sort of thing he reads for leisure," Alex said. As Severus had turned to bark at a Hufflepuff second year that had flown dangerously close to his head, Alex and Mandria slipped inside.

After what seemed like an eternity, the teams began to break up for dinner and Severus took out his pocket watch. Jennifer had given it to him many years ago when he was constantly worried about her safety, during a time when both have them had been attempting to deny the fact they were coming to care for each other. At the moment, she was in Minerva's office, but whether on business or for dinner Severus wasn't quite sure. She hadn't mentioned anything to him about it, he mused, but she did leave rather abruptly. He glanced at his ring distractedly. Her mood, it seemed, still had an edge of frustration to it.

He then decided he was probably better off eating in his sitting room, especially considering what little sleep he had. He could use his remaining time awake to finish what he had been working on before the fight… he suddenly stopped short as he reached his hand in his cloak pocket, but nothing had found its way into his hand. The book!

Cursing himself for being so careless, Severus turned back down the stairs towards the pitch, scouring the entire area in a futile attempt to recover it. Well, whoever might have picked it up couldn't have taken it very far. A student wouldn't have left the campus, and a professor would soon return it. A student would also not have much reason to keep it either considering the language it was in, so it was bound to turn up.

A headache was coming on, and he felt his nerves begin to fray as he became aware of his growing exhaustion. Sighing in resignation, he glanced at his watch and went to meet his wife in her sitting room. She was busy at work on the next day's classes, glancing up and giving him a hard, steady look that plainly indicated she was trying to read him.

"Sorry I'm late. I misplaced the book I was reading," Severus muttered.

"That's rather unlike you, isn't it? Didn't you borrow that book from Witolf?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes and yes, but it'll wait until tomorrow. I'm going to turn in early," Severus said tiredly, hanging up his cloak.

"Just like that?" Jennifer asked with irritation. Severus gazed at her thoughtfully.

"You know, it's been quite a long day, so would you mind telling me exactly what it is that has been bothering you, and without the games, if you don't mind? Preferably before the potion wears off."

"Potion? What potion?" Jennifer asked with surprise.

"The Wakefulness dose I took yesterday," Severus said impatiently. "I'd think that would have been obvious."

"Why did you take one of those for?" Jennifer demanded.

"You're the Truth Seeker, I'm sure you can figure it out," Severus said, getting tired of the interrogation. More than that, he was just quite tired in general. Jennifer suddenly turned sympathetic, making an unusual fuss over seeing Severus to their room and comfortably settled. But before Severus could manage to get in a word edgewise, a knock sounded on the door and Jennifer hurried to answer it.

"I am so terribly sorry, Jennifer," Severus heard Minerva's voice from the next room. "But something just came up and the Ministry is wanting to know if you both can come right away."

"Not another death?" Jennifer said sounding distressed.

"Damon Howell, the current Minister of Artifacts," Minerva answered in a lower voice. "But the murderer didn't get what they were looking for, at least not all of it…Arthur says they have one of the diamonds."

"I'm coming," Jennifer said immediately, turning to grab her cloak. Severus wasted no time, hurrying into the room and putting on his cloak before Jennifer had turned around. She stared at him with the same surprised look he had given her a few moments before, frowning disapprovingly. "You're not honestly coming along, are you?"

"Am I right in hearing that Arthur asked for both of us?" Severus asked Minerva, who nodded, looking curiously at Jennifer. "Then it's settled. Let's be off."

"But Severus, you really ought…"

"You're not going without me, so either we're both going or neither of us are going. Now are we going, or aren't we?" Severus said, walking out the door.

Jennifer hesitated only for a moment before following behind, closing the door. Well, Severus should know his own limits by now, Jennifer decided, and there seemed to be little helping it, not when so much depended on getting their hands on one of those diamonds.


	9. The Return of Some Old Friends

Chapter Nine

The Return of Some Old Friends

It was bustling in the Ministry for that time of night; full of excited people. Jennifer and Severus found themselves in the middle of several groups of witches and wizards chatting in the entrance hall. Jennifer heard her name called and looked up to see Ron Weasley leaning against a wall nearby, walking over when she waved to him. He was wearing the long brown suit he always wore when on official press business, but without a tie and with a turned down collar. A tiny press scroll was sticking out of his jacket pocket, and his hands were in his pockets as if in no rush at all to find out what was going on, content to watch it play out around him. Marriage had been good to him, Jennifer thought, and had calmed him down quite a bit from when he had been in school. He seemed happy with where his life had taken him, quite comfortable with everything that had presented to him. In fact, he was beginning to remind her more and more of his father.

"So are you both in this too?" he asked.

"Too?" Jennifer repeated.

"Dumbledore got here half an hour ago, along with Judge Vallid herself," he explained.

"Hello Penelope," Jennifer said with a smile as they approached the reception desk. Penelope Weasley smiled warmly at them as if not at all put out despite all of the people lurking near her desk, hoping to get past her.

"Hello, Professors, go right in, they're expecting you. Second floor, three doors down and the first hall on the left."

"I can show them the way, Penelope," Ron offered.

"Uh huh. You can show your way back to the lobby instead, Ron. Your Dad said he'd give you a statement when he's ready," she said firmly.

"Well, now I know where I stand in this family," Ron snorted as he headed back. Jennifer stifled a giggle as she and Severus headed down the hall.

"As if he hadn't used every family advantage to become editor in the first place," Severus muttered.

"Now Severus, I know you're tired but try to be civil," Jennifer nudged him. "I think he's done quite well for himself and actually, he blames me for getting into journalism more than anyone else. Besides, you have to admit the paper's gotten much more reliable since he's taken over." Severus only snorted softly in reply.

They had little trouble finding the office, for many wizards and witches were hovering around it. One of them, a good looking younger man with dark unkempt hair appeared out of the crowd looking quite alert, a slight smile coming across his face as they approached.

"Harry!" Jennifer said, hugging him warmly. "When did you get back? It's so good to see you! How are Jamie and Cedric?"

"Big," Harry chuckled. "And always into trouble. Yours?"

"Oh, the same," Jennifer grinned, "Doing very well."

"All right, that's quite enough, I'll have my wife back now, thank you," Severus grunted, and Jennifer stepped away from the hug, chuckling at her husband. Harry offered his hand, which Severus took firmly. "I take it from the situation at hand your stay is not a social one."

"Yes, well, I'd rather it were," Harry sighed, staring sightlessly towards the crowded doorway. "I've seen a lot in the last ten years, you know, but it's been a while since I've seen…well, anything like this." Harry and Severus exchanged a long, thoughtful gaze. Jennifer had only to glance between them before she found herself shivering. "We'd better get in there. They're waiting for you," Harry added in a quieter tone, leading the way.

Witches and wizards in their path quickly got out of Harry Potter's way, looking at him with an expectant, almost hopeful look as they passed. One woman stood by the door…a tall, dark haired woman with streaks of grey and a timeless look about her. She smiled and stepped up to them.

"Greetings, dear Sentinels, how well most of you look!" Lunette Vallid said with a smile, glancing at Severus questioningly. Severus only grimaced in return. "It seems we only meet under grim circumstances, doesn't it?"

"I thought that was normally my line," Harry said with a wry grin, leading them in. Dumbledore, Brown, Ederick Thurspire and Arthur Weasley were also present, as well as Audi and Alastor and to Severus' great surprise, his sister Anna Hughes Black.

"What are you doing here?" he asked point blank.

"Boy, aren't you a grouch. Couldn't you have left him at home?" Anna teased. But Jennifer couldn't help but notice that Anna looked nearly as tired as Severus.

"I tried. He wouldn't stay," Jennifer chuckled.

"It is good to have you both here," Arthur said, stepping over and closing the door to keep out curious eyes. "I trust Minerva told you some of what happened?"

"Hardly enough. For instance, I'm just now deducing from the fact that we are all here and the crowd outside that the murder took place here in the Ministry itself?" Severus frowned.

"And around every security measure," Ederick muttered.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I'm quite sure I recall having a discussion or two about the lax security around here before…"

"Once or twice," Ederick said back to Severus with a thin, unpleasant smile. Everyone knew that the two of them didn't particularly care for each other. A begrudging respect had been the best they could accomplish, and no one dared to press for any better than that. "But I assure you, whoever did this hardly strolled in. Every spell guarding the facility had been quite deftly disabled."

"That must have taken some time," Jennifer said.

"So one would believe, Jennifer, and yet I saw Damon myself just before six this evening as I was heading home," Arthur sighed. "He was found dead barely a half an hour later."

"By who?" Severus asked.

"Me," Thurspire said. Severus squinted at him. "We were supposed to meet for dinner because he said he had something he wished to speak to me about concerning this case. As I was walking down the hall, I thought I heard a noise like a strong storm wind, but when I arrived I found it basically like this… torn apart, and Damon dead, suffocated it seemed, over there by his desk," Thurspire said. An eerie silhouette was on the floor where the body had been.

"How inconvenient for you. I suppose you have an alibi?" Severus asked.

"He was with me just before he went downstairs," Rhys Brown said firmly. "And his wand and belongings have been thoroughly checked. Or do you think I am a man who'd overlook such details?" the Minister of Law Enforcement asked.

"I was only trying to get the facts straight," Severus said, ignoring the challenge with an even stare.

"Minerva said that you recovered one of the diamonds," Jennifer prompted.

"I have it here, Jennifer," Dumbledore said gently, holding it out in his hand. "It's quite all right, please have a look at it. I think you'll find it to be quite interesting."

"Are you sure this is one of them?" Jennifer asked.

"We're fairly sure," Brown nodded. "Tell them, Thurspire."

"After Damon died, we decided to search the personal vault here to make sure none of the items we have in storage were missing," Ederick said. "But instead of finding anything missing, we found a handkerchief with a single small diamond in it and a note in Damon's handwriting with the words, 'Just in case,' written on it." Harry's eyes wandered to Dumbledore, but the Headmaster's attention was on Jennifer.

It was tiny… rather like a stud off a very dainty earring or the eye of an animal brooch, Jennifer thought, and yet looking closely at it, it didn't seem to be cut for a setting at all. Instead of a flat or teardrop side to clasp, or even the square cut of a marquis, the diamond looked rather like a faceted sphere, exactly the same in every direction. There could be little doubt that it had been inundated with a startling amount of magic. But as Jennifer carefully murmured her spells, she became more and more sure that by itself the tiny diamond had very little true power at all. She looked up to find that everyone else had grown quiet, gazing at her intently.

"There is powerful magic on it, but it's not cursed…well, no that's not right, it is actually a part of a curse, but harmless alone," Jennifer said, getting a nod from Dumbledore, who had reached the same conclusion.

"A mere piece to a puzzle, but to a puzzle we have little idea of what the entire picture may make," Dumbledore said.

"Any speculations on what sort of curse could be on these?" Brown asked. Jennifer shrugged slightly.

"Well first off, only one that can work on a group of items; most curses only work on one item, so I suppose that'd narrow it down a little," Jennifer said with a sigh. "The shape doesn't make sense for it to have come from a cursed necklace or something. I suppose I could attempt to come up with a list of possible curses with a little help," she added, Severus nodding gently from behind her. "But honestly, we're going to need more information than this."

"Damon must have believed that whatever this curse is that it must have a complete set to make it work," Brown said. "If that is true, the murderer undoubtedly will be coming to try and get it."

"I think we should use it to set up a trap. Catch them in the act of trying to steal it," Thurspire suggested.

"It's not wise to gamble when one doesn't know what they're risking," Audi pointed out. "If something went wrong and this got into the wrong hands, we might just dig our own grave."

"But if it keeps people from being murdered…"

"I do believe Auror Belle is right," Dumbledore said, holding his hand out and taking the diamond back from Jennifer. "Until we know exactly what this is for, the wisest course is to protect it in any way we can."

"What if just missing one piece isn't enough? Most cursed items that I've come across with this sort of nature are weakened by not having them all, but the curse still works once you have a majority of the pieces," Lunette pointed out. "One might not make a difference."

"In this, I would trust Howell's judgment," Dumbledore said. "Damon Howell knew the artifacts that came into his possession quite well. He always knew what they did and how they worked and usually why they were made. He didn't attempt to save all the diamonds… the rest that were on the cufflinks were taken. Perhaps he thought if he saved more than one then whoever the murderer is would go looking for it immediately…but I do not think he would have acted as he did unless he believed that one would make a difference."

"I think you're right, Albus," Arthur said. "Damon gave his life to save it. We can't use it as bait and risk it being taken."

"But what if we find another?" Ederick asked.

"Then we'll speak of it again," Arthur promised. "Though we have no way of knowing if this is the last of them or just the top of the barrel, since we don't know what it's for yet."

"For all we know, there could be hundreds of them," Alastor said grimly.

"We will know when the last comes," Anna said quietly. Everyone else looked at her thoughtfully. "The last person to die would be whoever the person is that all of these messages of death were meant for. If that person is somehow finding a way to hide these diamonds, then the murderer wouldn't risk killing him or her until they had every piece recovered. That's when the murderer will seek their revenge, and I'm quite sure that when that happens, it won't be the clean and painless deaths that we've seen so far."

"So you feel it is only one person that has been hiding these diamonds from the murderer?"

"Yes, but, I can't explain why. It's just a hunch rather than a pattern so far," Anna admitted. "And if it is one person, it would also indicate that it's more than likely many of these diamonds got where they were quite indirectly. Not that I have any proof of any of that theory yet. But if that's true, I would conjecture that there must be some common link between the victims for the murderer to have tracked them all, so we need to stop thinking about who had them when they were stolen, and find out where they came from before that. These diamond cufflinks, for instance, where did they come from?"

"Well…actually, according to Damon's personal records, he bought them from an auction the Blacks conducted after Sirius went to prison," Thurspire admitted, feeling a number of eyes on him. "So, we were rather hoping that you could tell us." Anna stared at Ederick in complete shock with Jennifer and Severus staring along with her.

* * *

Jennifer was glad to get out of there as Arthur led them to his office. It was strange, for although she was sure there was no ghost of any sort in the Artifacts office, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable knowing what had occurred mere hours before. Arthur's more spacious office and comfortable chairs put her much more at ease as she sat down on the couch next to Severus.

"I know it's getting late, and I promise not to keep you all much longer," Arthur said. "Professor Dumbledore, are you quite sure you don't need any security assistance with this diamond thing?"

"If anyone can get that far into Hogwarts unharmed then we have a much bigger problem," Dumbledore said solemnly. "I assure you, no harm will come to any student because of it." Harry couldn't resist a slight chuckle thinking back to his first year at Hogwarts, earning a long gaze from Dumbledore in response. "And I'm sure if Harry has the time, he'd be happy to help Severus with the security arrangements." Well, he couldn't work his way out of that one, Harry thought. With a grin and nod, he assured Dumbledore that he would.

"There is one other matter I need to address then tonight," Arthur said slowly, turning to Audi and Alastor. "You see, it's about this case. The public is getting rather…upset about it, and there is a great fear rising as rumors spread."

"So? They should be upset. They should be afraid. Whoever is doing this is sheer evil! They can strike anywhere! Better to keep them on their toes!" Alastor said.

"Yes, well, of course you know I agree with you in principle, but there's a difference between cautious vigilance and panic," Arthur said. "So I thought, that is, if you and Harry don't mind, I thought we might mention to the press that Harry's looking into things as well. Not that this isn't your case, of course, and I know I can count on you, as Aurors…"

"The kid looks better on paper, is that what you're saying?" Alastor said with a dry smile.

"Look, I really really, I mean _really_ don't want to be in the spotlight again. This is their case, and I'm only here because of Lunette. I'm not here to step on toes." Harry protested.

"Well, that is a first," Severus couldn't resist saying, earning a few dirty looks in exchange.

"I'm not proposing anything like that, Harry, and I know why you're here," Arthur said, "But if it would help ease tensions a bit, would you be willing to at least be mentioned in context of the case?"

Harry hesitated, glancing at the two senior Aurors, meeting Alastor Moody's eye. Then Alastor shrugged.

"Better him than me, I break cameras," he said.

"You know, I think I've gained a few pounds. It'd take me a week to brew a potion for that," Audi mused. "Why not? Mention him. After all, we did ask him, and we are grateful, at least as long as he doesn't get in the way, right?"

"Or as long as he keeps his nose clean so I don't have to wipe it for him," Alastor said sounding serious, but Harry chuckled, knowing he was teasing. The other Aurors, especially those two, had been teasing the 'upstart' for years now.

"Good! It's all settled then," Arthur said cheerfully.

"It is going to be mentioned that I'm just helping right?" Harry insisted.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll take care of it myself," Arthur promised, moving to show them to the door. But as the others got up, Jennifer found herself reluctant to move, for Severus had fallen asleep beside her.

* * *

Early the next morning, Jennifer couldn't help but fall into a series of giggles when she read the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_. She just had this nagging feeling that _Famous British Auror Harry Potter to Oversee Diamond Case_ was not exactly what Harry had in mind when he agreed to let them drop his name. She was still saying, "he's going to kill him" over and over to herself when Hermione came into the staff room.

"Who's going to kill whom?" she asked.

"Harry's going to kill your husband," Jennifer grinned, showing her the article and filling her in on what had happened last night.

"I'd kill him too if it were me," Hermione agreed, shaking her head at the paper. "What is it about men that makes them want to overdo everything?"

"Tell me about it," Jennifer sighed. "Severus is just as bad if not worse, although it's different sorts of things he wants to overdo. He seems to take his work more seriously than… than well, other things, I guess."

"Other things?" Hermione asked, gazing at her intently. But before Jennifer could think up a suitable reply, Anna Black came strolling in. It was so curious seeing her in there after so many years…why, she hadn't taught at that school since they had been pregnant together. "Anna! When did you get here?" Hermione asked with surprise.

"And what are you doing here?" Jennifer added curiosity. "I thought you were just here working on the Diamond case."

"I am," Anna sighed. "I'm making some use of the library for a few days. I'm rather at a disadvantage attempting to find patterns for a criminal when I still don't know all the rules to this world."

"I'd think all those years with a Wizard husband and two very magic children would have helped that," Hermione said.

"Yes it has but, well you won't believe this, but I think in some ways Sirius can be just as unconventional as I am with magic."

"I can believe it," Jennifer grinned.

"So can I," Hermione nodded more seriously.

"Really, Anna, just let me know what you want to know, I can help you…"

"No, no…thanks anyhow, Jennifer, but no. I need to think about what I'm doing with a clear head and an unbiased look at things, and I'm not sure I can do that if you or someone else is teaching me about it," Anna explained.

"Unbiased in what way?" Jennifer asked with a frown.

"Jennifer, you have a specialty in magic, right? Your specialties are the Dark Arts and Physical Magic Arts. And Hermione, well, she's good at everything, but mainly Charms and History. But a series of books from different authors with different backgrounds when conducting comparative research is more subjective, and that's really what I'm looking for. Does that make sense?" Jennifer nodded her head.

"Nope," Jennifer said, still nodding. "But I'll take your word for it."

"So, what did you mean by 'other things', Jennifer? I mean about what we were talking about a moment ago," Hermione persisted. Jennifer glared at her.

"Don't you ever let any conversation fall by the wayside?" Jennifer asked, already knowing the answer.

"Generally, no, not if they are interesting, and well… look. I know something's been bothering you lately, and it's not just worrying over this case. It seems more personal than that. Are you having trouble with Severus or something?" Hermione asked bluntly.

Anna suddenly forgot all about her research, looking between them before her gaze settled on Jennifer questioningly.

"No! At least, not like that. At least I don't think so, but then again…well," Jennifer bit her tongue and glanced around the room, but no one happened to barge in to save her from the conversation. "It's nothing really. Maybe. It's just…well, you see, this June will be the end of Severus' and my Thirteenth year together."

"Aaaah," Hermione said in a tone that indicated that that explained everything. "You have Pumpkin Anniversary jitters then."

"Rather silly, I know," Jennifer said, looking a bit uncomfortable as she stared into her coffee.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something again," Anna said, staring at them. "What's so important about your thirteenth anniversary, and why does everyone seem to name everything around here after Halloween symbols?"

"Well, the thirteenth year is very symbolic in a traditional wizard and witch marriage," Hermione explained to Anna. "It's a superstition that whether or not a marriage will withstand the tests of time will manifest in that year. It's rather like the Muggle's idea of the 'Seven Year Itch.' I suppose it's a bit later with us since many of us live longer," Hermione said, sounding slightly amused. "But the year has been taken very seriously by many, in fact so serious that the end of the thirteenth year a party is usually thrown, normally with close friends and relatives who attended the wedding."

"So if this is a big deal, Severus is aware of it too then, right?" Anna said.

"He's completely indifferent to the entire thing," Jennifer said with irritation. "It's just another year to him."

"Men," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Well, he's right, isn't he? After all, as Hermione says it's just a superstition." Anna said.

"There really is no magical proof that this year is any more significant than any other year," Hermione said with a nod. "It's just a bunch of old wives tales…" suddenly she noticed a glare coming from Jennifer and Hermione bit her tongue. "Sorry."

"Besides, I have seen very little sign of either of you growing restless or bored with your relationship," Anna said firmly. "So what is it that makes you bring this up now? I mean, it's halfway through the year already. Is it that he's getting wrapped up in this murder case?"

"Not exactly. Well sort of," Jennifer said with hesitation. It had been a long time since she'd confided to anyone besides Minerva about anything like this. Minerva had a differing point of view on Severus that often helped Jennifer work things out when something came up. But Anna and Hermione were sitting there looking at her intently, both of their faces showing open interest and concern. Jennifer fiddled with her cup a moment then sighed resignedly. "You see, the day before yesterday, we had this rather big evening planned. In fact, we'd been planning it for three whole days…I suppose you know how that is," she said, the other two grinning and nodding. "It was wonderful of course. It always is when we manage to actually find a time when we're not interrupted. But then see, afterwards he just got up and went down stairs to work on this blasted case," Jennifer said, propping her head in one hand. "I was rather short with him the next day."

"Well, maybe he'd taken a potion or something," Hermione reasoned helpfully. Jennifer nodded.

"He had, but now I'm trying to fathom why he thought he needed to." Jennifer admitted grumpily.

"I think you're making a big deal out of nothing, Jennifer," Anna said sincerely. "You know as well as I do that my brother likes to over-plan everything to death."

"Yes, that is very much like Severus, he does seem to be paranoid about anything having to do with his personal life. He probably even put a hex on the door so anyone thinking of knocking on it would forget it was there," Hermione chuckled. Anna looked at her thoughtfully.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Anna asked.

"The point is that I don't see any sign that either of you seem unhappy with your marriage or even slightly disinterested with each other," Hermione continued, nodding quickly to Anna. "In fact, I hardly see either of you apart these days at all. You do everything together! Work, visit the children, work on Ministry concerns you probably shouldn't be mixed up in…"

"Maybe there is a problem then after all," Anna said suddenly. The two of them looked over at her curiously. "I think you need to get away, Jennifer. When was the last time you took a night off just to spend some time alone, or had a girls' night out?"

"Um…well I do go shopping with Molly from time to time," Jennifer said.

"That doesn't count," Anna said.

"Anna means more of a sort of Coven Night," Hermione said.

"Oh, that! Goodness, not since I got married, I suppose," Jennifer said, surprising herself as she said it.

"That's too long. Jennifer, you really need some time to be Jennifer, and I really don't think you're getting it. We need to plan a night out together." Anna said with a nod.

"I think that's a positively splendid idea. Are you sure you're going to have time?" Hermione asked Anna.

"We can make the time if we really want to do it, and Jennifer, I honestly think whether you know it or not you really want to do it," Anna said insistently.

Jennifer looked between them thoughtfully. It was so tempting, and Dumbledore had been after her to try and find ways to center herself outside of the realm of wifedom and motherhood. She certainly didn't have time to explore some new avenues of her profession or find a new interest as he suggested, but this sounded like the next best thing.

"We'll need two others, you know, to do it right," Jennifer said, growing more interested in spite of herself.

"I bet we could get Danny to come," Hermione suggested with a grin. "Anyone else?"

"Let's invite Minerva," Jennifer said.

"We can, but do you think she'd really be interested?" Hermione asked.

"And who says I wouldn't?" said an almost indignant voice from the doorway. The other three looked up to see Minerva standing there with her arms crossed and a thin smile on her face. "But it will have to be on Friday evenings because I won't have any of us neglecting our work."

"No problem, I'll change journalism meetings to Thursdays," Hermione said.

"Well, it will cut back a bit on the time to go home on the weekends," Anna said thoughtfully, then quickly shook her head. "Screw it, Friday nights it is." The other women cheered, and Jennifer got up.

"I'm going to go invite Danny and make sure Severus is awake," Jennifer said, glancing at her watch. "Besides, I ought to ask…"

"Tell," Anna said sternly. "You're telling him you're going out Friday."

"Right," Jennifer said with a grin, looking a lot more cheerful as she headed out the door. Anna shook her head.

"He sure has her wrapped around his finger, doesn't he?" Hermione said.

"He always has," Anna said disapprovingly.

"Oh, I'd say it's hardly been one-sided," Minerva said with a widening smile, sitting down beside them. "They've consulted one another on every move they've made since as long as I can remember. And I do believe, Anna, that this is a wonderful thing you've done, suggesting a Coven Night. It will do Jennifer a world of good, and it certainly won't harm the rest of us, either."

"Thanks, Minerva, glad to help. I only have one question," Anna said, looking between them. "What's a Coven Night?"


	10. The First Secret

Chapter Ten

The First Secret

In the Great Hall, sleepy headed students were just arriving for breakfast after the busy weekend. Alex and Mandria stood just outside the main door, scanning the students going inside.

"Are you sure she didn't have an early class?" Mandria asked.

"I'd think she's smart enough not to get stuck in a class this early on a Monday. Older students get to pick some of their subjects, you know," Alex said.

"Let's just go in, I'm hungry," Mandria said with a yawn.

"We might not get to see her all day, and I'd rather hear it from her," Alex said.

"Good morning, Snape and Shea." Alex looked up to see her own ancestor, the ghost of Janus Craw floating in from the opposite wall towards the hall entrance. "Have you seen your mother this morning?"

"No, Janus, we just got here a moment ago ourselves, actually," Alex said. "Any particular reason?" Janus looked startled for a moment, staring at Alex with renewed interest.

"Very well spoken, Miss Snape. Might I ask who taught you?" he asked. Mandria looked at him in confusion, but became more confused when she saw a very panicked look come across Alex's own face. Alex forced it into a grin.

"Oh that! From books of course! I study a lot on my own," Alex said quickly. "Well, we need to get going. Talk do you later." Taking Mandria by the arm, Alex began walking down the corridor.

"What was all that about?" Mandria demanded the moment they got out of earshot.

"Er, I'm not quite sure, actually. I was just playing it by ear, of course," Alex said.

"I don't believe you, Alexandria Snape. You're hiding something, now what is it?"

Suddenly the painting of an owl they were passing began hooting loudly. As they looked around, they saw something white drifting to the ground.

"Look! There's a note!" Mandria said, grabbing it before Alex had a chance to react and opening it.

"Here, might I have that? Really, I'm sure it's nothing important!" Alex insisted.

"Just as whatever it was that just happened was nothing important?" Mandria answered, opening the seal. "I thought I was your friend, Alex!"

"Of course you're my friend!" Alex said. "May I see it, please?"

"It's in total gibberish! Or perhaps it's in code," Mandria said suspiciously. "You know, Alex. If I was really your friend, you'd tell me what's going on, or at least let me in on what the note says."

"Well, I can't tell you anything unless you let me see it," Alex pointed out. She couldn't help but notice the hurt look on Mandria's face as the girl handed the note over. How could Alex make her understand?

Alex opened it up, taking a long breath as she read the note inside:

_Whatever it is you're doing or are thinking of doing, stop it. You know why. – A2. _

"Well?"

"I can't tell you, Mandria. It's… it's a family matter," Alex said carefully.

"Something to do with your parents?" Mandria asked suspiciously.

"No, no not at all. In fact, I'd really rather you not bring this matter up to them, or anyone else for that matter. Can we keep it a secret?" Alex suggested.

"How can I keep a secret when I don't even know what the secret is?" Mandria demanded. "Are you talking about me behind my back?"

"No! Of course not!" Alex said emphatically. "It's just that this is something I'm not allowed to tell anyone. I promise if I could tell you, I would." Alex gave Mandria her best pleading look. Mandria frowned at her for a long time before finally nodding in resignation.

"Fine. I'll believe you this time. But I am disappointed you don't feel like you can confide in me," she said.

Alex couldn't think of anything to say to make things any better, so the two of them spent an uncomfortable minute wondering what to say before someone called their names from down the hall. Looking up they saw Rose coming towards them, her cheeks red from running.

"There you are at last! I've been looking absolutely everywhere for you! Come out to the courtyard!" Rose insisted, dragging them by the arms.

"But we haven't even had breakfast!" Mandria protested.

"I have an early class so it has to be now, but I don't think you'll regret it," Rose said as they headed outside. She led the other two girls to an empty bench on the far side of the courtyard away from everyone else, grinning from ear to ear. "Now you both have to swear you didn't hear this from me. Everyone on the Quidditch team assured McGonagall we wouldn't tell anyone, but I knew you two had to be bursting with curiosity about what really happened on the Quidditch Pitch yesterday. I hope I can trust you to keep a secret until our first game."

Alex and Mandria gave her their promises, but Alex was very aware of Mandria's eyes on her and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Alright, the reason things got so heated yesterday was this…Conner Donovan is getting replaced as a Seeker. Gaffney told him either he took the Chaser position offered to him or he was off the team. McGonagall knew about it beforehand too. She and Stewart Gaffney spoke of it before tryouts, so when Donovan flipped, she ran in for damage control. Boy, did she have her hands full with Snape breathing down her neck," Rose chuckled. "But McGonagall and Stewart were tired of him showing off instead of actually playing last year, so they decided to pick someone who seemed to take the team more seriously. And guess who that was?" The two girls shook their heads and looked tat her blankly. "Me! Isn't that a kick?"

"You? But er…didn't you have trouble keeping up last year?" Mandria said.

"Well, yes, but that was on last year's broom," Rose said, blushing slightly. "Platt was right about that. My broom was a joke, but I had been so attached to it. It had been made from a branch of a tree that I used to talk to when I was very little."

"You talked to trees?" Mandria said curiously.

"And my parents thought I was weird wanting to be a Muggle when I was a kid," Alex chuckled.

"I think you're both odd, but then what's the fun in being normal anyhow," Mandria said. "I think you'll do splendidly, Rose! And they're right in wanting someone who'll take it more seriously than Donovan."

"From what I've seen I don't think he takes anything seriously," Alex snorted. "At the very least it should turn some heads that first game."

"Well, just as long as Slytherin don't find out. And personally, I don't think anyone from any of the other houses would tell them either. They've won so many years in a row now that I think most of us would be happy no matter which team won, as long as it wasn't them," she grinned. "Well, I'd better get to class, I'll see you later."

"Congratulations!" Mandria called after her, then turned her attention back to Alex as they headed towards class themselves. "Now, there's a true friend," Mandria added. Alex only frowned in response, following along behind her.

* * *

If there was any class she liked more than the others, Alex guessed that Charms would be it. So many of the other classes were bogged with rules and formulas and process and all sorts of boring things, but in Charms class they were actually _using_ spells, and not just silly things like changing their desks into pigs like in Transfiguration class. Already they had been taught how to open locks and sealed pickle jars, how to get dishes and clothes to wash and put themselves away, and how to waterproof brooms. Now they spent the day learning how to charm quills to dictate their class notes for them. Alex couldn't think of anything handier she could possibly learn. Now she wouldn't have to strain her wrist writing all day!

"Make sure you ask your professors for permission before you try using this in your other classes," Professor Weasley had warned them. "Some of them will encourage you to use it for accuracy, but others prefer that you make your own notes. Best ask before you get yourself in hot water."

"Do you think your father will let us to use the quill spell?" Mandria asked as they left the class. "After all, he is such a stickler for accuracy."

"Not likely," Alex sighed. "He doesn't seem to encourage anything that might make life easier in his class."

"This doesn't sound like the same girl I met on the train," Mandria teased lightly.

"Yes, well, I guess I learned that I don't know my parents as well as I thought I did," Alex said.

As they turned the corner towards the Defense Room, they noticed a crowd of students gathered before it, talking quietly to each other. They hurried over curiously, most of them looking at Alex with accusing expressions.

"I don't suppose you knew about this?" Fischer said suspiciously.

"What's going on? Why isn't anyone going in?" Mandria asked.

"That is why," Ralph said, pointing towards the open door. Mandria peered in and had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming.

Just inside the door, glaring at them with a glass yellow eye and the other eye covered with a patch, was the largest reptile that Mandria had ever seen. It was longer than a crocodile but with a lizard-like head, watching the door with a look of ferocity that none of the students dared question. There could be little doubt at that moment who was the boss of the classroom.

But Alex's shoulders relaxed when she saw the creature, laughing quietly to herself.

"That's only Rasputin! That's Snape's familiar!"

"He has a basilisk for a familiar?" Mary Meyers from Hufflepuff's voice cracked as she said it. "That settles it, we really are going to die in this class."

"Oh don't be silly! I know Snape's not the nicest teacher in the world, but no teacher could keep a job as long as he has if he's gone and killed students every year," Mandria pointed out.

"I think he's just trying to scare all of you so you'll be out of your seats when class starts to get you into trouble again," Alex said.

"Us? What about you? I don't see you going near it," Fischer challenged.

"If he gets that eye patch off, we are all going to die," Mary said.

"Oh, honestly! Don't you know the difference between an ancient basilisk and a monitor basilisk? Rasputin is just a hybrid. Besides, I grew up with this lazy old lizard and I'm telling you he's harmless," Alex said, walking in the door.

But Rasputin didn't seem at all put out by the fact that he had guarded her crib as a baby, or how many times she had given him treats during those summer months he spent laying in his box in the basement. The moment she passed through the door he lifted his head up and hissed at her menacingly.

"Now, don't you give me that," Alex nagged the basilisk, shaking her finger at him like a dog. "You're not about to hurt me or anyone else here and I know it. And even if you tried, Mum has a cabinet full of potions to cure being stoned. I'm certainly not afraid of you."

The basilisk hissed again. It was obvious even to the students behind her that he wasn't relenting his position.

"Well, how about I sneak in a mouse for you tonight? Would that do?" she coaxed. The basilisk just stared at her with his glass eye for a moment, then hissed again. "Fine. A mouse every night this week, but I swear I'm not bending any further than that," she said, folding her arms stubbornly.

Rasputin's glass eye gazed at her unblinking for a moment, then finally decided that perhaps under the desk might be a better place to take a nap. A collective sigh came from behind Alex as the class edged into the room and into their seats. Some of them smiled at Alex on the way past her, very careful not to trip over Rasputin's tail, which was stretched out on the floor from under the desk.

"Just in the nick of time," Mandria said as the two girls settled into their own chairs. "It's a good thing that basilisk understands English, and not a minute to spare before class too. I wonder if the other class had to deal with that this morning?"

"I don't know, why would they?" Alex shrugged.

"Because I think it was some sort of test," Mandria said thoughtfully. "I wonder how they managed to get in?"

It was at that moment that Alex realized just how big of a mistake she had just made. A panic rose up inside her. It was going to be obvious what had happened, what she had done to get in. And if her Father put two and two together…

The room suddenly became quiet, and Alex looked up to see him standing in the doorway, an unmasked look of surprise on his face. He squinted at the students with suspicion before heading to his desk, hissing sinisterly at his familiar.

"What are you doing under the desk? I thought I told you to guard the door," he hissed at Rasputin.

"Yes, I know, but you don't feed me enough," Rasputin hissed back at him. "The girl promised to feed me more, so we worked out an agreement."

"An agreement?" Severus hissed back in surprise "How can you work out an agreement if she can't even…." His head whipped suddenly toward his daughter with an expression that made students around her shrink back. She was cringing. There could be little doubt now. He knew that she had understood everything that the two of them had said.

"You…" Severus snarled in English, looking furious. "Office. After class. No excuses!" Alex nodded, trying very hard not to gulp even though her throat was dry. "You've completely disrupted my lesson! I was expecting you to try and use your heads to actually manage a little problem solving. It seems that I was expecting too much."

"Well, isn't that what I did, really?" Alex asked. "Even if it wasn't what you had in mind?"

"As far as I am concerned you deliberately cheated! And because of this, I'm sure your house will be good to know it has just suffered fifteen points for it, and ten more for your speaking without permission!" he snapped. "Now open your books to the chapter you were supposed to have read last night, because you're going to get extra homework for attempting to get around what I had planned for today!"

Alex opened her book; very conscientious of the looks the other students were giving her. Unlike the last time their expressions were more sympathetic than angry. Well, it was terrible that things had to turn out this way, but at least it was clear that the students wouldn't accuse her of parental favoritism anymore.

* * *

The class ended much sooner than she would have liked. Mandria immediately offered to wait for her outside. But as grateful as Alex was for her friend's support, she could hardly feel good about anything as she made her way into Snape's office. It was several moments before he joined her, leaving her to glumly look around the office. Very little of it did she recognize from home, except for the large portrait of her mother hanging on the wall. The portrait looked at Alex curiously; her expression concerned, but the painting was immediately distracted when Severus came in, slamming the door behind him.

"Why…" he began, his pause full of obvious restraint, "is it that you never told me you were a parselmouth?"

"Well, it's because…er…well, I just never thought to mention it, I suppose," Alex said, hoping she didn't sound too shaky. "I didn't mean to wreck any plans or anything! Honest! It was just, well we knew you'd be upset if we weren't in our seats and we had to get past so… I had him move," she explained. "I'm sorry, but I was only trying to obey the rules, I didn't mean to break any!"

Severus Snape stared at his daughter for a very long while. At first she didn't notice the subtle changes taking place in his expression but soon she realized that for whatever reason he had stopped being angry with her. The anger instead seemed to be at himself, but why Alex couldn't even begin to guess.

"Don't ever let me catch you doing that in my class again, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," Alex nodded quickly.

"And I expect whatever 'deal' you made with my familiar is carried out, despite my disapproval of both of your behaviors in the matter."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and one other thing. If I ever catch you attempting to turn my own familiar against me again, you won't ever be allowed to have one of your own as long as you live under this roof or mine." he said, his stern gaze adding weight to his threat.

It was that threat that helped Alex realize what had happened a few moments before. Somehow during the course of the conversation… perhaps for all of it… the Father that she had known had crept to the surface and had taken over, and she knew then she wasn't about to get into any more trouble for what had happened.

"Very well, I'm done with you. Get out of my sight before I change my mind and have you scrubbing the dungeon floors for upsetting a professor's familiar."

"Yes, Father… Professor… Sir," Alex said, deciding the sooner she got out of there the better. She hurried to where Mandria was waiting for her and headed towards the Great Hall. They didn't notice Snape staring after them, drumming his fingers restlessly before finally heading down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Are you all right?" Mandria asked.

"Yes, I suppose so. I mean, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," Alex admitted. "He just yelled at me a bit. I didn't lose any more points or anything."

"Thank goodness! Twenty-five points! You sure you want to sit at the table at lunch?" Mandria asked, dreading the worst.

"Oh, let them rib me, I don't care," Alex sighed. "At least he only thinks I'm a parselmouth."

"He thinks you're a parselmouth? Well, didn't you tell him you were just, well, talking to the basilisk?"

"No! No, he can't know that!" Alex said, wiping her brow. "Oh boy, I am in so much trouble."

"You are making no sense whatsoever, Alex!" Mandria said, shaking her head. "When are you going to give up and tell me what this is all about?"

Alex was wondering the very same thing. She was now realizing that the secret that she had been keeping from everyone since the four Snapes had been old enough to talk was on the edge of discovery. And so what? What was the harm in knowing? But before she could answer that question for herself, an owl flew into the Great Hall, screeching so loudly that everyone stopped what they were doing to look up.

A bright red envelope was in its beak, suddenly swooping to where Alex stood near the Ravenclaw table and dropping it into her hands. The students, which had all grown quiet when the owl had flown in all began talking at once.

"Looks like your father is going to give you a double helping," Ralph said, sounding slightly sympathetic.

"He wouldn't do that, would he? Even Snape isn't that nasty," a second year on the other side of Ralph said.

"I think I'd better take this outside," Alex decided.

"You'll never make it," Kirk warned her. And unfortunately he was right, for just before she got to the door the envelope burst open, and the voice of a young boy boomed out, speaking in absolute gibberish.

No one in the entire hall understood a word, even those whom English was not their only language. They only shrugged at each other and stared at Alex, who had turned bright red and her knuckles white, still clutching a tiny corner of the envelope. Finally the shouting gibberish stopped, and after a short silence was replaced by the sound of all the students talking at once.

"I think I'm going to take a walk," Alex told Mandria slowly. "I don't really feel like heading into that crowd right now."

"Perhaps I should go with you," Mandria said. "Friends should stick together when they're in trouble"

"I couldn't agree with you more!" said someone coming up behind them. It was Rose, putting an arm around Alex sympathetically. "Come on, I know the perfect place where we can find some peace and quiet."

Alex couldn't help but feel guilty as her friends guided her out to the back of the grounds and sat with them near the trunk of a great willow tree. They didn't talk much at first, but began to scrounge for food. Rose, it seemed, had several candy bars stowed in her pockets, and even Mandria had a small bag of pumpkin crisps. It wasn't much of a picnic, perhaps, but the weather was still warm and pleasant, and for a very little while Alex felt rather far away from all the hectic nature of the school.

"Remind me to start carrying drinks in my pockets for emergencies," Rose joked lightly as the three of them munched on crisps. Mandria giggled.

"It's a shame we have to go back to class today. We've had a full enough day already, after what happened in Defense and all," Mandria explained.

"Oh no, Professor Snape was on the rampage again?"

"Yes, because he had his familiar guarding the door, and Alex convinced him to move," Mandria said.

"I never should have done it," Alex sighed loudly, shaking her head. "It was a stupid thing to do. Aurelius is so right about that."

"Aurelius? Your little brother?" Rose asked. "Was he who sent you the Howler?"

"Yes, and rightly so," Alex said.

"Rightly so? If my little brother sent me a Howler, I'd deck him," Mandria swore.

"What language was that that he was speaking? You did understand it, I take it?" Rose asked curiously.

"Yes, of course I did. That's just the trouble," Alex said. "You see, it wasn't a real language, it was just something he made up for the occasion."

"I don't think I understand what you mean, Alex," Mandria said. "But then that's nothing new."

"I suppose I might as well tell you the truth. It's obvious I'm not going to be able to hide this much longer, at least not from you two," Alex said with a sigh. "You see, I have a secret ability. All of us Snapes have. Our cousins have some too," she explained. "And because of the nature of some of those abilities, we decided that we'd have to keep them all a secret. Even from our parents."

"How could you possibly keep anything from your mother? She sees through everything! Like last week, I heard she caught Davis Bulstrode trying to cheat by taking a Telepathy potion, but she was able to read him and boy did he get detention," Mandria said.

"Trust a Slytherin to try to cheat in the first week of school," Rose snorted. "But yes, what about that, Alexandria?"

"Actually, the answer to that is not my part of the secret," Alex explained. "I honestly can't tell you."

"All right then, what can you tell us? I mean, if we swear to keep it a secret too," Mandria said coaxingly.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out by now, especially after what happened today," Alex said. "And after me being able to read the ancient book and all…I still need to get back to that…and what happened with the ghost of Janus Craw."

"I knew that was tied to this somehow," Mandria said. "But I don't get how."

"I understand all languages, Mandria, and anyone speaking them can understand me," Alex. "It doesn't matter what kind. Bird, bee, human languages…they all sound like they're in English to me."

"And even when you're speaking English, they hear you in their own language?" Mandria said, her eyes widening slightly as everything that had happened began to make sense.

"An Omnivox!" Rose said, looking at Alex with amazement.

"Oh is that what it's called? I've always wondered if there was a name for it or if I was one of a kind," Alex chuckled.

"You might as well be. It's only spoken of in legends now," Rose said. "No wonder you're so drawn to books! Why, you must understand the very essence of what the writer is trying to get across!"

"Muggle books are the best. They're so much more romantic than ours are!" Alex said emphatically.

"But Alex, I just don't understand," Mandria said, refusing to let them change the subject. "Why would you want to hide this talent? What harm would it do if folks knew about it?"

"Well for one thing, if they find out my talent, they're on the road to finding out the talents of my siblings, and I can't allow that Pact to be broken. Especially considering I probably got the most _boring_ talent of them all," Alex chuckled modestly.

"I can't imagine how that can be," Rose said.

"Well, at least now that you know, perhaps you can help me keep it a secret." Alex said hopefully.

"How do you want us to do that?" Mandria asked.

"Simply let me know when someone's… well, not speaking English, so I can play stupid," Alex said. "I didn't have this sort of trouble at home. I usually had enough sense to figure out that animals couldn't speak it and the people around me could. But here English as a first language isn't guaranteed. Right now, I only have to worry about my father thinking I'm a parselmouth. I'd like to keep it that way."

"We will do what we can," Rose agreed, making a symbol with her hand, signifying a pact of her own.

"I'm in too. And I am sorry that I was beginning to think you were mad," Mandria said. Alex grinned at her in amusement.

"I can't read minds, Mandria. Only my Mum can do that. But apology accepted anyhow." Mandria chuckled slightly in embarrassment and offered her hand, the other two following suit.


	11. Alex Gets Intrigued

Chapter Eleven

Alex Gets Intrigued

Mandria tossed and turned for some time before she finally sat up in bed, grumpily looking at the flickering lantern that kept flashing light in her eyes. Sighing in annoyance, she pushed herself up and slipped over to the table Alex was sitting at.

"What in the world are you doing? Isn't it a bit late to be worrying about your History homework now?" Mandria hissed.

"It's not homework. I'm looking over the book I borrowed," Alex explained, gesturing for Mandria to keep her voice down. "If I finish it before the week's over, I can return it while I'm feeding Rasputin and Father will be none the wiser for who had it. Besides, I can finish History during Transfiguration tomorrow."

"If McGonagall catches you doing that you're going to wish you were doing it now," Mandria said. "I had my assignment done ages ago. Besides, what makes you think Snape won't figure out who put it back?"

"I think I've finally figured out what's significant about the passage he was reading," Alex said, ignoring the question and handing her a recent copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "Every time someone has been murdered, they've died using a particular suffocating spell, the Life Deprivation Curse."

"Right, I remember that. So what?"

"I found this on the next page from where it was book-marked. I think it was what he was looking for," Alex said, leaning closer to the light.

"The Shadow Hag. Like the water hags known to inhabit lakes and streams, the Shadow Hag is often thought to have been descended from a group of Sidhe priestesses that were banished from Tir Na Nog for trying to overthrow the Seelie Court. Although most hags prefer the safety of murky waters, the Shadow Hag wanders mostly within dense forests and bogs, only appearing on moonless or fog covered nights. Just as the Water Hags suffocate their victims by drowning, Shadow Hags also prefer suffocating their victims. It is thought that over time the land-dwelling hag have developed a magical ability which allows them to inhale the breath out of anyone careless enough to stand before them."

"Even if there is still such a creature, which I honestly hope there isn't, I'm not sure what that would have to do with the murders. I mean, I think one of them was done in a misty bog sort of place from what the paper said, but the others weren't. They happened in buildings," Mandria said.

"True, but see, a lot of spells and curses we use now were modeled after powers the fae had. In fact, it's really amazing how much we've copied from other creatures, like banshees and sprites and the like. I bet that the spell the murderer used was modeled after this one, and that the connection to its origin might be important in finding out who the murderer is," Alex said.

"One hardly needs to know the history of a spell to learn how to cast it," Mandria said dismissively, sitting back on her bed. "And does the book say anything about these Hags having any affinity for diamonds?"

"Well, no, not that I've read so far," Alex admitted with a sigh, bringing the lantern beside her own bed and sitting down on it, marking her place. "Maybe the murderer is using it hoping the fae get blamed for it or something."

"Honestly, Alex. Even with as many new faeries that have been reported since the Seal was opened, they've kept to themselves. Why would anyone want to blame them for anything?"

"I'm still working on that one," Alex said, finally turning the light out.

"Alex, I just don't get you sometimes at all," Mandria yawned, gratefully laying back down herself. "You're so brilliant, and yet you spend more time reading things _not_ related to schoolwork than you do your studies. You know, if you actually applied yourself, you'd probably be head of the class."

"Oh, but schoolwork is so boring. What's the good in learning magic if you can't have adventure to go along with it?" Alex asked.

Mandria decided that the best answer was to draw her blanket over her head and pretend to be asleep.

* * *

It was late afternoon, and Jennifer couldn't be more thankful for her conference time to be finally over. She hurried as quickly as she could towards her office, still having one more class until the end of the day. She was only slightly surprised that Severus was there waiting for her, poking at one of the potions she had simmering. Leaving the door slightly ajar to alert her when her class began to come in, she walked over to him.

"This isn't going to work, you know," Severus said grimly.

"What do you mean it's not going to work? How can it fail with all of us guarding it like we are?" Jennifer asked with irritation. "And in the school, no less."

"I was referring to the potion, actually. The temperature is too low for maximum viscosity," Severus said evenly.

"I had it turned down because I was gone," Jennifer said defensively, trying not to sound irritated. "But that's beside the point. I don't go around sticking my nose in your Defense experiments, do I?"

"In point of fact you do. Constantly." Severus said challengingly. Jennifer ignored him, turning up the burner. "How was guard duty?" he asked evenly when she didn't respond.

"I used the time to get my tests done for next week. Amazing what one can do with conference time when one actually uses it for what it's meant for," Jennifer grinned wryly. "Besides, it kept my mind off of where I was. Do you think it's going to work? The security I mean?"

"Difficult to say," Severus said. "After all, we have no idea yet who or what we are guarding against, and that puts us at a distinct disadvantage."

"I still think we'd be better off trying to find out who's working against the murderer. There must be some way we can entice them to come forward," Jennifer sighed.

"How? Question anyone who is known to have enchanted diamonds? Let's start with you, then. Where did you acquire the ring that you're wearing, for starters?"

"Now, Severus, you know perfectly well that our Dragonheart rings have nothing to do with this case."

"Where did you get it?"

"From you of course," Jennifer humored him.

"And where did I get it? No peeking," Severus said, covering her eyes so she couldn't read him. Jennifer attempted to move it but his hand remained firm, and she sighed.

"Other than the fact I know Dumbledore helped you get them, I haven't the foggiest idea."

"Therein lies the problem," Severus said, removing his hand. "One usually remembers where they've acquired something, but how many know every item's true history? How many hands might have each diamond passed through since the link we're looking for? And if we do cross the correct link, how will we recognize it for the one we're looking for?"

"All right, so we can't find out who it is that route…at least not easily. But we also can't just sit here and wait for the next murder to happen," Jennifer sighed, glancing out at the gathering students. "It's nearly time, I suppose we should get back to work."

"We'll discuss what other options we have tonight after sparring. I don't have an assigned guard duty until tomorrow," Severus said.

"Sparring starts tonight? I'd completely forgotten," Jennifer groaned. "And here I was hoping to spend a relaxing evening in our rooms."

"Oh, were you?" Severus said, gazing at her attentively. "Well, it doesn't have to be all that late, being the first meeting. Orienting the new students and perhaps a few demos," Severus said, taking a step closer, his voice nearly down to a whisper. "Perhaps I ought to take out the other cloak and we could do a bit of… exploring? We haven't done that in awhile."

"Honestly, Severus! With all we have to do," Jennifer whispered with exasperation, trying to get around him and to her class.

"That never stopped us before," Severus said, a mischievous twitch on his sinister smile.

"Besides, why do we need to take all these chances for? Is staying in so tedious as all that now?" Jennifer asked him, her whisper turning harsh. Severus blinked at her.

"What in the world has gotten into you? I was under the impression that you liked…" Suddenly a loud clanging noise brought their attention back to the Potion Lab, where Rose had inadvertently knocked over all of the equipment that she had been trying so hard to set up without a sound.

Platt sniggered outright, while several of the other Slytherins were trying very hard to hide their laughter.

"Sorry, Professor Craw," Rose said, slowly getting up to pick up her equipment.

"Aren't you going to get on her for that?" Severus asked.

"For what?" Jennifer asked at him curiously.

"Getting out of her seat without permission."

"Honestly, Professor Snape!" Jennifer said, rolling her eyes at him and walked towards the front of the class, reminding the Slytherin students to face forward before searching through her desk for the appropriate class notes.

Severus watched her speculatively for a moment before gliding towards the door, making sure he passed through the row of desks where Rose sat.

"Be glad that sort of thing didn't happen in _my_ class," he said, making sure his voice was low enough that his wife hadn't heard. Several of the Slytherins started to chuckle again, stopping only after Jennifer fixed a stern gaze in their direction.

Severus went upstairs at a leisurely pace, content to let his seventh year class wait as he headed into his office. They were all in their places and silent with their hands idle and books closed. His eyes still dared them to try anything out of hand as he passed them on the way through. It only took him a moment to retrieve the tests from the office shelf, but as he turned to head back into the classroom he suddenly froze and looked around again.

Something was wrong. Someone had been in there. His eyes darted about the room until they landed on the bookshelf. With a rapid movement his hand reached out and grabbed the old book he had borrowed, staring at it with surprise. It was, in fact, in the very place he kept it. It had been categorized properly. He squinted at it, and then began to study the surrounding area when he heard a crunching noise from behind his desk. Taking out his wand he crept around the other side only to find himself pointing his wand at his familiar. Rasputin's head was laying most contentedly over his food dish chomping at something quite noisily, the crusty lid of his glass eye drooping in satisfaction.

"There you are. What are you eating? Who's been in my office?" Severus hissed at him.

"A mouse. No one," Rasputin replied.

"Then where did you get the mouse?"

"I caught it myself."

"Why you fork-tongued overgrown lizard! Even if mice were stupid enough to come in here anymore, which they're not, there's no way you could have gotten your patch back on properly without help. How dare you lie to me after all these years? I could have left you in that barn to die, but I didn't. And this is how you repay me?" Severus snapped.

"You don't feed me enough," Rasputin said simply, turning to crawl under the desk.

"If I fed you any more you'd soon be too big to keep in the office. I can hardly work in here as it is without tripping…" Severus paused and squinted at his familiar. "It was Alex, wasn't it? She was in the Slytherin stands that day," he said. He nodded as if confirming his own suspicions. "And then she bribed you during that incident in my classroom. Admit it, you're covering for her!"

Rasputin merely crept further under the desk until only his long tail was showing. Severus' eyes went back over to the bookshelf in complete bewilderment. If it was Alex, how could she have possibly gotten the book in the correct order, he wondered, glancing at the complex runes on the binding of the ancient book. Frowning at the fact that he couldn't come up with a quick answer to that, Severus locked the book in his desk and left his office, making a note to himself to add a few more security precautions.

* * *

It was just after dinner that Rose cornered them again about sparring club. Alex knew that she and Mandria were going to have to make a decision at last, being that sparring club started in half an hour.

"I never get to see either of you, my schedule's too different from yours. And really…well, I just don't get along too well with the other girls my own age," Rose admitted. "They're all interested in boys and things and with the selection we have around here, I couldn't care less. After we do our form exercises there's simply tons of time when we just wait for our turn on the mat, and that's when we'll have plenty of time to talk without old Mr. Boulderdash breathing down our necks."

Boulderdash, the school's librarian, was a horrendously unfriendly goblin with no humor at all for students talking or even whispering in the library. Rather than face his wrath the three girls had been reduced to note passing, and had that turned into a very time consuming way to talk, even if it was an ideal place to meet in other respects. Rose often helped them with their Herbology homework, a subject Alex still couldn't seem to get into, and that helped keep both Alex and Mandria's marks up above an acceptable level. Still, the idea of having a goblin-free chat session sounded quite appealing, even in light of the fact that Alex's parents were the club sponsors.

There were quite a number of students there, about sixty or seventy all told, all from different houses and years. Even so, it was hardly a balanced mix of students.

"It's mostly all boys," Mandria hissed, voicing what Alex also noticed. "You didn't warn us about that."

"Well, there are a great number of them I suppose, but we're not the only girls here. Look, there's Lydia over there, and Mary. And there's Tamya from Slytherin, gah, I can't stand her. I hear she's pretty nasty in the ring too, rules or no rules," Rose said, shaking her head disapprovingly. "That reminds me, be very careful if you're put in Snape's ring. He tends to look the other way when a Slytherin pulls something."

Alex couldn't help but to stare at her. It was true at home he sometimes seemed to listen to Aurelius more than her. Of course, Aurelius also had a knack of wording things so that everyone but himself looks to blame. But all-out favoritism? She sighed. Why should it surprise her, after all the things that had happened so far? In fact, she was beginning to wonder if her own father had developed a split personality.

"There's Platt too, but we knew he'd be here, and uh oh… it looks like Conner's here. That's rather odd. He's never been in sparring club before," Rose said.

"Has Gaffney?" Mandria asked, nodding over to where Ted and Stewart were talking with some of the other students. "Maybe Conner's here to show him up after all that you-know-what that happened."

"I hope you're wrong," Rose said, shaking her head as she looked over at her housemates worriedly. "But I wouldn't be a bit surprised if you were right. Conner is so competitive, really. It's a wonder he wasn't a Slytherin."

"I don't think they'd have him," Alex grinned. "And I wouldn't blame them."

There was a motion near the door, and students in that direction began to form lines in front of the mirrors that walled the back of the room. Snape headed towards the front, Craw not far behind.

"First timers over here, please," Craw called out, motioning them to join her near the wand rack. Rose waved at them and went to join the lines, while Alex and Mandria went to join the group gathering in a circle near the professor. They were mostly first years, but there were several others from other years as well including Conner, who came up on Jennifer's left side. Noticing Alex glance in his direction he winked at her, and she gave him a dirty look before turning to Mandria.

"Honestly, and he's two years older than me. What cheek," Alex said to Mandria.

"I suppose. But he is kind of cute," Mandria admitted. Alex stared at her until the other girl became completely interested in the long list of rules that Craw was giving out.

"After forms, I am going to teach you a basic disarming spell that you'll be able to use today. For you first and second year students, you should only use the spells we teach you in here in the ring. Third and up have a bit more leeway, but remember, the judge can bench you any time if he or I feel you are out of line, and no dark spells are allowed at all," Jennifer told them, releasing them to join the back rows.

"How boring can you get? No dark spells, and only using the ones we learn in class? How are we supposed to do any serious sparring with that?" Alex whispered as they line up in the back row for forms.

"We're not. I think that's the point," Mandria whispered. "I for one feel a lot better knowing nobody can pull anything on us. I didn't join this club to get my face thrown to the mat every week."

Alexandria took her stance and turned her attention to the front where Snape was barking out directions to the others, kicking feet in place and explaining techniques while in the back Craw patiently helped the new students with a more basic routine. Neither of them came anywhere near Alex; but then, neither of them had to. Ever since she and her siblings had been old enough to walk they had been taught these forms as normal exercise. It brought back pleasant memories, for it was one of the few times they spent alone with their father.

She had immediately brought her focus in on him as they started the first movement, smoothly imitating every move and tuning out the harsh criticisms, knowing they were not aimed at her. In that instant she had become unaware of anything but her own moves and the instruction, which oddly enough didn't seem so harsh anymore although Snape's tones were anything but languid.

It wasn't until after they broke up to learn their spells and start the first matches that Alex realized that quite a number of the students had been watching her instead of paying attention to what they were supposed to be doing.

"I take it you've sparred before," Mandria said, giving her the same curious look that the others had.

"Nope, never," Alex said cheerfully, "Done forms all my life, though."

After a few waves of the new spell with their practice wands, the girls were finally released to the benches. Rose picked the farthest corner from the rings to wait, and the two other girls hurried over.

"So Alex, were you able to return the you-know-what?" Rose asked after they were settled.

"Without a hitch. I don't think he even knew I was there," Alex said. "It proved worth the risk, being as I did find out that the curse being used was based on faerie magic."

"She thinks," Mandria added, earning a dirty look from Alex. "Well, it's not like you have proof of it, is it?"

"Well, there's little doubt that something odd is going on about this case," Rose said seriously, "and whatever it is, it definitely has more to do with this school than just your parents, Alex. What with Auror Potter being here and all."

"Here? As in the country?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Here as in the school itself. Didn't you know? I saw him myself heading somewhere with McGonagall just before dinner," Rose said.

"Nobody told me a thing!" Alex said, slightly hurt that he hadn't stopped by to say hello. "What's he here in the school for?"

"Nobody knows, at least none of the students I've talked to," Rose said. "I was hoping maybe you did."

"I wonder if he's still in the castle," Alex said. "If he was with McGonagall, maybe he was going up to see Dumbledore or something."

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," Mandria said. "First off, we're already signed up for matches, and I dare think your parents would miss us if we left now. Besides, it's no good trying to find anyone in this castle. He could be anywhere."

"Well maybe, but I bet he leaves by the main gate," Alex said, glancing over at the sparring rings. "Mum said we were only going to have five minute rounds tonight. Let's try to get out of here as soon as we can. If we're lucky, we can still catch him."

"Snape and Jeffers!" Severus barked out, and from his impatient tone, Alex realized it wasn't the first time her name had been called.

"Be right back," she said. She hurried towards the rack to grab her real wand and ran over.

"She's up against a Slytherin student and in the Snape ring? This is not going to be pretty," Rose said grimly.

"We had better get over there," Mandria said.

"Surely he'll be easier on her though, considering," Rose said hopefully.

"You've haven't seen how he treats her in Defense class," Mandria said back as they tried to find a spot not crowded with curious student spectators.

"Another minute and I'd have given the match to Jeffers by default. Are you here to spar or gossip?" Snape snapped at her as she stepped into the ring.

"Sorry, sir," Alex muttered, nodding to Arnold Jeffers. She had known him from her class at Stafford, not that she particularly ever cared for him. He spent too much talking about his father the lawyer, when she had heard her parents say his father was actually a bit of a wash up.

"Now bow, take three paces, and cast the spells you were taught, and try not to embarrass me," Severus said in a bored tone. Alex was not quite sure if he was talking to Jeffers, her, or both of them with that remark, but she had little time to think about it as they bowed and paced to their places.

In one fluid movement as Severus counted to three, Alex turned and took an offensive stance with her wand pointed at Jeffers, and before he could even attempt to get his own wand in position, called out the spell she had learned.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ she said. A flash of intense focus and determination flashed in her eyes as the spell burst forth like lightning and into Arnold, causing the boy to be flung back into the surprised crowd. His wand flew up into the air, spinning a moment, before coming down to land at her feet. Giving him only a cursory look to make sure he was all right, Alex picked up the wand and stepped out of the ring, handing to her quickly recovering father. "All done," Alex said, walking back to her friends. She had completely missed the triumphant smirk that appeared on Snape's face a moment later.

"See? That didn't take long," Alex said, ignoring the gaping looks her two friends were giving her. "Now all I need to do is wait for you two."

"Alex," Rose said slowly, glancing at Mandria. "I'm not sure what you're expecting, but I dare say neither one of us are going to be able to get out _that_ quickly."

"Just remember when you go up there that every minute spent means less of a chance we're going to be able to meet up with my godfather," Alex said. Just then there was a loud rumble from the students watching the other ring, and the three of them looked over curiously.

"I said bench, Mr. Platt! And if you argue with me one more time, I'll make sure you stay benched next week too," Craw said sternly, loud enough to be heard above the crowd. "Here, let me help you up, Gaffney."

"I think I just got an idea on how we can get out of here quicker," Rose grinned at Mandria.


	12. Girls' Nights' Out

Chapter Twelve

Girls' Night Out

After Mandria and Rose got themselves benched, the three girls hurried down the stairs and through the main doors.

"We don't have all that long before curfew," Mandria panted as they hurried out. "I'd say our chances of Auror Potter coming out before then is pretty slim."

"I am going to be quite irate if he did leave without at least saying hello. He is my godfather after all," Alex said.

"Yes, for you and six others, I believe. I'm sure he's quite busy, being who he is," Mandria pointed out.

"He's never been that busy," Alex said.

"Alex!" The three of them looked up to see Xavier coming forward and Rose groaned softly. He looked between them curiously before his eyes settled on Alex. "That was quite a match. Where are you off to this time of night?"

"Nowhere really, I'm just helping them with their Astrology homework," Rose said. Xavier glanced up thoughtfully.

"Bit cloudy for that, isn't it?" Xavier said calmly, glancing up at the overcast sky. "Do you have a Devaporizing Telescope?"

"There, you see? I _knew_ we were forgetting something! Let's run up and get it," Rose said grabbing their arms and pulling them inside.

"Why don't we just tell him what we were doing?" Alex said once they got inside.

"I don't trust him," Rose said.

"Me either, he might just be trying to get us into trouble," Mandria said.

"You two! He's been absolutely nothing but nice to us," Alex said with exasperation.

"Exactly, that's what worries me," Rose said.

"We might as well go to our rooms. We're not going to find him," Mandria said.

"And just who are we looking for, might I ask?" A man's voice asked from behind them. Nearly leaping out of her skin in surprise, Alex instinctively whipped around with her wand in hand. Alastor Moody's lip twitched slightly at the girl's movement, his good eye and magic eye both focusing in on her with obvious amusement. "Expecting trouble, are we?"

"I know you, you're M …er, you're Auror Moody, aren't you?" Mandria asked. Alastor's magic eye focused in on her, the other still watching Alex speculatively.

"Maybe I am," Alastor said calmly, "and maybe I'm only an imposter who's stolen his magic eye and taken his place. You never know. It's happened before. That would explain why a student might have a legitimate reason to pull a wand on a fully licensed Auror, wouldn't it?"

"I'm so terribly sorry, I was startled," Alex blushed, putting her wand back quickly as both eyes focused back in on her.

"You're the Snape girl, aren't you?" Alastor said, continuing if not expecting an answer. "Good reaction time. Bad hearing. Fast is good, Snape, but you need to learn how to recognize your target an instant quicker than you react."

"Yes, sir," Alex said sheepishly.

"What are you three doing prowling about these halls this time of night, anyhow?"

The other two girls had started improvising about taking walks and coming back from the library but Alex had a feeling that nothing but the truth was going to stick. There was something very scrutinizing about the way he was eyeballing them.

"Actually," Alex said, loud enough to stop the other two girls' hasty explanations. "We were looking for my godfather. I heard he was in the castle, and I just wanted to say hello."

"Just hello, eh?" Alastor repeated with a thin smile. "I'm afraid you've missed him then. He already went home for the night. But I'll be sure to let him know you were asking for him. I'm sure he'll drop by when he has time. You should be off getting to your rooms now. Less likely of you three getting in trouble when you're asleep, you know. Not impossible, of course, but less likely."

"Are you staying here?" Alex asked.

"Well, I suppose I could always walk over and have a chat with your parents," Alastor mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Goodnight Auror Moody," Mandria said. For once Alex didn't need to be nudged to follow along.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your rooms," Rose offered, putting an arm on Mandria's shoulder as the three hurried towards the main stairwell. Alastor chuckled softly, taking an old piece of parchment out from his robe. Watching it for a moment, he tucked it back in and headed on his way.

* * *

The smell of withering leaves was heavy in the air and the unswept streets of Hogsmeade rustled below the feet of five witches, chatting softly as they walked towards the Three Brooms.

"Well, we're going to a pub, that at least is a good sign," Anna put in, the others chuckling at her.

"Rosmerta was kind enough to arrange a room for us… the presence of which doesn't exist as far as the male population is concerned," McGonagall said, looking at them from over her spectacles.

"No, of course not," Hermione said almost indignantly. "I am so glad we're doing this. I've only read about them myself, you know. Never been to one."

"The only one I've ever been to when I was a child and it was actually a pretend one," Danny said with a sigh. "Father set it up for his business clients just to get us girls out of the way."

"The last one I've been to was fourteen years ago, as a part of a graduation party for a girl I knew at Beauxbatons," Jennifer said. "It had been only the second one I'd been to ever, and the other was as a teenager."

"What about you, Minerva?" Hermione asked curiously as they reached the porch.

"Well, I suppose I'm the veteran of the group, since I've been to more than I can count," Minerva admitted with a thin smile. "Of course, it's been a very, very, long time since I've done this with other staff. The last time, in fact, was not long after Madame Hooch had signed on to Hogwarts. I will never forget the morning after that Coven Night."

"What? Not the night itself?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"No, I'm afraid I still have trouble remembering that part," Minerva said, the others laughing as they headed inside.

It was still fairly early, and only the local patronage had begun to wander in, greeting each other warmly as they trickled in. Rosmerta, who had been expecting them, had been glancing towards the door at every chance; making herself at their disposal the moment she emptied her tray of drinks.

"Right this way," she said with a secretive smile, leading them off the main floor and through the kitchen and stock room.

"Thank you for setting this up at such short notice," Minerva said.

"No trouble at all, in fact it worked out perfectly," Rosmerta said with a wink. "My normal Friday group just moved to Saturday a couple of weeks ago, so if you want to do it again, just let me know."

"Actually, perhaps once a month would be nice," Minerva suggested, the others nodding in agreement. "It'll do us all good to get out of the castle now and then." Rosmerta smiled and nodded, turning to an oak door and unlocking it, leading the way down a set of steps.

Anna, following right behind her, wasn't quite sure what she had been expecting. But this in many ways was closer to her view of magic before she discovered her heritage than anything else she had seen.

The wine cellar was cool but not chilly, and the smell of incense, very light yet spicy, drifted in the air. On one side of the cellar, lit by standing candelabras was a pentagonal table, sitting in the center of a golden star that had been carefully painted on the polished floorboards. Five simple wooden chairs sat around it and five tall cups were spaced around a small black cauldron that sat in the center of the table.

"This doesn't involve dark magic, does it?" Anna asked warily.

"What in the world gave you that notion?" Jennifer said, staring at her.

"Many Muggles think that pentagrams represent the devil," Hermione said. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"What do squares represent?" Jennifer asked her.

"Boring people," Hermione explained.

"Triangles?" Jennifer asked.

"All right, so it is rather silly, now that you mention it," Anna said, cutting them off. "I suppose rather like the idea that covens involved dancing naked in the woods on moonless nights."

"Oh, no, that tradition died ages ago," Hermione explained.

"The history lesson can wait, girls," Minerva said, going over to a chair. "The brief reason that tradition went out of style is the fact that the whole point of Coven Night is to get away from the men for a while, not to attract them."

"Do you need anything else? If not, I'd best be getting back to the front," Rosmerta said with a smile. "Everyone has their drinks?" This time Anna nodded with the rest of them. Hermione had at least warned her to bring that. "Very well, I'll check up on you later, have a good evening."

As Rosmerta left they took their seats, looking over the cauldron at each other, having a clear view of the faces of all the other witches in the group. Jennifer stared in the cauldron as if lost in thought, while beside her Danny had leaned back calmly, her lip curled in a slight smile. Hermione was gazing very intently at Minerva, who had adjusted her floppy green hat so that she could see them all better.

"Since there are some here who are new to the Covenant of Witches, I suppose I should lay out the ground rules. They are quite simple," Minerva told them, bringing out a teapot and setting it before her. "Everyone in the star contributes to the cauldron and must take a drink as a symbolic bond of sharing this time together. After that, one may drink as little or as much as they like without guilt. Remember that any words spoken here go no further than this room, and members are encouraged to bare their thoughts and ask whatever questions they have of others, and have the right to answer or refuse to answer whatever they like. And last but not least, we should keep talk of work to a minimum."

"I don't recall that last rule mentioned in the ceremony," Hermione said. Minerva smirked at her.

"Yes, well, I'm sure whoever started this whole thing hasn't had the experience trying to run these with the Hogwarts staff that I have. I know better," Minerva said. "Now, let's see, who shall start? Jennifer, I suppose. What did you bring and what is its significance to you?"

"I brought a bottle of Coca-Cola Classic," Jennifer announced with a wry grin, taking out the bottle, twisting off the top, and pouring it into the cauldron. The cauldron smoked strangely and sizzled as it was poured in. "It reminds me of birthdays, holidays, and the fact that I still have some goals left to achieve," Jennifer said with a slight glint in her eye.

"I know what you mean by having goals to achieve. I've heard from Corey about your burping concoctions trying to duplicate it," Danny said teasingly. "But what of birthdays and holidays?"

"Because that's what I always end up giving her on those occasions," Anna said, the others chuckling at her response.

"Danny, what did you bring?" Minerva asked, going in order around the table.

"Some fine Irish Whiskey," Danny said cheerfully, bringing it out. "It's actually from an old Wizard family who have been in the business for generations, and their private label has always been Golden Heritage. So I brought it because it's the only golden heritage I have, and also because it has a nice kick."

"That usually goes along with any sort of heritage," Anna couldn't help but to add. The others chuckled again while Danny carefully poured a couple of shots in.

"I brought some Newt Wine from this very cellar," Hermione said. "I brought it because it's actually one of the more traditional drinks used in this ceremony, and since this is my first time, I want it to be a success," Hermione said, carefully measuring out a glass and pouring it in.

"There isn't real newt in that wine, is there?" Anna said warily.

"Only the eyes, and they of course are quite preserved in the alcohol," Hermione assured her. Anna looked in the cauldron as if not reassured at all.

"For some reason I'm not sure that's going to mix well with whiskey and coke."

"Don't worry about the flavor, it'll come out all right," Hermione said. "The cauldron's charmed to help out that problem."

"Yes, each item will retain its properties, but you will find that any brew made in one of these cauldrons ends up tasting the same, rather like a heady beer." Minerva explained.

"Oh, well, that sounds all right to me then," Anna said acceptingly.

"What did you bring?" Jennifer asked.

"Absinthe. Er, no particular reason other than it's illegal in the States and I thought we were supposed to be having _fun_ and not be so serious," Anna said.

"On the contrary, I bet Sirius was on your mind when you picked it… at least subconsciously," Danny said with a wicked look on her face. "After all, absinthe makes the heart grow fonder, doesn't it?" The rest of them groaned at her but then jumped to attention as Anna poured some in with Jennifer and Minerva insisting she put in no more than a swallow.

"The mixture is going to be potent enough as it is," Minerva told her with a wry smile. "And I've the most potent ingredient of all," she said tapping her teapot. "Black tea, with a dash of pumpkin spice. When you are ill it is a salvation, when stressed it is a release. It is a reason to socialize, philosophize and even for some to revolutionize. And also because the last time I brought alcohol to the meeting, so did everyone else, and it was a miracle that we were able to get to the Quidditch game the next day. Rolanda had to referee," she added, the others laughing as they realized it was the same incident they had spoken of earlier.

She carefully poured a rather large amount of the tea in and the smoke that curled over the edges of the cauldron began to glow, turning green, yellow, red, blue and white until finally it dissipated. Inside they saw a liquid of dark gold with a lovely silver ladle leaning on one side.

"Do you mind if I take a look at the ladle before we start?" Jennifer said. The others chuckled softly at her.

"Why don't you go ahead and pour out?" Minerva said with a smile, holding her cup out helpfully as Jennifer went around the table, filling each to the brim before sitting down. "So? Who would like to contribute first?" The witch asked mischievously.

* * *

Alex paused a moment on the stair to change the film in the Motionpro 100 and tucked the used roll away, looking around thoughtfully. It was just after dinner, but most of the students had already gone to their rooms so she thought it would be the perfect opportunity for her to go out and finish what she'd promised her siblings that she'd do.

"So where to next, Alex?" Mandria asked. Her feet ached slightly from all the trekking about the castle they had done already, but was quite certain they were far from done.

"Maybe the back grounds, or the Quidditch Pitch," Alex mused, heading down the stairs.

"I'm not walking to the Quidditch Pitch now, it'll be dark," Mandria said. "Why would you want to take a photo of the back grounds?"

"There's a good view of the forest from there, and the mountains too, if I can get the angle right," Alex said.

"Well, it'd make more sense to me to take pictures of, well, more interesting places. So far you've taken pictures of the dorms, some of the halls to the classrooms, the courtyard, and this stairwell. Wouldn't they be more interested in the library or the Great Hall or something?" Mandria suggested.

"There's probably people still lingering about the hall and the library right now," Alex said. "I'd rather not disturb them."

"Honestly, the way you're acting I'd almost think you were worried that you were going to get into trouble," Mandria said. "I mean, it's not like we're wandering after hours or doing anything remotely questionable."

"And how long would it take Xavier to find us if we made a grand entrance in the hall and started taking photos?" Alex asked her.

"Well, you do have a point there. He does tend to follow us around to the point of annoyance," Mandria agreed. "You'd think he'd have more to do than to tag a couple of first years. But to be honest, Alex, I didn't really think you minded it. In fact, it usually seems like you enjoy the attention."

"The lesser of evils. I find that when he's around no one else bothers us, including that self-centered Gryffindor Donovan," Alex said.

"Well, there's little worry about either of them showing up with those preseason parties going on tonight," Mandria said. "I say we take some photos of some more interesting rooms. Perhaps the Trophy Room? Or how about the view from the Owlery?"

"How about the greenhouses?" Alex said as they stepped outside, checking the flash.

"Yes, I suppose that would be interesting," Mandria said, "If you're a plant."

"Is someone out there?"

Startled, the two girls looked over towards a lantern light coming from the door of the closest greenhouse.

"Or if you happen to be Rose Bailey, apparently," Mandria added.

"What are you doing out here?" Alex said in surprise, going closer. "Aren't you supposed to be at that welcoming party for the new Quidditch players and all that?"

"And spend the entire night watching the Gaffney boys glare at Donovan while Donovan's busy glaring between them and me?" Rose asked disdainfully. "Besides, I had to make sure the Elfwillow was warm enough," she added, nodding to the plant in her arms. The plant actually looked content and rather sleepy in an odd sort of way, but definitely not put out by the blanket around its pot.

"You guys will never play good ball this year acting like this," Mandria said in a scolding tone. "The boys are going off like a couple of children, and you go and hide in the greenhouse any time someone says something to you. You're going to have to pull it together if you plan to work as a team."

"Now you're starting to sound like McGonagall," Rose frowned, stepping back in long enough to put the plant to bed, coming back out with only her lantern in hand. "What are you two doing out here, anyhow?"

"I'm taking photos of the castle to send to my sister. Would you like to join us?" Alex asked.

"Yes, help me convince her to take photos of something more interesting than hallways," Mandria pleaded to Rose.

"My sister likes to paint and I know she wanted to see the paintings," Alex explained. "Where else are they but in the halls?"

"How about the Trophy Room?" Rose suggested.

"Yes, what about it?" Mandria agreed.

"Oh, all right. I doubt we'll be running to anyone there at this time of night," Alex agreed, and the three of them walked back inside.

It was just up the stairs and not far at all down the hall, the door before they got to the indoor gym. Trophies filled the cabinets around the room, while on the walls were plaques as well as paintings and photos of Quidditch captains and some of the old instructors, including Madame Hooch, who winked at them from where she stood leaning on her broom.

"I wonder if my father is listed in here somewhere," Mandria said, peering in the cases with interest. "He used to be a fair Beater in his day from what I'm told. He was a Gryffindor, though."

"Most of my family didn't even go to Hogwarts at all, they went to Tyrone in Ireland. From what mother said the entire school could fit in the Great Hall. They don't really have teams to speak of; not enough students." Rose explained. "I would have gone to Tyrone too, but grandfather thought I had been much too isolated already and asked the Headmaster if I could come here."

"What about your parents, Alex?" Mandria asked. A flash filled the room and Alex peered out from behind the camera.

"Mum went to Whitebridge, but was never crazy about brooms. She prefers taking the horses out when she wants to fly. Dad is another story," she said with a grin. "He won't talk about it, but my cousins told me that he got kicked off the team somehow and my uncle had something to do with it."

"Oh!" Mandria said with surprise, the others pausing to look up above to the door to see what she was looking at. "Who do you suppose that is?"

The three girls looked over the door at the rosy-cheeked older woman sleeping in the large frame. Her hands rested in her lap, pleasantly pink against the detailed gold robes. Every now and then, Alex could swear she saw the woman's chest rise and fall, but not a sound could be heard from the painting.

"A very well done painting," Rose said appreciatively. "I wonder why she's asleep? None of the others are, and it's very early."

"Maybe she fell asleep during the sitting," Mandria chuckled. Alex raised her camera, turning it to the side to get a good angle. "Oh, be careful, Alex! The flash might wake her up!"

"Well then maybe we can find out who she is," Alex shrugged, focusing the lens.

"We're not supposed to disturb sleeping paintings," Rose said.

"Honestly! What harm can one snapshot do?" Alex said.

But just before she snapped the painting, a shadow appeared in the doorway. Yelping in surprise, the camera flew into the air, neatly caught with a swift movement from Severus Snape, stepping into the room looking none too pleased to find them in there.

"Is this a private tour or can anyone join?" he asked, a dangerous flash in the eye. "And just who gave you permission to take photos of this school, Miss Snape?"

"It's for Alicia. I promised her I'd send her some photos of the school," Alex explained.

"Alicia will see the school when it's her time to see the school, just like everyone else," Severus frowned, looking at the camera. "And isn't this the camera your mother gave Aurelius for his birthday this year?"

"Er…yes, well, I borrowed it before I left. My camera keeps making all my photos twitch."

"If you took better care of your things instead of dropping them out of trees we wouldn't be having this conversation at all," Severus snapped. "And knowing that your brother has enough sense to ever let you borrow anything, I assume you 'borrowed' this without permission. I'll be returning this. Without the film," he added.

"Then I can have that part back?" Alex suggested hopefully. The other two girls stifled a giggle and Severus turned to glare at all of them equally.

"And since you girls seem to have so much time on your hands, I must then assume that I'm not giving enough homework. Bailey, a fifty-inch essay on cursed paintings and photos. Snape, Shea, a forty-inch essay on Lurkers and how to deal with them. I will find all three on my desk when I get there on Monday morning. Perhaps you should get started. Now," he added warningly. Glancing at each other ruefully, the three girls headed out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Good thing he didn't ask if I had any more film," Alex whispered to the other two as they headed up to their dorms.

But Severus had lost complete interest in the three the moment they had left the room. Instead, he stood looking up at the painting of Caprica Dusthorn, carefully timing every breath and watching for any indication of movement. A few moments later he exhaled slowly, shaking his head with a frown. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about that. He stepped back into the gym where his own image in the training mirror was still waiting, glaring at him in complete irritation of having been kept waiting. But Severus did take a moment to glance down at his wedding ring, noting the peaceful light blue color in the diamond before returning back to his routine.

In the wine cellar of the Three Brooms, Jennifer was looking at her ring as well, curious about the strange range of emotions that had just crossed it before settling into a greyish- blue. Anna, Danny, and Hermione were still laughing from Minerva's last comment, all three of them having drank quite liberally from the cauldron. Jennifer and Minerva exchanged smirks at that, both of them still sipping on their first cups.

"You know when we first organized this, I was worried about what we were going to talk to you about, Minerva," Hermione admitted wiping her eyes as she finally gained control. "I mean, we all have our husbands to complain about, but you seem to know more about men than any of us."

"One can't judge men fairly if they haven't seen their professional side as well," Minerva said with amusement. "But don't think just because I'm married to my job doesn't mean I've not had an affair now and then."

"Really, Minerva? Anyone we know?" Danny asked with open interest.

"One or two, perhaps, not that I'd ever betray their confidence," Minerva said, taking another sip, her eyes focused on the smoke still rising from a cauldron. "One of them was a sort of accident…although to this day I wonder if it was so much of an accident at all." Even Anna couldn't help but become curious at that, and Minerva soon found that all eyes, glassy as though some might be, were focused on her.

"It was quite some years ago; when the presence of Voldemort still only existed in whispers from those debating supporting him and mere rumors to those who just opposed him. His strength was still debatable by many, but even then the school began to feel his presence among the students, even the staff…" she said, cutting herself short as if wanting to choose her words more carefully. "I was helping a colleague with a transfiguration experiment. As you know, when something inorganic is transformed, it retains no working properties of its old form, not having the 'living' memory that plants and animals do. But he wanted to see if that rule could be bent; to see if we could find a way to change enchanted or magic crafted items to look like other things and still keep all of the original magical qualities while in its new form."

"But when items are enchanted and crafted, the spells that are cast on them are usually specifically designed to work with whatever item you're casting it on or making it into, a clock enchantment for a clock, and so on," Jennifer said, Hermione nodding in agreement.

"You would have to somehow transfigure the spells as well," Hermione said with a hiccup. "Can't be done."

"Spells can be broken, bound, averted, why not changed?" Jennifer said thoughtfully.

"Did the experiment work?" Anna asked.

"Well, not that night," Minerva said sheepishly. "You see, we were working alone in the potion's lab to have some access to a few particular ingredients, and the Potion Master at the time had decided it might be cheaper getting Passiontears from its source."

"Oh dear, you don't mean…" Hermione said in a whisper.

"Yes, we were cupified," Minerva nodded, "by a rather enthusiastic band of caged Cupie Elves who woke up as a result of all the spell casting we were doing."

Anna stared at Minerva, trying to decide if she imagined hearing what she just heard or not.

"I'd hate to have woken up in that bed the next morning," Danny chuckled.

"Yes well, I suppose it could have turned out much worse, had it been with anyone else," Minerva said thoughtfully. "Actually, the entire situation was quite pleasant for both of us I think, although we knew within a week that the… unprofessional side of our relationship was something that couldn't continue. Dark times were upon us, and we both had jobs to do, jobs dependant on one another's focused cooperation. Not that I would say that short time together hasn't affected our professional relationship over the years, it has. But it's always influenced things in positive ways rather than negative, and I'm quite sure we made the right decision in the end."

"Perhaps things would be easier for the rest of us if we hadn't gotten married. I mean, juggling between home life and work is quite a chore," Danny admitted thoughtfully, twisting her cup. "But trying to weigh them, I couldn't possibly ever give one up over the other…although, if I were living through the time you had, perhaps I would have."

"I don't think I could have," Hermione admitted.

"I tried letting it go once," Jennifer chuckled, "Didn't work. And I'm so glad it didn't."

"Do you ever have any regrets?" Anna asked Minerva.

"No, none whatsoever," Minerva said, smiling back at her. "And to be perfectly honest, I've been going over it a lot lately too; all I've done, the bumps in the road and all of that, wondering how things might have been. But I've decided I wouldn't change a thing, so all that's left, I suppose, is looking ahead."

Jennifer watched Minerva thoughtfully as she sipped her drink, looking for affirmation of what she supposed Minerva meant by that. But it was other the piece of knowledge she had learned from Minerva's face that had made her mind swim.

It wasn't until after the cauldron was emptied and Francis Pyther appeared to help Hermione, Danny, and Anna home and they had started back to the castle that she was finally able to say what she had been bursting to say since that moment.

"So," Jennifer began as they walked along the forest path. "Do you think any of them will guess? That you were talking about Albus, I mean?"

"Do you think they'll even remember the conversation at all?" Minerva asked back mischievously. "No one has remembered it yet."

"I will," Jennifer pointed out. Minerva smiled slightly at her, looking at her from the corner of her eye before focusing on the path again.

"I know," Minerva said, continuing on her way.


	13. A Memory Out of Time

Chapter Thirteen

A Memory Out of Time

October flew by in a flurry of leaves and homework, and despite her tendency to put off things to the last minute in pursuit of more interesting activities, Alex managed to keep her marks above what she knew her parents considered 'acceptable Snape standards.' But as time went by, she found herself missing her siblings more and more. Mandria never showed the least bit of interest on trying any 'book reenactments' on the weekends, and Rose, although interested, never had the time with Quidditch practice going and Gryffindor's first game coming up. So Alex absorbed every book she brought with her, as well as every paper that came via the Owl post, studying it from cover to cover in hopes of hearing more about the diamond case, which seemed to have lost momentum after Auror Potter stepped in. There had been no deaths since, and many had decided that the culprit was probably too intimidated to act now that Potter was on the case. At least he had finally taken the time to stop in and say hello, but as to what he was doing there or why, he hadn't given a single clue.

Frustrated with the apparent dead end, Alex attempted to concentrate on the concerns of her friends, which like everyone else seemed to be centered a round the Ravenclaw Seeker, still in the medical wing for observation.

"Dr. Sagittari said she came out looking like a pretzel after that new Slytherin Seeker bounced her out of the way," Mandria said.

"Of all the people to pick for Seeker, the last one I would have thought would have been Henry the Ox," Ralph said. "He may be sharp, but he's much too…well he's not built for a Seeker. It's amazing he can even get the broom in the air let alone the speed."

"He doesn't have to have much speed, that's the whole dodgy point of it," Kirk Havershaw said, poking at his lunch. "He's as big as all three of the other Seekers put together. He can take a Bludger at full steam and still not be knocked from his broom. All he has to do is try for the Snitch at the same time as the other Seeker and get a little bit ahead. He doesn't have to lift an arm, the brooms never touch…an 'accidental' bump like the one he gave Vi yesterday and he's free to grab the Snitch while the other Seekers hit the Pitch head first. Mark my words, Donovan will be next." Mandria and Alex looked at each other worriedly. Would Rose be able to handle this new roughhousing tactic?

Halloween hit mid-week that year, and the feast was served a little early to make time for a Pumpkin Charming contest that Professor Weasley and Sprout had organized. Ghosts wandered around the tables chatting with the students and telling their death stories as the students picked through candies and pies and apples, listening with interest. Even Professor Ravenclaw had settled down at one end of the table where some of the older students sat, leaning over the table to hear tales of the earlier years of Azkaban and the Dementors within. The students pressed to hear of the night of the Dementor revolt, but the Professor's image took on a blurred look to it, and he shook his head slowly.

"Some horrors should never be spoken of, not even on Halloween," he said quietly. "It was the last terrible day of a nightmare that lasted for years and years. I will never forget the screams that night… never. But then, that I believe, is part of my eternal punishment."

"But it's a good thing it had, though, isn't it? I mean, things have gotten better there since then, now the Dementors are gone it all," Mandria said.

"The tragedy, Miss Shea, is the fact that sometimes the worst must happen before change can. If only we learned to read the warning signs and act beforehand."

"By premonition?" Kirk asked. The ghost smiled wanly at him.

"No, Mr. Havershaw, in this case I mean plain old common sense," he said, floating through the table and back up to his seat.

"Depressing the students again, are we?" Severus asked him when he came near.

"Depressing myself actually," Icarus said, taking his place.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Jennifer said crisply.

"Is something the matter, Icarus?" Dumbledore asked. His voice was light, and yet there was a subtle hint of concern in the tone.

"This all seems familiar to me, and that is troubling me," Icarus admitted.

"Well it should seem familiar, this is the seventh Halloween you've been up here with us," Jennifer pointed out.

"My dear, Time is even more profound to me now than when I was alive. And this…this night is something I remember. Someone we know will not survive it," he said, poking at his mold-covered cabbage stew.

"We as in at this table?" Severus asked, squinting slightly.

"We as in this school," Icarus said calmly, the other professors exchanging glances.

"Oh come now, it may not be this year at all, even if you are remembering correctly, all Halloweens look alike after awhile," Jennifer said, waving it off.

"I might agree with you if it wasn't for the fact that I recall knowing that I had one and only one relative among the students," Icarus said, glancing at Alex.

"Could be Alicia's last year then," Jennifer pointed out. Icarus smiled with enigmatic amusement.

"Oh, dear no, that year I remember quite plainly and in every detail," he said. "But this is something quite different. Vague. As if something in this entire time period had blocked me from seeing anything clearly." Severus stared at him, suddenly becoming worried. Pushing back his plate, he stood.

"Perhaps I should make a few inquiries to be on the safe side, starting downstairs," he said, as Jennifer gazed at him in surprise.

"I'll be here or in my study if you need me," Dumbledore said with a nod, glancing over at Minerva who was staring fixedly at the ghost. Jennifer quickly rose with a nod and hurried after her husband who was moving at a rapid pace down the hall.

"He's probably just saying that to get us on edge," Jennifer said once she caught up. "Really, Severus, you've never held any weight in any of that premonition stuff, why are you taking this so seriously now?"

"This isn't a vision for him, but a memory. You know as well as I do the difference between what Icarus' talent is and that of a regular prophet or diviner," Severus said.

"He lived in all times at once, yes I know, but he died over a thousand years ago. Even he admits that things in the future can be changed or prevented, and there are a lot of years in between where the things that he saw when he was alive that could have been permanently altered," Jennifer said.

"He also was forced to admit after his own action to try to prevent something that some things cannot be changed, and now he's damned because he tried," Severus said. "When has he ever told us anything that he's remembered that has not come about?"

"Well, never," Jennifer admitted. "But he doesn't do that very often."

"Yes, which only makes me more concerned when he does, but not as concerned as him admitting how vague the memory is. Not a vision, a memory…a memory out of time."

"Perhaps that means that a lot of the events happening now are changeable?" Jennifer suggested.

"He usually doesn't remember the changeable, although that is a very valid theory. I have another," Severus said, gazing over at his wife as he unlocked the storage closet and opened it for her. "That something in this time period has the ability to block that sort of memory."

"But that's impossible, I mean…something or someone able to do that would have the power to confound Merlin himself."

"Let's just keep an open mind until we can prove without a shadow of a doubt it is impossible, shall we?" Severus said, putting his hand on a small chalk mark on the wall. Jennifer nodded slowly, a strange creeping feeling moving up her spine. Were they overreacting? Or was Severus right in that they might be up against more than what they might have bargained for?

A staircase leading down had appeared where the wall had been a moment ago, and Jennifer followed Severus down, lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

As dinner was cleared away for the evening and some of the students started up to their dorms, quite a number of them, including Alex, Mandria and Rose, stayed behind for the pumpkin charming contest. Mandria had chosen a very small white one, still not sure what she was going to do with it, while Alex was already busy attempting to draw a face on hers.

A moment later Rose came back and sat down beside them, dropping a pot of soil and a glass of water on the table.

"Well? Where's yours?" Mandria asked.

"Right here," Rose said cheerfully, showing them a seed she had gotten from someone else's pumpkin, popping it in the soil. "They were running low on pumpkins, so I thought I'd better grow my own. I have some of that growth solution your Mum makes for Professor Sprout. I was saving some for an experiment I was planning next month, but I'll use that."

"I hope it works fast enough, we don't have much time. What are you making, Alex?" Mandria asked.

"I was thinking maybe it'd be fun to enchant the pumpkin to think it's a boggart," Alex said cheerfully. "You?"

"I have no idea," Mandria said, propping her head in her hand. "But I'd want it to be scarier than a boggart."

"What's scarier than a boggart?" Alex asked.

"A toad?" Rose suggested. Alex rolled her eyes at her.

"They can't hurt you, Rose."

"But they're so slimy!"

"How on earth do you get through Potions class?" Alex asked

"I always try to find a partner I can talk into cutting that sort of stuff for me," Rose chuckled slightly embarrassed. "But I am good at picking ingredients, so usually I don't have trouble finding someone."

"I've got it!" Mandria said with a wicked grin, getting up. "I need to get some supplies."

Alex had leaned over to get a better view of the pumpkin creases, trying to make a heavy mark on the cutting lines before picking up her wand to cut it out. But just as she sat back up she heard a yelp from across the table. The seed which Rose had just added the growth drops to suddenly took off, shooting out a vine as large as a fist and soon covering not only the table but began to wrap around Rose as well.

Jumping onto the table and over, Alex pulled at the vines around her friend's neck and mouth as blossoms appeared along the entire vine, falling off as quickly as they bloomed to form tiny lumps that grew larger and larger, the green color suddenly turning a deep orange as the pumpkins broke their vines and rolled onto the floor. Finally it stopped, leaving both the girls out of breath as they attempted to get the vines off of them.

"Thanks," Rose said after a moment, a reddish color still lining her cheeks. "I suppose I used too much."

"You said it," Alex said, crawling back over to her side of the table just as Mandria ran up dumping out her contents.

"Are you all right?" she asked worriedly. "My, that's strong stuff, isn't it?"

"Look at that flower sitting in the pumpkin patch! I didn't think those sorts of plants had thorns on them, did you, Stewart?" Conner Donovan laughed from beside them.

"It's true, there may be such a thing as too much of a green thumb," Stewart agreed. "Better be careful, Thorny. Don't forget we have a game coming up this weekend."

"When did those two make up?" Mandria muttered under her breath.

"And is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Alex asked, glaring at them.

"Oh! How very thoughtful of you! Well done, Miss Bailey!" The three girls looked up to see Professors Weasley and Sprout, smiling at them. "I had just given out the last of my pumpkins, and I'd used up the rest of my growth formula to make what I had. Do you mind so much if we take these extras?" Sprout asked.

"Of course, Professor, help yourself," Rose said, and at their encouragement picked out one for herself first. A simple flick from Weasley's wand was enough to get the vine's attention, loosening its grip and slithering to the floor like a snake, wrapping itself in a coil.

"There, now let us help you, Professor Sprout, and I'd say ten points for Gryffindor is in order," Weasley said, handing two of the pumpkins to Madame Brittle standing behind her and taking two herself. "Good luck, girls. Remember you only have an hour before we start judging them," she said as she walked away. Conner suddenly smiled and gave Rose a nod of approval. Rose promptly turned her back on him.

"I hope I still have enough time to make what I had in mind," Mandria said, snapping a book on enchantments and concentrating on a lump of clay she had brought from the supply table.

"Perhaps we should get to it then," Rose sighed, looking a bit lost as to what she wanted to do with it.

Alex, however, needed little encouragement. In fact, she became so absorbed in her own design that for a long time she hadn't realized exactly what it was that Mandria was making beside her. It was only after Rose handed her a black colored mop head that she finally looked up to see what was going on.

"Oh Mandria, really! How could you!" Alex said in complete horror as Mandria put the stringy black mop head on top of the pumpkin. The clay she had modeled into a slightly crooked, beaklike nose that was so like the real thing that several students had gathered behind them to snigger lightly.

"Wait, I'm not done yet," Mandria said wickedly, glancing at the book of enchantments and waving her wand, murmuring a spell. Suddenly, the hollow, candle lit eyes glared at her, the flames darkening the edges and giving them a rather sinister look.

"What are you staring at? Why aren't you doing your homework? Ten points off Ravenclaw!" The pumpkin-head Snape said. A roar of laughter went up from behind them, and Alex felt her ears burning red.

"Wait! Wait! It's not right without mine!" Rose protested. She turned her pumpkin around, and at first it seemed rather indistinguishable beside the Snape one; a woman's face with pursed lips and wire shaped like spectacles above the nose. But it was when she produced a floppy hat and stuck it on the pumpkin's crown that everyone laughed again, watching as the pumpkin McGonagall sprang to life, looking around disapprovingly.

"You! You're a Gryffindor, what are you doing at this table???" Snape-pumpkin demanded. "Ten points off Gryffindor!"

"Now, Professor, I'll handle the punishments for my own students. Ten points added to Gryffindor for having enough sense to make a pumpkin like me to keep an eye on him," the McGonagall pumpkin said. Another burst of laughter came over them, and even Alex couldn't help but admit they were rather funny, barking at the students as they passed about homework and curfews.

"Stop cackling and back to work, or I'll put you all in detention before the Quidditch game!" Snape-pumpkin snarled.

"You just want to keep the Quidditch record for yourself!" McGonagall-pumpkin declared.

"As if you had a chance to win it," Snape-pumpkin snapped.

"Don't you dare try to get smug with me, Professor Snape. If you don't stop threatening these students I'll have them turn you into pumpkin pie," she said, inspiring another roar up from the students.

Hermione, Pomona and Danny, who had all been staring with their jaws open for some time, looked at one another before bursting out in laughter themselves, despite valiant attempts from all three of them to try and keep a straight face.

"What are we going to do? How can we possibly judge those now?" Hermione asked, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"They are brilliant. I'd say they deserve ribbons," Danny said.

"Oh, but we mustn't encourage this sort of thing, it wouldn't do at all," Pomona pointed out, still chuckling, excusing herself every now and then when she broke into a fresh round.

"I dare think Minerva probably wouldn't mind, but if Snape sees those, those girls are going to be in a lot of hot water," Hermione pointed out.

"So will we if we judge the obvious winners as the obvious winners," Spout murmured back.

"Perhaps I can help." Albus came past them with a smile on his lip and in his eyes, the three judges falling behind him as he walked over to the pumpkins, the students quickly made way. The students fell silent as he came over to inspect them.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore," Pumpkin-McGonagall said.

"Sir, this particular event is getting out of hand. I suggest we cancel Halloween and send the students to their rooms," Pumpkin-Snape said.

"I understand your concern, Severus, but as you can see, the contest hasn't been judged yet," Dumbledore said nodding to the pumpkin. "Quite well done. Might I ask what charm you used?"

"The Relative-perspective Charm, sir," Mandria said.

"Ah yes! That's the one that makes things act like you expect them to act, isn't it?" Dumbledore said looking pleased. "But where is my pumpkin?"

Dumbledore looked over to Alex, who blushed slightly, showing her pumpkin. The Boggart pumpkin then proceeded to launch into a series of scary faces, each one accompanied by an enthusiastic "Boo!" at every attempt at scaring the Headmaster.

"Oh dear. It appears I have been ousted in favor of Humphrey," Dumbledore said, a few of the students are chuckling. "You know, these pumpkins appear to have something missing. It is hard to fathom now seeing Snape without Craw, or perhaps all three of them without Spout, or Weasley, or even Brittle. What I think would be fun is if we could see all of them interacting, don't you? Rose, Mandria, why don't you put yours at their seats at the high table? Perhaps others can get inspired to do the rest of the staff. Alex, I am sure Humphrey would prefer to be just behind the front door so he can scare people who walk in. The rest of your delightful pumpkins we can set on the tables, I dare say it will be a fine display."

Alex grinned at that and picked up her Boggart Pumpkin, as there was a rush to get to the pumpkin table. How all of those extra pumpkins got there no one was quite sure, but each person grabbed a pumpkin and headed to a table spot to claim a teacher or staff member, getting hard at work. Dumbledore chuckled when he saw that no one had had the nerve to try and make one of him. Instead, he suddenly produced the Sorting Hat from thin air, placing it on a tall pumpkin and sitting it there in his place.

"Brilliant as always, Professor," Hermione said cheerfully. "Since all the staff is getting a pumpkin, nobody will be offended by it."

"But how do we judge them now that they're all using the same charm?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

"Well, we'll just have to give them all ribbons then, shan't we?" Albus said with a glint in his eyes.

Just then there was a trio of hearty boos coming from the doorway, and the professors glanced over to see Minerva, Arthur Weasley and Taylor Brittle standing there with solemn expressions.

"Taylor?" Danny said with surprise going over to her husband as they walked over to the professors. "What are you doing here?"

"It's about Aunt Narcissa," Taylor said in a low voice. "She had one of the diamonds."

"What? Is she alright, what happened?" Danny asked, looking between him and Arthur. The expression on Arthur's face alone told her the truth even before either he or her husband shook their head. Her face grew as white as a sheet, turning slowly to Dumbledore. "Professor…I must…my uncle…Draco…"

"Go, go, you're released, be with your family," Dumbledore said gently. "Minerva, you had better get Jennifer, Severus and Alastor up here. I'm sure Harry can handle things where he is."

"Yes professor," Minerva said, heading swiftly back out the door.

"Hermione, I trust you can handle things here…I'm sure you know to keep this under your hat for now."

"Of course, Professor," she answered, watching with open worry as he and Arthur left the room.

"Of all the people I was thinking of, worrying about when Icarus gave his warning, I never thought it would be one of the Malfoys," Pomona said, shaking her head.

"Perhaps we'd all have been better off if it wasn't," Hermione said grimly. "This is going to be bad."


	14. Poisoned Daffodils

Chapter Fourteen

Poisoned Daffodils

It had been a long time since Jennifer had dared go anywhere near the Malfoy residence, but it couldn't be helped now. Dumbledore and Severus seemed lost in their own thoughts as the three of them walked up the drive, and she knew better than to disturb them. It was cold and damp and the fog was beginning to roll in, groping at their feet as they headed towards the light of the open front door. Several members of the Ministry of Law Enforcement were on either side of it, nodding to them and stepping out of the way as they entered.

Sirius was standing just inside the door inspecting it with an odd contraption that looked a bit like three wands wired together. He paused as they came in, stepping to one side.

"I wondered when you were coming. Danny and Moody's been here almost an hour."

"There were some details to see to at the school," Severus answered. "Malfoy is actually allowing you to look over his house security?"

"Not that they had any choice in the matter," Sirius said in a low voice. "Draco actually was the one that gave the go ahead. Lucius hasn't spoken in hours."

"Audacious?" Dumbledore asked.

"She didn't make it, actually. Aunt Tony decided to pick this morning to run an experiment that ended up blowing up her house. She and Anna are in Missouri helping out. They wrote it off as a gas furnace explosion to the locals," Sirius sighed.

"This time of year seems to breed misfortune, doesn't it?" Jennifer said.

"I'd think someone like Tony would have enough sense to put wards up for that," Severus snorted.

"Well, they're not required in the States so sometimes folks get lazy, and she is getting on in years. In fact, she's getting a bit eccentric," Sirius admitted. "But they'll survive. I'm not so sure about this household. Moody's in there trying to get him to talk, but nobody's been able to get a comprehensive word out of him."

"Perhaps we can try to persuade him," Dumbledore said, ignoring the dubious look that Sirius gave him in return as they stepped further inside.

The voice of Alastor Moody could be heard coming from the room on the right, while on the stairs sat Taylor, Doug and Corey, all gazing intently at Danny and speaking to each other in low voices. Standing outside the room was Arthur Weasley, who nodded to them with a thin smile of greeting before showing them in.

As Jennifer turned her gaze to the man sitting before them she felt a cold chill down her back, for as much hatred as Lucius Malfoy had shown her over the years, never had she seen him like this.

There was no remorse in his eyes. To have felt such would have been showing a weakness, and that was absolutely unacceptable. Instead there was only burning rage… any other emotions that might have existed other than that had been used to fuel the growing fire that darkened his stone-like face with images so horrible that even Jennifer couldn't help but feel a shudder.

He sat alone as if no one either dared to come near or cared to come near. Either way he did not seem focused, paying little attention to the frustrated Auror standing over him.

"Listen, to me, Lucius. At this point in time, I don't really give a damn how you got it, but if you can't at least tell me where the ring came from, how do you expect me to catch the bastard who did this?" Alastor demanded, refusing to let Malfoy ignore him.

"I have enough sense not to expect anything out of a broken down Auror who should have retired years ago. I will deal with this myself," Lucius swore in a fervent voice. "No one touches a Malfoy and gets away with it. No one." He suddenly got to his feet, looking around the room as if for the first time. "What are these Snapes doing in my house? How dare you come here now! Weasley, if you don't have them removed from my sight at once, I shall!"

"Try it," Jennifer challenged, receiving a very harsh glance from Dumbledore in response.

"I am here for one purpose only, Lucius, and that's to see Draco, not you. I'm not about to leave this residence until I do," Severus told him defiantly. "Of course, I also have no reservations about sending you to hell that much sooner if necessary…"

"Severus," Dumbledore said with a frown.

"Draco and his family are in the dining room," Arthur suggested quickly, showing Severus the way. Lucius' eyes didn't leave Severus until he was out of sight, but he didn't try to stop him either.

"You know, Lucius, it would do well to cooperate with Arthur and Alastor in this matter, despite your differences. I do believe they are sincere about overlooking how you got the ring if there is some reason for you to be reluctant in speaking of it," Dumbledore said gently.

"Oh you believe that, do you?" Lucius said, the acidic mocking tone of his voice unmistakable, his eyes focused in on him as if looking at an erring servant he didn't care much for. "And what makes you think that I would take your word as anything but foolish dribble from an aging wizard who spends too much time meddling in other people's business when he should be minding his trivial paper pushing job!"

"Lucius, despite your attempts at ousting me, trying to harm or kill members of my staff, proclaiming loyalties that betrayed you in the end, and your poor sense of judgment, I have been nothing but straight forward with my opinions as far as you are concerned. Now is no exception. We are not here to harass you, accuse you, or whatever other reason you've come up with in your mind to explain why we're here. We are here merely to find out as much as we can and to see that the person responsible for Narcissa's death is brought to justice," Dumbledore said calmly.

"If you're looking for someone responsible you don't have to look far," Lucius said, shaking slightly in attempt to keep his anger at bay. "But if you mean you expect me to leave my wife's murder in the incompetent hands of the current Ministry, think again. I will find the killer myself, and I pity anyone, even a Snape, who dares get in my way," he swore, glaring at Jennifer once again before turning and walking out of the room.

"You know, coming from anyone else I might have been offended by his remarks," Alastor mused out loud.

Jennifer glanced over at Dumbledore to find that he was looking at her with the same concerned expression. Before either of them could put their thoughts into words, Sirius Black came in from the dining room with Arthur and Thurspire while Draco and Severus walked more slowly behind them, talking quietly.

"I have checked everything, every nasty curse and trap he has from the attic to the basement for intruders," Sirius said, looking between Arthur and Dumbledore. "Not one was triggered in any way."

"Well, it wasn't an inside job, if that's what you're implying," Draco said defensively.

"Now, Draco, no one believes that. And it isn't as if this was the first time something like this has happened here, has it?" Dumbledore pointed out. "I seem to recall an incident ten years ago when a certain book went missing."

"At least we can rule out birds this time, but I wouldn't necessarily rule out other magical creatures. For example, how many House Elves does this mansion have on staff at the moment, Mr. Malfoy?" Thurspire asked. Draco stared at him.

"You can't honestly mean to imply that a House Elf might have killed my mother?" Draco said. "That's the most mad idea I think you've ever come up with!"

"Well it's no secret they have motive after how they've been treated by this family for hundreds of years, and the Elves can slip by magical wards without incident. Has anything happened recently that might have provoked them?" Thurspire asked.

"House elves are bound by magic to serve as you well know, and even if they weren't you are an even bigger fool than I thought you were if you don't think that my mother couldn't have handled a simple creature like that!" Draco snarled.

"I apologize, Draco, but I do think that Investigator Thurspire is just trying to weigh all the possibilities, however unlikely," Arthur said in a calm but firm voice, giving Thurspire a look of warning.

"You should just be glad my father didn't hear it," Draco said. "Where is he, anyhow?"

"He has chosen not to cooperate," Dumbledore said simply.

"Did you expect otherwise?" Draco snorted. "With his worst enemies standing before him like vultures hovering over a wounded dragon?"

"I always expect the best out of everyone. It is perhaps a failing of mine," Dumbledore mused. "But now I find myself wondering what you have chosen to do, Draco."

"Thurspire, Weasley, I'm sure there are other things you can be doing right now," Draco said in such a tone that Jennifer couldn't help but be a bit wide-eyed. But the Minister of Magic seemed to take it in stride, nodding with a smile and putting a hand on Thurspire's shoulder to keep him from saying something that would feed the tension.

"As a matter of fact, I think I'll have a few words with the upstairs maid. Come along, Ederick," Arthur said, nodding to Dumbledore on his way into the front hall.

"I suppose I should go keep an eye on him," Alastor grunted reluctantly, exchanging a glance with Dumbledore before leaving. Draco's eyes followed them out then fell on Sirius.

"I'll be in the next room with Parvati if you need me," Sirius said to Dumbledore, heading back in the door he had come out of.

"Something on your mind, Draco?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Let's be frank, shall we? My father sees the Ministry as nothing but a pyramid of incompetence and I have never seen anything come out of the Ministry to force me to believe any different. But I'm not about to stand by and do nothing, and despite what my father might believe, I think keeping the information we have does more good than harm. The ring came from the Craw auction, the one that took place not long after they fled," Draco said looking at Jennifer, who stared back at him in complete surprise.

"How can that be?" Jennifer said. "First Sirius, now this? How did Sirius have the diamond cufflinks again?"

"Nineteenth birthday present from James and Lily," Severus grunted.

"Interesting, those two events happened in the same year, didn't they?" Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "The year Harry was born."

"Please let's not drag him into this," Severus said wearily.

"Not everything in the universe is tied to Potter," Draco said with a look of complete distaste on his face.

"You were born that year too, Draco, and I believe Severus has his own reasons to remember certain events from that time," Dumbledore said, watching the frown on Severus' face deepen. "So many things happened that year, some terrible, some hopeful… it was a time full of change. I do not believe it is a coincidence that these diamonds had been in the hands of the Craws and the Potters before then. In fact, I would be quite surprised if it was. I have a feeling we will find that all of these diamonds had been in similar hands…old magic families, who in someway or another lost track of them."

"Perhaps it's time to pay a visit to your father, Jennifer. We may finally have found the information we need to track down who's responsible for this," Severus suggested.

"I will need to pass what we have discovered to Alastor Moody, Draco. After all, he is truly the one leading this investigation, we are merely concerned third parties," Dumbledore said.

"Moody? Not the famous Harry Potter?" Draco said.

"His involvement has been somewhat exaggerated by some, although he is involved," Dumbledore admitted.

"Very well, tell Moody then. But I want results, and if that means becoming personally involved, I will," Draco said.

"You can best help by keeping an eye on your father," Dumbledore suggested.

"I will keep an eye on him, but I won't stop him if he finds what he's looking for," Draco said grimly. "As it is, he would probably try disinheriting me again if he knew I offered you any information at all. Not that I haven't already taken the precaution of funneling most of my money in non-family related businesses, but he is my father after all."

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"Good, we understand each other then," Draco nodded crisply, heading towards the door. Severus followed close behind, and as Jennifer stepped over to Dumbledore, she couldn't help but hear Draco when he asked, "So, what other cases has he had where his involvement has been exaggerated?"

"Are you sure it's wise to trust him?" Jennifer asked Dumbledore when they were well out of the room.

"It is sometimes hard to trust someone who doesn't even trust themselves. But then, I've always trusted you, haven't I?" Dumbledore said with a slight smile. Jennifer knew better than to argue.

* * *

Sea and spells had always kept the prison of Azkaban isolated from the rest of the world. It was set on a grey, rocky uncharted island, standing like a lonely forgotten sentinel surrounded by his foe. Perhaps then it was a tad surprising that words of the outside always traveled quickly there, but be that as it may, Severus and Jennifer found a special visitation order waiting for them when they arrived the next day.

It didn't take them long to get through security, but that was hardly surprising. For the last thirteen years they had been constant visitors there, usually on behalf of Jennifer's father, Thomas Craw. Not that they were the man's only supporters. He was a murderer… he himself did not dispute that… but his one-man crusade against the Death Eaters had become next to legendary, even revered by some as an act of heroism. Perhaps there was some truth to the fact that he at least was attempting to do something about the problem when most wouldn't dare, but Jennifer knew that Thomas' motives had been much more personal than that; vengeance for her mother's murder.

But before that tragedy had occurred, before they had fled or before he even considered becoming a Death Eater those many years ago, Thomas Craw had been an aggressive businessman. Perhaps not a good businessman but a businessman nonetheless, and it was that memory of standing in front of her father's desk as a very young child that came to Jennifer as they stepped into the visitor's room.

It was obvious that he had been waiting there for some time, for several bulky scrolls were stacked upon the table that separated them and he was perusing one with the dark rimmed spectacles that Dumbledore had given him last Christmas. He nodded to them briskly as they came in before returning to what he was reading.

"This couldn't possibly be office work?" Jennifer said in a teasing tone as they stepped to the table.

"I only have a year before my tenth anniversary at level two security, and I intend to make the most of it. These are law enforcement and parole board bylaws. I intend to spend all my spare time going over them. So far it appears my main task to achieve parole is merely to prove to them I'm no longer a danger to the public," Thomas said as Jennifer and Severus exchanged dubious expressions. "By the way, you're late. You should have come last night. I even broke out the anise wine you gave me for Christmas last year, Severus."

"Wouldn't today have been more appropriate anyhow?" Jennifer inquired. Thomas stared at her for the moment.

"Oh, the birthday thing. I doubt Severus needs to be reminded how old he is by me," Thomas said.

"As if you don't remind me every visit," Severus scowled at him.

"I was celebrating Malfoy's loss, of course!"

"Dad!"

"Well he took my wife, indirectly or not. Is it not a fitting irony that someone would take his?" Thomas said with a thin smile. "I should have done that myself before I turned myself in."

"I refuse to think you would do anything of the sort," Jennifer said hotly, knowing that he would the moment that she said it. "Malfoy got his due for what he did. I avenged mother already."

"You got your vengeance, I didn't get mine," Thomas said calmly.

"Yes, but you shouldn't hurt innocent lives in the process."

"Narcissa was a Death Eater," Thomas said impatiently. "She was no more innocent than he was. Ask your husband if you don't believe me."

"Thomas, I don't think –"

"And what about Draco and Danny? You don't think they were affected too?" Jennifer said angrily, while Severus became quite annoyed at being cut off.

"My dear, Draco and Danny are adults and can take care of themselves," Thomas said, waving the suggestion away.

"But that doesn't mean they weren't- "

"Would you two _please_ try to entertain a bit of self control?" Severus said in a tone that made both Thomas and Jennifer look over at him in surprise. "I did not come here to watch the two of you bicker and we only have an hour lunch, so let's curb the Craw urge to have the last word in any argument and get to the matter at hand, shall we?"

"Oh, very well, if you insist," Thomas said, taking on an almost bored, humoring air. Jennifer frowned at her father disapprovingly. "What was it that you needed to see me about?"

"Narcissa was killed because she had acquired a diamond ring from the Craw auction which looked something like this," Severus said, pulling out a delicate white gold ring with a single claw setting, the round diamond sitting in it like a tiny crystal ball while seven smaller diamonds were inset around the band itself. "We made this replica based on Draco's description. Do you recognize it?" Thomas looked thoughtfully at it for a moment, his eyes staring at it sightlessly as he became lost in memory

"Yes, I remember a ring like this. It was your mother's, Jen-girl. One of her friends gave it to her at her bridal shower a couple of days before we got married. I wonder how Audi missed it? Ah, well, it was a miracle she was able to save as much as she did," Thomas mused.

"But who gave it to her?" Jennifer insisted.

"I don't know. I wasn't likely to be at the bridal shower, was I? I was at a rather important business meeting at that point. A meeting which I will regret forever for what it turned into."

"And which you attempted to force my own father into attending, then and at the wedding," Severus said.

"Your memory seems to be better than mine," Thomas said bitterly nodding to him. "Amazing what a person will do to convince themselves that something is for the right cause even when it is the wrong one. Voldemort was one of the most persuasive men that ever lived, and Malfoy one of the most manipulative. I've paid my dues and more for the short time I was a Death Eater. But then, if I had chosen your father's path, Severus, I might have ended up dead too," Thomas mused, rolling up the scroll absently before glancing at his daughter and shaking his head. "As you can tell, I had my own problems to worry about back then, but I do have some idea who was at that shower. It was a small, rather exclusive group…some of the most prominent and richest wizard families attended. Your stepmother was there, of course, Severus, and her aunts, Tony and Viviane Dannon, I believe," he said, musing over the surprised look Jennifer and Severus passed. "Black. Lestrange. Karlie Dipple, old Marge Figg, Prunisma Nelson, Audi Belle. Nancy Witolf. That was about it. Not much questionable blood among them either, except Meryl and your mother. Not that your mother's heritage didn't have its own weight of course."

"Weight?"

"The fact that she was descended from Ravenclaw. Since her wizard-blood had come from such prestigious roots, her Muggle heritage was overlooked…at least as far as some were concerned."

"What a convenient exception, considering Voldemort's own heritage," Jennifer said dryly.

"Of course, even that was questioned after a while. That was when he suggested…" Thomas paused and rubbed his head.

"The Purge, for those who want to denounce their mixed heritage and become pure," Severus finished grimly.

"Well, the hour is getting on, and I've work to do, and so do you. As if school wasn't enough, you have to get into this murder business again," Thomas grunted, picking up his scrolls and knocking for the guard. "I don't suppose Lucius couldn't accidentally find some diamonds and then you could wait until after he's disposed of before you find them?" he suggested hopefully.

"Goodbye, Dad," Jennifer said with exasperation, waving a greeting to Boltin when he appeared in the doorway with a smile.

"You'll regret not taking my advice, Jen-girl," Thomas said calmly, pausing by the door. "Curse or no curse, there is no one more dangerous than Lucius Malfoy at this moment, not even this mysterious murderer of yours. I recommend you not get in his way. A man in his present state with his power values nothing, not even his own life…only his hatred and quest for revenge. I suggest you stay away from him if you're not going to kill him." Boltin frowned at him slightly but didn't say a word as Thomas stepped out, signaling to Jennifer and Severus he'd try to talk to them on the next visit.

"I hope Dad doesn't plan on me standing up for him at his parole. No danger to the public? Not a chance. He'll be in there until he's as old as Dumbledore," Jennifer said, shaking her head. "He'd kill Malfoy in a heartbeat if he got out."

"Well, he didn't kill him before when he had a chance," Severus reminded her.

"Only because I was there," Jennifer sighed.

"Yes," Severus agreed.

"And now we've wasted our entire lunch hour and found out absolutely nothing. Good thing I have tests to give out next class." Severus peered at his wife quizzically.

"Actually, we learned a bit more than I had expected. He gave information that supports Dumbledore's theory to whom they were originally given to; the prominent magical families of the time. And, we know now that the person the message was for was either a woman or had a woman accomplice," Severus said, nodding to the guards as they passed.

"You don't think Viviane is behind all of this, do you?" Jennifer said in a low voice after they passed the guard post. Severus thought about that for a moment.

"Possibly, but I think unlikely. Viviane is not the type to be moved by the deaths of her pawns, so the murderer would have had nothing to gain by their deaths. Although I'm not sure how long she will be staying out of it if what I suspect is true," he said quietly as they reached the entryway.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am not sure that the murderer is human. In fact, I believe the murderer probably has no more human blood in them than Merlin himself did," Severus explained, Disapparating.

"I hate it when he leaves me hanging like that!" Jennifer said out loud in frustration, Disapparating after him.


	15. A Matter of Timing

Chapter Fifteen

A Matter of Timing

"So, what you're implying, Severus, is that you think whoever did this was an Aethermage?" Alastor asked. He, Audi, Jennifer and Anna were all sitting in Dumbledore's office, which had grown so quiet that only the snores of the paintings could be heard. Audi was rubbing her head as if trying to clear it, still trying to remember who had given Alice the ring.

"No, rather someone a step above that. An Aethermage, as we have come to discover, is someone who's magic behaves differently because of the mixing of the four types of magic in their bloodlines, making them of magic, rather than someone who merely uses it," Severus said. "Such as Anna, my sister, who has powerful strains of each, because she is descended from all of Merlin's children. It was said, not only in legend but from the book he wrote himself, that each child inherited a different piece of the magic he controlled, and that his powers, such as the one that caused him to live in all times at once came from his rather unusual heritage. Some say he was descended from fae, others by demons…I am inclined to think both are true. He is the product of both Seelie and Unseelie Courts."

"The good and bad of the faerie world," Audi said, nodding.

"But he was human, wasn't he? I mean, he certainly looked human, and all our books…" Jennifer began.

"They state that he was part human, yes, but that shouldn't be meant to imply that his mother didn't have some mixed blood of her own. The Danaan who once migrated to this world were not well known for keeping to their own race, and many of them had relationships with both humans and Fomorians. Even so, I'd be hesitant to judge anyone as human by his or her appearance. Viviane looks quite human, but I think we all know now she is far from it," Severus said. Anna looked slightly uncomfortable at that, but the rest nodded.

"What makes you so sure that this just isn't some power crazed lunatic who is just killing people for kicks?" Alastor asked.

"If it were, we would have had some indication on who they were by now," Anna said. "Those that kill for pleasure tend to escalate their crimes, becoming sloppy as they become more self assured that no one can catch them. These are cold, calculated, methodic killings. Not that that has anything to do with whether or not they're human."

"We have also established certain things such as getting into places protected from normal Apparating…a feat which can be gotten around by the fae and Aethermages alike. And there was that disturbing admission by Icarus that he had only a vague memory of now, as if something were blocking it. There can be only two explanations of this. Either it was an event which can be changed…which should have appeared as a vision for him instead of a memory… or someone with sufficient knowledge of events in the future found a way to cloud it."

"Wait a moment, son, are you implying that we may be looking at an enemy who has the advantage of seeing all times at once?" Audi demanded, looking him straight in the eye.

"It is, at least, a possibility," Severus agreed.

"Yes, and one you believe is true," Audi said with a frown.

"Stars and comets," Jennifer swore softly, gazing over at Dumbledore. "How can we possibly fight an enemy that knows our moves before we even make them?"

At first Dumbledore didn't answer, his hands drawn thoughtfully to his lips as he leaned over his desk, his eyes searching out and meeting the eyes of everyone in that room, resting on Severus last and for the longest time.

"Please ask Professor Ravenclaw to join us," he said quietly. It was then that everyone knew that Dumbledore believed it too.

* * *

Alex was so absorbed in the latest copy of the _Daily Prophet_ that she didn't hear anything that was being said until Mandria pulled the paper down to stare at her.

"Alex! We need to finish our Transfiguration homework," Mandria said with frustration.

"In a minute! We have an entire half an hour before class. Aren't you the least bit interested in what's going on in the outside world?" Alex said.

"Alex, we are in a boarding school. What is happening in the outside world hardly has anything to do with us," Mandria said, holding Alex's book in front of the paper. Alex took the book and set it back down.

"That's what you think. Listen to this: 'Auror Potter, with the help of Aurors Belle and Moody, have now made it known that the diamonds in question are thought to have been distributed to prominent wizarding families as long as twenty five years ago. Anyone who received a gift of diamonds during this time, especially anonymously, should contact the Ministry to have them checked. Any diamonds found will be held in private security until which time that the situation has been resolved.' Prominent families of the time! That could be either of our families!"

"Oh, Alex, honestly! My family has been mostly primary teachers and spell researchers, I'd hardly consider any of them prominent," Mandria said, rolling her eyes.

"Just the same, you don't have any diamonds, do you?" Alex asked anxiously.

"My mother won't even give me a pair of gloves without attaching them to my coat," Mandria snorted. "I bet you don't have any either."

"My mum has a lot of diamonds," Alex said, putting down the paper.

"Alex, your mum is an expert of cursed items. I think she would know if she had one. Besides, a person would have to be absolutely insane to try to tangle with her." Mandria said. "She knows all twelve death spells, after all."

"It only takes one," Alex retorted, picking up her Transfiguration book.

It took Alex a bit longer than she had expected to finish the Transfiguration formulas on changing dormice to doorknobs, somehow managing the scribble down the last two lines and look up to see the hall nearly empty of lunch goers.

"Come on, come on! We only have two minutes to get to class. McGonagall is going to be positively livid!" Mandria said, helping Alex pickup her things.

"Let's cut down the hall to the back stairs, it'll be faster if the front stairs decide to get temperamental," Alex suggested as they hurried out the door, skidding as they dove down the hall.

"We're never going to make it, we're in for it for sure," Mandria panted as they ran. Just then the door to the janitor closet opened in front of them and Alex screamed as she ran into it, Mandria dodging out of the way just to trip over Alex's foot and land face first beside her, groaning.

"I am so sorry! Alex, is that you? Here let me help you," said a man's voice, and Alex looked up to see a hand held out to her and a familiar face looking at her with concern.

"Harry?" Alex stammered.

"A bit dangerous running down the hall like that after the floors have been waxed. Are you okay?" he asked as he got her to her feet and held his hand out to Mandria who took it in awe, allowing herself to be pulled up.

"We were going to be late for class," Mandria explained, slightly flustered.

"We definitely will be now," Alex said in resignation. "What were you doing in Filch's closet? Aren't you supposed to be chasing the murderer or something?" Harry blinked once before forcing himself to smile.

"Getting soap. Lavatory was out," he said. "Well then, I don't want to keep you. Hope it's not Snape's class you're missing."

"McGonagall's," Mandria said. Harry winced. "Do come on, Alex! We're in enough trouble as it is."

"She's right you know, you'd better get moving, I'll see you later," Harry said, closing the closet door and heading the opposite direction as Mandria grabbed hold of Alex's arm and made a run for it. "And don't tell her you got lost! It won't help!" he yelled to them. He exhaled sharply then, hurrying towards main doors.

As they bolted into the classroom, Alex suddenly realized that McGonagall had been standing by the door as they came in and stopped short, Mandria colliding into her.

"Would you stop doing that?" Mandria moaned, rubbing her elbow.

"So, the two of you finally decided to grace us with your presence?" McGonagall said with a cynical smile as she shut the door.

"I'm sorry, Professor, we had a bit of an accident in the hall. Bumped into a door," Alex said.

"Among other things," Mandria added.

"Would that be perhaps because you weren't watching where you were going, or because you were running in attempt to beat the clock?"

"Well, we were trying to get here on time, that is true," Alex admitted.

"And yet most of your other classmates arrived nearly ten minutes ago. Curiously enough, a fellow professor happened by and mentioned that he had seen the two of you there still working on your homework for this class. Was the assignment so long that it would take you more than two days to finish it?"

"No, Professor," Alex said glumly.

"And would this also have something to do with the fact that your assignments come to me almost entirely illegible, Miss Snape?"

"I'll try to do better," Alex promised.

"I suggest you begin thinking about how to better manage your time in the future. And that will be ten points each off of Ravenclaw as a reminder," McGonagall said sternly, moving out of the way so they could take their seats.

Mandria sighed, moving over to her desk with Alex behind her, both of them passing their homework over as McGonagall headed back up to the front.

"Do you think Harry was really in that closet for just soap?" Alex murmured softly to Mandria as they opened their books.

"Alexandria Snape, if you get me in trouble again today I shall probably hurt you," Mandria hissed back turning her attention to the class.

* * *

Jennifer, lying in bed wide-awake, was staring fiercely at the clock on the wall when she finally heard the door open to Severus' sitting room. Flinging back the sheets she immediately rose, standing in the bedroom doorway with her arms folded and glaring at Severus as he threw his cloak on the hook and looked over at her curiously.

"What are you doing awake? It's nearly three a.m.," Severus said with surprise.

"What were you doing out until nearly three a.m.?" Jennifer demanded back. Severus blinked at her.

"Don't you ever make use of your watch? I was just where I told you I was going to be, at the Ministry."

"But not all night!" Jennifer said with exasperation. "What about our plans to spend tonight together? Walk in the Forest? Spend some time on the Perch, and all that? It was your idea, as I recall." Severus, who had just made a move to sit down at his desk, stopped short and stared at her.

"Oh. That was tonight, wasn't it?" Severus said slowly. "I'm afraid I got so involved that it completely slipped my mind. However…"

"Slipped your mind?" Jennifer echoed. Growling in frustration she went back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. A second later a series of loud clicking and clacking sounds followed by a loud thud indicated quite forcefully that the door was locked.

Muttering softly to himself, Severus left his sitting room and walked a few paces down the corridor to the next painting.

"Still lurking about at this hour?" Sir Nicolas inquired curiously as he hovered passed him.

"Yes, but not for long," Severus said curtly. "Irene Adler," he said to the painting of Dewhurst the Raven. The Raven flapped its wings as the door opened and Severus slipped inside Jennifer's sitting room, striding across to the bedroom door and opening it, quickly entering before Jennifer could correct her mistake. The other door, Severus noted, was covered from top to bottom with locks, shackles, chains and bars. Jennifer, after recovering from surprise, gave him a freezing look and pulled the covers over her head.

"You can put up as many barriers as you like, Jennifer, but there is no keeping me out," Severus said, sitting on the bed. "If you'd locked the other door, I'd have broke out the Acidify potion. Build a wall, and I'll climb over it. There's no where you can hide that I cannot find," he said, watching her covered form closely for any sign of movement.

"You know, over the years we've given ourselves every which gadget we can find to each other; to figure out what the other is feeling, even figure out what the other is thinking, you with your talent and me with the occasional telepathy potion," Severus said, shaking his head. "But ever since this school year started, I find that I cannot for the life of me figure you out. Your temper flares faster than mine used to before I met you, you bolt at any word you can twist the wrong way. You, who I have witnessed having a steadier nerve than anyone I know, who can control her emotions in the worst of times. It wasn't so long ago when if I came home with information of any sort, you'd be jumping to find out what I learned," he mused as he crawled closer and leaned over her. Jennifer forced her eyes shut tighter as he slowly pulled back the covers around her head, his breath on her neck making her aware of just how close he was.

"Now, why don't you tell me exactly what's been going on with you, hm?" he said directly in her ear, making her shiver. "It's not that silly thirteenth year nonsense, is it?" he asked, meeting only silence in return. "Jennifer, you and I have changed over the years, there is no denying that, or the fact that because of it our relationship's changed, but isn't that what keeps things interesting? Always having some new challenge to work on or around and different fuel to spark the fire? We fought long and hard to get to where we are right now, and just because we're actually content with our lives doesn't mean our relationship is static. And if you really want my opinion, I would say the only thing I am bored of is this scheduling of our private time depending on if it's a weekend or if someone has an early class the next morning. I prefer spontaneity, myself, provided it's served with a modest dose of responsibility, which both of us are already inclined to provide," he said, still breathing in her ear.

"Now, since I've covered what it is you wanted me to talk about, perhaps I can now persuade you to listen to what I was trying to say? Or am I going to have to use deadly force instead?" he threatened wickedly, pulling back her hair and brushing a finger across her neck. Jennifer jumped slightly, feeling her temperature start to rise as he kissed her ear and then her neck, his other hand moving around her waist.

"Severus!"

"Finally ready to talk are you? A bit late for that," Severus mused, pulling down the shoulder of her gown and kissing the nape of her neck.

"If I give in, you'll stop?" Jennifer said, squirming slightly in a half-hearted attempt to get out of the way.

"Well, that was my original intention, yes, but now I am beginning to enjoy myself," he admitted as he pulled at the ties on the back of the gown. Squealing softly, Jennifer rolled over and attempted to push him away a bit.

"Okay, okay, you win, I'll listen. But honestly, Severus, you don't fight fair."

"Surely not," he agreed, backing off only slightly, but retreating one arm to prop up his head. "But the idea that you thought for one moment that I'd rather be stuck researching in the Ministry all night with that fool Thurspire than be here with you had to be reckoned with."

"I think you got your point across," Jennifer said, her face slightly flushed.

"Well, not yet, but I am content to let it go for a moment in favor of getting you up to date," he said with a sinister smile. "The brooch in the pawn shop, it seemed, belonged to the Nelson family."

"The Nelson family?" Jennifer blinked in surprise. "Danny's father? How on earth?"

"It appears that over the last few years Byron Nelson seems to have gotten over his head in some bad investments and in the process lost his credibility. Since most of his money is tied up on the Muggle end of things and he didn't want anyone asking nosy questions, he's been disposing of some of his 'harmless' stock into their shops. Nothing he knew was enchanted or cursed…I seriously do not believe he was aware that that brooch was in any way even questionable until the murder appeared in the paper."

"Does Danny know?"

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it just yet, she has enough to deal with right now family wise. I also had a brief chat via the international tubes with Vallid and found that Gabriel Delran is actually related to the Hughes family. She is a second cousin to my sister through Anna's grandmother's line. Which leaves only Ursa."

"Don't tell me, the Selezin's?" Jennifer asked. Severus shook his head slightly.

"Doubtful. My mother had been dead for some years before your parent's wedding, and I do think that was the time most of the diamonds had been distributed. I was thinking perhaps there is another connection we may not have realized. Perhaps Ursa was adopted."

"I think you've been reading too many Sherlock Holmes novels, Severus," Jennifer decided, shaking her head at him. "If she was adopted, I would have seen it."

"Are you so sure of that?" Severus said. "When you call Corey your son, do you mean what you say? Or do you think it comes off as a lie?"

"Okay, you may have a point," Jennifer admitted.

"And it may also explain why someone gave her a present signed as her mother, that is, if her birth mother was alive," Severus said calmly. Jennifer turned to stare at him again. "So, as I was trying to say before you decided to slam the door on me, that I need to write a letter to Alvin to inquire about whether or not she is and if so find out if her parents were alive or not, because if she is and they are it will clear up quite a bit about where the diamond she had came from and why."

"Do you need to write the letter right now?" Jennifer asked softly, gazing intently at her husband.

"No, right at this moment, it seems I have other pressing matters to attend to," Severus decided, leaning back over her again to kiss her. Forgetting her resolve, Jennifer kissed him back passionately, finding herself completely undone from his mere insistence for her undivided attention. As he began loosening her dress again, she suddenly heard a series of loud snaps and then a crash as all of the locks and chains on the door tumbled to the ground.

"Show off," Jennifer murmured.

"Merely the overture," he replied, but before he could kiss her again, there was a loud, insistent knock coming from Severus' side sitting room door. His expression changed immediately to frustration. "Why must everyone keep interrupting me at times like this?"

"It's three-thirty in the morning, if someone needs you it must be important," Jennifer said worriedly, gazing at the clock. "You don't think someone else has been murdered again already, do you?"

Growling, Severus forced himself up, pushing his way through the door while Jennifer scrambled to get a bathrobe around herself.

"What is it now, Minerva?" Jennifer heard Severus say as hurried into the room to join him.

"Harry was called away on a family emergency, and Dumbledore wants to know if you can stand guard for a few hours until Audi can get here," she said, nodding to Jennifer as she came over.

"Who's down there now?"

"Francis Pyther, but he can't afford to be here more than another hour."

"Say no more, I'll be down as soon as I can," Severus sighed in pure resignation. "The last thing I want to have to put up with is having that vampire stuck in this castle all day. Then again, it may make for an interesting Defense class…"

"Severus!" Jennifer frowned at him.

"I'll be down," Severus nodded.

"Audi should be there by seven. Hopefully that'll give you a bit of time to rest before your visit with the children," Minerva said sympathetically. "I'll see you this afternoon."

Severus nodded and shut the door, looking over at the pouting face of his wife.

"Care to come with me?" he asked slyly.

"Oh, Severus, you know how I hate it down there."

"Well guard duty can be so monotonous alone, and it sounds as if we'd be down there alone… for three whole hours," Severus said, finally catching her eyes. "I'm sure I can take your mind off of where you are." Jennifer gazed steadily back at him for a moment.

"I'll go get the cloak then," Jennifer said, "I suppose I'd better change, too."

"Don't bother," Severus recommended, earning a blush from his wife. As they stepped into the bedroom to get their things, a bright flash of light flickered across the window, but curiously enough, no rumble of thunder followed. Glancing at each other the two of them headed over to the window to look out on the dark, but star-filled night.

"That wasn't lightning, was it?" Jennifer said with alarm.

"I think we may have a visitor," Severus said, quickly grabbing his wand, pushing his feet into his shoes and heading towards the door. "And I seriously doubt they're here for an early breakfast."

"Wait up a minute!" Jennifer called out, quickly throwing a Hogwarts robe on over her nightclothes and grabbing her own wand, rushing to join him.


	16. The Coming of Ciardoth

Chapter Sixteen

The Coming of Ciardoth

"I don't believe I'm going along with this," Mandria said as they walked down the hall. "I don't even believe you're going along with this," she added to Rose, who hushed her to keep her voice down.

"We are just going to take a quick peek," Rose said.

"Inside a janitor's closet," Mandria said.

"Come on, Mandria, even you have to admit that soap story was a bit fishy. He didn't even have anything in his hand when he came out, remember? He pulled us both up," Alex pointed out.

"I know, I know. I only came along because you kept me awake all night talking about it," Mandria said. "Thank goodness we're nearly there."

"The coast is clear," Alex said after peering around the corner. "If anyone asks, we were just going to the bathroom."

"Right, like that's going to stick when we have them near our rooms," Mandria said.

"Come on then, if we're going," Rose said impatiently, letting Alex lead the way. As they hurried down the hall and reached the door, a bright flash of light lit up the windows, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Just lightning, relax," Alex said, rolling her eyes. Then there was a piercing scream in the distance, unmistakable as it echoed through.

"That wasn't thunder!" Mandria said.

"It came from the stairwell, somewhere upstairs! Let's go help!" Rose said.

"No, we can't! We'll be in trouble for sure! Maybe even blamed for something!" Mandria said.

"Well one thing's for sure, all the professors will be up now, and if we're caught in this hallway we'll be in for it. Come on," Alex said, casting a spell on the doorknob to open the closet, pulling them inside.

At first Rose was reluctant to close the door all the way, but as her eyes adjusted she realized there was a dim blue light coming from somewhere, and even in the dark she could see clearly. The smell of floor wax was heavy in the air, along with bars of soap, brooms and all sorts of rags and tools and things.

"Strange," Alex said at once, lighting a match and holding it up a moment so she could see better. "Why are the shelves stacked back to back like that?" As the other two looked around, they could see what she was talking about. A tall shelving unit, completely full of supplies, had been pushed parallel against another, making it nearly impossible to get to the items on the back shelves.

"You'd think it'd have been more efficient to have put this against the back wall so you can get to everything," Mandria said. "Filch isn't much on organization, is he?"

"Unless there's a secret door or something," Alex said brightly.

"A secret door?" Mandria said, stepping to the wall. "I don't see any…" but the moment she touched the wall it disappeared, and if it hadn't been for Rose's quick reaction would have ended up falling onto the stairs.

"Woah, you were right, Alex!"

"Of course. I knew my godfather wouldn't be anywhere as uninteresting as a janitor closet," Alex said, taking a step out on to the stair. It was at that point she made the fatal mistake of looking down, for the spiraling stairs continued down into the darkness as far as the eye could see with only its silver banister standing out in the dim light.

"This could take awhile," Alex admitted.

"This could take the rest of the night," Mandria agreed.

"Perhaps we'd best go back now. There's no telling what's down there, and I am a bit worried about that scream," Rose admitted.

"She's right, let's save this for another day," Mandria said. Alex stood there for a moment looking between them and was about to answer when they heard voices in the hall. "What if they're heading here?" Mandria hissed.

"Guess our minds are made up for us. Follow me!" Alex said, hopping on the banister. Down she disappeared before anyone else could stop her, and Rose quickly followed with Mandria leading up the rear. Down into the darkness they rode, their back turned against their destination as the banister seemed to get slicker and faster until suddenly it ended underneath them and they found themselves falling on Alex and rolling over onto a mound of pillows!

"I think I'm going to be sick," Mandria said, staring up at the long spiral.

"You do realize that we're going to have to walk up those stairs, don't you?" Rose said.

"At least someone must have used my method to get down, or these pillows wouldn't be here," Alex said, sitting up.

"That also means that someone's been down here recently," Mandria said.

"It also might mean someone is down here now," Rose said, staring straight in front of them. That was when they all turned around to see a shadow with glowing eyes approaching them.

Alex scrambled to her feet and took out a match, holding it up so they could see who it was. The brief glimmer from the match was just enough for them to see a tall pale face with red eyes, the light glinting off a pair of long fangs.

The three girls screamed in terror, running into one of the huge sewer pipes that surrounded them. They hadn't noticed that the vampire had screamed when they had, dropping his wand from sheer surprise as he turned into a bat and fled in the opposite direction.

* * *

Jennifer and Severus was hurrying down the front stair when the scream sounded, stopping dead in their tracks as the staircases all began to move at once.

"That sounded like it came from the Gryffindor rooms!" Jennifer said, hurrying to the bottom of the stair and jumping to catch the next one up.

"Stop doing that!" Severus snapped, barely jumping in time to grab onto it as Jennifer quickly moved to steady him.

"Come on!" Jennifer said insistently, hurrying up.

When they arrived, they found the painting open and all the students awake and in complete chaos as McGonagall tried desperately to get them all in order.

"It was a woman! Standing right in the girl's dormitories! I'm not making it up!" Hilda Broommaker said. She was visibly shaken and her eyes were red and watery.

"I saw her too. I woke up just after Hilda screamed and she was standing in the common room when I came out," Stewart said in her defense. "Only, I thought she was a ghost at first. She was very pale."

"Where did she go?" Severus demanded.

"Burst open the door as if it were nothing and then just…faded," Stewart said. "I don't think she was a ghost now, though, she was something else entirely."

Jennifer was already hurrying to the painting guarding the door, hearing a soft sob coming from it as she began to pry it away from the wall, Severus coming over to help.

"I don't think I want this job anymore," the Fat Lady sobbed. Parts of the frame had been chipped, and even a bit of the painting itself had torn away at the corners.

"It'll be all right. I'm sure Pyther will have you back to your old self in no time," Jennifer said comfortingly.

"Pyther," Severus repeated with alarm, his eyes darting to the next closest painting, a man holding a fish who was listening intently. "Warn Pyther at once that something is heading his way! Now!" he snapped. "Stay here."

"Oh, no you don't, I'm going. You're not going down th …"

"Severus! Jennifer!" Minerva said, hurrying out to them from inside. "Rose Bailey is missing! She was sleeping in the same room the woman appeared. Something must have happened!"

"You! Tell the other paintings to wake up the rest of the staff," Severus barked at the painting of a wizard with a floppy hat before heading down the stairs with Jennifer following close behind.

* * *

"Vampire! There is a vampire down here! What is a vampire doing it the school?" Rose said when they finally slowed down to catch their breath. "We've got to get out of here!"

"Does anyone even remember how we got here?" Mandria said.

"I…I think we came from that way," Alex said, pointing down one of the tubes.

"You don't know?" Mandria asked.

"Well, we did take a few extra turns," Alex admitted. Mandria groaned.

"We are never going to get out of here. Not with a rabid vampire between us and the only way out."

"We don't know that for sure. Some of these pipes probably lead upward. We might be able to manage it," Alex said.

"Maybe. We have to try something. Why don't we follow this corridor for a while first? It's bound to lead somewhere," Rose said.

"Probably right back to the vampire," Mandria muttered.

"Look, there's three of us and only one of him, and we all know a simple spell to get past a vampire, lumos solem, right?" Alex said. "We panicked the first time, but we're ready for him now."

"You should have thought to use it instead of the matches. We'd be halfway up the stairs by now," Mandria said.

"At least a quarter of the way," Rose sighed.

"Well, I suppose that's what we get for not using out heads," Alex said, walking down the corridor and through a huge open doorway towards a better-lit room, turning to look at them as they walked. "From now on we use our wits and try to be prepared for anything."

It was then she realized her friends had both had stopped short, staring ahead in awe. Frowning, Alex turned around as well and found herself looking down a long chamber full of snake statues and symbols and towards the largest statue of Salazar Slytherin she had ever seen.

"Uh oh," Alex said.

"D-don't come any closer!" a hoarse voice called out. "Stay where you are, I don't want to…to have to hurt you!" Coming out from behind one of the snake statues, Francis Pyther came out to stand between them and the other end of the chamber. He was fishing his pockets and sleeves frantically, and looked a great deal less intimidating in the torch-lit area. "Don't make me have to use…where's my…I mean, don't make me have to use force!" he finished, finally whipping out a long wooden stick. Unfortunately, the bristles at the end gave away the fact it was a paintbrush.

"That is what we were afraid of?" Mandria said, feeling foolish.

"We got lost. Might you point us the direction out?" Rose said politely.

"Who are you? Why are you down here? Does anyone else know you're down here?" Alex asked.

"Alex!" hissed the other two girls at the same time.

"You're not… why, you're students, aren't you?" Pyther said at last, lowering his paintbrush. "In that case, what exactly are _you_ doing down here, and does anyone know you're here?"

"We were uh… looking… for my godfather. Harry Potter," Alex improvised.

"Oh! Well, he left on an emergency, but that is neither here nor there. I dare say that Dumbledore would not be pleased to find out there were students running about under the castle at this hour," Pyther scolded lightly. "I suppose I better show you the way to the stairs. Maybe we'll get lucky and find my wand on the way. I seem to have misplaced it."

But as he stepped forward, apparitions of every age, shape and size began entering from the walls, ceilings, and pipes. Alex had always known the castle had a large host of ghosts and had met quite a few of them, but never had she seen so many gathered so quickly.

"Pyther! Our time has come at last! Severus has sent word to expect the enemy at any moment!" Janus Craw warned.

"Take your men and do what you can to distract them! We will work to lead him into the trap," Pyther ordered, sounding a bit surer of himself.

"Her," Janus corrected, floating down the corridor towards them.

"Her?" Pyther repeated, losing his brief surge of confidence as the ghosts scrambled around him. Janus paused only a second as he passed the girls, eyeing Alex warily.

"So, this is where you are! Your parents are not going to be happy," he tsked, heading back to his work

"Boy, that's the understatement of the year," Mandria said. Pyther looked at the three girls worriedly.

"Come here, hurry! You must hide! Janus, open the other chamber," Pyther said frantically.

"Very well," Janus said, walking through the mouth of a snake statue. There was a soft click and a door swung open.

"Hurry, please. Get inside there, but don't touch anything! And if… if anything happens to me, stay there until someone comes to get you!" Pyther said nervously.

Shutting the door softly behind them, Alex, Mandria and Rose found themselves in a small workroom. Protective wards had been placed on top of several of the marks on the walls as well as one large symbol on the floor, and nothing else was in the room except a very old, empty desk and a skeleton shackled to the wall.

"I wonder who he was," Rose shuddered instinctively.

"Look!" Mandria, who had been busy inspecting the doorway, had managed to climb up a large pile of rubble and was looking through a crevice above the door. "You can see through the snake's eyes from here!" Alex immediately climbed up the other side to get a good view.

"I'll just stay and keep an eye on things from here," Rose said, still eyeing the skeleton as if not quite trusting it.

From where they were perched, they watched as the ghosts flew into walls and out of sight, leaving Francis Pyther to stand there and pace. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, but then a whispering voice began to echo around them, startling Pyther who picked up his paintbrush again but this time holding it by its brush end so it actually looked like a slender wand.

"What did it say?" Mandria whispered nervously.

"It said, 'Let me Pass.' But be quiet," Alex hissed back.

"You are not welcome here," Pyther said to someone they couldn't see yet. "I am the Guardian of the Dead, and if you don't stop, I shall summon them to my aid."

"Guardian of the Dead?" a woman's voice repeated, her chilling voice breaking out in laughter. "If the dead needs guarding in this world, then there is no reason to fear them, and even less reason to fear you. It is time you meet their fate, Guardian of the Dead."

Alex careened her neck and leaned further into the hole until she could see a woman dressed in white with her face with so pale it made Pyther seem more human in comparison. Golden hair flowed behind her whipping in a phantom wind, and her cold grey eyes went dark as she focused on the shaking painter, still holding his fake wand in one hand while snapping his fingers on the other. The ghosts of the castle flowed into the chamber, changing into such horrible visions of themselves that Alex could scarcely watch, but the woman was completely unaffected by their attempts to frighten her, puckering her lips slightly as if in a gestured kiss as she inhaled.

Pyther looked quite surprised as the air around him began to eb away, the pull of her soft breath somehow strong enough to keep anymore from getting in. His face took on a horrible look of pure fright, his eyes grew wider and his face grew bluer and bluer until he at last collapsed at her feet.

"Fool," the woman muttered with a disgusted look, turning to the ghosts who had descended upon her. They were dropping things in her path and pelting her with everything from rocks to candelabras, cooking utensils, huge books and even water balloons from Peeves, but none of them seemed to reach her. Instead they dropped at her feet, which she gracefully walked around, stepping to the edge of the far chamber.

She raised her arms up, and a flash of blinding light burst from around her. Shrieks of surprise wailed from the ghosts as their images suddenly tore apart and dissipated all together, the cumulated screams ending in an even more unsettling silence. Then she continued forward towards the statue, her lips pursed thoughtfully.

"She killed the vampire! And the ghosts! We're all going to die," Mandria said, fighting back tears.

"No! You can't kill a vampire by stealing their breath. I think he fainted," Alex whispered, getting down. "I'm not sure what she did to the ghosts. All I know is, we have to stop her."

"What? Have you gone completely mad?" Mandria said.

"She's after something. Some of the diamonds must be here, that's why the Aurors have been around. They wouldn't put it all the way down here if it wasn't important," Alex said, carefully opening the door.

"Air, air, what spells do we know that have to do with air," Rose murmured. "We could flood the chamber with water and use some gillyweed! I have some in my pocket I think."

"I have some Gill Potion on me if it came to that, it lasts longer," Alex said.

"No chance, I can't swim," Mandria admitted. "And I'm not risking going down the wrong pipe."

"I know a spell that may work, let's just hope it's strong enough," Alex said stepping out.

"Come on, Mandria, we only live once," Rose said, following Alex out.

"That's the whole problem with this plan," Mandria said as she followed Rose.

Another bright flash of light crackled through the chamber and Alex paused at the snake's mouth, getting out her wand.

"It came from behind the Slytherin statue," Alex said. "There must be another chamber back there. Back me up, I'm going out."

The two girls followed behind with their wands as Alex boldly walked out, veering a bit to one side to try to see around the statue into the next room.

"One! Only one!" an enraged voice cried out.

"What did she say?" Rose whispered, immediately hushed by Mandria.

Just then, the woman appeared from behind the statue, and it was then that they realized how incredibly tall she was.

Alex had seen her Aunt Viviane only a couple of times while staying with her Aunt Anna, and in some ways the woman before them resembled her. She was at least the same height if not a tad taller, and her expression had a cold, proud look with no feeling or remorse. But her eyes were wild and angry, as if behind the coldness she was indeed pure lightning, capable of striking them down at any second.

"Ah! There you are! So young, and so short on life… pity," the woman said softly. "And which of you will choose to die first?"

"If we are to die, why don't you tell us your name so that we'll remember it as you snuff our lives out?" Alex said, her wand pointed steadily at the woman, who was slowly walking towards them.

"I have many names; Death being one of them. Ciardoth, I suppose, would be the closest thing to a name I could have here, not that you'll remember it long, for soon even that will not matter, nor does it matter who you are, or were, or would have become. Meet your fate, Girl with a Question," she said, puckering her lips. As Alex felt the air pulling away from her she knew she couldn't waste another second, using the last of her air to cast a spell.

"_Vacare vacuus_!" Alex shouted, pointing it at the air and inhaling. Suddenly the air pulled back, caught in a tug of war between Ciardoth's breath and the spell. Ciardoth's face became more and more enraged until she finally stopped, the break of the two forces causing Alex to fall backwards into her friends. As the woman raised her arms to cast another spell on them, a giant hand made of smoke suddenly appeared between them, trailing out from the nearest torch, smacking her back into the statue behind her.

"Get back!" Severus snapped at the three girls as Jennifer and he ran passed them, their wands out. Rose immediately ran back to where the vampire was still laying, the other two following suit. Jennifer turned around immediately and put a bubble like shield around the four, turning back to stand beside Severus, nodding to him as the two of them pointed their wand at the woman.

"Ah, the Snapes! You're early," Ciardoth said grimly as she stood.

"Early bird gets the worm," Jennifer said. "Give us back the diamonds, Ciardoth."

"Give them back?" she repeated, laughing again. "You will never get them back. I will succeed in my task, it is already written, and in just over eleven of your minutes, you both will join me in oblivion. It is no use fighting it. Perhaps you would prefer to die now to spare yourselves the agony of watching your children die, this school die, and everyone in the world slip into nothingness."

Jennifer felt the sync spell pulling her to join Severus in the words of the spell that she and she alone could have taught him, the two bracing themselves as the Shrieking Death spell burst from their wands towards Ciardoth, hitting her straight on. But instead of making any attempts to cover her ears from the banshee wails, the woman put her hands out in front of it, blocking part of the blow.

"Cries! They turn the cries of my sisters against me!" Ciardoth wailed, the shrieking of her voice echoing in the spell itself. "Fools! There will be no easy deaths for you now! You will pay, you will pay long and painfully for the sorrow you've inflicted on me!" A brilliant flash of light pulsed before them, and in that instant she was gone.

Severus and Jennifer called back the spell. Jennifer was panting softly, and even Severus seemed a bit unsteady, shaking his head.

"Curious how we could understand her wail," Severus mused.

"It's happened to me once before, when I cast it on that banshee who was guarding the Forbidden Tomb," Jennifer said. "But we'll talk about that later. Right now, I have a daughter to kill."

"Allow me to assist you," Severus said as they turned around and Jennifer dispelled the sonorous shield. Pyther was sitting up now, encouraged by the three children beside them. But then he saw the look in Jennifer's eyes, a look of anger that he was quite sure he had never captured in any of his paintings of her.

"My, what a pretty girl Alexandria has become! She looks so much like you, Jennifer, I dare say she'll be a titian beauty when she gets older, and so intelligent too," Pyther said.

"She'll be lucky to get any older at this point," Jennifer snapped, Alex cowering behind Rose. "What are you three doing down here?"

"We were, uh that is… we were getting soap?" Mandria chuckled nervously. Jennifer's eyes pierced her for so long that Mandria began to feel she was standing in her underwear.

"Apparently they bumped into Harry coming out of the closet and got curious, so Alex talked them into coming to see why he was in there," Jennifer told Severus. "Rose, you even more than they have enough sense to have talked them out of it! You know our rules as well as anyone! No students out of the dorms after hours. No students allowed in any areas of the school designated for staff without the accompaniment of the staff member. And no students allowed in the Chamber of Secrets!" she shouted in pure fury.

"I don't remember that one in our rule books," Alex said.

"I think that's one of those understood rules," Mandria muttered to Alex.

"I am speaking to McGonagall the moment we get out of here, Rose, but expect all three of you to receive two detentions, fifty points deducted each for being out after hours, and letters home to your families. Oh, and since I seem to have just received a letter about your activities, Alex, I hearby revoke permission for you to attend any extracurricular activities until Christmas, assuming you _get_ a Christmas. No Quidditch games, no sparring class, nothing except you and your books. I expect you to spend the weekends indoors, studying or reading, and if you're not I'm sure I'll hear about it from your professors. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mum. Professor. Both," Alex answered glumly.

"Good, because I have full intentions of letting McGonagall know your rights have revoked the moment we get out of here."

"There's no need, I heard," Minerva said calmly. Jennifer looked up to see she and Dumbledore walking in from the other end. "And Rose, for the record, I think her list of punishments for the students were quite generous and I approve of them, although her personal list might have been a tad harsh."

"Now, Minerva, it's her right as a parent to revoke such things if she feel it necessary," Dumbledore said. "Are you quite all right, Pyther? I found this in the hall," he said, holding out Pyther's wand.

"It's a woman. Why does it always have to be a woman?" Pyther asked, thanking Dumbledore as he took his wand. Minerva tried unsuccessfully to hide a smirk.

"Apparently her name is Ciardoth, Professor," Severus said. Rose and Mandria looked over at him with surprise. He had been so quiet when Jennifer was passing out judgment that they nearly forgotten that he was there. "And it seems that my theories about her were correct. She was also able to get the diamond, thanks to Pyther," he said nastily, Pyther frowning at him in return, "and she nearly killed a student. Had we been a moment later, she probably would have."

Jennifer stared at him openly for a moment, and he met her gaze evenly. A student? His daughter almost got killed and he refers to her as just a student? No, she realized, he was in the right. This was now a school situation instead of a personal one. The personal had already been dealt with. Reluctantly Jennifer forced herself to calm down.

"Alexandria, how was it exactly that you were able to get past her?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"I…saw what happened to Mr. Pyther, and well, her spell sucks out air sort of like a vacuum so I basically used a cleaning spell that did that and ordered it to clean the air, thus creating it's own vacuum to pull it back," Alex explained.

"Quite ingenious. Held her off with a simple cleaning spell, well done. Perhaps some points for creative Dark Defense is in order, what do you think, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I suppose it could be worth ten points," Severus agreed, ignoring the freezing look that Jennifer was giving him

"But sir, in all fairness, the spell was waning. She was getting ready to blow me to pieces when Professors Snape and Craw showed up," Alex said.

"I am very glad that you understand the gravity of that," Dumbledore said, a spark appearing in the otherwise stern gaze. "But despite the loss of the diamond, we've won an important victory tonight. Yes, she managed to get into the school, but she took no lives with her this time. We have broken the chain of her attack, and now she will have to rethink her strategy. Severus, I know Saturdays are usually your visitation days with your children, but once you get back…"

"Actually, Professor Craw and I have had a long night, and I was thinking of postponing it until tomorrow," Severus admitted.

"Very well then. I suggest that everyone get a bit of sleep now that we have nothing to guard. We will meet at noon. Come, Pyther, let us check on the ghosts and then allow me to walk you home so we can talk. Minerva, would you walk the children back to their dorms? And please inform the staff that the current crisis is over. I doubt we will have any further excitement tonight."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore," Minerva said, nodding for the three girls to follow as she started down the hall.

"That was really scary, Alex. I've never seen your mum like that ever!" Rose whispered as they walked.

"What surprised me was how Snape didn't say a single word, and then gave points!" Mandria whispered back. "Very weird."

"Now you have a glimpse of my home life," Alex grumbled back.

"Come on, girls, you can move faster than that, I'm sure," McGonagall called out with a stern look over her shoulder. Reluctantly the three girls caught up, not looking forward to facing their classmates about why their houses points tanked overnight.


	17. Perspective

Chapter Seventeen

Perspective

Word about the night's events traveled quickly, and by lunch even the outside world had begun to learn about what had happened that early morning. Few could have been more interested in the news than Lucius Malfoy, sitting at his desk at home, drumming his fingers thoughtfully. The room was shadowed with only a few dim candles on the table, and three figures stood by the door, cloaked in the darkness.

"Ciardoth…pretentious name," Lucius said. There was little emotion in his face as he said it, but his eyes had an almost far away look. "Find out everything you can, any clues to what she had been doing before this. And I want you to find someone who still has some of those diamonds and bring them to me."

"The diamonds?" one of the figures asked.

"The diamonds and the owner," Lucius said, enunciating his words in hopes of getting through the man's thick skull. "And make sure it's not a Snape," he added, adjusting his gloves. "I won't be able to guarantee this person's safety once you find them."

"Yes, Lord Malfoy," the same figure said, and the three of them walked out of the room. Lucius stared at the flickering candle, lost in thought, but with a thin, grim smile upon his lips.

* * *

Four Sentinels and a ghost attended the noon meeting in Dumbledore's study, most of them pacing about restlessly while Dumbledore sat at his desk, fiddling with a crystal Phoenix ring he was wearing. Jennifer, still exhausted from the night before, sat back in the high-backed red chair with an expression of defeat on her face.

"I still can't believe I fell for that," Harry said with a sigh as he sat down in one of the chairs. "I should have guessed right away there wasn't anything wrong at home."

"Don't you have some sort of code or something for your letters?" Severus asked critically.

"We use Witchlock Paper. When it disintegrated early, I just thought it was a bad batch," Harry said.

"I wonder why Ciardoth would care? No offense to Harry, but I haven't seen anything like her. I'm not sure any wizard would have a chance fighting her one on one," Jennifer said.

"Jennifer, all of us have been faced with someone who seemed overpowering at some point. We're here because we used our brains instead," Severus said.

"Indeed," Dumbledore agreed, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, but none of them could see all times at once," Jennifer said.

"Only events that cannot be changed are clear to her, Jennifer, and only from her own perspective," Icarus Ravenclaw said, floating closer to them. "We see things in between, of course, but they come as visions instead of what we consider memories. It is during the times when things can change where we have the advantage."

"I am not sure I agree with the idea that these future memories cannot be changed, Icarus," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I believed that anything could be changed once, and look what it got me," Icarus said bitterly.

"Well what do you expect, after you murdered yourself and your family? Taking lives isn't the answer," Jennifer said.

"Please, must we get into that again?" Severus said, tugging Jennifer's hair from where he stood by her chair.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's one thing for someone to cheat death when one is needed, but it's quite another to cheat fate," Icarus said in an almost scolding tone.

"Yes, but what is the true fate? That which she perceives to be truth? You lived in all times, Icarus, but you admit that was restricted to memories from your own perspective or that of ancestors or descendents. It is quite possible then that there are things she now sees as clear memories that may in fact turn out to be something quite different than what she thought it was going to be," Dumbledore said. Ravenclaw nodded knowingly to Dumbledore, while the others stared between them. "She may see all times, but she sees time through one set of eyes, and while she knows how the enemies in front of her are going to react before they do it, somewhere out of her view, someone else could be working against her in a way she can not see."

"Are you then suggesting that our best offense must be waged from a distance?" Sagittari asked.

"Not necessarily, it was merely an example to explain what I meant. I believe that there may be a way to turn her extraordinary memories of the future against her, but only if we understand exactly what it is she's seeing," Dumbledore said.

"Well, we know one thing she saw," Jennifer sighed. "She saw herself getting all the diamonds."

"She knew our names, so she remembers us, and considering the diversion, Potter as well," Severus said.

"But she was surprised to see us. In fact, she told us we were early," Jennifer continued. "And on top of that, she couldn't have recognized Pyther at all, or she would have realized what he was and would have used a different attack."

"More proof that she is hardly infallible. No matter how strong her magic is, she does have some obvious weaknesses. I dare think that she must have been surprised of Alex's attack as well, to have allowed it to continue for so long without changing spells," Dumbledore said.

"Sir, I urge caution in this line of thinking," Severus frowned. "Ciardoth is not to be underestimated. She can go anywhere, has the power to avert at least one death spell, and probably render many other spells useless. She kills because she can and has no remorse for it. Now it appears we have given her some cause for revenge. And, from what she has said, she will do everything in her power to destroy us, even at the cost of herself."

"I don't think any of us have any intention of underestimating her, Severus. But neither should we see this situation as hopeless," Sagittari put in. "She may be strong of Wild magic, but if Wild magic were invulnerable, it would be the fae who would have ruled this world, not man."

"Even if the situation were hopeless, would it matter? There isn't a person in here that wouldn't be fighting it, is there?" Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but fighting in what way?" Jennifer asked.

"In every way," Sagittari said. "We all have different strengths, it's time to put them to use."

"Right now, I think our priority should be finding a way to make this school immune to her magic so that no students are harmed," Severus said firmly. "Or at least find a way to alert everyone in the castle if she comes back."

"Now that the diamond is gone, would she really have any reason to come back here?" Harry asked.

"Severus is right. We cannot take that chance, for we may not be as fortunate as we were last night if it were to happen again," Dumbledore said. "Severus, you and Sagittari work together on a detection system first. Icarus, I'd like to get with you and Janus in a little while to talk over some architecture notes I found in Gryffindor's journals. After that, you can expect to find me at the Ministry, for I need to update Alastor and Arthur on what happened here last night. As for the two of you," Dumbledore said, looking between Jennifer and Harry. "Concentrate on finding out just who it is that tried to hide those diamonds in the first place."

* * *

As many of the staff jumped in to do what they could to answer parent concerns and help the Ministry tie in the new clues with the old, Professor McGonagall made it quite clear to professors and students alike that the school itself would proceed with its normal scheduling. Unfortunately for Alexandria, a lot of that didn't include her. It was excruciatingly tough when she remembered that Sunday was the big Quidditch game, and she regretted it even more when Mandria came back to the rooms in total excitement because Gryffindor had actually won the game!

"When they caught sight of the Snitch, Rose was determined not to let Henry the Ox get too close," Mandria said excitedly. "I don't think anyone's going to laugh at Rose for her homegrown brooms anymore. That new one she has is a match for even a Starchaser Elite, if not a shade faster! She came up from below where he couldn't see her and totally cut him off! He was so mad after the game I hear he broke his broom in half!"

The other two girls, it seemed, hadn't lost their privileges at all, but both of them did end up with nasty howlers that left the lunchroom in tears from everyone laughing. Still, humiliation and the jeers that came afterwards were short lived in compared to Alex's own misery. No one at the Ravenclaw table wanted anything to do with them, not after they had just evened up on the points a week before, and over at the Gryffindor table it seemed that the boys were teasing 'Thorny' again.

The next two weekends were spent in detention. The first week Alex ended up assigned to help Filch clean up all the janitor closets in the school until she was sick to death of all of them (the shelf, she noted, had moved back to its original position on the back wall.) Mandria and Rose were assigned to cleaning the stalls and cages in Sagittari's outdoor classroom, and each of them believed the other got the better part of the deal. The second found all three of them with Librarian Boulderdash, categorizing a stack of books so high that it literally touched the ceiling.

But as Mandria and Rose was realizing the worst was finally going to be over, it was not even half over for Alex. As time went by, Alex's grumpiness grew worse until the last Thursday in November arrived. She shuffled out of her first afternoon class and over to the Great Hall with books in hand, dropping them down with complete depression.

"What is it?" Mandria said.

"I suppose you don't know what day it is," Alex said glumly. Mandria shook her head. "It's American Thanksgiving. Every year, my siblings and I would go to my Aunt Anna's. We'd leave in the afternoon but it'd only be morning there, and we'd spend the extra hours sitting around watching real Muggle television in a house with electricity and everything while my Aunt and her Grandmother and their relatives would cook a feast in the kitchen."

"Well, it's not like we don't have feasts here now and again. And electricity is a bit overrated," Mandria said comfortingly.

"Well, I like it, but that's not all the holiday is about. We get to spend time with our cousins, whom we never see these days. And well, going there is like a whole different world to me, there's something so irresistibly…nonmagical about America, even in a wizard's house."

"I'm not sure I'd like that very much," Mandria admitted, opening her book. "But I am sorry just the same. It sounds as if you miss your siblings." Alex didn't answer, too depressed to respond, when suddenly a piece of paper appeared in the air, drifting to the table in front of them. Quickly Mandria snatched it up before Alex could react, reading it out loud. "'She only misses bossing us around. By the way, hi sis. A3.'"

Alex sat straight up, looking both excited and anxious at the same time.

"Please tell me you're not right here," Alex said.

"Alex, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what's going on?" Mandria asked as another note appeared and Mandria picked it up again. "'Of course I am here. Let's go somewhere safe.'"

"Let's go," Alex said quickly, piling her books back up.

"Where are we going?" Mandria asked. At first Alex had no idea, until she felt a tug on her sleeve and followed in that direction. After a few turns she found herself in a short hallway she had photographed just before the door out to the greenhouse.

"There she is!" They heard a voice coming from the painting. Mandria stared in complete disbelief as she gazed into it and saw three kids standing in on the landscape, two girls and a boy that seemed to fair each other quite a bit in looks. It had been the girl with the fine blonde hair that had spoken, waving at her. "Alexandria! Aren't you coming?"

"No! I mean, I can't, I still have a class left today! Really, it's not a good idea. Does Aurelius know about this?" Alex asked the image of her sister in the painting.

"He told us it was too risky." Mandria jumped halfway to the ceiling at hearing a voice right behind her, and turned around to see a lanky golden haired boy with calm blue eyes and an unmistakably Snape nose. "Hullo," said Andrew.

"It _is_ too risky! I can't believe you even came. The photos I sent were supposed to be for emergencies only."

"Well, it is an emergency! Sort of. Uncle Sirius is going to take us to New York to see the parade! Live and everything!"

"There will be lots of Muggles. All over," Andrew added.

"Aw, come on, Alex, don't be such a drag. Who's going to miss you for a few hours?" Zacchius Black said.

"Mum is. You don't know how mad she is at me right now. She's madder than when Rel called Corey an M.B.," Alex explained. Andrew whistled low at that.

"Well, at least come for a little while, just until your next class. I'll get you back in time, I promise," Alicia said with large pleading eyes. "It just wouldn't be the same here without you."

"Come on, at least come say hi to the twins and all," Andrew said, nudging her a bit. Alex looked over at Mandria hesitantly.

"I don't see how you're going to get anywhere. In fact, I'm not sure how _you_ even got here," Mandria said to Andrew. "I suppose this has to do with those secrets you wouldn't tell me about, Alex?"

"It's all right, she's a friend," Alex explained.

"Did you want to come too?" Alicia asked politely.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stay here and cover. I've had quite enough adventures for one month," Mandria said. Alex grinned and hugged her.

"You are a saint. I'll be back before my next class," Alex promised.

"Do you have an Invisibility Cloak or something?" Mandria asked Andrew, unable to keep her curiosity any longer.

"Nope. I don't need one," Andrew said with a wink. "Developed the talent trying to hide from my brother. He's not a very easy to hide from, you see."

"We had better get going if we're going," Alicia said. "Somebody's going to realize we're missing soon."

"Well, give us a hand then," Andrew said. As Mandria watched in sheer astonishment, a real hand suddenly emerged from the painting, grabbing Andrew's and pulling him in until he too stood in the landscape. Mandria's legs gave way from beneath her, her jaw still dropped to her chest when Alex glanced her way.

"My sister has a bit of artistic talent," Alex admitted as the hand came out again.

"The notes from the paintings! That's how…"

"Yeah…one of the ways anyway…"

"Come on, Alex, before Aurelius comes to look for us!" Andrew reminded her.

"I'll explain it all later, Mandria, I promise," Alex finished grabbing the hand and getting pulled into the painting.

"Alright follow me, this way to New York," Alicia said cheerfully, walking out of the frame.

"It was nice to meet you Mandria!" Andrew said politely as he turned to follow them out of the frame.

"Thanks, Mandria! I'll try to bring you something back!" Alex said as she too stepped out of the frame. Mandria waved slowly, still wary of what she saw as they moved through the next picture beside them then disappeared altogether. After a moment, Mandria walked over to the painting, tapping it softly to make sure it was really there.

* * *

Severus noted the candlelight flickering one more time and glanced his window to see a freshly mowed lawn. It was another House Elf. Sighing in annoyance he glanced at the clock in his office and hurried down to Sagittari's hut where he was bringing out three Pegasi for his next class. Babe greeted Severus with a sleepy neigh, while Ruby's foal Pepper bucked playfully, carefully maintaining her distance.

"Ah, Severus. Thank you again for letting me borrow these, although the piebald is getting to be a handful," Sagittari chuckled. "Who was her sire again?"

"Cloudchaser, from the Withers Institute for Winged Horses. They wanted to buy them but Jennifer would have nothing of it. Just as well as they're here. They get restless in the fall, and the Brims never take them out as much as I'd like. It isn't as if anyone would blink to see them in that neighborhood," Severus grunted, giving Babe a quick pat at the Pegasus' insistence. Ruby gave him such a pitiful look that he petted her as well. "Don't worry. I'll send Jennifer out here as soon as she gets back from the Ministry," he told her. Noticing the amused look on Sagittari's face, Severus grimaced and stepped away.

"I never pictured you as much of an animal enthusiast, Severus," Sagittari said.

"They were a wedding present, and Jennifer grew attached to them. I very well couldn't get rid of them," Severus said defensively.

"Well, now that we've gotten those Kelpie seawater tanks out of the way from last year, you're quite welcome to keep them here. In fact with all that's going on, they may come in handy," Sagittari mused. "I gazed long into the stars last night, Severus, and the portents were very troubling, very troubling indeed. A great change has occurred, and I fear this is only the beginning. And yet, although it shows change, I see nothing of our adversary."

"Those wild magic detectors we put in are still too sensitive," Severus said evenly as he quickly changed the subject. "They flicker anytime a House Elf casts a spell in the area."

"Despite their servitude status, House Elves have an extremely large amount of Wild magic in them. I wonder sometimes if they weren't kept bound as they are just to keep that under control," Sagittari mused. "I do believe, however, if something more powerful than they entered the area, our detectors will respond more forcefully."

"Very well, let's hope the staff doesn't grow to used to the Elves setting them off that they miss the real one when it comes," Severus frowned, nodding to him and walking back towards the school.

It was as he took out a watch to check how long he had until his next class that he missed a step, staring at it with complete alarm. He shook it a moment and looked at it again before breaking out into a run, taking the steps two at a time as he raced into the castle while students scurried quickly out of his path.

Standing in the corridor near the Great Hall, Mandria was too busy trying to catch Rose before her next class to notice Snape descending on her from behind. A quick grab of the collar alerted her to her situation, staring at him in complete horror.

"Where is she?" Snape demanded.

"Where's who, Professor?" Mandria managed to get out after swallowing twice.

"Your ring leader, the one who never stops talking, my daughter?" Snape snarled. "She is not in this castle, as I am sure you are quite aware, and although we both also know that normally she never leaves your side, she is not here. Now if you don't speak up and stop trying my patience, I have full intention of dragging you to Dumbledore's study!"

"Severus?" Dumbledore, who had just come out of the Great Hall, looked over at the two with surprise. "What is it?"

"Miss Snape is missing. My watch informs me she is 'Elsewhere,' which it would not if she were anywhere on this campus. Miss Shea was about to explain just where she was, weren't you, Miss Shea?" Severus snapped.

Mandria looked between Snape and Dumbledore. She had a feeling nothing short of the truth was going to work, but she also had little intention betraying a friend either.

"I saw her just a little while ago, Professors. She was… she was admiring some paintings in the castle, and told me that she'd meet me in our next class. I'm quite sure she'll be there, Professor. Perhaps your watch is broken?" Mandria suggested meekly.

"My watch is not in the slightest bit broken! She is not here!" Severus snapped at Mandria. Dumbledore's eyes, however, had shifted over to the owl painting and back again, and as Mandria focused pleadingly on Dumbledore to divert herself from from Snape's wrath, something completely unexpected happened.

"Oh, dear. I'm terribly sorry, Severus, I believe the fault in this matter is mine," Dumbledore said. "I was just coming to tell you that I needed to have another chat with Alex about some things, and I asked her to step into my study before her next class. I'm quite sure she's there this very moment, in fact. Would you like me to have her stop by your classroom on her way down?" Severus squinted at him calculatingly. He did not like this at all. "Come, now, I assure you she is here. Perhaps you read your watch incorrectly," he said calmly.

"See for yourself!" Severus said, taking out his watch and showing it to him.

"A very nice watch indeed, Severus," Dumbledore smiled. "But I believe if you look that you will see quite plainly that the watch says she's in my study."

Doing a double take, Severus found himself staring at his watch, looking between Mandria and Dumbledore as if wanting to say something and not quite knowing what to say. Finally giving up, he turned and walked away, gazing at his watch every now and then to make sure it didn't change back.

"How did you… why did you…" Mandria stopped short, quickly realizing that saying anything else would be an admission that she knew more than what she was saying.

"It's quite all right, Mandria. It is only important to know that truth sometimes can depend on one's perspective, and I dare say both of us used it to our advantage just now. But if you'll pardon me, I know have some very important business to take care of, and you, I think, have a class to get to," Dumbledore smiled at her. Not daring to trust her own words, Mandria nodded and turned down the corridor. Dumbledore looked at the time on his own watch before going up to his office.


	18. Dumbledore's Secret

Chapter Eighteen

Dumbledore's Secret

"Have you gone completely mad?"

Alicia and Andrew shrunk back slightly looking sheepishly at one another, while Zoë and Zack rolled their eyes.

"Do you want to ruin absolutely everything? How in the world do you expect me to cover this up if it blows up in our face?" Aurelius continued, looking positively furious. "You know, I can perhaps understand why these four did what they did, after all, they're just _children_. But you, Alex, should have known better." Andrew and Alica tried to keep a straight face as Zack imitated Aurelius' movement behind his back.

"I'm only staying for an hour, and then Alicia will take me back," Alex reassured him. "I won't be here long enough for anyone to get into any trouble."

"And what if we're held up? What if for some reason Alicia doesn't have access to her paper? What if we find ourselves somewhere public and can't get away? And how are you going to explain to Uncle Sirius and Aunt Anna how you got here?"

"Mom gave up asking us how we got around years ago, you know that," Zack smirked. "She assumes since Zoë and I can pop in and out that we're finding a way to take you guys too."

"And what about Mr. Weasley?"

"He didn't just drop you off?" Alex said, suddenly alarmed.

"He found out where we were going and decided they were going to stay for dinner this year, and they brought Jamie and Cedric too! You have got to leave before anyone else knows you're here," Aurelius insisted.

Just then there was a quick knock in the door and Sirius peeked in.

"Are you kids coming or not? Can't expect to have Arthur hold us a spot forev… when did you get here, Alex?" Sirius asked, frowning at his niece.

"Just a few minutes ago," Alex said. "Can I come too?" Sirius' eyes darted over to Zoë and Zack who shrugged noncommittally.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are going to get me into a lot of trouble, young lady?" Sirius said, taking out his wand and changing her Hogwarts robes to a long, plain coat.

"Thank you, Uncle Sirius!" Alex grinned brightly, ignoring Aurelius who was standing with his arms folded nearby, shaking his head.

"This is a mistake," Aurelius muttered as they were leaving.

"Why must you take everything so seriously, Rel?" Zoë asked.

"Someone in this family has to!" Aurelius retorted.

"Yes, just what we need, another serious Snape," Sirius said with a smirk as they started down the hall.

Alex couldn't help but get excited as they got into the glass elevator, her face plastered to the glass as she felt the moment in her feet and belly and ears. The rest of them paid the experience little mind, and Alex felt a little jealous of her siblings. She missed the adventures they had had exploring paintings, going to different places and countries with her leading the way, the understanding of all languages at her disposal. She wondered how they were managing now without her, or if they noticed a difference at all. No, that wasn't fair, she thought. After all, they were including her now.

At last they got off and stepped into the lobby, following Sirius through the crowd while Alex shook her head in attempt to clear her ears, soon becoming distracted by all the people. At last Sirius called out to someone and walked over to Anna and Lunette Vallid, standing by the door.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Anna asked. "We're going to be late."

"Nonsense, it takes fifteen minutes for the parade to get down this far," Sirius said. "I hope you don't mind, but I picked up another stray."

"How did she get here?" Anna asked suspiciously. Sirius and all the kids shrugged at once. Vallid looked over at Alex thoughtfully, but Alex knew better to look directly at her, thought protected or not. Instead she concentrated on the busy street outside. "Well we can't exactly let her run loose in New York alone, and there's no time to take her back now."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Sirius agreed.

"Someone does know you're here, right, Alex?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Alex said, glad she didn't specify an adult.

"Good. Let's get going then," Anna said.

It wasn't two seconds after leaving the building that Alex found herself looking straight up in complete awe of the skyscrapers around her. But just as she was beginning to get dizzy, a whole bunch of loud beeps and shouts brought her attention to the ground. Cars, buses, taxis and trucks were bumper to bumper along the streets, shouting words that some of which she hadn't even heard before.

"It's the same thing every year," Vallid snorted. "You'd think they'd learn by now what streets are closed down for the parade and stay away from the area, or at least take the subway."

"Subway?" Alex asked.

"It's the New York underground," Andrew explained. "I don't suppose we have time to take one now?"

"We're only a city block away," Vallid coaxed them. "At a brisk walk, we'll still be pressing to get to the parade on time. On we go."

Alex stared in shop windows that featured everything from books to jewelry and all sorts of odd Muggle clothes with little fabric and large numbers. An old theatre with boarded up windows and partially blotted movie sheets proclaimed prominently above the booth that 'No Minors' were 'Allowed', but before Alex had a chance to find out what that was all about she found Sirius grabbing her hand, and in turn Aurelius took hers as they began to wade through the parade crowd.

She had never seen so many people in all of her life. So many, in fact, she felt quite breathless, bumping through the crowd, while none of the people they were wading through seemed all that put out to be bumped against. And how many of them were Muggles? Most of them? All of them? Alex didn't even dare contemplate that for too long. Suddenly, she heard her name called. At first she thought she was mistaken, but then she saw the cheerful face of Arthur Weasley, calling them over to the curb. It was quite crowded too, but as they came nearer quite a few of them excused themselves, smiling at Vallid warmly and slipping into the crowd while leaving plenty of room for the new arrivals.

"There you are, Alex! I am so glad to see you. I wasn't so sure that you'd make it!" Arthut said excitedly. "Have you ever seen anything like this?"

"No, I haven't!" Alex grinned, allowing herself to be pulled over to him so he could point out all the interesting nonmagical things in the area.

"Like a child at Christmas," Molly said rolling her eyes, thanking Sirius gratefully as he took Cedric from her arms. Little Cedric, all of two, sucked his thumb and leaned against him, threatening to fall back asleep before the parade started. Five-year old Jamie was too busy trying to talk her Grandpa into buying her yet another balloon to add to her growing number of seven, disappointed by the fact that he was distracted by the new arrivals. Vallid took charge by striking up a conversation with the girl, and Jamie spent several minutes explaining to her all the specific details of each of the balloons she had acquired so far.

"People really get paid to sit and save other peoples seats for them?" Alex said in awe to what Mr. Weasley was telling her.

"Yes, isn't that marvelous? I suppose they had to do something since they don't have Elves, and I don't suppose it'd be bad working only one day a year."

"Depends on how much you'd get paid, I think," Aurelius said dryly, kneeling down to help Jamie untangle her balloons.

"Oh! And I got something for you that I know you'll appreciate!" he told Alex, taking out a rectangle of shiny paper with wax paper backing. "It's called a bumper sticker! Muggles put these on their cars to message each other!"

"Wow," Alex said, admiring her 'Go Yankees' bumper sticker. "Where's Yankees?"

"These kids need to get out more," Anna sighed. "What time is it?"

"Ten fifteen now," Sirius said, "Should be able to hear the band soon."

"Ten fifteen?" Alex said suddenly, straightening up, "That's…" she began counting on her fingers.

"Three fifteen, you idiot," Aurelius muttered, handing Jamie back her balloons.

"Alicia, don't you need to go to the lavatory before the parade starts?" Alex asked desperately.

"No," Alicia said, staring at her a moment before finally getting why she was nodding at her. "Oh! Yes! I do! Aunt Anna, I need to go to the restroom!"

"Right now?" Anna said with a frown.

"Why didn't you go back at the hotel?" Sirius said.

"It's all right, I can take her," Alex volunteered, moving to stand by her.

"Oh, no you won't, not alone in this town," Anna said sharply. "Come on, I'll go with you." Alicia and Alex looked at one another hesitantly. "Well come on, if you don't hurry we're going to miss the beginning," she said, leading them into a crowded burger bar, buying a coke before asking for a large key from the attendant and opening a locked door in the back marked, 'Customers Only.'

Alicia looked into the open door quite skeptically. It was quite small, dingy, and not altogether clean. But her loyalty for her sister strengthened her nerve and she went in, Alex moving to follow.

"I'm sure she can manage without you, she's eight, not three," Anna said, pulling her to the side. "Now are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"What is what all about, Aunt Anna?" Alex asked nervously. The door bumped into her and Alicia came back out.

"That was fast," Anna said.

"Just had to wash my hands," Alicia said. "All done." Anna looked between them a moment then threw up her hands, handing the key back to the clerk before leading them back out. The sound of a band was quite loud now, and Alex cursed lightly, realizing now that the parade was starting she was going to be hard pressed for finding a way to get back before her class started. People who had been sitting on the curb a moment before were all standing now to see the leading edge… all except Aurelius, who was sitting with his hands pressed against his face, shaking his head.

"Here we are! Just in time!" Anna said as they squeezed their way through to their spot.

"Yes, very good timing indeed," Dumbledore agreed from where he was standing beside Vallid, holding a bag. "Care for some popcorn, Alex?" he asked, holding his bag out.

Alex stared at him in surprise and fear, realizing now exactly why Aurelius was so unhappy. Even Alicia standing behind her was shaking like a leaf, staring at her sister for a hint to what they should do next. Andrew, however, was merely watching the band pass by, attempting to hold Jamie up so she could see.

"There is no reason to be concerned, Alex, you haven't missed anything yet, and you _won't_ miss anything," Dumbledore said in a rather odd tone, looking at her over his glasses. "But for now, I suggest you relax and have some popcorn. It won't bite," he added, waiting patiently until she got up the nerve to take a piece, thanking him before she went to stand with the others.

"I'm dead. I'm seriously dead now," Alex said when she actually came close enough they could hear her over the band.

"You're right. That is if I don't kill you first," Aurelius hissed at her. "You've uncovered us all, you know."

"Stop bickering, they'll hear us," Andrew asked as the last of the band passed them. "It's not as bad as you both think it is."

"Oh? Can you name something that would have been worse?" Aurelius challenged him.

"It could have been Mum," Andrew said.

"Well, yes, that would have been worse," Aurelius admitted reluctantly. But just then Alicia began jumping up and down excitedly behind them.

"Oh, look! Look! Alex, look at the balloon!" Alicia said.

In one moment, as Alex turned to look up to where Alicia was pointing, Alex altogether forgot about school, her problems, and everything. It was, without a doubt, the biggest moose she had ever seen. It didn't really even seriously look like a moose past the antlers, although she was quite sure that was what it was.. It was nonsensical in the most nonsensical of ways, and yet how they could have made such a thing without magic…how long it must have taken… the idea completely overwhelmed her. From balloons down to the strings and their owners, to the details of the floats behind them and the little disguised tractors and remote wires pulling them mesmerized her, oblivious to everything else until a sleigh with very un-lifelike reindeer passed them with the semblance of Father Christmas in tow.

She was still thinking about it as they gathered near to stay together, putting a finger around a very large candy cane that Sirius was holding out to everyone. Within a moment they were gone, the rush of the crowd swooping in and completely ignoring their disappearance.

After Dumbledore announced that he and Alex would definitely accept the invitation to stay at the Black's home for their afternoon dinner, he went over to talk to Anna and Audacious, who were working quite busy in the kitchen while Anna's grandmother passed out drinks to the guests.

"No Rigatona or Viviane this year?" he inquired.

"Aunt Tony's trying to get settled in her new house," Anna said.

"I'm bringing a plate over to cheer her up," Audi said. "As for Viviane, I can't remember the last time she came to a family function."

"I think the last time I saw her was Uncle Dave's funeral a year ago, and even then she seemed distracted," Anna said. "Do you think she may know something about what's going on?"

"Viviane does make a point not to get involved unless it suits her own purpose," Dumbledore admitted. "Considering Ciardoth's nature, it would seem likely that she would, however."

"If she wanted to stick her nose in, I have a feeling we'd all know about it before too long," Audi said, shaking a piece of celery at him.

"Of that I have no doubt," Dumbledore smiled.

"By the way, Professor," Audi said hesitantly, leaning in a bit closer with a serious expression on her face. "I think there's something you ought to know about that Snape boy."

"Oh? Which one are you referring to?" Dumbledore asked with interest.

"Aurelius. When he was younger, he was always fuzzy to me. I'd talk to him, and I couldn't make out what he was thinking," Audi said in a low voice. "But now, Albus, I can not read that boy at all. Nothing, it's like I'm looking at a blank wall and not a person. It scares me."

"I understand, Audi, but I don't think you have anything to worry about," Dumbledore reassured her gently.

"Can you read him?" she asked point blank.

"No," Dumbledore admitted. Audi shook her head.

"Well at least we know his mother can read him, right?" Audi said. It took only one glance from Dumbledore to tell Audi the truth and send her gnawing on her celery.

Patting her hand, Dumbledore got up and went over to where the children were sitting by the television, while Zack tried and failed miserably at explaining American football to the Snape children.

"They are completely hopeless, Professor!" Zacchius said in exasperation. "Look at them, they're not even listening!"

It was quite true; Zoë had broken out her fashion dolls and she and Alicia were playing with them on the rug, Andrew was busy making faces at Cedric to make him laugh, and Alex and Aurelius took turns glaring at each other from opposite couches while Aurelius glanced thoughtfully at a very large civil case journal.

"I do believe you are right, Zacchius, but then Snapes were never very well known for listening to things when they've made their minds up about something, whether they're in the right or not," Dumbledore said. All four of them look up at him at that, and he smiled.

"That's the understatement of the year," Zack declared, sitting down.

"I thought perhaps if Zoë and Zack do not mind, that you four might like to come with me outside on the porch and out of the heat for a bit, so we can have a little chat."

"Is this anything like the chat you had with us last year?" asked Zoë.

"Very similar," Dumbledore nodded.

"Let's go see what Dad's doing," Zack suggested quickly. Gathering up her dolls, Zoë followed behind, looking over at Alicia sympathetically.

Surrendering to the inevitable, the four headed outside, none of them looking too happy. They all found seats on the swing and rail while Dumbledore took to the chair, taking out a white cloth to clean his glasses.

"So, which one of us would care to make the first confession?" he asked calmly, returning his glasses to his nose.

"I believe I should, Professor," Andrew said, his siblings looking at him in surprise. "I don't think we can get very far in this conversation until I do."

"Andrew!" Aurelius snapped warningly. "Haven't we made enough mistakes today?"

"Yes, and that's why I have to tell you this, Rel. You see, Professor Dumbledore has known all of our abilities for quite some time now because I told him," Andrew said.

"You what! Why you little traitor!" Aurelius said standing up again.

"Enough! I will not have that word spoken about any member of your family!" Dumbledore said in such a stern tone that even Aurelius took notice, sitting back down with a frown. "The only one that any person can truly betray, Aurelius, is themselves, and that sort of betrayal is deep and needs no title to label it. I don't believe any of you betrayed yourselves or each other by your actions. In fact, the four have you have been so close for so long, I was rather surprised it took you so long to attempt to… rescue your sister."

"Is Alex going to be in much trouble for that?" Alicia asked anxiously. "After all, it was really me who brought her to New York."

"We are getting off the subject," Dumbledore said gently. "Let's see… it all started two years ago, not long after Alicia began to truly control her extraordinary talent with the paints and you four made your pact to keep her ability hidden, and in turn decided that you had to keep your other abilities secret for fear that it would reveal hers. It was, after all, summer, and you were quite sure your parents wouldn't approve of this newfound power you had to travel where you liked, speak to whom you liked, even go in places that otherwise you wouldn't be allowed to go. And, perhaps most importantly, you had a way to keep a secret enough to confound the truest Truth Seeker, or at least your mother," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "That being your brother Aurelius, who has the simply uncanny ability to not only completely protect his thoughts from others, but those directly connected to him as well.

"Well, that summer was the summer of the Brittle wedding, as you know. What an uncomfortable wedding that was for all of us, with the Malfoys and their entourage mixing with Snapes and Brittles and quite a number of others that don't particularly care for each other. In fact, things had gone so far that I needed to take a walk. That was the day I discovered Andrew."

"I didn't think anyone could discover Andrew," Alex said. "He can be soundless, scentless…he doesn't even leave a shadow. Practically undetectable."

"Yes, that is true, his talent is quite rare and quite powerful, but practically undetectable and completely undetectable are two different things. It was then that I realized that I perhaps should have been paying closer attention to you four than I thought was necessary before then, especially after I convinced Andrew to tell me what the rest of you could do. I knew that you would never trust an adult for fear that Alicia may have the tools of her talent taken from her," Dumbledore said as Alicia clutched the bag she carried with her to her chest, "Because an adult would fear the danger it would put you in, and do what they could to keep you from it. A very understandable fear, both your fear as children, and their fear as adults, because they have learned in very unpleasant ways just how dangerous this world we live in can be. And then I found myself caught in the middle; entrusted with this secret and yet filled with my own fear that improperly used your talents may lead you to great disaster. But I also had another greater fear too; and that was the fear of you being in the position to not to use them at all, and that I felt was not one to be ignored. Therefore, Andrew and I made an agreement that I would give him one of my secrets, and in exchange, he would provide me with what you were up to so that I could be certain you were never put into any dangerous situations on your expeditions that couldn't be easily remedied."

"I told you those snowsuits couldn't have been left by Eskimos when we were in Antarctica!" Aurelius said suddenly, bopping Alicia on the arm. "We were in the wrong blasted hemisphere for that!"

"Now I understand how come you seem to know so much about what's been going on at the Broom Closet," Alex said. "Every time you visit, you seem to bring up stuff we didn't think you'd know about."

"Do you remember the time we went through that picture of the Sahara Desert and forgot to bring water?" Alicia grinned. "It took _forever_ to convince Aurelius the oasis that appeared in front of us wasn't a mirage."

"An oasis don't normally come with several abandoned coolers full of ice, juice and beach umbrellas either," Aurelius retorted. All four of them broke out laughing then, feeling quite a deal better about the situation than they had been a moment before.

"So what's going to happen now, Professor?" Alex said after they'd all calmed back down. "I mean, are you going to tell Mum and Father?"

"You forget, Alex, that I too have a secret shared in this group now and risk exposure as much as any of you. Not that I think you shouldn't tell a friend some of it if needed," Dumbledore added to Alex with a nod. "In fact, although you may not realize it, I have several other secrets that are actually protected by the one I gave indirectly. Aurelius is protecting them as well, even though he did not realize it, because of my past agreement to Andrew. You do have the right, of course, to release me from that Pact at any time, Aurelius." Aurelius mused over that for a moment.

"I think it'd be a mutual advantage for us to leave you in," he decided. "That is, if we have your word that you'll not mention it to our parents."

"You have my word that I will only mention it if it becomes necessary to keep one of you or one of your parents from direct harm," Dumbledore said calmly. "To be quite honest, I am hoping to hold out until you four decide to tell them yourselves."

"Are you kidding? We'll be grounded until we're our parents' ages if we do that," Alex said.

"And also, I would like to ask that you forgive Andrew for making this deal with me," Dumbledore said. "After all, if he hadn't, you wouldn't have gotten those nice snow suits or umbrellas."

"We've always thought we were so smart and grown up getting away with all of this," Alex said, slightly embarrassed. "I suppose we did need a bit of babysitting with all the mess-ups we got into."

"And speaking of mess-ups, perhaps we should go in and have dinner so we can then go home and try to fix your little 'mess-up,' Alex. You know, although I understand you wanting to get away, you should have curbed your temptation until Christmas. With a murderer still on the loose, your parents are quite worried about your safety, not to mention that students are not permitted to leave the premises without being accompanied by staff or family for any reason," Dumbledore pointed out, looking serious again.

"But you're here, Professor, so that means she is accompanied," Andrew said.

"All she did was go into a painting, so it's not even like she really left the castle," Alicia suggested with a smile.

"She knew better and they knew better. I think you ought to hang them all out to dry," Aurelius said. Alex stuck her tongue out at Rel, ending the conversation.

* * *

It was very late at Hogwarts when they arrived, but Dumbledore didn't seem the least bit concerned. Alex however was quite worried indeed, not only about her parents but also for her friend. The warbling greeting of Fawkes met them as they came in, and Alex was so distracted by the brilliant Phoenix that at first she didn't see the small hourglass that Dumbledore removed from his neck.

"Lovely evening, isn't it?" Dumbledore said, taking a step or two towards a stairway near the back, glancing up at the moonlight. "Used to be on a night like this, I could stand here by this stair and see the glimmer of the moonlight off the observatory. Can't any more for some reason," he mused. "I think though, all it needs is a good polishing. What do you think?"

"Er, yes I guess so," Alex said slowly, wondering if this was going where she thought it was.

"Splendid. Then I was wondering if I could count on you to be here Saturday to see what you can make of it? Oh, don't worry, I'll make sure I tell your parents where you are, so they won't be worried that you are breaking any rules or anything," he assured her graciously.

"Yes, Professor," Alex said resignedly.

"Thank you very much, I was hoping you would help me out," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, for your trouble, I think I will help you out a bit too," he said, putting the hourglass around her neck. "And once you get done with your classes, I suggest you retire early, you'll have had a very long day. Oh, and would you please put this hourglass in my top right hand drawer by the candy dish when you leave?" he asked, turning the hourglass back. As she slowly disappeared, Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat down. Opening the drawer, he took out the Time-Turner lying there and put it back around his neck and under his beard, reaching for the pile of papers that had accumulated for him during his absence.


	19. Thorns and Roses

Chapter Nineteen

Thorns and Roses

Snow had finally begun to fall, blanketing Hogsmeade a crystal white coat. Jennifer knew in a matter of minutes it would all be interrupted by a stampede of students, eager to do some shopping before the holidays. Severus had often made it a point to volunteer to save a table for the general staff on these visits to town, but Jennifer knew he came early mainly to avoid the crowds if he had something in particular he wanted to pick up while they were there.

The Three Brooms was clean and fairly empty with a spitting log in the fireplace, warming the pub and reminding one of the holidays yet to come. It was just as Jennifer was settled at the long table and ordered her drink that Severus got up to run errands, but as he stood he noticed someone approaching that quickly made him change his mind.

"See, Alvin, I told you it was the right weekend," Rolanda Hooch Archibald said with a cheerful smile. "Severus, are you sitting down at the sociable table now? Aren't you afraid it'll ruin your reputation?" she taunted him.

"I see you haven't changed," Severus said dryly. Jennifer stood up and gave her a warm hug.

"I can't believe you managed to get away! It's so good to see you both!" Jennifer said happily, coaxing them to sit down.

"I assume this is not just a quaint nostalgia visit," Severus said, taking Alvin's offered hand briefly.

"No, I have some business with Dumbledore, and also I have some news concerning your last letter, Severus," Alvin said, sitting down. "I'm not quite sure how you guessed

it, but you were right about Ursa being adopted. In fact, it seems that her father was British."

"Who?" Jennifer asked.

"Someone who had enough pull to seal the records," Alvin sighed, "The Tribunal wouldn't release them to me. I sent an owl to Minister Weasley, so hopefully they can cut through the red tape."

"Staying after all, Severus?" Rosmerta asked as she came up behind them, handing Jennifer her butterbeer. "Rolanda! Alvin! Long time no see! What can I get you?"

"Anything without Vodka," Alvin joked.

"Snitch in the Mud for me," Rolanda said cheerfully.

"Anise Wine," Severus said.

"Don't strain yourself by trying something new once in a while," Rosmerta teased Severus. "What about you, Headmaster?"

"I'll have the wine as well," Alvin said.

"Two adventurous souls," Rosmerta chuckled, winking and heading back behind the bar.

The students had begun to trickle in before Rosmerta made it back to the table. Severus scowled, annoyed that he would have to stay late to finish his errands, if nothing he had planned to get hadn't run out in the meantime. But those thoughts were quickly forgotten as two figures in dark cloaks pushed through the door, one tall, one hunched over, hurrying towards them. It was Harry and Alastor, both sitting down with little ceremony as Alastor signaled Rosmerta for a couple more butterbeers.

"We were hoping to find you here, Archibald," Alastor said. "We just got back from the Scandinavian Tribunal and… persuaded them to render assistance in the case."

"Blackmailed, you mean."

"Now, Potter, politics are never bloodless, and governments tend to sometimes need negotiations mixed with larceny to interact properly," Alastor said in a low voice, grinning nastily. "The bottom line is we found out who the father was. You'll never believe who it was."

"Impossible," Jennifer murmured, staring at him.

"Jennifer, at least let him say it first," Rolanda said impatiently.

"She was none other than the illegitimate daughter of Cornelius Fudge," Alastor said in almost a whisper.

"Impossible," said Rolanda.

"Her mother is a woman named Kreola Ropavich, the keeper of one of the few wizard inns in Siberia," Harry said. "Apparently there's a small settlement up there that grew from a handful of wizards researching the wild Yeti population. It seems that Fudge was up there some time after his 'disappearance.' I gather it was one of the few places he reasoned that he wouldn't be found."

"Well, he could have picked somewhere warmer," Rolanda said, folding her arms as if suddenly cold.

"They all had different reasons for being there," Harry sighed, waiting a moment for Rolanda to hand out the drinks before continuing. "Kreola's husband was a wizard specializing in magical properties of minerals. He died during a cave in, and she stayed on not wanting to leave her friends. Fudge it seemed was friends of one of the Yeti specialists who had fled Voldemort many years ago, which is how he got the idea to hide there."

"He never did have an original thought in that stuffed head of his," Rolanda commented, sipping her drink. Severus nodded to her in agreement.

"Anyhow, I'm not quite sure what was going through his head, but she's a very lonely witch, late forties although she looks older, and glad for some company. But when she became pregnant thirteen years ago, she didn't feel that she could give a child the future she thought she deserved in such a rough settlement. Fudge, although willing to support them if necessary, made it fairly clear he couldn't take them back to England. So, after Fudge helped her get some monetary affairs in order and headed back here, Kreola put Ursa up for adoption. She hadn't had contact with her for all these years, although she knew, apparently, who had taken her daughter in. She had been so proud of her getting into Durmstrang that she had sent her the pendant Fudge had given to her before he left, thinking that she was giving her daughter a connection to her real parents. I rather kept out the part about the diamonds being involved in this when I spoke to her," Harry admitted. "I didn't want to upset her any more about the matter."

"That poor woman!" Jennifer said, feeling depressed. "To have lost so much, and then her daughter as well!"

"I wonder who would have trusted old Fudge enough to have actually handed him some of the diamonds over to him in the first place," Alvin said.

"Fudge was well liked and well respected then. It's not unfeasible that someone could have given it to him," Severus said.

"Or perhaps it was in the Ministry, or a part of Equinox's prized artifact collection," Jennifer suggested.

"Well, one thing does seem to persist through all this, and that is these diamonds all seemed to have originally been in hands that either outright opposed Voldemort or were on the line on whether or not to do anything," Alastor said. "I don't think that's a coincidence. I think someone was purposefully spreading the diamonds out just in case Voldemort found out what they were for."

"They were afraid that whatever this is would be turned into a weapon," Jennifer said, sounding far away.

"You know, Severus, considering what happened with your parents, I would be wondering if your family didn't have some as well," Harry said.

"If there were any, they passed out of our hands long ago," Severus said.

"Wait a minute, Severus, what about Uncle Augustus?" Jennifer asked, suddenly concerned.

"Were I that lucky," Severus muttered. "I already sent him a note on the subject, and he quickly replied that he wasn't the sort that collected trinkets and to stop bothering him."

"I sent letters off to all of the people Dad said were at my mother's bridal shower, hoping that they'd remember something about who gave the ring, but I haven't got any replies yet," Jennifer said, propping her head in her hand.

"Well, I'll be damned if I just sit here and wait until another corpse shows up," Alastor said, guzzling down his drink in annoyance. "I think it's time we stop wastin' time and go looking for her."

Just then there was a loud crash behind them as a tray of drinks and a pair of chairs had toppled over. One of them still contained a student, Rose Bailey, still grimacing from the impact but otherwise all right. The students around them started laughing, while Rosmerta took out her wand to clean up the broken glass and Rose untangled her feet from the empty chair they had been leaning on and rolled over to on the ground to get up. Severus, who had jumped up the moment the crash had sounded, quickly put his wand back in his sleeve, folding his arms.

"Oh goodness, Miss Bailey, are you quite all right?" Pomona Sprout asked from the front, wading through the crowd with Minerva close behind.

"Perhaps the next time Bailey wants to work on another one of those Herbology experiments of hers, she should work on something that improves dexterity," Severus suggested with a slight smirk. Rose blushed bright red, apologizing to Rosmerta and offering to help.

"Now, Professor Snape, we all went through an awkward stage," Sprout chided, patting the girl on her shoulder.

"I didn't," Severus said defensively. Rolanda suddenly choked on her drink from laughter, gratefully accepting the towel Rosmerta handed out to her. As Severus turned to squint at Rolanda, Rose used the opportunity to slip away.

Outside the snow was falling heavier now, but Rose didn't mind. She was glad for a bit of space outside the crowded pub, thinking about what she had overheard. Several of her classmates yelled at her from across the road inviting her to Honeydukes, but she waved them on, shouting that she'd be along.

She had never had close friends before. Now that she had two, she was quite sure she wanted to give them both something more than just candy for Christmas, but what she hadn't decided. If only there was a rare herbs and flora shop here… no, she corrected herself. As much as she would be interested in such things, she was quite sure Alex and Mandria only had the polite interest of two humoring friends. Alex seemed to mostly care about her Muggle stories, while Mandria liked books with lots of trivia. But Rose couldn't think of a more boring gift for someone than a book. She glanced into the joke shop but quickly changed her mind, deciding that Alex and such things might be an unwise idea.

Just around the corner from the Divine Vision, Rose then spotted a little gift shop named Toby's Trinkets, and seeing that the shop seemed quite popular with the students she slowly pushed her way through the door.

The shop seemed fairly new with brightly painted shelves and polished counters that were cluttered with the widest assortment of wooden and tin gadgets, home aids, and toys that Rose had ever seen in one place. Noise from bells and whistles and clangs came from all corners as the students busily tried to figure out what each gadget did. At the very front of the shop sat a short but lanky man that reminded Rose quite a lot of her grandfather. He was wizened in appearance and yet had the same timeless look about him as Witolf, his icy blue eyes more intense than she had ever seen. He had no beard, but his high-boned, rosy elfish cheeks and red nose reminded her of Father Christmas. Toby, as he surely was named, was working quite busily carving a bit of wood in his hand, while he paused every now and then to nod at a student pointing at the counter and then to a huge round mug with a smiling face upon it that spoke the words, "Thank you" every time a student dropped in some coins. Behind him sat a carved wooden owl that looked around the room with its large golden eyes, its movements so realistic that at first glance Rose thought it was real.

Coaxed by another student trying to enter the shop behind her, Rose moved further in, bumping into a standing shelf near the door. Quickly she moved to right it before it toppled over, exhaling in relief when nothing fell off. The top shelves had beautiful wooden music boxes, many of them with miniatures of tiny House Elves cleaning, baking, and oddly, enough, making toys. Below them was a rack of shoes of every shape and size imaginable, mostly of bright colors and silver buckles. Tacked onto the shelf was a small sign that read; "All the items featured on this shelf are Elf-made. Proceeds for these items go directly to the House Elf Liberation Movement."

"Boy, wouldn't they both love this shop!" she murmured, watching as a pair of wooden knights jousted each other and enchanted balls juggled each other near the ceiling. It was then she spotted something along the base of a wall shelf that made her pause and look at it. It was a flowerpot. But it was not like any flowerpot she had ever seen; for this flower pot stood on three clawed feet like a stool, the surface covered with raised vines and detailed roses. She stood and stared at it for quite a long time, not realizing that she had earned the scrutiny of the maker, who leaned across the counter with the piece of wood still in his hand, watching her with a smile.

"You'd like the pot, I think, miss. It's enchanted to sense the needs of the plant. If it needs sunlight, it will get up and move to a better position. If it's thirsty, it'll move closer to a water source."

"Your work is so impressive, Mr. Toby, and so realistic and detailed, but shouldn't these roses have thorns on them?" Rose asked.

"Those are Pax Amanda. Not all roses have thorns," he winked at her before he turned his attention to the boy standing at the counter. "How much? How much is it worth to you?" he asked him, sitting back on the stool. "Just put it in the cup, lad."

"There aren't any prices?" Kirk asked from where he was standing by the Quidditch bats.

"Everything has a price," Toby smiled. "But in the end we all decide what we're willing to pay, don't we?"

Rose put the pot back, thinking about what he had just said. What a marvelous concept! Name your price on items in the shop? But then, how did he make a profit? She gazed around in amazement, glancing at the pot again, but then remembered the real reason she came in. Turning around she went back to the music boxes and picked two out, heading back towards the front. The man was nodding at each student as they put their money in the cup and took their item, and then spotted Rose stepping up, smiling apologetically.

"I'm terribly sorry miss, but only one item per customer," Toby said, pointing upwards. The wooden owl hooted and stretched one wing out, pointing to a sign that indicated just what he said. "You see, I believe that mankind in general has a very fair and generous nature. But there are some very few but highly outspoken individuals who might take advantage of the rest of mankind's good nature if there weren't certain rules in place. If one of these individuals come in and give me knuts for one of my best works, the fairness of the others make up for it and more. But if I didn't have the rule, those few would try to take everything, then I wouldn't be able to sell nice girls like you lovely flower pots," he winked, nodding over to the corner at the one she was admiring.

"Oh, no thanks, I really couldn't afford it. I was looking for something for my two best friends," Rose said, putting the jewelry boxes down on the counter. "Wonderful store though! I'll have to come again."

"What if I find one present that perhaps you can all use?" Toby smiled, peaking Rose's interest. But suddenly he looked up, squinting briefly at the window moment as someone passed by. Alerted by the sudden change in Toby's mood, Rose looked behind her as well, only to see the back of a man disappearing from view.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just one of those outspoken individuals I mentioned," Toby said thoughtfully. "I wonder what he's up to." Seeing that Rose and several other students were watching him from behind the counter, Toby smiled. "I'm sorry I became distracted. Now miss, stand here to the side a bit so the others can get to the cup and tell me about your friends. I'm quite sure we can come up with something."

It had taken a few minutes, but finally Toby was able to come up with something that Rose could not resist, but he made sure that Rose didn't put all of her money as she had been quite tempted to do. She found herself smiling as she left, finally feeling as if she had accomplished something other than snooping on professors. Now, she was ready to look for something fun to do, or at least something to eat. Honeydukes, it seemed, was still very crowded, and even in the deli was standing room only. She patiently waited in line for her sandwich and ladle of Brew in a Bread Bowl, and then had to be content with a spot on the curb.

It was not long after she'd finished her sandwich and started on the brew that she happened to notice a small group of Gryffindors walking by, most of them her Quidditch teammates. It was Conner who stopped short, holding his hands out to stop the entire group from walking any further.

"Hey Thorny! Thorny Bailey! You're coming, aren't you?" Conner said. A couple of the girls looked at each other as if not so happy about the extra invitation.

"Sure, Thorny, come with us," Stewart Gaffney said. "We're going to Keki's Grove."

"Keki's Grove!" Rose said, standing up so fast she nearly launched her brew into the air. "Are you really going there? Are we allowed to go there?"

"I asked McGonagall myself, she said it'd be safe enough so long as we didn't go in the forest proper," Stewart said, "and we didn't bother the centaurs."

"I'm coming!" Rose said hurriedly, throwing her things away and hurrying over to them.

"You see? It's a trip even Thorny Bailey here wouldn't mind grouping with the rest of the housemates for," Conner teased as they headed down the road. Rose couldn't help blushing a bit at that. It was true she hadn't exactly gone out of her way to be with the rest of them, but until she made the team… rather, until she started becoming a success on the team… they hardly ever asked her.

"Is it true the trees in the center of the grove have developed healing powers? And they say their bark grows as white as a Unicorn in the winter," Rose said excitedly.

"I heard that sometimes Unicorns come out of the woods in the spring to graze near there, as if paying homage to their old leader," Stewart Gaffney said. "And sprites and pixies and faeries go there in the summer and dance all night long completely in the nude!"

"Oh, cut it out, Stew," Conner laughed. "We're not going to fall for those lines you're always feeding your brother."

"Okay, okay," Stewart grinned, Rose shaking his head at him admonishingly. "But what is true is the fact that not everyone can get in. The Grove doesn't like everyone."

"Perhaps it only likes virgins," Conner grinned, looking at the other girls. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well that wouldn't explain why it doesn't seem to like many Slytherins though, would it?" Stewart put in. "I heard it wouldn't let it Henry the Ox this morning."

"Probably afraid of how many trees he'd knock down," Rose quipped, the others grinning at her.

Inside the air was still and peaceful, the giant icicles hanging of the trees nearly touching the ground. The trees seemed to endure them easily with little sign of breaking, reminding Rose of a crystal palace. The path was free of ice with unblemished snow hugging the edges, completely covering the ground beneath the trees. Rose shivered a bit, but not from the cold. There was something about the Grove that somehow reminded her of a sleeping giant; a wild strength that rested deep within each tree that Rose couldn't explain.

"Well, it looks as if there's one Slytherin in here at least, former anyway," Stewart said after they had walked for a while, breaking the growing silence. For near the center of the grove on a stone bench sat Madame Brittle, reading a book. She glanced up as they came closer, giving them a warm smile.

"Hail, the conquering Quidditch team! Getting some exercise away from the crowds, are we?" she asked mischievously.

"We read about Keki's Grove in History this year, so we were curious," Rose said. "Isn't it lovely?"

"And more," Danny agreed. "History? Gosh, that almost makes me feel old!" she chuckled. "I remember when these trees were planted. It's always been a special place for me, somewhere one can rest, and think, and perhaps do some soul searching."

"Hard to believe this was once such a place of evil," Stewart agreed, contemplating breaking off a piece of icicle.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Danny warned him. "The trees around here get awful temperamental at times, even when half asleep."

"And I was so hoping to get a sample of that white bark," Rose said, disappointed.

"Can't you think of anything besides plants, Thorny?" Conner said rolling his eyes. "Like how beautiful this place is, or how romantic. Why, this is the sort of place it'd be nice to take a walk alone with a pretty girl," he winked. "How about it, Carrie?" He asked one of the girls in the group who grinned and took his hand, ignoring the other girl who was pouting in annoyance. Stewart grabbed her hand as well, taking a different route.

"Hey, Hilda, let's go see if any of the icicles have fallen onto the path," Stewart suggested. "I still would like to try one."

"I bet they don't taste anything like Bertie Bott's icicle flavored beans," Hilda chuckled as they went to search the path.

"Well! I like that!" Rose declared as she found herself standing by herself. Danny began to chuckle.

"It's all right, Rose, I'll walk with you. I was done with my chapter anyhow," Danny smiled standing up. "I take it you are not interested in boys yet."

"Not them," Rose snorted, getting another amused look from Danny. "Stewart's all right when he's not getting along with Conner, but I can't stand the way Stewart has to do everything that Conner does, no matter how mean it is. And Conner… Conner is full of himself."

"I have a friend that was a lot like Conner is about girls when he was in school," Danny nodded. "He'll grow out of it. I hope," she added with a grin.

"I just don't understand other people my age, Madame Brittle. They all seem so immature at times," Rose said.

"Is that why you hang out with girls two years younger than you?" Danny asked.

"But they're not like them! Mandria is smart and no-nonsense, and yet she has a very kind heart. And Alex…Alex is so enthusiastic that even when she starts talking a mile a minute, I find myself fascinated with her ideas of things. And they…they don't seem to mind that I'm not like them," Rose added.

"You mean they don't tease you," Danny prompted. "And because they're younger, you probably think that if they start you would feel fairly comfortable about defending yourself."

"They accept me for who I am," Rose said defensively. "What about friendship is more important than that?"

"Nothing, I suppose," Danny agreed with a smile as they walked out of the Grove.

As they turned to walk up the hill the sensation of being watched hit Danny full force, and she noticed shadows out of the corner of her eyes. Alert, she glanced back towards the Grove then stopped walking, turning to eye the edge of the forest warily.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, Rose," Danny said carefully, taking her wand from her belt. "I want you to turn around and walk back into the Grove and stay there until I come get you. Don't let any of the other students leave either," she added. "Walk quickly, but don't run." As Rose turned to do as she was told, Danny turned her attention to seeking out the shadow she had thought she had glimpsed, scanning the skyline. Just then, several robed figures on brooms burst forth from the cover of the forest, diving into view with such speed that Danny had barely enough time to shout, "Run!" before sending a firebolt towards the trio. The bolt missed the rider, but singed the bristles of one of the brooms, the smoke trailing as they suddenly dove towards Rose and scooped her up kicking and screaming.

"What are you doing? Put her down!" Danny shouted, struggling to bring out her own broom as they flew out of range for her wand. Conner and the others appeared at the edge of the forest, and Danny barked at them to stay there. It was then that she took out an old pistol and aimed it at the sky… not at the assailants as the students first suspected, but straight up, shooting out a flare of brightly colored star-shape lights that split into three directions and darted away. Leaping on her broom, Danny took to the air, veering sharply upwards in the direction of the smoke to follow behind.

Dumbledore, who had recognized the signal immediately, had suddenly Disapparated from where he was standing outside the Three Brooms to where the signal had been launched with Jennifer, Severus and Harry appearing a mere second after him. Dumbledore quickly spied the students at the edge of the forest, hurrying over.

"Conner? What has happened here?" Dumbledore asked.

"They took Thorny, Professor!"

"Rose Bailey?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor! I saw some figures on brooms… they must have grabbed her! Madame Brittle went after them!"

"Permission to go after them, Professor."

"Permission denied, Severus," Dumbledore said sharply. "You and Jennifer escort these students back to town and make sure no one else is missing."

"You don't think Ciardoth…" Jennifer said, motioning to the students to follow her.

"Ciardoth wouldn't need others to do her work, Jennifer," Severus said. "But I think we now understand why she first appeared in the Gryffindor common rooms. It wasn't our one diamond Ciardoth was originally after."

"If she was kidnapped because of she has diamonds on her, Danny is going to be over her head out there," Harry said, not vocalizing his concerns about who was behind it any further. "Shouldn't I go after them?"

"It's all right, Harry, help is already on the way," Dumbledore said quietly as he gazed up at the fading lights from Danny's flare. "I trust they will bring her safely back"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Friends," Dumbledore said.


	20. The Return of the Four Musketeers

Chapter Twenty

Return of the Four Musketeers

It had not been the second time, nor even the third. But it had been nearly three years since the musket's flare had burst across the sky, and none of them were expecting it.

Taylor Brittle had just found his way to the break room of the cauldron factory, intent with working through the weekend to get caught up before the Christmas rush. He had just got his cup of coffee and reached for the sugar when it suddenly toppled over, forming the words, "all for one." Forgetting all about his coffee, he quickly scattered the sugar, grabbed his cloak and punched out.

Corey Willowby had been intently working on a salve for old Mrs. Nicklemore, who was chatting away about her aches and pains as he put the finishing touches on the gooey mixture, stirring it. It was then that he noticed something quite odd in the swirls. After tilting his head to the side to read it, he dropped the bowl on the table, hurrying out from behind the counter.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Nicklemore, my sister will be here in two shakes of a Slumber Lamb's tail to finish this for you," Corey said, running for the door.

"But my corns hurt now!" Mrs. Nicklemore protested, but there was no stopping Corey, nearly crashing into Essie and Doug as they came to the door on the other side.

"It wasn't you, I take it?" Corey asked Doug, grabbing his coat.

"I got the message tattooed on the skin of the sheep I was shearing," Doug said as Essie rushed by to take over at the counter.

"The salve is done, Essie, just bottle it for Mrs. Nicklemore, will you please?" Corey said, waving thanks to his sister as they headed out the door.

"Now where on earth were those two going?" The old witch clucked at Essie, who shrugged. "Young people are always in such a hurry these days!"

They thought they had lost her in the clouds. Of that fact Danny Brittle was quite sure of now as she grabbed her broom out from beneath her and went into a dangerous freefall, quickly regaining her seat again just before she reached the ground, slowing to a stop as her body began to change form. Within seconds she was a grey fox, bursting out of the brush and over to a small cottage which stood by a small, murky lake surrounded by grassy knolls. It was there that the figures had taken Rose, so without wasting time, the fox leapt onto the low roof and over to the chimney, scurrying down faster than St. Nick.

"Feisty little thing, wasn't she?"

"She bit me when I took her wand, I should have bit her back," someone growled.

"Well, she's here and in one piece, though I didn't see a scrap of jewelry on her," a third said.

"She has them," the first said. "I could smell them. They're diamonds all right, and I'm sure the ones the boss is looking for."

"Well, your nose had better be right, or you owe us our share of the gold we'll lose if she's not to order," the second threatened. Danny carefully crept down the open flu, looking around. The three figures were still wearing their cloaks, but Danny quickly noticed something she hadn't before. The biggest one of them didn't stand more than four feet tall. "When do we get the gold, anyhow?"

"Not until the boss lays his trap."

"So long as he doesn't expect us to hang around for the finish," grunted the second again. "Cold, isn't it? Didn't anyone have enough sense to light a fire when we came in?" he asked.

"Well, you didn't either."

"I was carrying the girl. You light it." Quickly the fox climbed up, changing back into her normal form so she could Apparate out and on the other side of one of the sloping hills.

Taking out a potion wallet, Danny took out the one marked, d'A, drinking it with a grimace. As the potion to change her gender began to slowly take effect, making her body ache in uncomfortable places, Danny tried to concentrate on the disguise spell to change her clothing and hair and eyes, adding a mustache to the now handsome, masculine face.

Danny seemed to have all but disappeared in favor of the man from a not so forgotten past, brushing off his cape and pulling at his gloves, squinting at his wand to make sure it, too, had been disguised in the shape of a sword. Shadows appearing in the snow in front of her alerted the approach of three other figures, but he was not surprised as he turned around to find his three best friends landing on brooms behind him…faithful Taylor as Aramis, Doug as Porthos, and Corey as Athos, just as they were when they were kids. So complete was the disguise that no one that looked upon them could have guessed who they were, protecting their identities, especially Danny, from the likes of Nelson and Malfoy who would have surely found a way to bring a stop to their deeds long ago had they known the truth.

"D'Artagnan!" Aramis said, looking worried. "Are you all right?"

"What's going on, d'Artagnan?" Athos asked.

"Three figures accosted a student while we were at Hogsmeade… Rose Bailey. I followed them here. I think she's all right at the moment," d'Artagnan explained. "The goblins are waiting for word from their employer."

"Goblins? Goblins stole a Hogwarts' student?" Porthos said, incredulous.

"Not all goblins are honorable, in fact I have met quite a few that dealt with my father that would do anything for money," d'Artagnan said.

"Do you think your uncle is behind this?" Athos asked in a low voice. D'Artagnan sighed.

"It's possible," he admitted. "Especially considering that Rose apparently has some of the diamonds. From what the goblins said, I believe he was going to use her as bait."

"To get Ciardoth," Aramis said, nodding. "Does he really think he can defeat her?"

"Well, it's neither here nor there, what matters is we get her from whoever is behind this and back where she's safe," d'Artagnan said.

"We shouldn't have much trouble taking on three goblins," Porthos snorted.

"Goblins may not have magic like ours, but I'll remind you they do know how to defend themselves against it, as they did during the revolts," d'Artagnan said, turning to Athos. "We're going to go for the direct approach. While we distract them in the front, Athos, I want you to go get the girl and bring her to the castle."

"Me?" Athos said in surprise. "But I'm the best sparrer in this group!"

"Next to me," said d'Artagnan.

"Do we have to go into this again right now?" Porthos sighed.

"Send Aramis to get her," Athos said.

"Do I really need to remind you what happened the last time I put you up front?" d'Artagnan said as the other two threw up their hands in exasperation. "With one wave of your hand, you nearly exposed us all. How many Focus Casters are there, Athos? Do you think they couldn't narrow it down?"

"I don't forget anything. I have perfect memory, as you well know," Athos said. "You certainly don't let things go, do you?"

"Not when it comes to this," d'Artagnan said. "You all voted me as the leader, did you want to take it back?"

"This is what I get for naming you d'Artagnan," Athos grumbled. "Fine, I'll get the girl."

"Let's just go already," said Porthos. "I'm late for lunch."

"All right, let's go," d'Artagnan said, nodding to Athos as he, Aramis, and Porthos slowly hovered down to the ground.

Rose was beginning to hate storage closets, and this one was no exception. At least in the darkness she had stumbled across a glass jar of nails, which she dumped out to make a crude and magicless snooping device to listen in on her captors. She sighed as their conversation turned into an argument over who was going to build a fire. How could she have been so stupid? Her hand went to her ankle, making sure for the tenth time that the diamond anklet her grandfather had given her was still there. She had been so sure it had nothing to do with it; she felt no need to mention it to anyone. And now it seemed it was some of the missing diamonds after all…had Ciardoth known that night? She shivered, thinking about the goblin that said he smelled them. Perhaps Ciardoth had a way to do that as well. If only she had mentioned it to Alex…Alex. What would she have done in a situation like this?

As she was contemplating that, she heard a rhythmic pounding like the knocking at the door and she grabbed the jar again, pushing it to the door with her ear against it.

"Who is it?"

"Human men in strange clothes."

"Muggle clothes?"

"No Muggle clothes I've ever seen. Not wizard clothes either, and they carry swords."

"Swords? What sort of idiots are these? Did they escape from the dark ages? Get out of my way and let me see out that window."

Just then, she heard the breaking of glass and a loud scuffle. In fact, it was so loud, she hadn't even heard the familiar * pop * when someone Apparated behind her. The hand on her shoulder caused her to drop the jar, quickly caught by the stranger's other hand.

"Who are you?" she whispered, trying to get a glimpse of his face under the rather large boisterous hat.

"A friend, _Mademoiselle_, Athos by name," Athos said, holding his hand out towards the door. There was a clanging sound from the other side as the bar swung out of the way and he gently pulled it open far enough to see outside. Each of the cloaked figures had been engaged by the other musketeers, their swords being used for little more than shields against the quick knives of the goblins. "Come, hurry!"

Putting a protective arm around her, Athos quickly ran her through the furniture tossed room, and had just reached the door when the head goblin noticed what was happening. Ducking Aramis' blow, the goblin's knife suddenly shot out of his hand.

D'Artagnan, seeing the movement, dove below the goblin he was fighting and pointed his sword at the door in attempt to close it, but it was too late; the knife that had been thrown sank deep into Athos' right shoulder as he turned to call his broom. He cried out in pain and the others shouted his name, but there was little time to do anything else. The goblins had broken away from the fight and began to head towards the door, and Athos had little choice but to toss the girl in front of him on the broom and take off.

"Hurry, before they bolt again!" d'Artagnan hissed, hurrying towards the door with Porthos right behind.

"Don't worry about the goblins, they can't get away, I took care of it," Aramis said, following up the rear. And indeed, as the goblins took back to their brooms, their cloaks long abandoned, the brooms came to them in pieces. But as the three remaining musketeers ran towards them, one of the goblins pulled out a key, which they all grabbed and vanished in thin air.

Porthos and d'Artagnan glared over at Aramis.

"Well, no one told me they might have a port key," Aramis muttered. Lightning clapped overhead, and the three of them looked up in the direction that Athos had taken with Rose.

"Oh God, I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means," d'Artagnan said.

"We need to get to Athos in any case. I'm not sure he can make it all the way to the castle in his condition," Porthos said worriedly. Aramis let out a shot of his musket and the flare burst forth with only one clear line of smoke showing Athos' path. Immediately the three charged forward on their brooms, hoping to catch up with their injured friend.

Rose sobbed softly, hardly in a position to help do anything but help guide the broom as they zoomed quickly into the clouds to reduce the risk of being seen. He had been so brave to keep on as he had, still gritting his teeth, trying to focus completely on their destination instead of anything that might be behind them.

"Milady, can you reach my potion wallet in my right hand pocket?" he asked, his voice sounding strained. It was difficult to do with his cape and robes flapping in the wind and it was incredibly cold, but someone she was able to reach it at last, pulling out the healing potion and giving it to him to drink.

"It won't work properly with that blade still in," Rose said worriedly. "Perhaps we should set down somewhere."

It was then that the flash of lightning struck behind them.

"We can't take that chance," Athos said at last. "Lean forward, milady, I have a feeling we're in for a bit of a rough ride."

Within seconds, the two of them discovered just how right that statement was, for seemingly out of nowhere came what appeared to be a dark cloud. They soon found out wasn't a cloud at all…it was a swarm of large black beetles, flying around them by the thousands, smacking into them and over them and in front of them so dense that neither of them could see where they were going. Rose screamed, trying to swat them away with one hand as they pelted them, and Athos shouted at her to hold on, barely able to keep them out of his mouth. There could be no doubt who was causing it and why… Ciardoth was somewhere below, attempting to force them down, and Athos, determined but in pain, had to admit to himself that he couldn't keep it up much longer.

Then, like a dawn after the darkest night, bright rays flashed around them from behind shooting a spray of ice at the beetles and freezing their wings in groups at a time. More came in to take their place, but the beams of ice to struck again and again until at last they began to disperse. It was just as Athos began to see clearly through the fading swarm that three figures appeared coming up along both sides and one directly above. He was never so glad to see his friends in all his life.

"Athos! Apparate out! She's a Seeker, she can handle it, you need to get out of here!" d'Artagnan ordered.

"And leave you guys to face Ciardoth alone?"

"Don't be a fool, Athos, you're only a hindrance in your condition," Porthos snapped harshly. "Get out while you can, we'll take care of the girl."

A loud roar drew the conversation to a close, and suddenly Athos and the others found themselves pulling up as the largest dragon any of them had ever seen flew before them. Instinctually, Athos dove just as a blast of fire burst out towards them, the others veering in every direction.

Pulling his bad arm around Rose, Athos did a tight 360 to dodge the dragon's tail as they flew below it. The others tried desperately to distract the immense creature with the same spell they had used on the beetles, but the dragon would not be dissuaded, letting out another blast of its fiery breath into the others.

Aramis, pulling up a second too late, found his cape and broom on fire, crying out in alarm as he tried desperately to shed the flaming cloth, the high winds thankfully pushing the flames behind him instead of upon him as they flared higher. D'Artagnan broke off his attack and shot a blast of ice at the flames, putting it out. But the damage had been done… Aramis' back was burnt and his broom was quickly losing altitude. Quickly d'Artagnan came up beside Aramis and helped him leap across onto his own broom in mid air, the damaged one spiraling towards the ground.

It was up to him now, Porthos knew, but he also knew there was little hope of him trying to knock it out of the air himself. Pointing his sword at it, he cast an entanglement spell around the beast's wings, tying them together. For a split second, it looked as if it was going to work, but then with a great heave of power the wings broke free of the spell, pushing its great body higher once more and towards its main target.

Glancing behind to see the dragon gaining altitude once more, Athos knew they were out of chances. There was only one other solution left now.

"The diamonds, milady! Drop them!" he shouted hoarsely, doing his best to edge the broom a little faster.

"But-"

"No buts, just do it! It's not worth our lives!" he ordered. "Drop them!"

Leaning even closer to the broom to steady herself, Rose kicked off her shoe, pulling forcefully at the anklet's catch. Suddenly it broke and she let it fall, grabbing a hold of the broom as Athos tried to keep her from losing her balance. The dragon hesitated only momentarily, breaking off its attack and drawing in its wings for a sharp dive to catch its prize. Praying that the delay would be enough or that she would simply lose interest, Athos brought his concentration full force upon the tiny shadow of a castle on the horizon, watching as it grew larger and larger as he pushed the broom to its limits.

_Just a little more, just a little more,_ Athos promised himself as everything grew hazy, almost surreal. And the faster things happened, the slower they seemed to him as he finally landed on the parapet under the Owlery, gently setting Rose down before collapsing face first to the ground.

"Athos, Athos!" Rose said, bursting into tears and kneeling by his side, taking off her coat to put around the wound. "Please, someone help!"

The other two brooms landed behind them, Porthos immediately rushing over to his side.

"I'm all right, I'm all right," Aramis protested as d'Artagnan tried to look at his burns, "We need to get Athos to the hospital wing."

Just then the door flew open, and Severus rushed in, his face white as a sheet with Dumbledore right behind.

"Get out of the way, get out of the way," Severus said sharply, pushing his way to Athos with a look of fear on his face that Rose had never seen before. "Who was the idiot who tried to use a healing potion on this before the blade was out?" he snapped, calling up a stretcher.

"I am, Professor," Athos said weakly. "I had no choice."

"I always knew this silly masquerade of yours would end up this way!" Severus went on as they lowered him onto the stretcher.

"As if you and Craw aren't always taking chances," Athos murmured.

"Not in costume!" Severus retorted, heading out the door guiding the stretcher out.

Aramis and d'Artagnan followed with Porthos close behind, leaving Dumbledore to escort Rose out. She became disoriented when she discovered they were not in the tower at all, but in the medical wing, staring in shock as people ran around her. Sagittari had hurried with Severus into the back room where the other four had gone, while Madame Pomfrey ran over to Rose.

"Here, sit down so I can have a look at you! Are you quite all right? Goodness, you are cold!" she fussed at her, the fire suddenly blazing in the fireplace. "Are you hurt?" Rose shook her head numbly. "She's in shock, we should lie her down. Some Espritis root tea may be in order."

"I'll handle that," Dumbledore said calmly, glancing at Minerva who stood anxiously by the door. "Minerva, can you ask Pomona to bring Mrs. Bailey here, please? She is safe and sound but will need to stay here for a bit," he said, heading to the medicine cabinet for the tea. Just then Severus walked swiftly out, heading for the cabinet himself.

"How is he?"

"It was a goblin dagger. We'll have to disintegrate it, too risky attempting to pull it out over the healed tissue," Severus said grimly, grabbing the bottle and turning to head back into the room. Dumbledore put his hand on him for a moment then brought out a tiny bottle, which Severus accepted with a soft but sincere thanks before sweeping into the back once more.

"Will Athos be all right?" Rose asked when Dumbledore came back over with the tea.

"No reason to worry, Rose, try to relax," Dumbledore reassured her handing the tea to Pomfrey who encouraged her to take a few sips.

"He saved my life, they all did," Rose said insistently, "I just want to know he's going to be all right."

"He will survive," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I have known that man for a long time, and I have seen him in much worse shape than he is right now and yet make a full recovery. Besides, I gave Professor Snape some Phoenix Tears to help the healing once they get the blade out. Now, I don't suppose you wouldn't mind if I asked you something?"

"Professor!" Pomfrey said with exasperation. "I must insist you wait until the patients are well before we get into all that!"

"I agree that most of this can wait for a little while, Poppy. I only wanted to ask her why she hadn't mentioned to anyone that she had any diamonds, when I'm quite sure she knew we were worried about them."

"Professor…I didn't think…I mean, my grandfather gave the anklet to me for a gift over a year ago. I never even dreamed that it could possibly any of the missing diamonds, or I would have," Rose said distressed. Poppy gave Dumbledore an accusing look and held the tea back to the girl's lips. "She has them now, Athos made me drop them," she added quietly. Dumbledore nodded gently to her, patting her leg before standing up.

"You did the right thing," he assured her. "We'll talk of this later."

Rose's mother was accompanied by Professors Sprout, McGonagal, and Craw, all of them entering the room with worried expressions. Rose's mother quickly rushed to her daughter's side, hugging her tight, while Jennifer hurried towards the back room as Dumbledore courteously opened the door for her.

"I am so glad you are all right," Ashley Bailey said, looking gratefully towards Dumbledore. "Professor, thank you. If I'd known for an instant about the diamonds…"

"I know, it seems that everyone had assumed they were harmless, and we had to learn the hard way it was otherwise," Dumbledore said. "But you do not have me to thank for your daughter's safe return. I merely saw that her rescuers were able to carry out their job."

"Well whoever they are, I'd like to thank them," Ashley said, hugging her daughter again.

"Just friends," Dumbledore smiled. "Very good friends."


	21. Trial by Numbers

Chapter Twenty-One

Trial by Numbers

Alex couldn't be happier when the last two weeks before the holidays dragged slowly to a close, but it seemed that no one was happier than her friend Rose. The attention she had gotten after the rescue was unwanted at best, and rather than have to deal with the sudden popularity, she took to carrying her Elf Willow around who swatted at any student who came too near. Of course, the Willow never seemed to mind Alex and Mandria, so with the plant to guard, Alex found plenty of time to chat with her friends without worrying about others trying to listen in. It also didn't help Rose that Snape had made an example out of her assumption that her diamonds were harmless and then had _all_ of his classes write a paper on ways of detecting cursed items before the end. It was on this that they were working on the last evening before they went home, putting the finishing touches on it.

"I still think Madame Brittle must know something about who they are," Rose said, and definitely not for the first time. "Conner said he saw her signal someone, it must have been them."

"It's possible, after all the Musketeers have been friends with the school for many years now, Dumbledore admitted to knowing them too," Mandria said.

"Rose, do you think you could look over my paper? I'm not sure I was eloquent enough," Alex said, handing her the paper. Even before she got to visit Rose, her parents had warned her about keeping family secrets… as if she had to be reminded, she thought to herself.

"Oh, Alex, we both know your work is always passable, especially the essays," Rose said, glancing at it. "You're still using too many words, though."

"What's the good of talking about anything unless you're going to expound upon it?" Alex protested.

"Besides, I'm sure this essay was meant to be busy work anyhow to keep everyone from spending all our time talking about this. But Athos saved my life, and it nearly cost him his own life. If I knew who he was, it'd be easier to thank him. Did you hear what the paper was saying about the dragon? They said that officials were speculating the dragon was Ciardoth herself! We could have all died," Rose said, sounding distant.

"But you didn't, and I'm very sure Athos knows you're grateful," Alex said. "I can't believe we're finally at the holidays! I am going to miss you both, but it sure will be nice getting to go home for awhile."

"What did your grandfather say when he found out the diamonds he gave you were some she had been looking for?" Mandria asked. Alex sighed in resignation and took out a book.

"He was as surprised as the rest of us. It had been my grandmother's…my mother's mother, I mean… also his granddaughter. It was one of the things he was given when she died."

"_Also_ his granddaughter? Just how many generations removed are you, anyhow?" Mandria said.

"I'm not exactly sure myself, actually, he just refers us all as his grandchildren," Rose shrugged. "Anyhow, I personally discounted it as soon as I found out that all the diamond sets were made of seven. My anklet had eight." Alex looked up, suddenly interested again in spite of herself.

"I wonder if it's the only one with a differing number," she murmured, and then pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen.

"Why, what are you thinking about Alex?" Mandria wondered.

"All the items so far have been seven, even Uncle Sirius said his cufflinks had them, three inset on one side and four on the other. I'd bet the Minister had taken out one on the four-diamond side, hoping it wouldn't have been noticed. But if this one had eight, it might be the clue we need to narrow down how many there are. Let's assume whoever divided these up tried to get them as even as possible. It means then that the total number can't be divisible by seven evenly…or eight for that matter," Alex said, jotting down some numbers. "And we know that she has at least five sets, probably more that no one caught either because it happened elsewhere or nobody saw the correlation between the two before now, and I think we can safely say there are more that haven't been found."

"Why's that?"

"Because something would have happened by now," Alex told Mandria forebodingly. "Remember, Ciardoth said once she had the diamonds, something would happen in just over eleven minutes later. Eleven…there's another number," Alex mused. "I wonder if there's a connection."

"I guess I should have taken Arithmantics this year," Rose sighed.

"I'm no good with numbers at all," Mandria shrugged.

"Neither am I, but I know someone who is," Alex said, folding the paper and tucking it in her robes, "and I'll be seeing him tomorrow."

Trunks were quickly unpacked and rooms put in order before Alexandria called her siblings to her room not even an hour after they had gotten home. Outside the girls' bedroom window, snow was falling steadily, frosting the windows. Andrew dutifully took to building up the fire, and it was going quite steady they heard footsteps echoing below them and Aurelius appeared in the door, closing it behind him.

"Well, here we are and still in one piece, thanks to Dumbledore keeping his word," Aurelius said.

"You sound almost as if you doubted that he would," Andrew said.

"Well, I want to know just how he explained to Father why you were missing for so long," Aurelius said. "You were rather vague about it in mail."

"You're the one always nagging us not to say too much," Alex pointed out. "I didn't lose much time at all. Professor Dumbledore had a Time-Turner. It's a device like an hour glass that lets you go back in time," she explained to Andrew and Alicia. "Anyhow, he sent me back so I could make my next class on time, and Father didn't say a word to me, although for a second I almost thought he was going to when I ran into him coming out of class. Honestly, I thought I was dead for sure."

"Only if he told Mum," Andrew chuckled. Alex shook her head at him.

"You don't know what it's like at school. Mum and Father…well they just aren't there anymore, in fact they disappear entirely. Instead you have Professor Patient Let's-be-Pals and Professor Psychopath, in that order." Alex explained. "It's a nightmare, really."

"Don't tell me you're going to blame your imperfect marks on their refusing to give you a free ride," Aurelius said, rolling his eyes.

"Mum's always putting on the manners for strangers, I imagine she is like what Alex says," Andrew admitted, "But Alex, you can't honestly mean that about Father. Surely you're exaggerating a bit. So he's a bit strict?"

"Strict is one thing, a complete ass is another," Alex said. Even Aurelius' jaw dropped at that one. The idea of talking that disrespectfully to either of their parents had never occurred to them before, and Andrew looked as if expecting for lightning to strike on the room to cure her of her audacity.

"Oh, Alex, how could you? Why, you've always been one of his biggest defenders!" Alicia said sounding positively horrified.

"Look, I know you don't believe me, and I suppose you'll have to experience it for yourself before you do," Alex said. "But take my word for it, if there's one teacher you don't want breathing down your neck at Hogwarts, it's Snape, and for your own sanity, I recommend not mixing up that old goat with the person we know as our father. Anyhow, there's something I wanted to talk to you about, Rel, and it might as well be now before I forget it."

Aurelius raised his eyebrow as she filled them in on the last few weeks events, including the entire account from Rose's point of view of the rescue itself. Andrew and Alicia sat with open interest as she went into the daring of Corey as Athos to bring her back, while Aurelius rolled his eyes and shook his head at the idiocy behind the bravado.

"Amazing what some people can talk themselves into with a stupid uniform and a cheap disguise spell," he had muttered, but the others ignored him, coaxing her to go on with her story. Alex was, as always, a brilliant storyteller, her voice dramatically emphasizing every detail until finally she got to talking about the day before, pulling out the paper she had made notes on and handing it to him.

"So you think there is some sort of connection, behind this seven and eight thing and this eleven minute thing?" Aurelius repeated musing over the numbers.

"At the very least, I am sure it's a number that's not divisible by either seven or eight," Alex said.

"Which would include every prime number plus everything in between each from here to eternity," Aurelius mused, pacing with the paper. "Just over eleven minutes. Well, eleven isn't divisible, or 66 seconds, and 39600… divisible by eight…" he paused then, squinting at the paper and setting down. "What's supposed to happen just over eleven minutes again?"

"Something about she and everyone with her joining her in oblivion or some such thing," Alex said.

"Then that _is_ it," Aurelius said to himself, sitting down at the desk. "Andrew, go down to the library and see if you can find that book Mum has down there on mad wizard inventors."

"What is it?" Alex asked impatiently as she and Alicia peered over his shoulders.

"I think you're right about there being a connection between the time and the number of diamonds, Alex. And you should have seen it yourself, after having had the experience of using a Time-Turner," he said almost chidingly. "I think perhaps each diamond represents a second in time. If that is the case, and it's just over eleven minutes, there may be six hundred and sixty-six of them, the Arithmantic number of Armageddon…the end of the world."

"What do you mean the end of the world?" Alicia said frantically. "The world can't end, not yet! I've just started experimenting with oil pastels! How am I going to master them if there's nothing to draw?"

Aurelius glanced up from his math problem a moment to stare at her. "It's official, being born premature does make you dotty later on in life," he said, ignoring Alicia's protruding tongue in his direction. "Just as I suspected. Seven's are divisible by six hundred and sixty five. One item of eight would have been needed if the diamonds were spaced out correctly. And that also means there's ninety-five pieces, assuming that this correlation is correct."

"But, that's a lot of ifs, right? A lot of assumptions to get that," Alex said. "We could be a long way off."

"Rel always does seem to make the worst out of everything," Alicia agreed. But before Aurelius could comment, Andrew came up the stairs with the book and put it down in front of them.

"Sorry, almost got caught," Andrew said.

"By who?" Aurelius asked.

"Father. I just told him I had an assignment over the holiday," Andrew said, leaning on the desk as Aurelius flipped quickly through the book. "So what's this all about, anyhow?"

"The end of the world, apparently," Alex said.

"Oh. Not before Christmas dinner though, right?" Andrew asked.

"Can't any of you take anything seriously?" Aurelius said with frustration, finally stopping to scan a page, flipping it quickly over. "This is it. Alex, this is it."

"What is it? Read it!" Alex said, barely controlling herself from shouting.

"Baethen Blithers, a well known Experimentalist, was also well known for the twenty-seven failed attempts by the state to have him committed after his creation for the Great War effort, the Grimlin, was found to be responsible for the sink of over a hundred ships and several hundred planes. After his failed experiments with Boomerang Grenades and the House Elf Sock virus…responsible for every wizard in the county of Berkshire having one of each socks stolen so that none of them match, it was also rumored that Blithers was working on a giant time device designed to alter the time of everyone within a several hundred mile radius. It was at the time of the investigation of this device that Blithers was at last formally committed, although his assistants denied that the device ever existed as well as denying the popular rumors that the device had the ability to permanently stop time." The other three exchanged glances. "Further investigation of the matter was halted when the site of Blither's lab was destroyed in an explosion. No cause for the explosion was ever determined."

"A way to permanently stop time? That's not possible, is it?" Alicia asked after a moment.

"A several hundred mile radius? Wouldn't that take out most of the country?" Andrew asked.

"That would be the least of our problems if this thing actually exists," Aurelius said grimly. "The diamonds are the sands of this giant hour glass, rather like the Time-Turner, Alex. I bet he made it as a sort of last resort destruction device to end the war by using it on the enemy. But time is an integral part of the universe… bending it is one thing, but if one forces it to stop, it could destroy everything."

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked, staring at the scrap of paper that started this.

"I don't think we have any choice this time," Aurelius said after a moment.

"Do you think they'll believe us?" Alex asked thoughtfully.

"Guess there's only one way to find out," Aurelius sighed, gathering up the book and papers. He glanced back only once before heading down the stairs to tell their parents, the other three following silently behind him.

When Severus was told what they had found he didn't speak at first, looking over the entry with such speculation that the four standing in front of them couldn't help but feel that perhaps they were on the right track after all.

"Perhaps you ought to take a look at this," he said at last, handing the book over to Jennifer where she stood on the other side of the kitchen counter. She slowly read it, glancing up at Severus to read his face before turning to her children.

"And you put all of this together from just three sets of numbers?" Jennifer said.

"And a little homework," Andrew added, chuckling nervously at his father who was looking none too pleased about having been told a story just a few moments before.

"What are we going to do?" Alex said worriedly. "If we're right and this is what it is, that means there's nearly a hundred sets…"

"Ninety five," Aurelius corrected calmly.

"And all those people are going to be in danger, not to mention what's going to happen if she gets them all! But she already said she saw herself getting them! Does that mean we can't do anything about it?" Alex asked.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything about it," Jennifer frowned at them. "You are going to finish unpacking and go to bed. Don't forget we have to pick out a Yule log tomorrow."

"If there is a tomorrow," Aurelius pointed out, earning a disapproving frown from their father.

"I'm sure there will be, and chores to take care of, and baskets to deliver, so I won't have any sleepy heads over this," Jennifer said, opening the basement door for Aurelius. "You did the right thing telling us, thank you," she added as he headed downstairs and the other three opened the bookshelf and headed up, turning back to Severus who was watching her carefully.

"So? How are they really, about all this?" Severus asked. Jennifer grew uncomfortable.

"Well, they're worried, obviously, aren't they?" Jennifer said, trying not to sound as if she were questioning that herself. "Amazing how they put that together. Trust a Snape to be able to put obscure clues together and come up with what they did."

"Yes, and trust a Craw to stick their nose in when they probably shouldn't," he added in a taunting tone. "You should probably keep a careful eye on their thoughts over the holidays, we certainly don't want them mixed up in this."

"Really, Severus, how much trouble can they get into with us right here with them?" Jennifer protested. "We should be thinking about what we need to do."

"The first thing we need to do is to let everyone involved know what's going on," Severus said. "Call Dodger in… yes, and Ratfly as well. They have some work to do tonight."

Down in Aurelius' room, three figures climbed out of a painting, stepping out on his trunk and sitting down on the floor by the fireplace.

"So, what should we really be doing?" Aurelius asked Alex, who was wondering the same thing herself.


	22. Christmas Confessions

Chapter Twenty-Two

Christmas Confessions

The next day when all four got up, Jennifer couldn't help but notice they seemed exhausted, not even enthusiastic about picking out the log or even going shopping for holiday treats at Dagda's Market. She had guessed they had not gotten much sleep, probably thinking about what they had learned the night before. But as the day wore on, none of them mentioned it again, and when Ben Clemmons came to the door to deliver a Christmas basket, the four quickly asked to go with them, so Jennifer loaded them up with their own baskets to pass around as part of the neighborhood tradition.

With them out of the way, Jennifer turned her attention to matters at hand, helping her Head Elf, Mercy, in the kitchen. She quickly made herself busy stirring a big pot of gingerbread, happy to have people in the house once more. But just before lunch there was a knock on the door, and Jennifer answered to find Moody and Belle waiting there.

"Sorry, Jennifer, I know it's a bit early for company, but we're here on business," Alastor said, stepping in. "Severus in?"

"Here," Severus said as he reached the top stair of the basement, leaning on the doorway.

"I think you missed your calling, you two would have made a decent Auror team," Alastor said. "Your suspicions about Blithers seem to have been right on the money, at least according to his last commitment trial. According to eyewitnesses, he had indeed constructed a device like you described… a giant hourglass with diamonds in it. Of course, it was never fully tested; I think we would have known by now if it had," he added with a wry smile. "Apparently, however, it was tested to prove that time slowed dramatically for those in a certain radius when the diamonds have nearly run their course."

"How would they have been able to stop the thing then during the test if it slowed everyone around it?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, everything in the field was slowed at the same rate, so for the people inside it would seem as if they're moving at the same pace…until the end. I have a feeling during testing that they probably just kept that last diamond out as a precaution just in case anything went wrong," Alastor explained.

"They? There was more than one?" Severus asked.

"His two assistants. They both fled after the lab was destroyed and neither were seen since," Audi said. "There was an open investigation to find out who they were, but it was filed in the dead files and forgotten when the Second World War broke out. They asked old Blithers about it, but he'd only burst into tears every time, muttering 'rotten Marcus, poor Rigs.' No one by either of those names had been found that might fit the bill at the time of the first investigation, although there was a note tagged onto the dead file listing a possible connection to Marcus with a Marcus Hale, who had disappeared within the same time period, his flat was reported abandoned. Muggleborn, no family to speak of, no friends either."

"How exactly was it that you figured out this is what we were looking for, anyhow?" Alastor asked.

"Apparently Rose's anklet had eight diamonds instead of seven, and rather than doing the sensible thing of telling an adult, she told my daughter instead," Severus said with obvious irritation. "Alex and Aurelius figured it out after they realized the diamonds were not divided completely even." Alastor and Audi stared at them a moment before Audi finally turned to look at Alastor.

"Now do you believe me?" Audi asked him.

"Remind me to put those kids on the future recruitment list," Alastor said, his magic eye rolling behind him to focus on the door. "Speaking of the little devils, here they come now."

In fact, it was five 'devils' that appeared as the door opened. Following Alex, Ben stopped short when he saw Alastor Moody, not wanting to budge and making the other three push their way past him. Aurelius rolled his eyes, shaking his head at him.

"Muggles," he said, earning a stern, warning frown from his mother.

"Auror Moody! Auror Belle!" Alex said with a smile. "Happy Yule! This is our friend, Benjamin Clemmons."

"Good afternoon young Snapes, and you too, Benjamin. Up for a staring contest?" Alastor asked good-naturedly. Benjamin quickly looked away, excusing himself.

"You're here about the diamonds, I suppose," Aurelius asked casually. "Any estimates of how many diamonds Ciardoth has acquired thus far?"

"Alex, why don't you five go downstairs and work on getting the Yule log in the fireplace. I'm sure you've learned spells enough to accomplish that minor detail," Severus suggested.

"But we're not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts," Alex said dutifully.

"Well, if the world ends before time for you to get back, it won't matter anyhow, will it?" Andrew offered, but after they caught the freezing look from their mother they decided to quickly make tracks downstairs, Severus getting up and closing the door behind them.

"Those kids!" Jennifer sighed.

"Just how do you handle dealing with Aurelius, anyhow?" Audi asked Jennifer out of the blue. Severus looked at her curiously, but one look from Jennifer made Audi regret she said anything. "I mean, he seems like he would be a handful," she improvised.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but he happens to be the most well behaved of the four," Severus said defensively, "and the only one of them with a perfect mark record since they entered school."

"Well, that's what I meant, he seems very bright," Audi said with a firm nod. "Here, let me help you get that gingerbread in, Jennifer, they seem to be getting impatient."

"I'd like a look at that book you found if you don't mind, Severus, it might have clues in it we may have overlooked before," Alastor suggested, and then followed him to the front room.

"Didn't tell him you can't read Aurelius, did ya?" Audi asked in a low voice the moment they were out of earshot.

"Pass me the raisins," said Jennifer.

* * *

Christmas was always a hectic day for the Snapes, for after a full morning that always seemed to start much too early they always spent the afternoon visiting Grandfather Craw, and then dinner at either the Blacks or the Weasleys, sometimes even both. This year, the Weasleys had a large dinner party planned, inviting everyone remotely resembling family and their closest friends. It was this that the Snape children were supposedly getting ready for after they had gotten back from Azkaban, but instead made use of the time trying to relax and get a few more minutes in with their presents.

As Jennifer and Severus worked to double check the last batch of gifts to be delivered, Corey volunteered to go up to the girls' room to check on them. It seemed almost strange to slip in behind the bookcase and head up those stairs, and he couldn't help but remember when he was growing up in that house, sleeping in the very same room that Andrew had now (Aurelius had been moved downstairs some years ago after it was evident that the two had trouble living in the same space together.) To the right were the old nanny's quarters, now a guest suite… in which he himself crashed in now and again after a late summer's night of working potions with Severus in the lab…and the nursery was now the girls' bedroom, where at that moment all four of them were; three of them laying on the floor in front of the most curious chess set Corey had ever seen, and Alicia, making use of her brand new easel to try to paint the three sitting on the floor.

"What on earth is that?" Corey asked, Alex looking up from her position near the black pieces' side with a grin.

"It's Tri-Wizard Chess," Alex said happily, admiring the triangular chessboard. "My friend Rose got it for me. Isn't it neat? Now she and Mandria and I can all play at the same time. The rules take a bit getting used to, but it's very fun."

"Or it would be if Aurelius would let us win every once in awhile," Andrew said, moving his white knight two spaces forward than at a diagonal. Aurelius was playing grey, studying the chessboard with intensity as he attempted to anticipate the other two's next moves. "Each person starts out with a king, two bishops, three knights and four pawns, and you have to eliminate the other two."

"And they keep ganging up on me," Aurelius muttered, touching a bishop for a moment before drawing it away again.

"No queens or castles?" Corey asked curiously, kneeling down.

"Castles wouldn't do much good on this board, only able to go in a straight line and all. But you can still get a queen," Alex explained. "The pawns are allowed to go in a diagonal without attacking in this version, so if you can actually get a pawn to one of the other corners, it turns into a queen."

"Corey, come see my painting!" Alicia insisted, and Corey indulgently got up to look it over. He couldn't help but be amazed at how good she had gotten, and although the lighting and perspective was a bit off, the figures in the painting were actually moving…Andrew was tapping his feet on the ground as he made his moves and Alex picked up a book to read every time it was Aurelius' turn to move.

"Very well done!" Corey agreed. "And a nice easel too."

"Father got it for me from a real wizard painter and everything! And Mum made me enough painting supplies to last me…err, well at least a month anyhow!" she said, Corey chuckling at her.

"What did everyone else get?"

"I got a new Snitch and a Puzzlebox," Aurelius said, finally making his next move.

"A Puzzlebox? Really?" Corey said with interest.

"Yes, so people don't keep stealing my Snitch when they lose theirs," Aurelius said. Alex stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't mind Alex, she's sore because she got a one-Pegasus sleigh for Christmas," Andrew said.

"What? But I thought you wanted a sleigh! That's all you'd talk about last year," Corey said.

"Exactly, that was last year! They decided I wasn't old enough then," Alex sighed with frustration. "But this year I wanted a bicycle."

"Do you believe that? A bicycle. And how are you going to ride that in the snow? Or come to think of it, ride it at all? Besides, if you had gotten one, I certainly wouldn't go to the park with you anymore. If my friends saw you on that Muggle contraption, I'd simply die of embarrassment!" Aurelius declared.

"Good, then there will be one less person to fight over for the wishbone this year," Alex said, getting a nudge from Corey.

"I got a new wireless and some new model kits," Andrew said.

"Oh? Did you ever finish the town of Hogsmeade?" Corey chuckled.

"He put it where my bed used to be," Aurelius muttered. "And watch out when you enter the room, that Hogwarts Express of his is likely to jump off the track and take a short flight around the room."

"I helped him with all the backgrounds for his models, they even change from day to night," Alicia said brightly. "Want to go see?"

"You can show me when we get back. We need to get going before Dad hangs us all up by our toes," Corey chuckled.

"I concede," Andrew said quickly, tipping his king over and grabbing his coat, Alex following suit. Corey had to coax Alicia up from her painting, helping her with her coat.

"Corey, speaking of Father, there's something I have been wanting to ask you since school started," Alex said.

"Is it a quick question?" Corey asked with a smile, handing her a hat.

"Why on earth do you and Essie insist that Professor Snape is your favorite teacher? What do you mean the best professor besides Dumbledore? Are you both entirely mad?" Alex asked, flailing her arms dramatically.

"That was three questions, and none of them with quick answers," Corey chuckled as he leaned on the door handle, pausing. "Alex, we don't have time to go into the exact reasons, but I think the best answer I can give you in a minute or less is simply this. At some point while you are going to Hogwarts, there will come a time when one of you four will find yourselves so deep over your head in something that you won't be able to get out of it and won't have anywhere to turn; something you won't want to even talk to Dumbledore about. And if at that time you find yourself knocking on the door to Professor Snape's office, I guarantee you that within an hour you'll find the answer to that question yourself," he smiled, opening the door to let them out.

"I can't imagine ever not being able to talk to Dumbledore," Andrew said, Alicia agreeing as she followed him out, but Alex and Aurelius both left with thoughtful expressions on their faces.

* * *

It was a glorious Christmas, and because of that Jennifer tried to push aside her worries for the afternoon, despite the fact she found herself constantly wondering if there wasn't something else she should be doing. But when they arrived at the Burrow, she soon discovered that she and Severus weren't the only ones on edge. Although Arthur and Harry both smiled warmly at them and greeted them as they came in, Jennifer could easily see she wasn't the only one feeling a bit anxious. Red hair floated by in every direction as the entire Weasley clan had shown up this year, from Bill to Percy to Ginny and everyone in between, their wives and children racing around the house. Arthur greeted the four Snape children with a round of hugs all their own and dragged them towards the Christmas tree, while Molly insisted on making sure everyone had a drink.

"This place is a zoo, isn't it?" Jennifer laughed, dodging Jamie as she sped by on the broom followed by Joanie, dragging a broken broom behind her. She walked right up to Harry and held it out to show him.

"It don't work," Joanie said matter-of-factly. "Can I get a new one?"

"I hope your Dad doesn't see your broom like that," Harry said, kneeling down. "Here, let me see if I can fix it."

"I suppose if Joanie's here, Hermione and Ron must be too," Jennifer smiled. "She's starting to look a lot like her mother, isn't she?"

"Frizzy hair and all," Severus agreed, earning a gentle elbow from his wife. "Come on, there must be somewhere quieter to sit down."

"I seriously doubt it," Jennifer laughed, waving to Harry as they headed into the next room. "It doesn't look like Anna and Sirius are here yet."

"There is Dumbledore. This way," Severus said, leading her through a short oddly angled passage into a small family room filled with mismatched chairs and couches covered with soft wooly green coverlets and brightly colored pillows. They were situated around a river rock fireplace, while in the corner between the corridor and a passage into a slightly fancier parlor was a Christmas tree filled with handmade decorations. It was here that Arthur was scrounging with the Snape children, while in the chairs, a much quieter group sat. Dumbledore, in a chair close to the fire, was leaning thoughtfully on a branch he had been poking it with, while listening intently to Bill Weasley, who was standing across from him, and Audi, sitting nearby. Ron was also there, kneading his forehead as if hearing the latest news for the first time, and Charlie, leaning back and looking quite somber.

"I am not really concerned with the ones she has at this point, only the ones that she does not have," Dumbledore said. "If you can help us track down the remaining sets to help prevent any more deaths in this matter, William, it would definitely help matters."

"Having even one at this point would make me feel a whole lot better, Albus. We are sitting on a literal time bomb here," Audi said.

"If we do find some, why not just destroy them? Since she has to have all of them to make this thing work," Ron asked, glancing up as Jennifer and Severus sat down across from him, Dumbledore nodding to Jennifer.

"Part of the problem is that we don't know what all spells were put on it. It more than likely has some curses on it to keep anyone from destroying them. But without seeing the entire collection, we may not be able to piece together just what curses are on them. Trying to destroy one would most likely backfire our spells," Jennifer explained.

"So what you're saying is to destroy this thing, we'd have to find all the pieces ourselves," Ron said.

"And then hope we have better luck than whoever it was that split them up," Audi said, "Since they must not have known a way to get rid of them either, or why else go to such elaborate measures?"

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed, "why indeed?"

A round of giggles from the corner of the room broke the silence, and Jennifer looked over to see Arthur walking over and her four children in brightly knit jumpers with golden 'A's on them and carrying small gifts. Alicia had a new diary, and Andrew a soldier nutcracker that marched when was set on the floor, and Aurelius had been given a lesson planner, a new quill, and a large box of highlighter chalk, which he quickly locked in his Puzzlebox to keep his younger sister from getting at it. But Jennifer had to look at Alex's gift for quite some time before she figured out it was some sort of toothbrush, gesturing her to come closer so she could look at it. The bristles and head looked quite ordinary in shape, but the bottom of the toothbrush was a large cylinder over a centimeter in diameter made of plastic, and on it was a hairy cartoon figure with moose antlers.

"What is that supposed to be?" Severus asked before Jennifer could fathom a polite way to ask the same question.

"Isn't it brilliant?" Arthur said cheerfully. "It's called a battery operated electric tooth brush! Push the button, right there, Alex," he coaxed. When she did so, the toothbrush began to vibrate, and Jennifer felt her teeth hurting at the thought of it. "Muggles use them to clean their teeth more efficiently."

"And what does the moose do?" Jennifer asked cautiously.

"Oh, that's just for fun," Arthur admitted, "I thought Alex might like it because it looks like the one we saw at the Thanksgiving Day parade this year, doesn't it, Alex?"

"Uh…" Alex stammered, looking at Aurelius who looked horrified, then over at Dumbledore, who seemed to be poking at the fire.

"Don't you remember? It was the great big balloon at the beginning. We had so much fun in New York I thought you could use another memoir," he said, Alex forcing a smile on her face.

"That was this year?" Severus asked, his frown deepening by the second.

"Yes, of course! I thought she would have mentioned it after she and Dumbledore got back, you really should talk to your parents more, Alex," Arthur suggested.

"I don't understand. How could she have gone to Thanksgiving this year? She had classes all day that day," Jennifer asked.

"Oh I have some idea of exactly how she did it," Severus snapped, looking accusingly over at Dumbledore. "Might I talk to you for a moment, Professor? Alone?"

"Of course, Severus, I do suppose I have a bit of explaining to do," Dumbledore said calmly, following him outside with Jennifer not far behind.

"They did know Dumbledore was taking you, didn't they?" Arthur said, his own gaze looking unusually stern.

"Well, perhaps not exactly," Alex said, looking over at the others. Bill let out a low whistle.

"I'm not sure even Christmas is going to save you from this one. Leaving the country without telling your parents at your age! I didn't get caught doing anything like that until I was fifteen!" Bill said, earning a dirty look from his father. "I wonder how Heather's doing in the kitchen?" he said quickly, excusing himself to find his wife. Aurelius grabbed the others and slipped through the kitchen door, working their way to the front.

"Do you think he's going to tell?" Alicia asked nervously.

"Not likely, we have his secret too, remember?" Andrew pointed out. "He'll probably take the fall for us."

"But it's not his fault we went and got Alex!" Alicia protested.

"It's my fault, I never should have gone," Alex sighed.

"You're right, it is, but there's nothing we can do now," Aurelius said, coming around the side of the house. Their father's voice was getting much louder now. "Unless you want to take a vote." The other three looked across at each other and nodded one by one.

Jennifer couldn't remember the last time Severus had been so furious, especially at Dumbledore, who calmly listened to every word, agreeing on some points while not commenting on others.

"You're quite right, Severus, I'm not her parent, and I do agree that you should have been informed. I am merely saying I was not in a position to do so," Dumbledore said.

"You were in a position to do so. You could have told me the truth when I asked you in the hallway!" Severus said.

"Severus, I did tell you the truth. She was in my office at the time I mentioned," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, and I'm quite certain that was something you made sure of _after_ the fact, since you happened to have the exact time after looking at my watch. Goblin watches are extremely accurate, something that you knew well. Are you going to deny the fact that you have been doing a bit of playing around with time on your own?"

"Severus, I assure you that everything I did was only what I thought had your family's best interests at heart, although you may not believe that at the moment," Dumbledore said quietly.

"And since when did you elect yourself head of this family? You're not even their godfather. Harry is!"

"Passed over again," Dumbledore sighed, in obvious mock disappointment before looking at Severus over the edge of his glasses. "Of course, I've always thought of myself as your godfather."

"That is entirely besides the point!" Severus snapped. He paused then; glancing at his wife and attempting to hide his hurt expression. "And just why was it that you didn't tell me about this little trip of hers?" Beside him, Jennifer suddenly blinked at him in surprise.

"Me?"

"You, Truth Seeker, who I know as part of routine meets the eye of every single student before class! You had to have known! There's no way even as blind as you can be at times that you could possibly have missed something this big!" Severus demanded.

"Severus, honestly, if I'd have known, I would have told you," Jennifer assured him, looking pleadingly at Dumbledore who was busy polishing his glasses and his ring with his cloth.

"How could you have not known, Jennifer? Why are you both trying to keep this from me?" he snapped.

"Please, Father, don't yell at Mum like that, it wasn't her fault!" Andrew barked as the four kids ran up. Hearing the shouting, Corey appeared in the front doorway, quickly closing it and with his hand also shutting the windows around them.

"Mum had nothing to do with this, Father," Aurelius said, stepping to the front. "We didn't want her to know any more than we wanted you to. I kept her from seeing anything any of us was doing." Severus turned, staring at his son with a puzzled look on his face. "Nobody can see through me or anyone else I protect if I don't want them to," he said with such certainty that Jennifer felt a strange chill down her back. "Even telepathy potions won't work."

"Too bad it didn't work in reverse. Perhaps we wouldn't have fought over the room so much it got you bumped into the basement," Andrew said. Aurelius gave him a side-glance and turned his attention back to the adults.

"Well, now we know where that other potion went," Jennifer pointed out after a moment. But that only attracted Severus' attention back on her, his stare so intense that she finally sighed. "Severus, I'm sorry, I should have told you a long time ago. I can't read any of them, especially Aurelius. I haven't been able to for years. I've been using Ben and Mandria to find out what they're up to, and apparently they don't know everything."

"We will talk about this later," Severus said, turning to look between the children and Dumbledore, who seemed to be admiring the closest flowerbed. "Because I am still waiting to hear why it was that we were never told about this parade trip, especially since I seem to recall that you were supposed to be restricted in your activities at that point, Alexandria."

"Father, Dumbledore didn't take me to New York. We…well… I went on my own. Dumbledore was only there to come fetch me when he found out I was missing and to bring me back to Hogwarts. And while we're making confessions anyhow, I'd like to clear something up. I'm not a Parselmouth at all. I'm an Omnivox," Alex said. Jennifer and Severus stared at her for a long time before exchanging a long look of their own.

"That's why she was always so talkative growing up, Severus. She wasn't just talking to us, but the creatures around her as well," Jennifer said.

"So that is why Janus Craw kept going on about your talking old English…the book. You're the one that took the tome! You were sitting right there in the stands where I left it!" Severus accused, Alex shrinking back slightly.

"I only borrowed it," Alex said. "I did put it back."

"Never trust anyone under the age of eighteen," Corey chuckled.

"Aurelius? You?" Severus asked.

"Just a parselmouth," Aurelius assured him. "She's the only big mouth in the family." Alex glared at him. "I merely shield her thoughts and the others as well so we could keep it a secret."

"It's a marvelous gift, Alex, but why on earth would you want to keep it a secret?" Jennifer asked.

"And if Dumbledore didn't take you to New York, how exactly did you get there?" Severus asked.

"I came and got her," Andrew said, stepping up proudly. "I walked into Hogwarts and found her in the Great Hall and asked her if she wanted to come. She told me no but I talked her into it. We've spent every American Thanksgiving with Aunt Anna! It just didn't seem right not having her there."

"You're trying to tell us that you somehow managed to get into the castle and walked all the way to the Great Hall without anyone seeing you?" Jennifer asked with disbelief. Andrew smiled at his Mum then glanced back at all of his siblings before suddenly disappearing.

Jumping slightly in surprise, Severus and Jennifer both blinked and then looked over at Dumbledore, who had adjusted his glasses and was looking over at where Andrew had disappeared smiling at him.

"I think he just got sick of being it all the time in hide and go seek," Aurelius said. "Never could hide that big n… ow!" Aurelius rubbed his arm and glared at the spot where Andrew reappeared at, shrugging at his parents.

"There you are, then. I'm sure you can think of lots of reasons to keep that one a secret," Andrew said.

"But that still doesn't answer how you got there!" Severus snapped. But his eyes and Jennifer's slowly came to settle on their youngest daughter, Dumbledore's own eyes following as well, giving her a gentle, encouraging nod.

"Can we just say she got me there and be done with it?" Alex said quickly. "Does it really matter how?"

"Yes, I agree. Perhaps if we promise not to do it again?" Andrew said.

"I will not let anyone be forced to tell a secret if they don't want to!" Aurelius said defiantly, folding his arms.

"We can't keep them in the dark forever! Especially now that they know it's me," Alicia said, sliding to the front and hugging her papers close to her. "Please, if I tell you what I'm doing, would you promise that you won't try to make me stop?"

Neither Severus nor Jennifer knew what to say, glancing at Dumbledore who was gazing at her with open compassion, and then at their youngest girl, who had tears welling in her eyes.

"Best tell them and get it over with, Alicia," Dumbledore said quietly.

"I can walk through paintings," she said, a bit nervous at how her parents stares didn't seem to change at hearing that. "If they're real places, I can go there, and if it's imaginary places, I can just sit in the painting, or move to the next one by jumping over into the next frame. I can take others through too, if they hold my hand. Even pictures…even ones I draw myself," she said hugging her papers closer.

"But that's impossible, isn't it?" Jennifer stammered after a moment, looking over a Dumbledore. "Paintings move around to each other's frames, but that's just a part of the magic on enchanted paint, right? It's not a real place you can move in and out of, it's just…paint… isn't it?"

"Well, it may be other times, but it isn't when Alicia's in them," Alex said with a sigh. "That's why I took photos of the school for Alicia to draw, so she could use them in an emergency to talk to me. I meant to have in just in case they got in trouble and needed me. I didn't think they'd use it for this."

"And nobody told me they were using it at all," Aurelius said in annoyance. "I didn't find out about any of this until after Alex had already gotten there."

"Wait a moment. I assume this isn't the first time you ever did this? How long and how often exactly have you four been doing this?" Severus demanded.

"And where to?" Jennifer demanded.

"You know, I do believe it's getting close to dinner," Dumbledore interrupted. "Perhaps you four ought to run along and see if your cousins have arrived yet while I have a little chat with your parents."

"I think I'll stay, if you don't mind, Professor," Corey added, receiving a nod and a smile from Dumbledore. Alex put an arm around Alicia, who was still clutching her latest work, before the four turned and headed in, talking quietly to themselves. Dumbledore waited until they were inside and the door shut again before he looked back over to the three who were gazing intently at him.

"There was a painting above the crib," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"The day that Alicia's name appeared in the enrollment book, in your family room, there was a painting above the crib," he said again. "Carol, of course, didn't know anything, except the fact that one minute the child was there and the next she wasn't. But even in those tender first weeks, there was an instinct that woke in her, and her great desire to be with the two children she had bonded with in the womb had caused that instinct to act, transporting her instantly through to her cousins. After that, as I'm sure you'll recall, she seemed to 'Apparate' at a whim, and almost always to her cousins, until she finally seemed to grow out of it. In actuality, I believe the sudden 'Apparating' stopped when she first discovered crayons and chalk and pencils and paper. Before she even knew her letters, she spent most of her days drawing."

"So you've known about this the entire time?" Severus asked angrily.

"No, Severus, I only began putting the pieces together a few years ago. By then your four children had already made their pact not to tell you of their abilities to protect Alicia's from being discovered, so I decided perhaps it wasn't any of my business what they decided to keep a secret and just to keep an eye on them instead."

"I don't know what's worse, your timing for keeping out of things, or your timing for butting in," Severus muttered.

"I still don't see how an ability like Alicia's could possibly exist," Jennifer said. "I mean, Omnivoxes are rare but not completely unheard of, and I had a professor at Whitebridge who could turn invisible at will. Aurelius…"

"Aurelius is more like both of you than any of the other children, as I've told you before, Jennifer," Dumbledore smiled slightly, "He can control how much of his thoughts are seen or not, even to the point of blocking out the best Truth Seekers in the world, including Audi and Lunette, and through the very close bond with his siblings and an inborn necessity for protecting them, developed a way to shield their own private thoughts and secrets as well. In fact, I gave one of my own Secrets to Andrew to test to see if he would protect that as well, and since that secret became Andrew's, it extended to me."

"So that's why you've been protecting them?" Corey asked.

"Partially," Dumbledore said. "Also, I discovered that Aurelius has a keen instinct for anticipating when someone he's protecting will be faced with something that may jeopardize those secrets which he is shielding…rather like your father, Jennifer…who can anticipate his enemy's actions to a large degree before they actually act. That's how he was able to survive so long on his own, and how he save your lives by running when he did. I see quite a bit of Severus in Andrew, and a lot of Jennifer in Alex, but as far as talents are concerned, and personality as well, Aurelius appears to have inherited strong traits in both of your lines."

"Well I know Alicia doesn't get any artistic instinct from my side of the family," Jennifer said.

"Nor mine," Severus added in agreement.

"No, no, Alicia got her talent completely by accident… although I wouldn't entirely rule out fate as a possible participant. You see, it happened when Jennifer was still quite sick from being poisoned, and Anna was carrying her. She had worked late that night, and felt something that turned out to be stalking Francis Pyther."

"The Leanan Sidhe," Severus said. "The dark muse that was feeding off his creativity."

"She had gathered up quite a bit of Francis' talent and was full of energy…his and of all the other artists that had failed to resist her call. And as Anna fought to hold her off, the Leanan leashed her magic on Anna, and it passed through her and her unborn children were unharmed because of what Anna is. But Alicia was not entirely protected, not truly being one of her children, and when the magic passed through her something must have changed, some of that energy became a part of her. And I think it is because of that event that Alicia is the way she is."

"That must have been why all the sudden Anna started rejecting her," Jennifer said softly. "Her body sensed a foreign magic and wanted to get rid of it. But it didn't seem to effect me any."

"No, because Alicia was, after all, your child. Even though the strong connection between she and the twins didn't seem affected, considering the timing of her birth," Dumbledore added with amusement. "So now that you know, I suppose all that's left is to decide is how you want to approach it."

"Well, we can't possibly let them go gallivanting all over the planet on a whim," Jennifer said, looking at Severus. "Remember that day they came back with those horrible sunburns when it was raining?"

"Blue nearly frostbit hands in the middle of summer," Severus said darkly.

"What if they have been going to foreign countries? They went to New York," Jennifer asked.

"Well, wherever they are at least Alex can speak the language," Corey pointed out, earning a dirty look from Jennifer.

"And what if they get in trouble? What if they were kidnapped or something?" Jennifer said.

"Then I bet Andrew would go invisible and head out to find some drawing utensils so Alicia could get them out," Corey said.

"Corey, don't tell me you knew about all this too," Severus said, squinting at him.

"No," Corey said, folding his arms, "But I'm not surprised either, either about them having wild abilities or the fact they didn't want to tell you."

"We should probably remove the paintings in the house, the Weasley's too," Jennifer went on. "And we need to restrict Alicia's drawing unless one of us or the Weasley's are around."

"What about school? She has to have her quill and paper then," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Mom, this is exactly why it doesn't surprise me that they didn't tell you. I remember all too well what it was like growing up as a Focus Caster in that house and how many times you threatened to tie my hands up," Corey said, turning to Severus. "Well, let's forget about home for a moment and talk school. Dad, do you remember the time Sagittari caught Danny, Doug, Taylor and I sparring in the Dark Forest because I got kicked out of sparring club for using my hands?"

"All too well," Severus said expressionlessly.

"And did you stop me from sparring after that?" Corey asked. "No, instead you took over and trained me yourself."

"You needed to learn to defend yourself."

"And these kids don't need that?" Corey asked, looking between the two of them. "You know, it may surprise you to learn this, but the Weasleys haven't exactly been keeping them shackled to the dungeon these past few years while you've been at school. They've been going out bumping knees and noses and prides and breaking bones and all the other things that happen to kids, and yes, probably going out for adventures using this ability of Alicia's. Who wouldn't? I'd have jumped for something like that when I was a kid. But you always told me that with every ability we are given that a person had to employ certain considerations, and to use those strengths to overcome our weaknesses. Good lord, you're teachers for heaven's sake. How exactly are you both going to teach them that if the only time they're home you keep them on a tight leash all the while stuffing pillows around them so they don't hurt themselves? They're growing up! Alex is in Hogwarts already! You made me take my own knocks. I expect you have the same courtesy for the ones you raised from scratch."

Everything grew quiet as Severus and Jennifer regarded their son and then each other, Dumbledore smiling so warmly at Corey it might have melted the snow beneath their feet.

"Even if we did work on, well, training the others," Jennifer said slowly, "I'm not sure I would know quite how to train Alicia."

"Nor would I," Severus admitted quietly, glancing over to Dumbledore.

"Might I suggest, then, someone who can?" Dumbledore smiled. Severus already knew he wouldn't like the suggestion.


	23. Back to Business

Chapter Twenty-Three

Back to Business

Jennifer lay for quite some time in the darkness, still curled next to her husband's side with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. At last she sighed and he moved slightly so she leaned up to look at him.

"Are you still awake?" Jennifer asked softly.

"No. But you are," Severus mused.

"I can't sleep," she admitted.

"That boring, was I?"

"You're not funny, Severus," Jennifer said, poking him in his side and getting her hand grabbed and pulled around him. "I can't stop thinking about the children. Can we talk?"

"A bit late for that, isn't it?"

"I suppose it can wait until morning…"

"That is not what I meant," Severus said sternly. "Why didn't you tell me about not being able to read the children? Skirting around the question any time I asked you opinions on what they were up to?" Jennifer sighed.

"I was embarrassed, and I thought… I thought there was something wrong with me, not that they were doing anything. Maybe it was guilt, maybe it was feeling self-conscious about not knowing my children in general as well as I'd like. And I suppose I didn't want you to think any less of me because I couldn't," she admitted softly.

"Jennifer, I didn't fall in love with you because you were a Truth Seeker, in fact I think that was one of the many factors that had me leery with getting involved with you in the first place, not to mention what was going on with Voldemort, your heritage…"

"My heritage?" Jennifer said, pushing herself up to look at him.

"Yes. All Craws are evil dark witches and wizards, don't you know that?" Severus said.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember something said about that," Jennifer said, frowning and shaking his head at him before lying back down.

"Yes, well, that's neither here nor there. If you would have told me you were having trouble, perhaps we could have found out what was going on a long time ago," Severus said.

"And then we would have moved out every picture from the house and every piece of paper pen and chalk we could have gotten out hands on," Jennifer sighed, thinking about it.

"Probably," Severus agreed. They fell into silence for a moment.

"Severus, do you think Dumbledore…well, did the right thing, not telling us?" Jennifer asked.

"Probably," Severus agreed with a sigh. "But please don't tell him I said that. Overall, he did not have a right to interfere."

"No, he didn't," she agreed. "I suppose he doesn't trust us as parents much."

"We don't trust ourselves as parents much," Severus said wryly, holding her closer. "Not hard to understand why. When we started planning to have this family, both of us did so with several goals in mind. You wanted your children to have a home they didn't have to run away from, and to have a better home-life than you had. Well, we succeeded in that for a large part, except that you…" he said, turning to his side to look her in the eye, "have turned every bit of a perfectionist parent that your father was to you. You expect more of them than you do anyone else simply because they're ours. Deny it?" he asked quietly.

"I don't think I'm quite as bad as my father was," Jennifer said uncomfortably. "And I'm hardly the only guilty party here."

"No, what I wanted was for them not to suffer what I went through growing up or in school, and not to be the outcasts of the group." Severus said.

"Well, that they're not. Those kids have always been the center of attention in school," Jennifer chuckled.

"Yes, but I also wanted them not to feel as isolated from their parents as I did from mine," he added, "and in that I think it's obvious we've failed, or they wouldn't have kept this from us."

"Alicia and Andrew still come to you," Jennifer pointed out.

"And apparently in the process left out everything that was actually important to them in the discussion," Severus said. "And Aurelius only seems to talk to your father."

"Dad dotes on him, there's little question about that," Jennifer sighed.

"They both are isolated, one physically and one… one by sheer talent, it seems," Severus mused. "Of course we still have our joint dream left… to see all four Sorted and in Hogwarts and become some of the best and most respected witches and wizards to come out of the school. We still have a chance at salvaging that one, I believe. They are hardly without talent."

"There is one thing I am rather worried about there," Jennifer admitted.

"Hm?"

"Well… Alex hasn't exactly adjusted to your teaching style very well."

"I thought we were talking about parental not professional," Severus said, sounding slightly irritated. "And you should have seen by her marks she's actually doing very well in my class."

"It's not her marks I'm worried about. Alex has always looked up to you… all the kids have always taken to you more than to me. But your teaching style is so different than, well, what they're used to."

"Corey adjusted. I'm sure they will," Severus said defensively.

"Corey only knew you as a friend before, and friends eccentricities are more easily overlooked than a parents," Jennifer said. Severus stared at her.

"Are you saying you think my teaching practices are eccentric?"

"No, I've had a lot of teachers myself who taught that way effectively, Severus, but I hated them all through school and I never really appreciated them at all until I got out and started using the skills practically. I don't want our children to grow to hate you, even if it's just one side of you, and I don't think at the age they are they can possibly understand the difference."

"We warned Alex months before school started to expect us to see her as a student and her to treat us as teachers. I'm not going to change my teaching style just because one of my children may hate me for it. You know as well as I why I teach the way I do, and how many students I have pulled out of nasty situations that no other teacher would dare or care to approach. Let them hate me if they must, but I won't jeopardize their education in Defense by going easy on them. There are too many dangerous things in the world to let it go, and you know quite well that sugar coating the subject would only be leading them to disaster."

"Was I that bad of a Defense teacher as all that?" Jennifer asked. Severus started to answer than stopped.

"Oh, no you don't, I'm not falling for that old bait. In fact, I don't think it's wriggling on the hook anymore. We can argue about style until stars fall from the sky, Jennifer, but I'm certainly not staying up until dawn arguing about it."

"But I'm still not sleepy," Jennifer protested.

"Well, then I suppose I had better try to fix that," Severus said with determination, drawing himself over Jennifer and kissing her.

* * *

Rose and Mandria sat across from Alex on the train, leaning forward to listen to her recount the events of Christmas. On Mandria's shoulder sat a small grey owl called Misty, listening as intently as they were. Outside the window where they were leaning snowcapped fields rushed by, while inside grew a quiet discussion that, as far as the girls were concerned, was one of the most important they had had. Between them sat the Tri-Wizard game, and only a few pawns had been moved, so lost were they in the conversation.

"They didn't find out everything, thank the stars for that, but they did find out about all of our abilities. I doubt I'll be able to talk my way out of any situations with the dark creatures Father brings into class anymore," Alex said with a sigh. "But the worst part really is the restrictions they've put on Alicia! She's not allowed to take anyone anywhere without an adult going along, and she's not allowed to draw or paint anything new except during art lessons. Dumbledore arranged for Mr. Pyther to come and teach three nights a week. All of us got to attend them."

"Pyther? That vampire from the you-know-where?" Mandria asked, lowering her voice.

"He really is the school painter," Rose said. "We passed his shop in Hogsmeade, but it's not open during the day except to make appointments with his receptionist."

"He's a friend of Mum's, I think, and I found out most of the paintings we have in the house are his," Alex said. "But Father doesn't care for him very much, and I think Pyther is a bit intimidated by him."

"That doesn't sound like it'd be too hard," Mandria chuckled. "He seemed intimidated by just about everything."

"Well, at least it sounds like they're not restricting Alicia entirely, and I don't see much wrong with them wanting an adult around on trips. It could be pretty dangerous without a trained wizard along," Rose said, finally moving one of her knights.

"You haven't been on them," Alex said dully. "Mum wouldn't ever let us travel any farther than the market or the Leaky Cauldron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley only wants to go places where they have grandchildren. But at least we got something very important done before they found out, something even Dumbledore doesn't know about."

"What?" Mandria asked, leaning even further over. Alex looked between them.

"I suppose I ought to tell you, since my life is in danger and all," Alex decided. The two of them looked at each other curiously. "You see, we found out what the diamonds were for, and it's…. it's not good."

"How 'not good'?" Mandria asked cautiously.

Just then there was a knock outside the compartment, and the three looked over with surprise to see Xavier Platt there with a slight smile on his face.

"Hello Miss Snape, Shea, Bailey. Mind if I sit?" he asked. Before any of them could answer took a seat beside Alex. "Interesting chess set you have there. But I suppose you weren't whispering about the game?"

"Rose bought it for Mandria and I for Christmas," Alex said.

"Yes, from Toby's gift shop," Rose said. "Perhaps we could take turns," she said, nodding to Alex to take her move.

"Yes, what an odd shop that was! It's a wonder he doesn't go bankrupt! I couldn't believe it, I actually went in there and bought a magic compass with a solid gold case for two knuts! I'm thinking about reselling it, I should make at least a fifteen galleon turnover on it," Xavier said.

"Oh honestly! Taking advantage of that poor old man like that!" Rose exclaimed.

"Nonsense, it's his rule, he has no one to blame but himself," Xavier said calmly. "I suppose you got plants for Christmas, Bailey?"

"Well, some, but I got a new anklet from Grandfather. He was quite sorry for what happened with my old one. It's the sort I can put charms on…I have a sun charm and a footprint charm and a shield charm on it so far. Mandria got me a new plant warmer for the Elf Willow, and Alex got me a Muggle book, the Three Musketeers," Rose said.

"The one those disguised wizards named themselves after?" Xavier said, looking between Alex and Rose. "I wonder if one of them was Muggleborn…using a Muggle book and all."

"I got a new sled for Pepper, but I'm not allowed to use it on her yet. Mum thinks she's too wild still," Alex said quickly. "But Mum and I took it out with Ruby, and she's going to teach me how to drive it on weekends."

"Oh how fun! Can we go?" Mandria asked cheerfully.

"Well, it only sits two at a time, but I'm sure we can take turns if it's alright with Mum," Alex agreed. "Although really, I would have been happier with a bicycle, or maybe my own familiar," she added, glancing over at Misty wistfully. Misty hooted comfortingly in reply. "Father thinks we have too many animals in the house already."

"Well I would kill for a winged horse, so I think we're even," Mandria said. "All I got besides Misty was a revolving bookshelf for my room and this new coat. And this chess set to share of course," she added, making her move. "Although I'm not all that good at chess."

"What did you get, Xavier?" Alex asked.

"Oh not much, except I did have to sign for another vault at Gringotts Bank," he admitted with a sigh, glancing at the game. "My other one was getting too full. Can I get anyone anything?" he added, noticing the trolley pulling up. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Just what is it exactly that your parents do again?" Mandria asked.

"Not much of anything these days," Xavier said, handing out some drinks. "Father bought shares in Bertie Botts before it opened on the Goblin Exchange. Care for a bag?"

As anxious as Alex was to tell her friends about what they had discovered, Xavier had settled in for the whole trip, which ended in the hustle and bustle of bags and reunions and chats over who got what, as well as checking schedules and glancing at house points to remind themselves of the work ahead of them.

At last they settled in for dinner with Alex making Rose promise to meet them right afterwards to steal a few minutes to talk. As they were settling into place, Alex's mother came in from the main doors, smiling at them as she approached. She nodded to Rose as well, who was sitting on the other side of the aisle.

"Hello girls, have a good holiday?" she asked, looking at Mandria.

"Lovely, thanks!" Mandria said with a smile. But instead of continuing on, Professor Craw suddenly hesitated, regarding Mandria even more closely.

"And how is your family?" she asked.

"Very well! Mother said she got your Christmas card, it was lovely too," Mandria added, feeling slightly uncomfortable but not quite knowing why.

"Rose! How are you? Is your grandfather well?" Craw said suddenly, taking a step closer to the Gryffindor table with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, he's as energetic as ever, thank you! We can hardly keep up with him," she joked with a good-natured smile.

"Yes, that sounds like Witolf all right," Craw said, grinning a bit as she moved on with a wave to all three of them, then greeting other students along the aisles at random. It was until she passed them that her smile faded into an embarrassed expression. Severus, who was already standing behind his seat, eyed her thoughtfully as she took her place.

"Problem?" he asked quietly.

"I think I made a mistake," Jennifer murmured.

"Yes?" Severus asked with a frown, still watching the students.

"I can't read Mandria or Rose anymore," Jennifer said. Severus turned sharply to look at her. "Remember how I mentioned I was using Mandria and Ben in front of the children at Christmas?"

"Aurelius," Severus muttered, and Jennifer smiled sheepishly.

"Why would he go through the trouble if we've already found out their abilities?" Jennifer whispered.

"Apparently that's not all they're hiding," Severus mused with a frown. "For example, we still don't know about what Dumbledore told them."

"Good evening Jennifer, Severus," Dumbledore said from directly behind them, making them jump to the side. He smiled at each one in turn, looking at them from over the edge of his glasses. "Glad to be back, I trust."

"Yes, Albus, good to see you again," Jennifer said, a bit flustered. There was something in that look that told her quite distinctly that he had little intention of letting them find out what the secret was. He nodded to them both and took his place, the staff sitting down a moment later.

"I suppose it is time I put plan B into action," Severus murmured softly to Jennifer, glancing over at the Slytherin table. Jennifer gave her husband a long searching look, wondering whether or not they ought to even try.

It was just after they had eaten when they had headed to Severus' office. Jennifer began to try and breach the subject again when a frantic knock rapped on the door. Glancing at each other, Severus answered the door to see Harry Potter standing there.

"What's happened now?" Severus asked, trying to hide his alarm behind his frown.

"It's your uncle," Harry said to Severus. "Apparently Augustus wasn't being exactly honest when he told you he didn't have a set of the diamonds."

"Dead?"

"No," Harry said. Severus looked disappointed. "But there's not much left of his house. Coming?"

"Yes, I suppose we must," Severus sighed as Jennifer went over to collect their cloaks.

"I need to go tell Dumbledore. I'll meet you by the gate," Harry said, quickly heading back out the door.

"Glad I already got my classes laid out for tomorrow," Jennifer said, handing Severus his cloak, watching her husband's dark expression. "At least it sounds like he's all right."

"Pity," Severus said, taking his cloak and ignoring the admonishing look from Jennifer.

"Good thing I'm going along," Jennifer said in a tone that indicated he wouldn't be leaving her behind even if he wanted to. "I'm not sure I'd trust the two of you in the same room without me."

"Why ever not?" Severus asked dryly, following her out of the room.


	24. Lack of Trust

Chapter Twenty-Four

Lack of Trust

It had been very late that night. Twelve-year old Severus poured over his books on dark magic until he found what he was looking for, copying it over to another piece of parchment and carefully cut it to size, fitting it in his journal right next to his father and stepmother's obituary; stating quite simply that they were survived by her parents, his brother, and their daughter and son. No mention of what had happened that night had appeared in the paper, nor did Severus expect it to appear. But what bothered him the most were dreams that haunted him at night, playing out the scene in his mind like a morbid play.

He was still pasting the details of the Acidic Eulogy spell… the painful death spell that had killed his parents, and had begun reading details of the next dark spell he found when there was a knock at the front door.

Severus frowned, moving the candle in front of the clock slightly so he could see the time. It was much too late for a normal visitor, full of the pathetic sympathetic apologies and gifts that accompanied such tragedies. No, this was something else entirely. Severus couldn't help but wonder if it meant they had found out more about the man who had slain his parents… the man he had killed with his anger. He sighed, still unable to find the right book of dark magic that might explain exactly how he had done it. Perhaps it hadn't been his fault, perhaps it hadn't been him at all…perhaps then that was why he felt no regret over killing him.

Severus walked quickly to his bedroom door, opening it slightly, peering down the stairs to see the back of his uncle letting in the familiar figure of an older wizard with long white hair, tinged with a hint of red. It was Dumbledore, he knew, and found himself holding his breath, daring not to hope, and yet wanting so badly for him to be here for the reason Severus thought he might be. Quickly Severus crept out to the top of the stairwell as Augustus led him to the parlor, hugging the shadows as he positioned himself to listen.

"So what brings you out this late, Dumbledore?" Augustus asked, "I was about ready to retire for the evening."

"You don't know why I'm here?" Dumbledore asked calmly back.

"It's not about the girl, is it? As I explained before…"

"No, Augustus, Anna is adjusting quite well to her new life, although she misses her brother, of course," Dumbledore said gently. "I too am concerned about him, and I was wondering perhaps if you would tell me why he didn't arrive at Hogwarts this week with the other students."

"You don't possibly expect me to send him back there after what has happened? The boy is unstable, Dumbledore," Augustus said, followed by the sound of drinks being poured. "He doesn't talk, doesn't come out of his room. He spends his time obsessed with books on death magic and cutting out articles and obituaries of witches and wizards cut down in their prime. He barely eats, and refuses to take care of himself. Doubt he's even taken a bath in the two weeks I've had him."

"You don't know?"

"I've told you before, Dumbledore, I hardly have time to play nursemaid. Some of us do have to earn a living, and hopefully one not plagued with the constant threat of losing one's life over it like my brother had been. No, no…I refer to the one behind the Dark Mark, not the boy, although I still think it's only a matter of time before the boy goes off on someone else," Augustus sighed. "He's not safe around others, Dumbledore."

"And I would argue that he is probably a lot less safe being with no one at all," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, which is why it's time we faced the facts. He is better off in a home for troubled wizards where someone can take care of him without him endangering anyone. I am not what's best for him, Professor, and I fully intend to make sure my brother's son receives the best of care."

"I do agree with one thing, Augustus…I do agree that you are not what's best for him," Dumbledore said bluntly, "and I am grateful that you recognize that. But I will not have you condemning one of my students to such a place over an event that he could not control."

"And what would you do, Dumbledore? Have him at Hogwarts as if nothing had happened and risk the lives of the rest of the students and the staff?"

"He is more risk to everyone if left alone. The staff has already been informed of the entire situation. I do not believe he is a threat to any of the other students, or I would not be here. He needs to return to school."

"You realize of course, that if you're wrong, your career in school administration is over."

"I have always believed that the welfare of the student should be above such personal risks, Augustus. I would say the same about any student," Dumbledore said quietly.

"Fine. Then he is your responsibility. I will sign him over to you as his guardian," Augustus said. Severus sat down slowly, still straining to hear when Dumbledore suddenly lowered his voice.

"I have some interests abroad to see to. I will not stay here as long as the 'disappearances' continue. I will not follow the same fate as my brother," Augustus swore. As a heavy silence fell over them, Severus stood and crept back to his room.

But that was then, and now Severus couldn't help but feel a certain sense of satisfaction to see Augustus' English home reduced to cinders. The room he had stayed in for those brief weeks after his parents had died was now reduced to a memory. Beside him, Jennifer picked up the pace as she noticed Augustus standing with Arthur, Ederick and Rhys Brown, while Severus took his time walking over, in no hurry whatsoever to get there. Augustus Snape, a tall, pale man with black streaked grey hair still gripped his wand in his hand, his knuckles white around it and dark eyes full of fire.

"I knew I should have stayed in Germany. Leaving this country had been the best thing I had ever done," he declared. "First that nasty Voldemort business, and now this Ciardoth mess. I want to know exactly who it is that is going to pay for the damages to my house?"

"Perhaps you should, considering that you failed to tell the Ministry about the diamonds when I asked you," Severus said as he walked up.

"You are not the Ministry, Severus, you are nothing but a teacher who doesn't seem to know his own place. And for the record, no one in the Ministry asked," Augustus said.

"And for the record, Professors Snape and Craw have been assisting the Ministry with this case for quite some time," Ederick pointed out.

"Nor do I trust a government in which three Aurors and the entire Law Enforcement Ministry feel they need to ask for assistance from secondary teachers to catch one woman," Augustus said icily.

"Mr. Snape, I do understand that you've had a very trying day, but I would appreciate it if you curb your critical comments of my staff and guests," Mr. Weasley said with a polite but firm smile, "or at least wait until we've completed taking your statement."

"I was having dinner, when there was a flash of light in the next room and I went to investigate. Ciardoth then opened my personal vault as if there were not a single goblin spell on it and removed a cloak pin. Naturally, I attempted to stop her, and in the process she made ashes out of my house!" Augustus said furiously. "The fire forced me into the cellar, and when I came out it looked like this."

"Either she assumed you were dead or decided it wasn't worth the trouble," Rhys mused. "She's becoming more cautious."

"She is also now meeting resistance, which she hadn't in the beginning," Dumbledore said.

"She doesn't _have_ to kill anyone, not when she knows everyone will die anyhow if she succeeds," Severus pointed out. "And so far what we've failed miserably keeping these diamonds away from her _which_ would be a lot easier to do if we knew where they were before she did."

"Please, let's not get into that again!" Jennifer said with exasperation.

"Augustus, where did you get the cloak pin to begin with?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"It was in my brother's possession the night they died," Augustus said quietly, avoiding Severus' eye. "It was one of the few things on him that was not destroyed."

"Another dead end," Ederick sighed. "And time is running out."

"You have an uncanny gift for understatement, Ederick," Rhys said dryly.

"Uncle Augustus, do you have anywhere to stay?" Jennifer asked. Severus stared at her, hoping she wasn't going to say what he thought she was going to. "Because we're not using the house at the moment, and we have plenty of room, and a great House Elf staff."

"I would not want to impose…"

"No, really! I'm sure you'll be comfortable and it's very private," Jennifer reassured him. Augustus glanced over at Severus who was staring very hard at his wife hoping she would turn around and look at him. "I'll let Mercy know you're coming. She'll be glad to have someone to wait on," she added.

"Perhaps we had better head to the Ministry and fill out this paperwork so you can get settled," Rhys suggested, nodding to Augustus.

"I think I shall see how Alastor and Audi are doing," Dumbledore said, walking around the debris to where the two of them were standing.

"What in the world has gotten into you? Why did you invite him to stay at our house?" Severus hissed at her as they walked away from the others.

"Severus, he's family," Jennifer said patiently. "Didn't he take you in when you had nowhere to go?"

"Only while he waited to file paperwork for having me committed!" Severus snapped.

"But he didn't, did he?" Jennifer pointed out, turning to look at him. "And it's not like you even have to live in the same house. I'm sure Sirius can help get him settled somewhere before the end of school."

"He'd better," Severus muttered as the two of them headed back to Hogwarts.

* * *

It was nearly the end of January before Hogwarts saw Harry Potter again, hurrying in with such purpose that everyone in the halls stopped to stare curiously at him as he passed. Lunchtime had just begun, and most of the students were still wandering about the halls. Alex, sitting inside with Mandria and her unfinished afternoon homework, leaned in back her seat in the Great Hall to watch him, but before they could get up, Xavier popped over to talk to them about the sparring tournament.

Harry, oblivious to the exchange, continued back to the staff room, poking his head in the door. Severus, Jennifer, Danny and Hermione sat on one end, sorting out the list of students to spar that night, while Minerva sat on the other, looking up curiously from the tests she was marking.

"Any chance I can borrow Hermione this afternoon?" Harry said, glancing at her and then Minerva.

"What is it?" she asked, turning around.

"Bill and I were able to find Marcus Hale's belongings while we were searching for diamonds at Gringotts. He's got tons of Blithers journals, but they're practically unreadable… at least, neither we or Alastor can make heads or tails out of it," Harry explained quickly.

"And who's covering your classes?" Minerva asked sternly as Hermione got up.

"Not to mention judging sparring tonight," Jennifer added.

"I am, of course," Hermione said. "Come on, we'll need to take the back stairs to Dumbledore's office to borrow something."

"Did Weasley have any luck finding any of the diamonds through his record search?" Severus asked before they could run out.

"Yes. Twenty-five sets," Harry said with a slight grin. "She won't be destroying anything anytime soon. He's moved them all to one of the lowest vaults in Gringotts."

"Together?" Severus asked sharply.

"Don't worry," Harry assured him as they paused by the door. "Gringotts has every protection in the world, including sensing or smelling different sorts of treasure."

"If they didn't it'd have attracted every dragon within a thousand miles ages ago," Hermione agreed, waving to them. "I'll see everyone after my next class."

"Honestly, ever since Dumbledore brought that Time-Turner back into Hogwarts, she's been using it almost as much as he has," Minerva said, shaking her head with open concern. Jennifer glanced over at Severus, who also had a look of deep concern, but not just about the Time-Turner. As they gathered their charts up to walk to their first afternoon class, Jennifer watched him carefully for a long time.

"You're not sure Gringotts is safe enough, are you?" Jennifer asked quietly.

"I don't think anywhere is safe enough," Severus answered back. "Time is something no one should be messing with. Some manipulate it at will for little reason other than to save an afternoon, despite possible consequences if handled improperly, others to save students a bit of grief which they would perhaps be better off having had. It's the attitudes like that which have lead to this thing Blithers had built. Just because we have the knowledge to build something or change something doesn't make it right to do so."

"Well, if we're going to destroy it, it's all going to need to be together, and despite whoever split these up in the first place, I think it only complicates matters to have them all separate," Jennifer said.

"It might not have been their first choice," Severus mused. Jennifer looked over to him to try to discern what he was thinking, but as they neared the classrooms, his thoughts suddenly turned to his next class. "I will see you in the staff room before dinner. Hopefully Hermione will have some news by then."

"I hope she got back on time," Jennifer said thoughtfully. Severus only grimaced in response, stepping into the classroom.

It was then as Jennifer walked to class that she found herself wondering about his reaction, thinking back to her first year of teaching, remembering how he had considered using a Time-Turner to save her but then didn't, using potions instead. In fact, the only time she remember either one of them using one was to celebrate Alex's first Christmas at home…a convenience, perhaps, but an event they would have missed otherwise with Anna's wedding. Still, why was it that he seemed to trust such devices so little? It might have saved him a lot of risk the night the Death Eaters had taken her, instead of having to cast a spell under the very nose of Voldemort himself to put Jennifer in a deep sleep. Of course, she never liked the devices either, although she had never been quite sure why. Perhaps it was merely the one question that had always bugged her; what would happen if one went back in time and got killed? Would they cease to exist? Just disappear at the time they left? And if someone found out they died before they tried to use the Time-Turner at all, could they change it?

It took a lot of concentration for Jennifer to teach her classes that afternoon.

* * *

Hermione dropped a large journal on the staff room table, passing some of the folders on top of it to Boulderdash, who adjusted his glasses and opened the first one. The journal itself was warped from age and water, its cover blackened, almost singed, and loose pages were sticking out of it at nearly every angle.

"You couldn't imagine what I had to go through to get this thing together!" Hermione said with open exasperation to Jennifer and Severus, who had just walked into the room. "There were pages all over the place, a lot of it utter nonsense. It's like Marcus must have kept every note of Blithers he could get his hands on, but couldn't handle trying to organize it. I really do believe Blithers was quite mad," she said, sitting down.

"I could have told you that, as any goblin could have years ago," Boulderdash said, a spark flashing in his eyes as he cleaned his spectacles. "Not that anyone had listened to our pleas at the time. Ironic, isn't it, that here I find myself helping iron out this mess."

"Boulderdash has been helping me find patterns to all the loose pages that didn't fit into the journal," Hermione explained. "But we've already found out quite a lot."

"Like?" Jennifer prompted, sitting on the other side to try and get a look at the journal.

"Well, I suppose the main thing is why it works…because it isn't exactly like Time-Turners," Hermione said. "Time-Turners work by manipulating one person and their internal clock to go back to a earlier time. Meaning, when you use a Time-Turner, it's tapping into you, the wearer, assuming that you existed at the time, of course."

"So a Time-Turner can go to any time after you were born," Jennifer said.

"Theoretically, although it's actually illegal to go any farther back than forty-eight hours for safety reasons. Anyhow, this hourglass is different. When it's activated, it slows time, growing slower and slower as every diamond passes until it runs out. If you run it all the way through except for the last, it can slow things down to the point that twenty years have passed outside by the time it's done."

"How on Earth did they test it then? I mean, I would think that that many Muggles being cut off from the outside world would be pretty exposing," Jennifer said.

"Oh, well, the Hourglass is on a pendulum arm," Hermione said, turning around the book so they could see it. "It stands about ten feet tall, and made of some sort of crystal that is resistant to fire, explosions, even bullets. When there are diamonds in the top of the Hourglass, the arm is locked in place and can't be moved, to prevent enemies from trying, I'd imagine. But if you can turn it over, the sands move the time back much like a Time-Turner, returning everything inside to half a second before it was first turned over… making it seem as if nothing had happened. Actually, that's not entirely true… a note here from Blithers says that there were a lot of reports of momentary disorientation by anyone, including Muggles, not in the room at the time the event occurred. But that was the only known side effect of it at the time of the experimentation."

"How exactly is the arm locked in place?" Severus frowned.

"It doesn't say in here," Hermione shook her head, "Although it may have something to do with what makes the diamonds work to begin with."

"Which is?" Severus asked impatiently. Hermione closed the book a moment, and looked between them.

"Apparently Blithers was as much a genius as he was insane. He had found a way to tap into the Universal Time Stream," she said.

"Universal Time Stream?" Jennifer asked, glancing at Severus, who had become even paler than usual.

"Every universe…every world…every plane that exists has its own unique Time Stream," Severus said in an almost haunted tone. "It regulates everything within that universe, creation, destruction…it is the foundation for all existence, not to mention that it plays a great part in our sense of reality. The fourth dimension without which all other dimensions would have no value."

"So each diamond has been made to harness this time stream…real time, and that's how he was able to make a device so encompassing," Jennifer said

"That must have been what attracted Ciardoth," Severus said, growing more alarmed. "That was how she came to know of the device. She senses all times, she must have sensed the Time Stream getting manipulated, and if that is so… she's finding the diamonds by sensing that stream, not by sensing the diamonds themselves." He stood up suddenly. "We need to get to Gringotts. She knows the diamonds are there."

"What?" Hermione said.

"Gringotts may be protected against those who can sense or smell valuables, but I seriously doubt it has any protections against someone who can sense the Time Stream. Ciardoth probably already knows where the diamonds are."

"Oh come now, Severus, relax! Even if she knows where they are, there's no way even someone with her powers can get that far into Gringotts," Boulderdash said.

"Don't underestimate Ciardoth. That creature will stop at nothing to see to our destruction, and is not above putting herself in danger to do so." Severus said.

"I don't think she even sees us as a threat, only a nuisance," Jennifer said. "What have we done really, except delay her? We haven't had much luck stopping her directly. Even when we cast the Shrieking Death on her, she seemed surprised, angry, but not hurt."

"Even immortals can die," Boulderdash said calmly, flipping over another page.

"Well, there's nothing for anyone to get worked up about now. Harry is with Bill looking over things, and anyhow, even though Gringotts agreed to move the diamonds for their protection, you know they wouldn't release them to anyone who isn't their owners."

"Definitely not," Boulderdash said so emphatically that everyone looked over at him. "Well, I do have a brother who works there, you know."

"Besides, we have a sparring tournament to judge," Hermione pointed out, standing up. "But first, dinner! Anyone coming out?"

"All of the sudden I'm not hungry," Jennifer said, waving her on then using her hand to prop her head up. "Can I look at the book? Maybe I can figure out a way to get that arm to move even if there are diamonds moving."

"Sure," Hermione said, pushing it over to her as she headed out. "Guess I'll see you in an hour, then, let me know if you find anything."

"Perhaps some drinks," Severus suggested, getting up to grab some cups from the side table. It wasn't long after Jennifer found herself taking a moment to sip her spiced tea that Boulderdash grunted and adjusted his glasses, a rather toothy smile appearing on the goblin's face.

"Well, what is this?" he said, unrolling a piece of parchment. "A receipt, from Tassels and Panning, for the purchase of 'seven pre-cut diamonds'…and it appears they paid nearly twenty five galleons for them…top price in the nineteen twenties…"

"What?" Jennifer said, dropping the book in front of her in surprise.

"To one named Marcus Antonius. Really, you humans don't have much imagination when it comes to aliases, do you?" Boulderdash smirked. Jennifer took grabbed the parchment out of hands.

"He sold them like that?" Jennifer said.

"Ah look, here's another. Seven pre-cut diamonds again... Tassels and Panning, marked for one week later," Boulderdash pointed out. Soon Severus was beside him, helping him sort out more of the receipts, gathering quite a pile of them. Jennifer glanced at them as they came out, shaking her head as she read them one by one.

"Nearly every single one of these is selling diamonds to Tassels and Panning Jeweler's… except this one… for Gribitz Watch Emporium," Jennifer said, shaking her head. "Rotten Marcus is right. He wasn't selling these to distribute them; he was doing it to make a profit! I bet he stole all the diamonds after Blithers was put away and lived on them for ages. I can't believe it! Were all those jewels in those families' hands merely a coincidence?"

"Well, he did at least split them up into groups… of course, if I were Tassels or Panning, I would have been a bit suspicious of anyone selling over six hundred at once," Boulderdash said.

"There is still the matter of Rigs, and what might have happened to him," Severus mused. "And I seriously doubt that Ciardoth was leaving her message of death to a dead man."

"Perhaps Marcus is still alive somewhere," Jennifer said. Severus couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Jennifer, ever since your father turned up alive, you've questioned every single death that you haven't witnessed. I suspect Marcus is probably dead, perhaps was even murdered. The answer lies with the one we don't know about… with Rigs. This weekend while we're with the children, I think I'll run down to Myrkinbrek to see if I can talk Tassels and Panning into letting me see some of their old sales records." Boulderdash snorted dubiously at that. Severus drew himself up, folding his arms. "I happen to be a very good customer of theirs. And while we're on the subject, perhaps to be on the safe side, we should go through your jewelry box again, Jennifer," Severus said, ignoring the exasperated look on her face. "The last thing I want to find is a member of my family with one of these."


	25. Question of Sanity

Chapter Twenty-Five

Question of Sanity

"What do you mean you have some?" Mandria demanded, instantly getting hushed by Alex. "Have you gone mad? Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I haven't had a chance what with Xavier poking around all the time and Father appearing around every corner like he has been," Alex said, looking nervously towards the other side of the room where Xavier was intently watching the goings on in the sparring ring. "Just before Yule, after my brothers and sister and I found out about what was at stake, we found a picture in the paper of one of the stolen items so my sister could paint it and well… some of the diamonds were embedded in a locket with the painting of a woman inside it, so we went into this cave somewhere and stole a set of diamonds back."

"What?" Rose said in shock, thinking perhaps Mandria was right about Alex going mad after all.

"It was decided that I would be the one to hold it because Hogwarts was safer than the Weasleys, and because we were afraid they'd be in more danger," Alex explained. "Well, what did you expect us to do, nothing? Sorry, but if the world's going to end, I'd rather have a bit of warning about it first, even if it does mean getting in the line of fire."

"Does Dumbledore know?" Rose asked.

"No, of course not! We made Andrew swear he wouldn't tell."

"Your parents are going to kill you," Mandria decided.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" Alex pleaded. "Please don't. Really, I sleep a lot better at night knowing I have them."

"Snape and Gaffney!" Jennifer called out, and reluctantly Alex left her friends, getting her wand from off the wall.

It actually took longer to convince Ted to get into the ring than it did for Alex to lay him flat against the mat with his wand halfway across the floor. But Alex looked up in surprise as her mother barked at her when she tried to leave the ring. "Haven't you forgotten something?"

"Huh?" Alex said.

"Alex, where's your good sportsmanship? Help him up and shake his hand!" Jennifer said. Alex, who had never been made to do that in Snape's ring, hurried over apologetically and helped Ted up. Handing him back his wand, the boy gave her a timid smile in return.

"Wow, I guess she can be nice in the ring, after all," Mary murmured as they came out. Hearing the comment, Jennifer squinted over at her husband and made a note to keep a closer eye on his ring from then on.

Right now it was Conner Donovan and Xavier Platt going at it, and Alex couldn't resist stopping to watch. Conner was pulling out every spell he could think of; quite the aggressive sparrer. But through all the nasty attacks Xavier stayed collected, blocking any spell that got close and dodging those that he couldn't block.

"He's trying to wear him out," Stewart said beside her. "I wish Conner would slow down a bit. He reminds me of my brother, always trying to prove himself."

Alex looked at Stewart thoughtfully and back to the ring, finding that she agreed with him. Conner did seem to be taking a lot of risks just to prove himself, and here was no exception. It was also obvious that his efforts weren't going to pay off, despite the fact that Xavier seemed to be losing a bit of ground under the onslaught. The moment Conner hesitated, Xavier switched to the offensive, blasting him with the simple disarm spell that left him sprawled on his back. A round of applause went up as Snape lazily called the match in Xavier's favor and it appeared on the scoreboard, Xavier hopping out of the ring after a half-hearted handshake and no attempt to help him up. Stewart sighed, and went over to meet Conner as he pulled himself out of the ring.

"Good match," Alex told Xavier as he worked his way through his friends and over to her.

"Well, I took a few bruises, but I knew I'd have him in the end… of course I learned how to work that Disarm spell by watching you do it," he said in a low voice, winking at her before heading to the Slytherin benches. Alex shook her head, knowing full well he could control that spell quite well before she even got there, brushing aside the complement. Finally she headed back to her friends, who were huddled together whispering.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, sitting down beside them. "I hope it's not about me."

"Of course it's about you," Mandria said with annoyance. "This isn't exactly the brightest thing you've ever done…"

"But, we've decided to support you," Rose finished with a nod. "Friends need to stick together, after all."

"Sure, if the world's going to end anyhow, I'd much rather know about it," Mandria decided.

"Rose Bailey!" Madame Brittle called impatiently from the back ring, hands on her hips. "I've never met a Seeker that moved this slow!"

A few chuckles came out from the other students and Rose leapt to her feet and ran to grab her wand, Madam Brittle still shaking her head slightly as she headed over to the ring.

Jennifer paused to glance over at Severus, who was squinting at the three girls suspiciously. How she hated not knowing what was going on! How on earth did other parents survive it? Sighing softly, she turned her attention back to the match.

Severus, however, was not about to give in so easily. He had seen a look in his daughter's eye that he had too often seen in Jennifer's when she was about to get in over her head in something, and had years of practice of what to do when he saw it. So it wasn't long after the tedious first night of the tournament finally came to an end that Severus excused himself and shadowed his daughter to her rooms, checking each painting carefully as he passed. It was as he was turning to head back that an apparition drifted into view at the end of the hall, looking at him with a glum but thoughtful gaze.

"Aren't you in the wrong hallway?" Icarus Ravenclaw asked. "Slytherin is downstairs, isn't it?"

"Since when did the mascot turn into a hall monitor?" Severus said quietly, not bothering to stop. Icarus, not in the least bit offended, hovered beside him companionably.

"Well, I'm also a professor, and as a professor that doesn't have to sleep, I like to use my time to keep an eye on things. Wasn't that what you were doing? Keeping an eye on things?" Icarus asked, pausing a moment for an answer that didn't come. "You don't trust her very much, do you?"

"No," Severus said, pausing a moment to look behind him irritably. "She's hiding something, I can feel it."

"Well, if you're right, I suppose she must not trust you very much either," Icarus said.

"Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around stating the obvious?" Severus asked, stopping before they got to the stairwell where he was sure a bunch of nosy pictures were waiting to hear anything he might say.

"I'm not sure it is all that obvious," Icarus persisted. "It's been bothering you lately, hasn't it? First Jennifer keeping the fact she couldn't read the children from you, then the children themselves, and even your uncle, although perhaps that seems more understandable."

"Icarus, it's late. I hardly have time to stand here all night and listen to you try to psychoanalyze me, so if you don't mind…"

"Time! Yes, now we're getting to the heart of the matter, aren't we, although that word seems to keep cropping up of late in any case. You don't have time to listen to anyone, do you? Oh, you may spend a day a week with them, and weasel in hours every day for Jennifer, but how much of that time is spent listening?" Icarus asked.

"How ever did Sirius manage to stay sane in that prison with you around?" Severus retorted, heading down the hall and up the stairs. But ignoring the ghost did little good to dissuade him, and Icarus floated calmly up behind Severus.

"I only wish there were something I could tell you about Alex," Icarus continued. "But everything is still so fuzzy right now. I worry about her too, you know. She reminds me a lot of my own daughter." Icarus faltered slightly, and Severus slowed a bit. "I suppose I've never told you about her, have I? She had been a Ravenclaw too. She was afraid of me, I think… so little she knew me, so much time I spent beneath this castle with things I probably shouldn't have gotten involved in. But I loved her…my two boys, my wife, I loved them all." It was then that Severus stopped, unable to bring himself to turn around.

"Why, Icarus? You were a Potions Master, there were other ways you could have attempted to stop Voldemort's existence other than death."

"Ah, I wondered when someone would actually get around to asking me that," Icarus said, floating forward a bit. "I don't suppose my practiced answer that it seemed more thorough at the time would sit well with you, either. Ghosts can have a rather morbid sense of humor, you know. Insanity, perhaps, would be the simplest reason."

"If that were the only reason you killed yourself, you would not be so coherent as a ghost," Severus reasoned.

"Do you think so?" Icarus said with interest. "No one else would have questioned my insanity for a moment then, not even myself. Living in all times…remembering the future as well as the past…it does something to you after a while as you experience things first in the future, then the present, then the past instead of the 'natural' way around. I would be the first to admit that I did not gain my sanity until after my death, when everything I remember, whether it's in my descendents future or not, is still remembrances of the past now. I have no new ones to replace them. Ironic, I suppose, that in some way I feel that the shred of sanity I did have left when I was alive, was the fact that I could see my own death." Severus squinted at him, not quite understanding. "Time can be an overwhelming thing, Severus, if you see too much of it. Seeing the end of my cursed memory was rather comforting, even if I still saw my ancestors futures, even knowing that one of them… I saw through his eyes as well, you know."

"So what was it you were trying to stop, Icarus? Him, or just your memory of him?" Severus asked.

"That's a good question," Icarus said thoughtfully. "And one I don't know the answer to. Perhaps I did it to save my wife and children anguish. For some reason that part I can't remember all that well. But I do know they didn't die the way I saw them die. All my life I saw them die tortured, horrible deaths because of something I'd done, not knowing how it came to pass, and although I knew I couldn't change their fate completely, I was able to make sure that they would have painless deaths through my potions. Wouldn't you have done the same?"

"Of course not! I would have fought it. I'd have done everything I could to stop it."

"Now you sound like Jennifer," Icarus said with amusement. "But believe me, if you had my curse of seeing their deaths over and over again you might have felt differently."

"Then why did you marry her at all, or have children for that matter, if you knew what it was going to come to?" Severus snapped.

"Come, now Severus, you've always been the realist. You're mortal. You know Jennifer will die someday and any children that you have, even if you don't see it because you're dead yourself. Why did you marry her?" Icarus asked, still sounding amused. "I may have been insane, but not enough to pass up the brief chance of happiness that she and I were meant to have together."

"Why do I stop and listen to ghosts? I should know better by now," Severus muttered to himself, turning back around.

"Yes, you should," Icarus agreed emphatically. "We are such a morbid bunch, aren't we? Why did you stop and talk to me? Not just because I was pestering you, I'd wager."

"Maybe because perhaps I thought I might learn something useful for a change," Severus said, getting to the door.

"And did you?" Icarus asked.

"Yes, I learned you were insane when you were alive," Severus said curtly, going inside.

"And it took you ten years to decide that," Icarus said, pausing by the door. "Thank you at least giving me the benefit of the doubt. But why is it that you're more willing to listen to an insane dead person than your family?"

Severus shut the door in the ghost's face then turned to lean on it, closing his eyes for a moment to try to clear his thoughts. Exhaling softly he tossed aside his cloak and quietly opened the bedroom door where Jennifer sat, reading in bed, her lips pursed slightly as if trying to understand something she had read. She still looked incredibly young for him, no different then she had looked the summer after Alicia was born. He stood there for a long time before she finally noticed him, jumping from being startled and losing her grip on her book.

"Why must you do that?" Jennifer said with exasperation, blushing slightly at her own reaction as she found her place and put her book aside.

"What, am I not allowed to admire my own wife from time to time?" Severus asked, closing the door behind himself and getting undressed.

"Is something wrong?" Jennifer asked, trying to catch a glimpse of his face.

"And why is it that you assume something's wrong any time I pause to admire you?" Severus challenged.

"Because I know you," Jennifer said. "What took you so long getting back?"

"Icarus latched on to me."

"Yes, that definitely explains that," Jennifer agreed, slipping farther under the covers. "He's gotten positively impossible lately."

"Yes, I would tend to agree with you," Severus said, sitting on the bed. "Perhaps he has good reason to be, however, considering the nature of our new adversary."

"I'm not sure we know everything about her nature," Jennifer sighed. "Why is she so intent on destroying us?"

"Not us, everything," Severus said, but then suddenly grew more thoughtful, glancing over at her. "Perhaps Icarus was of help after all. We spoke of his death, his questionable sanity, and one of the remarks he made was that the only peace of mind he had was seeing his own death."

"Oh, sure, that would put me at ease," Jennifer said sarcastically.

"Consider for a moment, however, that you're in his position…cursed to see the infinite…something so finite as one's own life would keep one from going completely insane," Severus said, laying beside her.

"Icarus is insane."

"Was insane, yes," Severus said. "As a ghost he's been quite reasonable. But that's besides the point… there are levels of insanity just as there are levels of sanity. I would even say that Merlin himself isn't completely sane, warped by his own visions of time as Icarus was, but neither of them are affected as strongly as Ciardoth. So I wonder, what if she doesn't see her own death?"

"Doesn't see it?"

"Icarus was mostly human, Merlin had human blood in him… their mortality kept them sane. But what if you were immortal, perhaps not only from another world but a different time stream, and your mind constantly showed you the infinite with no promise of relief in sight? I think that is probably what drove her insane to the extent that she is."

"So what you're saying is that ultimately she's attempting to destroy herself?" Jennifer asked.

"As well as destroy everything else she has ever witnessed, by destroying time itself. The only thing other than destruction that she appears to be consumed with is causing as much pain as possible to those she feels are her enemies before she destroys them… namely the one who has been working against her by hiding the diamonds. But it is her lack of self-preservation that makes her all the more dangerous. Voldemort had a great will to survive, and to seek power… Ciardoth seeks only destruction."

"Do you think this Rigs is even alive?" Jennifer asked. Severus thought a moment and then nodded.

"Yes. I believe my sister is right on her idea about how Ciardoth thinks. Rigs, if that's who it is trying to stop her, will be the last person she strikes."

"If we only knew who that was," Jennifer sighed.

"Well, at least we've eliminated Marcus," Severus said, settling in. "It's Tassels and Panning we have to deal with now."

"You think they'll cooperate? You know how goblins can be," Jennifer said.

"Yes," Severus mused. "I suppose I ought to check our bank account before we go." Jennifer didn't feel very heartened by that remark.


	26. Security Breach

Chapter Twenty-Six

Security Breach

It had become easier and easier over the years for Jennifer to switch from teacher mode to parent mode on Saturday mornings. But that particular Saturday morning was an exception as thoughts invaded concerning what Severus was planning to do.

Aurelius, Andrew and Alicia excitedly put on their coats and gloves and chattered about the trip. Their mum didn't take them to Myrkinbrek very often, and even if she did, they found themselves rushed about without much time to really took. Usually they went one at a time with their father, and all he ever seemed to do was spend hours in Tassels and Panning with only a momentary stop at the bookstore or toyshop so that whichever child he was with could pick out an item for themselves and each of their siblings. Perhaps now with both parents going, their mum wouldn't be able to rush, and their father wouldn't be able to ignore the other shops.

"Do you still have the list from Mister Pyther, Mum?" Alicia asked excitedly as she fiddled with her buttons.

"Yes, I have it, although I still can't imagine how you possibly went through all of this in a month," Jennifer said, glancing at the list.

"We're taking the class still too, Mum, it's very interesting," Andrew said.

"I think it's boring," Aurelius said.

"I'd rather you didn't go anyhow!" Alicia said icily.

"Alicia!"

"Mum, Aurelius keeps painting sunbursts and sunrises!" Andrew said accusingly.

"Aurelius!"

"Tattle tale," Aurelius muttered.

"Mr. Pyther happens to be a very good friend of mine," Jennifer said sternly, nodding to Severus as he appeared from their bedroom with their cloaks. "And if you can't behave in his class, Aurelius, we'll have you removed from it."

"He's a vampire, Mum. And he may be good friends with you, but I don't think Father likes him very much," Aurelius said, glancing over at him.

"That's entirely beside the point," Severus snapped. "He is your teacher and as such you will respect him. Whether you or I or anyone else likes him is irrelevant." Jennifer got an amused look on her face, smiling broadly at her husband when he squinted at her. "Here," he said, putting her cloak around her shoulders. Feeling the extra weight of the cloak, and hearing the clink of the potions, Jennifer looked over at him curiously.

"We're wearing the Chest Cloaks to Myrkinbrek? Are we expecting trouble?" Jennifer murmured.

"Merely a precaution," he answered in a low voice. "I have an odd feeling we might need them." Jennifer gazed at him but said nothing, trying not to be worried. Severus was always being overly cautious, and his tendency to be that way had saved them any number of times. Hopefully this was just another one of those times when he was just overreacting.

"Shall I sketch up a painting for us?" Alicia asked hopefully.

"No, there's nowhere private enough to land down there that wouldn't have someone there asking too many questions about how we got there without a port key. You'll take the floo system," Severus said.

"Come along, everyone in the fire," Jennifer said, the flames splitting to let them in without coming near any of them. Severus waited until they were on their way before Disapparating, appearing just as they reached the entry plaza.

"I don't want to spend the entire time we're here in the book store!" Aurelius was protesting as Severus walked up to them.

"You can come with me if you like, but I think you are better off going with your mother to run errands," Severus said.

"Where are you going?" Andrew asked.

"Tassels and Panning jewelry shop."

"I should have known. Why are you going there this time of year? It's not anyone's birthday or anything," Aurelius asked.

"I have a birthday in two and a half months," Alicia reminded them all brightly.

"I think Rel was referring to Mum," Andrew whispered to her.

"Enough, we've too much to do to stand here and argue. Coming or staying?" Severus asked impatiently.

"Staying." Aurelius said.

"I'll go take care of business at Gringotts and the booksellers and we will meet you there," Jennifer said calmly.

"But what about the toy shop?" Andrew asked.

"We're not even to spring yet and you're bored with your Christmas gifts already?" Jennifer sighed. "Maybe we'll stop in for a moment, but we won't keep your father waiting."

"I will be a while," Severus said. "After all, I have to haggle."

"Wonderful," Jennifer said in a less than enthusiastic tone, nudging the children to head towards the bank while he turned with a nod and strode in the other direction, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

"I thought father said the only one who can haggle with goblins are goblins," Andrew said.

"He probably did," Jennifer agreed. "Never haggle with a goblin unless you want to pay more than what he originally offers you."

"Then why would he do it?" Aurelius asked.

"Never mind that, let's just get to the bank," Jennifer said briskly.

At least it wasn't far. How she hated Myrkinbrek! Oh, she loved the beautiful and fantastic goblin shops and the hustle of the crowd, but did it all have to be underground? Yes, she knew it was underground for many good reasons. In fact, during the revolts the few hidden goblin villages on the surface had been destroyed, but Myrkinbrek had always somehow managed to get through everything as a thriving community.

She was even less thrilled to be going to Gringotts. But they only had a few hours during the day to spend with the children and get back to work, so it only made sense to split up and take care of errands while Severus was vying for information. So she gritted her teeth and kept her unreasonable fears of cave-ins in check, while trailing behind her children whispered to each other, discussing their suspicions on what their parents were up to.

"Now, I want you to stay over here by the entrance while I arrange to get in our vault," Jennifer told them, nodding over to the small desks that were to one side of Gringotts Lower Branch.

"We're going to get to ride in the cars again?" Andrew said excitedly.

"Which vault are we going to today, Snape or Craw?" asked Aurelius.

"Craw. So don't make me have to remind you a million times not to touch anything when we get there, or I'll not let you talk me into going into the toy shop," Jennifer said. "I'll be right back." The three of them watched as their mother got in line. Alicia turned to look back at her brothers with a sigh.

"It would be the Craw vault, after all the times we hoped they'd get into it from Diagon Alley! Now it's the closest vault and it's the Snape vault that's far away," Alicia pouted. "Another short ride!"

"Well, if you didn't have to get those special brushes Mr. Fearfangs ordered, we could have started at Diagon and taken the long route here," Aurelius sneered.

"Please don't call Pyther that! He's always been very sweet and kind to us and you know it," Alicia said defensively.

"Maybe too sweet," Aurelius said. "Think he likes boys?"

"Rel, cut it out," Andrew snapped. "Father's right, you need to respect your teachers more."

"My teachers are at Stoddard and none of them lurk around in the dark jumping any time they see their own shadow," Aurelius said. "He's just there to keep us from going off on our own. It's been so long since we've been anywhere interesting that even I am getting bored."

"Well, he's done wonders for Alicia's paintings. They all look more real than they ever did before, and did you notice? The last time we did go to Egypt with Mr. Weasley, it didn't take half as long as it did when we started taking those classes, isn't that right, Alicia?" Andrew said.

"I wonder what that odd fog is all about?" Alicia murmured. Confused by her answer, her two brothers looked up to find that quite a few of the customers and most of the goblins were wondering the same thing as a warm thick mist rolled out of the vault shaft. Jennifer had also turned to look at it, walking over to the head officer who was standing nearby.

"What on Earth would cause that?" Jennifer asked sharply. The goblin eyed her before looking back.

"I have no idea…" he admitted then paused a moment. "Sounds like a car is coming down the shaft." At first, Jennifer didn't hear anything. Then after a minute she heard it, scraping against the rails, growing louder as it approached. "It's coming in too fast. Everyone off the platform!" the goblin barked. Goblins and wizards alike jumped back at the sound of his voice, and just in time as the cart sped into view. Sparks flew around the rail as it put on the brakes hard and then bumped into the wooden barrier at the end of the track.

"Gorgegut! What are you doing down here?" the officer barked at the shaken goblin in the cart, helping him hour.

"Mortgrim, someone… some _thing_ has breached security!" he panted.

"Impossible," Mortgrim snapped.

"I'm not sure how it happened. There was just a sudden flash, and this mist rolled in, and then a vault alarm starting going off!" Gorgegut explained.

"We didn't hear the alarm down here…"

"Ciardoth," Jennifer interrupted. "You fools, if there was a flash of light, it was her, I'm sure of it! Ready that car, we need to go after her!"

"I'm not going back up there!" Gorgegut protested.

"Do as she says! I'll go myself," Mortgrim said. Jennifer hurried back over to where the children were standing, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Aurelius! Take these two to Tassels and Panning immediately! Tell your father that Ciardoth is in the vaults. Now!" Jennifer barked as she headed back over to the cart.

Aurelius grabbed a hold of the other two's sleeves and dragged them forward, the three of them darting into the crowded streets, pushing their way passed the protesting goblins and shoppers. Andrew had to pause and help Alicia as the younger girl developed a stitch in her side, yelling at Aurelius to slow down. But Aurelius didn't, bursting into the jewelry store at the end of the street. Severus, who was inspecting a silvery chain the goblin brothers were coaxing him into buying, looked up in surprise as the other two also ran in to the door and all three of them started talking at once.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" he shouted in such an alarming voice that they did, using the opportunity to catch their breath. "Rel, where is your mother?"

"At the bank with Ciardoth," Aurelius said. Severus handed the chain back to the goblins.

"Follow," he said as he went out of the shop, and the three hurried behind them. For a split second, they thought perhaps that they'd be going along for the adventure, but when Severus merely strode right across the street and into the wand shop, their hopes were instantly dashed. The bell rang loudly as they entered, and the owner Grendelbane peered in curiously from the back room, the wand he was sanding still in hand.

Severus paid little attention to him, stepping over to a glass front cabinet and rapping is knuckles on it. The door opened and a Wand came out, floating in midair as it looked expectantly at Severus.

"Watch them. Don't let them leave the store, and don't let them out of your sight," Severus ordered the Wand. The Wand made a motion as if in salute, and then took a position as if it were being hoisted over a soldier's shoulder and began pacing around them. "I'm leaving the children here with the Wand for a moment. They'll be no trouble," Severus said briskly to Grendelbane before hurrying back out of the door.

"Oh, very well, Wand, but don't expect me to do your babysitting for you. You took the responsibility, _you_ take care of them," the gruff goblin grunted, heading to the back room again.

"We are being babysat by a Wand," Aurelius said, a pure look of disgust on his face. "If this gets back to school, I'm going to die of embarrassment."

"I'm more worried about Mum and Father," Andrew whispered. "I hope they're not in over their heads."

* * *

"Can you see anything?" Jennifer asked Mortgrim from where she huddled in the back of the car, trying to keep her stomach in place.

"No, but we don't have far to go… the diamonds you spoke of are in the lower vaults, and that's only two levels down from here," he assured her.

Jennifer felt anything but reassured. They were already deep below the earth, and the thought of two more levels made her head throb. It was also getting hotter by the moment, but as Jennifer reached for her wand to cool them off, Mortgrim stopped her.

"I wouldn't try that. One of the security precautions on this level is made to go off if anyone casts a spell, and you wouldn't like what happens next," Mortgrim said.

"Thank you, Severus," she murmured to herself, feeling her potions with her hand, trying to think which ones might possibly work on her. Suddenly the car started to shake, and even before Mortgrim barked at her to get farther down she was on the floor as he crouched near the brake, drawing it back. "What is it?"

"Something is wrong with the track," Mortgrim said. "I think it's melted," he said as it finally slowed to a stop.

"Melted?" Jennifer said, standing up. "By what?" Just then there was a loud, echoing roar followed by a crash that sent some dust off the ceiling. "Sorry I asked," Jennifer said, her voice unsteady.

"Someone let out the dragon, it seems," Mortgrim said, unhooking the lantern and stepping out.

"Wait, you really have a dragon down here?" Jennifer said. "I thought that story was only something you all made up to keep people from robbing the place."

"Yes, that's exactly what we want people to think," the goblin said. "At least we'll probably only find a charred remains in place of an intruder."

"Ciardoth can turn into a dragon. I seriously doubt she's dead," Jennifer told him as she climbed out after him.

"Oh?" The goblin said, musing as they headed down the track. "That is going to complicate things."

"You know my husband, do you?" Jennifer said dryly. The ground rumbled gently and she froze in time to hear a pitiful whining cry that silenced as quickly as it sounded. "That doesn't sound good."

"Quickly! This way," Mortgrim said, leading her further down the dark tunnel.

The heat had made the air very heavy, and Jennifer was finding she was having trouble breathing. But her mind had to stay on keeping her footing on the slats, for between them was only darkness, going down as far as she could see. A loud booming noise was echoing through the tunnel, and every now and then a slight shudder would accompany it, sending down another layer of dust plummeting past them into the depths.

"What am I doing here?" Jennifer asked herself softly, gritting her teeth.

"We're coming up to a side track that connects this part of the line with the line from the Diagon Alley branch," Mortgrim told her. "With any luck there's a car there, and even if not, we'll have a walkway that'll lead us around to Vault One."

Jennifer hurried as fast as she dared, feeling a bit of relief when they finally reached the other track and the walkway that lead around the vaults. There wasn't a car there, but it was evident from the noise that it wasn't far. Readying a potion in hand the two of them broke into a run the moment they stepped off the tracks. As they ran passed a Vault marked 0000 towards 000, a break on the trackside of the walkway made them slow down. It was as if something had crashed into it, scorching the walkway on its way past. Luckily, there was enough room to step around, but the track beside them was completely gone, the ends remaining all melted and gnarled with a gaping hole in between them.

"Now we know what happened to the dragon," Jennifer said, hugging the wall and creeping around it.

"Someone owes us a new dragon," Mortgrim said with a scowl, deftly working his way to the other side. "Come on." The shaking and booming noise grew worse now, and Jennifer found herself having to muster up every ounce of control she had just to steady her nerves. As they rounded the corner past Vault 0, they finally saw what was creating it. It was coming from the tail of the largest dragon Jennifer had ever seen beating against a vault door. Miraculously, the door showed only minor dents, which infuriated the dragon even more.

"Attention intruder!" Mortgrim said in a voice so loud that Jennifer was slightly taken aback. Ciardoth suddenly stopped mid-swing, looking around at them with cold, glowing slit eyes. "You are trespassing on Gringotts Bank property! Surrender at once!"

The dragon broke into a rumbling growl that sounded like laughter.

"Stupid goblin," the dragon said in a booming feminine voice. "It is you who will surrender! You will open the door for me, and you will do it now, because you know that I will kill you if you do not cooperate."

"I'd sooner die than let anyone undermine Gringotts' security!" Mortgrim said proudly.

"Yes, but would you let a valued customer die in your place?" Ciardoth asked, her attention finally resting solely on Jennifer. "At last we meet, Jennifer Craw."

"At last?" Jennifer said in surprise, but quickly recovered. "Who are you?"

"More than I appear, and one who knows you very well," Ciardoth said. A moment later the eyes began to change shape and the dragon grow smaller until finally Ciardoth took the shape once more that she had in the Chamber. "You think me your enemy, although you have greater. I merely wait to see your death; others would truly make you suffer. Now order that goblin to open the vault!"

"Just what century do you think you are living in? I give the orders around here," Mortgrim said.

"I live in them all," Ciardoth said coolly. "And as for you, you'll soon live in none. So much for goblin independence," she sneered, raising her hand and pushing it towards Mortgrim.

As if he were physically pushed, he lurched backwards across the tracks and towards the hole. But Jennifer had been alert for such a move from her and grabbed onto him. As Ciardoth laughed maniacally, Jennifer found herself being pulled in as well and scrambled to lodge a foot against one of the slats, using all her strength to stop it. But she soon realized she that she couldn't hold on for long, for within seconds, she felt herself weakening and her foot slipping. "Now, goblin. Choose whether to open the door, or meet your death. Of course, you do realize that even if you are dead, I can always use your lifeless hand and open the door on my own."

"Craw! Let go!" Mortgrim hissed.

"No, I won't!" Jennifer shouted angrily. "Do what she says, Mortgrim! It's not worth it! She's not won yet, these aren't the last ones she needs, you know!"

"They belong to clients!" he protested.

"Yes, clients whose lives we saved by doing this. Besides, they're insured!" Jennifer snapped back in annoyance. "The bank's not liable!"

"Oh, well why didn't you say so in the first place? Fine, I'll open the door!" Mortgrim said. Immediately the pulling stopped and they were flung backwards against the tracks.

"Goblins!" Jennifer said with exasperation as she scrambled to her feet. She watched Ciardoth guardedly as Mortgrim moved to the vault, and with a series of complex movements with his finger caused a series of locks to click into place.

"You are such a fool, Jennifer Craw," Ciardoth tsked. "Willing to sacrifice yourself for this goblin, over something that will in the end cost everyone's eternity."

"The only time that truly exists is the present," Jennifer said defiantly. "For example…" She quickly threw the bottle she held to break on the floor at Ciardoth's feet, causing the contents to begin to crystallize around her.

"So you want to play after all, do you?" Ciardoth said, seemingly unconcerned about the crystal working its way up around her waist.

She spread out both arms and let out an ear throbbing note so severe that Jennifer found herself on the ground, and just in time as the crystal shattered sending jagged shards across in every direction. Mortgrim took a shard in the leg, leaving him on the ground. Ciardoth stepped out of the crystal, seemingly unconcerned about them now as she threw open the door and walked inside.

Still lying on her side, Jennifer stayed quiet as she tried to clear her head, feeling around to find out if any potions had survived the blast. Many were cracked, and a couple had even shattered, so she struggled to take her cloak off before they seeped through their holsters, slipping her wand out of the sleeve.

"Don't use it," Mortgrim hissed softly from where he lay. "Close the door! Hurry!"

Seeing the sense in his plan, Jennifer pulled herself to her feet and dove towards the heavy door, giving it a strong shove. But just before the thick door sealed, a flash of light burst around the edge and Jennifer found herself being grabbed from behind. As Jennifer moved to attack, Ciardoth went for the wand, but the moment her hand touched it, she began to cry out in apparent anguish. Recovering quickly, she grabbed a hold of Jennifer's wrist, twisting it with such inhuman strength that Jennifer had to drop it.

"So, you would try to imprison me, would you?" Ciardoth snarled, the pain in Jennifer's arm increasing steadily. "You've only sealed your own fate! I have seen your death, Jennifer. Do you want to know how you die? At least a little hint?" Ciardoth asked, her mocking voice full of hatred. "Perhaps its best you find out for yourself!" she decided, opening the door enough to shove Jennifer in, slamming it behind her and leaving her sealed in complete darkness.

But Ciardoth didn't have long to admire her handiwork, for it was not even an instant later when a cart appeared on the Diagon Alley side of the track, slowing to an easy stop in front of them with only one passenger.

"Ciardoth!" Severus said, pointing his wand at her.

"Ah, Severus Snape, we meet at last," Ciardoth said, watching the new arrival carefully. "You might as well put that down. You won't be using it. In fact, allow me to save you a lot of anguish by disposing of you while you can still die… happily."

Before he could answer, the broken ends of the track beyond suddenly began to curl up, breaking the slates of wood in between and snaking towards them, intent on Severus.

"Don't use the wand!" Mortgrim barked again as Severus dodged the iron snakes, clanging on the walls as they missed.

"Where is Jennifer?" he demanded.

"Does it really matter?" Ciardoth said. "Oh, I suppose it does to you now, but it wouldn't, if you remembered things like I did. Poor Severus," she tsked. "She leaves you, you know… all because of another man. She's going to forget all about you and leave you alone with the children. But then, that's what one gets for falling into blind loyalty when one should know better. In fact, you would probably do better just letting me destroy time while I can. It will save you quite a bit of grief."

"Stop toying, Ciardoth. If you're as knowledgeable as you think you are, then you know I wouldn't believe such lies," Severus snapped.

"Very well, suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you," Ciardoth said, her eyes focusing on the other set of rails which rose to snap at him as well. "I'm sure this will keep you busy for a while, at least a few hours until the inevitable happens and the last of the air inside the vault is spent. Stealing her breath might have been more efficient, but then, why try to change a death that suits me so well?" she asked herself, disappearing in a flash of light.

As one of the iron snakes made another strike, Severus smashed a phial into it. For a moment nothing seemed to happen, until all the sudden, the iron grew redder and redder until it corroded away with rust. The car shifted from under Severus as part of the track dropped away, and Severus moved to try and leap out.

Just then, the other rail snapped like a whip and Severus found himself propelled forward in the car, peeling away from the area at a breakneck speed. He reached for the brake only to realize the serpent rails had snapped it in half. Cursing lightly, he knew what he had to do. Drinking a speed potion down to improve his chances, he leaned to one side to try to get the car to shift, and kept veering the cart in that direction until he found himself in a great intersection of criss-crossing tracks. Spying a light in the distance, Severus watched it grow nearer and as it began to pass leapt across, barely able to clear the gap, falling hard into the car. The goblin driver turned and stared at him in surprise.

"Take me to Vault One, Griphook's orders!" Severus barked at him. "But don't take the lower tracks and watch out when you get near, the rail is bound to attack back!"

"I'd better get extra pay for this," the goblin said, switching to another track.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Severus yelled at him.

"You're starting to sound like my supervisor. Very well then, hang on," the goblin said, pushing it to the limit.

It was a good thing that the mist from the dragon fight had not settled along that track at the speed they were going, and the goblin was not taking the straight route. Severus knew it did little good to bark at him, for he was only doing as he was taught to do, but time was of the essence. Suddenly the goblin yelped in surprise and Severus saw the iron snakes had curled upwards near vaults two and three so that any car approaching would be launched towards the ceiling. Seeing no other way but through, Severus pulled out his wand again, blasting the obstacles out of the way with a fireball and then pointing it at their car with a harsh, '_Wingardium Leviosa!_'

Propelled by the spell and the rails' change of angle, the car skipped to the side, crashing into the wall near the vault and barely missing Mortgrim on its way past. Mortgrim was groaning loudly, and the other goblin climbed out and ran over to him, Severus leaping out and following behind him.

"Boss! Are you all right?" the goblin asked, inspecting his leg.

"Take this," Severus snapped impatiently, throwing him a healing potion. "Where's my wife?"

"In there," Mortgrim said, pointing at the vault. "You used magic, didn't you? You have the Grigotts' Curse for life now!"

"Damn the curses! Get her out of there!" Severus said, moving to pull him up.

"Don't touch me! Stay back!" Mortgrim said in fear, scooting away from him. "Captooth, help me!"

Captooth was careful not to get near Severus as well, but Severus could have cared less about their actions or the consequences of his spell casting. All he could think of was Jennifer, knowing what she would be going through. But at Mortgrim's touch, the door burst open and Severus grabbed the lamp out of Captooth's hand and went in. Jennifer, huddled against one corner had looked up the moment the door opened, her haunted face instantly filled with tears of relief as she shakily got up and went over to Severus, falling into his arms.

"Severus… she has them! We couldn't do anything…"

"I know, it's all over now," Severus reassured her, walking her out.

"It's not over until I get out of this horrid town and beastly bank and back above ground where I belong!" Jennifer declared.

"We need to walk quite some way before we reach a point where the track is safe again and we can get another car, so we'd best get started," Captooth suggested, supporting Mortgrim.

"Don't touch me," Mortgrim told Severus.

"We'll just walk ahead of you, if you don't mind," Severus said irritably.

"Don't touch any of the vault doors, either," Mortgrim said.

"Why is he…what did you do, Severus?" Jennifer asked.

"Never mind that, let's just get above ground, and worry about whatever sorts of curses I have on me later," Severus muttered. "Don't worry about the children either, they're safe with Grendelbane."

"Severus," Jennifer spoke quietly once they started to gain some distance in front of the goblins. "Promise me when I die I won't be buried." Severus didn't answer at first, so taken aback by the statement that it took him a moment to digest it.

"You'll have to have someone else promise you that," Severus said at last. "I'll be damned if anything is going to happen to you while I'm still alive."


	27. Flickering Lights

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Flickering Candles

Not long after dinner, Jennifer found herself escorting Alastor, Audi and Harry to Dumbledore's office to discuss what happened that day. She had barely enough time to refresh and change clothes to meet them, greeting them as warmly as she could before leading them in. As they got to the main stairwell, she heard a student calling her and turned to see Alex and Mandria coming down the stairs, Alex frowning when she saw whom she was with.

"Are we not going driving in the sled tonight?" Alex said.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Alex, I'd forgotten all about that," Jennifer said sincerely. "Honestly, I really don't have time tonight. Something's come up. Perhaps tomorrow."

"Rose will have Quidditch practice," Alex protested. "What's come up? Something with Ciardoth?" Jennifer frowned at her knowingly.

"Nothing you need to know or worry about, young lady…"

"Ah, Jennifer, a moment for a word in your ear?" Alastor said. Jennifer looked at him curiously as he stepped closer. "What happened this morning is too big of an event to hide, you know. She and the whole school will find out about this, one way or another. The question then is whose rumor do you want circulating; your own, or the ones Alex will undoubtedly receive from her siblings?"

Jennifer sighed loudly, looking at her daughter and shaking her head.

"You're right, of course, Auror Moody," she said. "Alex, why don't you meet me for breakfast tomorrow morning? We'll discuss it then."

"All right, Professor Craw," Alex said more cheerfully as they headed up the stairs, Moody winking at her with his magic eye. Alex turned to Mandria. "Well, let's go to the barn and let Xavier and Rose know we're not going out tonight."

"If Rose wasn't out there, I'd say let the bugger figure it out for himself," Mandria said. "He never gives us a single moment's peace these days."

"I still think you're too hard on him," Alex said, "although I do agree it seems to be harder and harder to have a private conversation anywhere in Hogwarts these days."

"You can say that again," Mandria said, glancing suspiciously at a painting who began to whistle softly to himself. "Come on, let's go."

"Your daughter reminds me a lot of you," Audi said quietly to Jennifer as they climbed out of hearing range. "And I still have trouble reading her, and her friend."

"Yes, I know," Jennifer sighed. "I hope she's not up to anything… dangerous."

"She's Severus' daughter as well, isn't she?" Audi said with amusement. "Better keep an eye on her too, Harry, maybe you'll get a preview about what your children are going to be like when they get to Hogwarts."

"There is no way they could possibly cause more trouble then Hermione, Ron and I did," Harry said.

"Oh gosh, I wish you hadn't said that," Jennifer chuckled. "Now I know we're in for it."

They were still teasing Harry all the way up to the spiral stairs, finding the doors open for them. Jennifer wasn't quite sure what she had walked into. Mr. Weasley seemed to have stopped with his tea cup half way to his lips and was staring aghast at Sirius while Anna sat beside him with her hand over her face. Sirius was looking challengingly across at Severus, who was standing on the other side of the room as if poised to say something uncomplimentary back. But whatever it was Severus was going to say he immediately curbed it when Jennifer entered. Instead he simply folded his arms, tapping his gloved fingers irritably and scowling across the room. Icarus had an unabashed look of amusement on his face, nodding to the four in the doorway.

"Please, come in," Dumbledore said, smiling at them from behind his desk. "Severus was just filling us in on some of the details of Ciardoth's breach of Gringotts."

"And I'm growing more and more concerned by the minute," Anna said, looking over at Jennifer. "When you spoke to Ciardoth, did she attempt to foretell anything in your future as well?"

"As well?" Jennifer asked, looking at Severus, who was doing his best to avoid her gaze. "As a matter of fact, she told me she knew how I was going to die, and then locked me in the vault," she said, looking over to Anna. "Although I gather from what she said to me that specifically wasn't the fated death spoke of. She knew I was going to get out. Especially considering she didn't make any attempt at killing the goblin who could let me out."

"It sounds to me like she was deliberately toying with them," Sirius said.

"That's exactly what worries me," Anna said. "Ciardoth is bent on destruction, she's completely obsessed with it. The only reason she might allow herself this sort of cruel satisfaction is if she were completely sure her plan is going to work. And that means she must have all the sets now. All but the last one."

"Great stars, I hope you're wrong," Jennifer said.

"I only wish we had anything to the contrary to tell you," Alastor said grimly. "We've finally completed a search of old case records, and found a number of 'sudden deaths' that fit the same description, only no one had made the connection to the diamonds a that point, including the ones in the watch. There's now less than a dozen unaccounted for pieces… and to be frank, I think Anna is probably right. And at this rate, I think it's safe to say that Ciardoth will probably find this Rigs before we do."

"Then our only chance now is to find out where they are and steal them back before she has a chance to use them," Severus said.

"We would have already done it if we could," Audi snorted at him. "She's left no signs to where she's holed up, and since she zaps herself with that flash all over everywhere, she could be holed up half way across the planet for all we know."

"I even tried to find a magic item that might be able to imitate her gift for sensing the time stream," Harry said. "But so far we haven't found anything. I don't suppose you know of any, Jennifer?"

"Every device I know of beside this hourglass works inside the frame of time…this universe's time, I mean. I've never encountered anything set up like this," Jennifer said.

"Well. Ciardoth is starting to get cocky about her success at least," Audi said. "If she gets too confident, maybe we'll get lucky and she'll make a mistake."

"Wait a minute, you just reminded me of something," Jennifer said, glancing over at the old woman. "She did make a mistake, although I'm not sure how important it is. When I ran into her, she greeted me with, 'We meet at last,' as if she'd forgotten all about our first meeting."

"The entire encounter in the Chamber surprised her, in point of fact," Severus mused. "But shouldn't she remember it now that she's actually lived it?"

"Perhaps she does, but doesn't quite remember the order," Icarus suggested, the others looking at the ghost curiously. "A memory seems like a memory to us, no matter when it's from."

"How were you able to keep them straight, Icarus?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not sure," Icarus said thoughtfully. "Age, I believe. I always seemed to have a general knack of telling how old people are, even when they don't want anyone to know. As far as day to day changes, I believe I may have been able to tell how old I was… mortals change every day, no matter how subtle… and I think that's what kept it all straight for me."

"You think?" Severus asked. "You don't know?"

"It's rather difficult to explain. It was a subconscious thing, not something I had to think about to do. I assume I developed it as a young child when most are organizing such skills as language and physics; I just had another thing to adapt to. In fact, I don't think I ever really thought about such things as aging at all when I was alive, but being dead have me a different perspective."

"Being immortal she may not have developed a sense of aging as a distinction," Dumbledore said with interest, thoughtfully. "I believe you may be onto something, Icarus, and a very sound observation, Jennifer. There may come a time in the future when we can use that flaw to our advantage."

"Assuming we have time," Audi said dryly. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"We will have time, Audi, be sure of that. A wise man once told me that it was one thing to cheat death, but quite another to cheat fate."

"Wait a minute, I said that," Icarus said with surprise.

"And that same person has also on occasion come to me on things he remembered that troubled him, some of which won't happen for quite some years yet," Dumbledore said with a smile towards Icarus. "And at least two of those events were fate at work, wouldn't you agree, Icarus?"

"Well, yes, but it's Ciardoth's plan to put an end to all those memories after this point," Icarus said.

"Well, Icarus, make up your mind. You were convinced up until now that your memories could not be changed, and now you are saying that they can be. Which is it?"

"For some reason, I'm not so sure anymore," Icarus admitted quietly.

"Good," Dumbledore said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Now, back to the matter at hand. If you are correct in that Blither's assistant has the last set, then it is imperative we warn him or her at once. Whether we know who this person is or not, we are on the same side, after all. We must make sure this entire event is well covered, and not only in _the Daily Prophet_. It should be mentioned in other medias too, in other places, even the Muggle media, if we can arrange it tactfully enough."

"We are running some telly spots with Ciardoth's description and diamonds to look for, I'm sure I can arrange an update," Mr. Weasley said reluctantly, "but I'm afraid Gringotts is not being too cooperative. They would rather keep the publicity down to a minimum. In fact, they attempted to talk my son out of writing about it at all, stating that it might undermine bank security and cause a panic."

"They do have a point," Jennifer said quietly. "In fact, Albus, I should probably tell you that Severus and I agreed not to discuss the issue, or the nature of the curses involved in the breach."

"Someone was cursed?" Sirius asked with interest, looking directly at Severus.

"We're not discussing it," Severus said icily.

"Everyone is entitled to some secrets, of course, so long as it's being used to protect and not to endanger," Dumbledore said calmly. He glanced at the door then just before there was a soft knock. Minerva entered with a thin smile, the sort of smile that alerted everyone that something was up.

"We have another visitor," Minerva said. "Lucius Malfoy has... requested… to see you, Albus."

"Requested, or demanded?" Dumbledore asked, but waved his hand slightly, needing not to hear the answer. "Very well, show him in."

"Now?" Minerva asked with amusement, glancing at Jennifer and Severus.

"Oh, if he can take the risk of coming here uninvited, I can take responsibility for a slight violation of his restraining order," Dumbledore said, glancing at Jennifer. "I've neither the time nor patience to see him alone. Show him in."

It wasn't long before Minerva returned with him, and Lucius stepped into the office with his unbendable self-confidence and worth. As much as Jennifer despised the man, even she had to admit despite everything that thrown at him, he always found a way to persevere above it. Of course, that also made him all that more dangerous. In fact, he should have been rotting in prison at this moment, Jennifer thought grimly, but reluctantly was beginning to realize that putting him in prison wouldn't end the standing rivalry between Lucius, the Snapes, and the Craws. But at that moment, Lucius' thoughts seemed to be solely directed towards revenge against Ciardoth.

"Having a social?" Lucius asked in a sneering tone. "Well, if it isn't the political power house behind the current Ministry. Arthur, if you can't depend on your own staff to the point that you must look to teachers for advise, I suggest it's time to replace your staff."

"I'm sure if you have any suggestions you can always leave them in the box on Penelope's desk, so I can have her send a nice appreciative form letter on where to properly stuff them," Arthur said with a smile.

"So what do we owe the honor of this visit, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Probably the same event that spurred these past-their-prime Aurors and figureheads to grace your presence," Lucius said, earning a few glares around the room. "I have had several of my friends come to me about having their belongings stolen right from out of Gringotts bank, and curiously enough, two of your teachers were present at the time."

"Just get to the point, Lucius," Severus said tiredly.

"The point, Severus, is that you and your wife had no business being in there in the first place. You are not officers of the bank, nor was any property of yours in danger at the bank. You are also not law enforcement or licensed Aurors. In short, you had no business being there at all."

"I was given permission to intercede by Griphook, Lucius, and as such I was on bank business at the time," Severus snapped.

"He's the school's personal account manager isn't he?" Lucius asked, looking at Severus steadily.

"And also head of the Diagon Alley branch and member of the bank board. I'm sure you'll find he has the authority."

"I find that nearly as interesting as the fact that witnesses and goblins at the lower branch have given statements that Jennifer made it clear that she was going in whether anyone approved of her doing so or not," Lucius said. Jennifer felt her face getting hot.

"I happened to have an escort, actually. An officer of the lower bank went with me," Jennifer said defensively.

"Yes, and according to his statement, he opened the vault at your insistence as well as Ciardoth's," Lucius said with a slight smile.

"She was going to kill him!" Jennifer started to protest angrily until she caught a firm, calming look from Dumbledore.

"Lucius, whether or not they had any business being in there, I really don't see how any of this truly concerns you. Of course, if your companions who owned some of those diamonds wish to protest they may, but I suggest they take it up with the ban instead."

"Oh, I will do more than that. This matter is far from closed, Dumbledore. I happen to know for a fact that there is a clause in every contract that any actions teachers conduct outside this school must not in any way publicly detract from the school, and I believe some of your staff's extracurricular activities in vigilantism is doing just that. I've already talked to several members of the board of governors sympathetic to my concerns, and I daresay before the end it will stop, one way or another, even if I have to find a way to get back on the board of governors again and end this myself."

"I would resign before I see that happen again," Dumbledore said with such a dangerous flash in his eyes that Jennifer took an involuntary step backward. But it was the abrupt flickering of the candelabras, candles and lanterns that truly made everyone in the room jump.

"What was that?" Arthur asked after it settled down.

"That," Severus said grimly, "was no House Elf."

"Minerva, you and the other housemasters go and secure those rooms at once," Dumbledore said, standing. "Alastor, would you and Audi escort this man off the property and check the grounds? Harry, if you would, you and Anna check the lower castle and Sirius and I will check the higher end."

"I'm going to see if I can get a team down here," Arthur said.

"My private exit will get you there quickly," Dumbledore said, nodding to him. "Let's be off, there's little time to spare."

Jennifer and Severus hurriedly followed Minerva out and turned towards the back stairs, but it was not long before Jennifer stopped short, grabbing hold of Severus' sleeve. Minerva continued on to get Pomona.

"Alex! I forgot… we passed in the hall. She was heading towards the stables to put Ruby away!" Jennifer said. Severus took out his watch.

"She's there. Probably with Sagittari, and yet, he may be in the forest too," he sighed with irritation. "You go. I'll see to Ravenclaw." With that they split up, eyes darting down every corridor as they passed them.

* * *

A light fog whipped around the lake as Alex and Mandria walked to the stables, Alex chatting about everything from parents to schoolwork at such a rapid pace that Mandria had a hard time keeping up with it all. But in no time they spotted Rose and Xavier standing by the pens near the light coming from the window.

"Hullo! There you are! Where's Professor Craw?" Xavier asked.

"She's up to something," Mandria paraphrased, cutting Alex off. "She said we'd have to do this some other night."

"And after all that trouble hooking that filly to the sled!" Rose sighed.

"What?" Alex said, peering in to see Pepper hitched up and looking none too pleased for being there. "We usually go out on Ruby, you know that!"

"Yes, but let's be honest about this, Alex, Ruby moves like she's taking a flight to find a grazing area," Rose said. "So Xavier suggested hitching up Pepper and see if your mum would let her take her out since it'd be so much trouble trying to switch them."

"I bet she wouldn't. Mum probably knows a spell for that," Alex said. "Pepper isn't exactly tame yet."

"So we found out trying to get the thing on her," Xavier said. "I'm not looking forward to trying to take it off."

"We need distraction. Pepper will do anything for an apple," Alex said, "Let's see if Doctor Sagittari is at home."

As they walked over, delicious smells arose from the hut, and Alex suddenly found she was hungry again even though she had eaten. Within the lights blazed cheerfully and smoke danced out of the chimney. It was Xavier who rose to the occasion to knock, and the door opened to show not one but _two_ centaurs inside, and for a moment they were all struck speechless.

"Well, Mr. Platt! Miss Bailey, Snape, Shea. Going out for a bit of riding tonight, are we?" Sagittari asked.

"We thought we were, but Mum called it off," Alex sighed.

"Yes, I suppose she would have after what had happened today," Sagittari murmured to himself.

"And we hitched the sled to Pepper and now we're a bit leery of getting it back off," Rose admitted.

"Feeling adventurous tonight are we?" Sagittari asked, shaking his head at them. "Very well, you'd best come in and warm yourselves while I get some apples."

The four of them entered, nodding to the other centaur as politely as they could, but it was hard not to stare. The dark coated centaur seemed nothing like his counterpart; he seemed so solemn and proud, standing with his arms folded over his bare chest and gazing at them with wary curiosity. There was a wildness about him, Alex decided, something in the eyes that Doctor Sagittari didn't seem to have. As she looked back at Sagittari with his Hogwarts' robes over his human half and browsing through his cabinets, it was almost hard to think of them as even the same race at all, four legs or not.

"Students, this is Firenze, a school friend and a member of my constellation. You know what a constellation is, correct?" He asked them.

"It's a community of centaurs, and also refers to a meeting of them," Alex said. "My parents got to go to one once."

"You must be Alexandria Snape then," Firenze said quietly. "Your parents are well respected among my people. And you are Mandria Shea. Your parents are also known to us, although we've never met."

"This is Rose Bailey and this is Xavier Platt," Alex introduced. Rose nodded her head nervously, while Xavier did a ceremonial bow. "We're sorry if we interrupted. What exactly happened today that has everyone worked up, Doctor?"

"I believe you came here for apples, Miss Snape," Sagittari said chidingly, getting out a bowl of them and handing it to her. "If you still have trouble getting the sled off, then come back and tell me and I will see to her myself."

Alex began to thank him when the lights flickered at such a startling rate that everyone froze what they were doing.

"What is up with the fires around here?" Xavier exclaimed. "They're always doing that! But I've never seen them quite that bad before."

"Neither have I," Sagittari said, suddenly looking quite concerned. "You four had better stay here. Let me have a look outside," he said. He took a long Spear off its place above the mantle then, his expression and Firenze's growing so solemn that Alex found herself holding her breath, a very heavy tension in the air as Sagittari went to the door to look outside.

"Whatever do you think is going on?" Rose whispered to Alex.

"I don't know, and I hate not knowing," Alex whispered back. Firenze didn't speak, only shook his head with a somber look on his face. Sagittari stepped out onto the grounds, glancing at the nervous behavior of the animals with growing concern.

"Sagittari!" Jennifer called out, hurrying out of breath. "Alex and the others…"

"They are here. Firenze as well," Sagittari said calmly. "Any sign of her?"

"No, but we have everyone searching the grounds," Jennifer said, glancing at the strangely skittish animals as well. "Perhaps she's in the Dark Forest."

"I highly doubt that," Sagittari said. "The forest has its own senses about such things, and from what Firenze has told me, it would not welcome her."

"What is it?" Jennifer asked.

"I shall tell you about it later. Perhaps I should keep these four students here for now since we do not know where she is it would be unwise not to move them," Sagittari said.

"You're right. I'd better get back." Jennifer said.

"Alone? I think not," Sagittari said, backing up from the door and glancing at Firenze. "I am going with the Professor."

"I will wait with these foals until you return and protect if necessary," he said evenly as the two Professors headed towards the castle.

"Anyone want an apple?" Alex said wryly, breaking the silence. "I have a feeling we are going to be here for awhile."

"There is nourishment on the stove if you require it," Firenze said. Glancing at each other, they shrugged and tucked in, nervously watching the centaur who patiently waited, standing still and looking lost in thought. But just as they were actually starting to relax a bit, the door burst open with a sudden force and Essie Brim ran in.

"Essie? What are you…"

"Everyone out of this hut! Now!" Essie shouted, grabbing Mandria who happened to be on the nearest stool and pushing her out the door. Firenze did not hesitate, helping Rose over the table and following behind them while Essie opened the pens and stables.

"What's going on?" Alex asked again.

"Firenze, take them into the forest," Essie snapped.

"Very well. Follow me," Firenze said, turning with a brisk trot, and the four of them had to run to keep up. It was just as Essie's hands released the last tether on Pepper that the dragon appeared, its looming shadow soaring overhead and turning around. Quickly Essie jumped into the sled, snapping Pepper's reigns who took off like lightning, her spirit and fear propelling her forward and nearly knocking Essie out as it surged into the air. It was at that very moment that the dragon let out a furious inferno of flames on the hut and the surrounding area, scorching or melting anything it came in contact with.

"How dare you attempt to defy me? You shall all pay dearly for your attempts to stop me!" The dragon roared, letting another blast out towards Essie.

But Pepper, who had made it clear to Essie from the beginning that it was she who was in charge, quickly veered them out of the way, passing uncomfortably close to the dragon as it rounded around it like a wren attacking a hawk before flying towards the castle at breakneck speed. Essie's knuckles were white and palms raw from trying to hold the reigns, but no control was to be had as the sled was taken between two of the towers and towards the mountains on the other side. Pepper was trying to lure the dragon away from the forest, Essie realized, deciding to give her a bit more reign to keep her from breaking her neck. But as they passed the castle, a flash of sickly green light came off one of the Towers, barely missing the backside of the dragon. It turned then to answer, spying the foolish assailant and squinting as if to try and recognize who it was.

* * *

It had not taken Lucius Malfoy long during the commotion to lose his escort and work his way back in. So much exploring had he done in his youth…so much knowledge of secret passages… within seconds he was in them, his brain calculating her possible ways of attacking, her motives. Jennifer, he suspected, was probably the cause. Perhaps he'd get lucky and Ciardoth would dispose of her before he killed her. For he was determined it'd be he, and he alone would finish Ciardoth, and no one would stop him from completing that task.

So it was Lucius who had made his way to the Astrology Tower as the others were still busy checking students and staff, and he who sparked Ciardoth's full attention in that moment. Lucius stood there defiantly as Ciardoth turned, letting out another blast. But as the full stream of fire reached him, he made no gesture of moving, letting the fire wash over him.

As the flames cleared, Ciardoth roared in anger, for no harm at all seemed to have been done to either Malfoy or the castle itself. She charged him then like a raging Unicorn, and her catlike eyes were red with hate as she came in. But as she came near, another spell was cast, and Ciardoth cried out in agony as the spell hit, the roar of pain shaking even the air itself as it disappeared into a bolt of lightning. Malfoy knew better than to let his guard down, and quickly he found how right he was as another flash appeared directly behind him and he rolled defensively to find Ciardoth in her true form standing over him.

"Those who cause me pain die by pains far worse," Ciardoth said in a cool, calm voice.

"None like those that you will suffer when I am through with you," Lucius snarled. Ciardoth laughed for a long time, completely ignoring him as the Acidic Eulogy attempted to burn away her skin, and for a moment it appeared to be working. But Ciardoth was obviously in no pain, her eyes in constant contact with his as the spell finally gave away and her burns disappeared.

"You cast darkness at me, but none of this world know the dark as I do."

"I care not what you know, only that you pay," he snarled.

"Fool. It is I and I alone who will be seeking revenge this day. I have seen your death, Lucius, and it will be a violent death indeed. Perhaps that day is today!"

"As long as I take you with me," Malfoy said, raising his wand again.

* * *

Jennifer searched through the Great Hall where everyone had gathered until she found Severus, pacing near the Slytherin tables.

"Well? Where are they?" he snapped.

"It's all right, they're safe with Firenze at the hut," Jennifer assured him. But just before he was about to reply, Audi and Alastor hurried in.

"Everyone just hang tight and stay here!" Alastor said in such a booming voice that Minerva growled in her throat. She had just gotten everyone calmed down. "Minerva, I need anyone you can spare!"

"You found Ciardoth?" Jennifer asked.

"Found her? Can't miss her. She's come in dragon form blasting everything in sight. More on that later, but right now she's attacking someone up in Sinistra's Tower, and we think it might be Malfoy."

"What?" Jennifer said in surprise.

"He's sealed off the door with some sort of dark curse I haven't seen before, I think it's some sort of hybrid spell he's concocted," Audi added.

"More likely he hired someone to do it for him," Severus said dourly.

"Never mind that, let's just get going. Malfoy doesn't stand a chance up there alone," Jennifer said, following them to the back door. "Where's Dumbledore? Perhaps he can fix it so we can Apparate up."

"I think since Malfoy obviously wanted to handle this alone, perhaps we should just let him," Severus said with such a vindictive tone that Jennifer turned to look at him.

"Look, Malfoy isn't exactly stable right now…" Jennifer murmured.

"And this is different than when?"

"Severus! He can't possibly do this alone, and you know it! He'd rescue us in the same position."

"Only because he has to!" Severus snapped.

"That's entirely besides the point!" Jennifer snapped back. "A man's life is at stake and whether we like it or not we're actually on the same side in this instance!"

"Aunt Jennifer!" Jennifer looked up in surprise to see a very unkempt Essie heading over to them. "It's alright, they're safe!"

"Essie? What are you doing here? Who's safe?" Jennifer asked.

"Alex and the others are with Firenze in the forest," Essie explained. "Ciardoth's not in dragon form any more either, she's fighting someone on the Tower. I couldn't fly close enough to tell who."

"Don't tell me you were insane enough to attempt to fly a broom in a dragon's wake?"

Severus stared at her.

"Sanity doesn't seem to run in my family. But I wasn't on a broom, I was in the sled," Essie said. "And if you ask me, Uncle Severus, I think that brooms are safer."

"She's right, it's the only way to get there in time," Jennifer said. "We should organize what teachers we can spare and try to overpower her with a broom squad."

"Enough of this!" Severus said with such fervency that Jennifer braced for a fight. "Essie, where's the sled?"

"In the courtyard."

"I'll not have any of you risking your lives over someone who's not worth saving. Wait here, and that's an order from the senior faculty member in charge of security," he said, turning for the door. Jennifer looked at him completely stunned for a moment. But as she made a move to follow, Alastor put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, you could just try trusting him for a change," Alastor suggested. "Besides, we need you to look at that door, remember?"

"Right. Let's go," Jennifer said, her voice sounding a bit shaky to even her ears as she turned towards the back stairs.

* * *

Malfoy knew for certain she was just playing with him now. The first few blasts had been harsh indeed, for it hadn't taken her long to figure out that the protections on him against fire had made them even more susceptible to cold. But the heavy onslaught suddenly changed as she began to assess his ability and found it wanting. The darkest of spells, the most forbidden and most whispered among the few who knew them were all cast that night, and all ten of the death spells he knew hit their mark with deadly accuracy but with only momentary results; the spells melting as they hit her like snow on warm pavement. But he was not about to give in. Not for all the fortune. Not for all the spilled blood. He had sworn to himself that one of them was going to die. But the blind rage upon him had caused him to fire at random, his defensive stance slipping in favor of more vicious attacks. And it was as she struck the last blow that sent him sprawling across top of the tower when he realized perhaps he did have a sense of mortality after all.

As he struggled to his feet, he noticed that the wand still fiercely gripped in his hand had snapped. Behind him Ciardoth tsked, shaking her head with pursed lips and looking down at him with such open superiority he felt his rage returning again.

"How the mighty have fallen! If this is the best your mortal world can do, then you would do well to surrender to your deaths now," she said. "Come now, beg for a swift death."

"Never," Lucius growled, grabbing his cane and holding it up as if planning to use it as a weapon. But just as she held up her hands and cast another blast of energy towards him, a curious blue shield suddenly arced over him, creating a barrier that caused the energy to dissipate.

Her attention immediately turned to the sky, and for a split moment Lucius almost detected a look of fear in her icy eyes. Then he spotted a shadow and heard the whinnying of a horse as a sled flew by, the driver leaping out as it passed and landing on his feet.

"Someone kill me now," Lucius muttered as he realized it was Severus Snape, wishing he had taken her offer for a quick death. But Severus was paying little attention to him, his wand out and stance defensive.

"How dare you! How could you possibly know such magic?" Ciardoth said, her first clenched as she turned to face him.

"Care to see what else I know, Ciardoth?" Severus said challengingly.

"Fool! You are still mortal, and you still hide behind that pitiful stick to cast! You can't possibly think you are any match for me!"

"Really? For some reason, I have little fear from dying at the moment, for if you believe your memory of my being alone is true, then you know as well as I do that I will not die on this occasion," Severus said calmly, not dropping his stance. "How do you die, Ciardoth?"

"I do not die!" she screamed in anguish and anger, the air suddenly whipping around them as a storm began to darken the sky.

Severus' felt his skin prickle and knew what was about to happen just as clearly as he realized that Ciardoth did not. Acting on instinct, Severus leapt out of the way as just before the lightning struck, casting a spell simultaneously, covering the area near Ciardoth with white and diving head first into the protection of the arc.

As the lightning struck, the marshmallow cream ignited around her, consuming her in fire. Shrieking in agony, Ciardoth disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only the quickly crusting glop in her wake.

Without even a passing glance at Lucius, Severus stood, the arc dissipated as he dusted himself off, looking anything but happy. It was in that moment that the door sprung open and Jennifer, Sirius, Dumbledore and the Aurors burst through it, looking around at the flaming mass with surprised expressions.

"Interesting," Alastor said enthusiastically, spotting the two figures on the other side of the tower. "Roasting a Ciardoth, are we?"

"Severus! Is she?"

"Retreated. For now," Severus said shortly, grabbing the heavily injured Lucius by the collar. With no concern for Lucius' state, he picked the man up and dragged him over to the rest, dropping him at Jennifer's feet. "There, he's alive, as you wanted. Now if you don't mind, I am going to take a bath. I suddenly feel quite disgusted with myself," Severus said, walking down the stairs without a glance towards anyone else.

"I should never have used that marshmallow spell on him when we were kids," Sirius muttered as he snuffed the flames out with a spell.

"Well, whatever happened up here, I can't wait to hear about it, it looks brilliant," Alastor said cheerfully, carefully scooping a bit of it with his finger and tasting it. "Not bad, not bad at all."


	28. The Girl With a Question

Chapter Twenty-Eight

The Girl With a Question

Alex stayed quiet as they walked at a hurried pace through the Dark Forest, watching only her own feet as they moved along. Rose and Xavier had called up wisp lights, a spell the other two hadn't learned yet, and were huddled on either side of Firenze who walked steadily onward into a clearing where a small abandoned cabin lay.

"You may go in there and rest. I will wait here," Firenze told them. Glancing at each other unsurely, first Xavier than the others stepped in, looking around. In no time Xavier had a fire going, and as they so often had before, the girls pulled from their pockets some snacks they kept handy for emergency situations.

"Too bad we don't have any marshmallows to roast," Mandria said cheerfully. "It'd almost be like camping."

"Are you all right, Alex?" Rose asked concernedly.

"Oh. I guess I'm just tired," Alex said somberly. "Do you think everyone is all right?"

"Certainly! Hogwarts was built to withstand more than one measly old dragon," Mandria said unconcernedly.

"Essie wasn't in the school at the time, and I'm not sure Sagittari and Mum would have made it back in either."

"Who was she, anyhow? This Essie person, I mean. I don't think I've seen her at Hogwarts before."

"She's my adopted brother's sister. I'm not sure why she was there. Perhaps she saw something. My parents don't really talk about it, but my brother once mentioned that she had the Sight. Why she's off running a Slumber Sheep farm instead of using her talents, I don't know," Alex said. "All I know is, she doesn't do anything like that without a good reason. She doesn't like to get involved in things. Not like Corey, who in some ways I think is more like my parents than we are."

"I thought Corey Willowby ran an apothecary?" Rose said.

"Oh, he does, but that doesn't mean he isn't into things," Alex said carefully.

"Look sharp, there are more centaurs out there now," Xavier said. The girls got up, joining him next to the cracked open door.

"It is one thing for you to do as Sagittari has asked, but why did you listen to the other? We are not the servants of the humans, Firenze," the one in the center said.

"Nor do I think so, Ronan. But they are not our foals. I had promised to protect them, but I do not profess to know how best to take care of them. It would have been unwise not to follow direction, and as I have told you, it was well that I had," Firenze said.

"Were you able to speak with Sagittari long enough to tell him we will not be drawn into this?" Franz asked. "She is not in the stars. She is not of this world, and her coming is not fated."

"Yes, father, I did tell him that, and more."

"Not too much more I trust," Ronan said sternly. "We will wait for you in the glen," he added, turning around.

Xavier quietly closed the door.

"I wonder what they mean by that? If she's not supposed to be here, then where is she supposed to be?" Alex asked.

"Somehow, something must have happened that wasn't supposed to that caused her to be here," Xavier mused. "Some sort of accident."

"Some accident," Mandria said. "Oops, I accidentally let out a psychotic immortal bent on destroying the entire universe! Doubt whoever did it lived to tell about it."

"Do you think she might have been in some sort of prison, or trapped in another dimension? Like those banishing spells we were talking about in Defense class, Xavier."

"Well if she was, I'd love to meet who put her there. We could use him about now," Xavier sighed.

"What makes you so sure it was a man?" Mandria asked challengingly.

The sound of a knock on the door hushed the crushing reply, the door opening to reveal Jennifer standing there.

"There you are! Thank goodness you're all alright!" she said with relief, hugging Alex.

"What happened? Is everyone all right? Why was Ciardoth here? Is the castle all right? What about Essie? And all the animals? And Pepper? And-"

"Alexandria! Slow down!" Jennifer chuckled, waving away all the questions. "We had best be getting back. I don't want anyone to worry," she said, stepping out to greet Firenze again. "Thank you for looking after them, Firenze."

"All is well. But I am afraid I shall not be able to help again, and would not have had not the circumstances been dire and I there of my own will."

"I understand," Jennifer smiled, nodding solemnly. "Come along, students. Let's go get you something to eat."

"We had dinner at Sagittari's," Mandria said.

"If only I were that lucky," Jennifer said as they headed down the path. "But it'll be awhile before he can cook again. There's not much left of the cabin or the pens. I suppose he'll have to be operating out of the castle for awhile, and the courtyard will have to house the animals until we can come up with a new pen for them."

"Poor Sagittari. And those poor animals," Mandria said. Alex said nothing.

"Was anyone injured in the attack?" Xavier asked.

"Well, yes, Lucius Malfoy. And it's a miracle he isn't dead, especially considering he's not supposed to come to the castle in the first place. He tried to take on Ciardoth himself, and he would have died if Professor Snape hadn't gotten there."

"Professor Snape? Is Ciardoth dead?" Xavier asked.

"No, we don't think so," Jennifer said. "He was just able to use one of her own spells against her and she had to retreat. Malfoy is going to be in the hospital for a few days, though."

"No one treated him here?" Rose asked.

"He's safer not being here," Jennifer said curtly.

"What does that mean?" Mandria asked.

"It means that Malfoy has a lot more enemies than friends at Hogwarts," Alex grinned. "Why did Professor Snape save him anyhow? I thought you both hated him?"

"All right, Alex, that'll do, enough questions!" Jennifer said, throwing up her hands. "I've already told you as much as you need to know."

"What about whatever it is you were going to tell me about tomorrow?" Alex suggested slyly. "You have time now."

"Using my own words against me, are we?" Jennifer sighed with resignation. "Very well! Perhaps it'll give me a chance to sleep in if I tell you now! This morning while we were at Myrkinbrek, Ciardoth went to Gringotts Bank and was able to get past the security measures there. I'm afraid she's gotten all the diamond sets from there."

"What?" Alex exclaimed, looking upset. "You didn't do anything to stop it?" Jennifer blinked and looked over at her daughter.

"Of course we tried, Alex," Jennifer said quietly, "but sometimes you have to lose a battle to survive a war."

"But Corey's told us all sorts of stories about all that you and Professor Snape did when you first came to Hogwarts," Alex protested.

"Alex, we were different people then, and for differing reasons had very little to lose and took a lot of risks we probably oughtn't have," Jennifer said with a sigh. "I'm not sure I can really explain what I mean to someone your age, but believe me when I say that when you have children, your idea of what is worth risking your life for changes."

"Isn't the end of the world worth risking your lives for?" Alex demanded in such an angry tone that Jennifer stopped short, glancing at the other three who were completely silent.

"Alex, we're still not technically on school property, so I'll pretend for a moment you didn't just blow up at a teacher," Jennifer said sternly. "But let me assure you, everyone is doing everything in their power to do what they can without any more deaths, including myself and your father. We had better get back, it's nearly past curfew now."

In no time Jennifer had them whisked into their rooms, staying long enough to tell the rather large group of Ravenclaws still talking about the dragon to go to bed.

"I shouldn't need to remind you that most of you have a Potions test tomorrow or the next day," she warned them with a frown, nudging individual students off couches until she was satisfied they were well on their way.

But as she returned to her own room, Jennifer dreaded having to deal with whatever mood Severus was still in. Quietly she slipped into her sitting room and onto her couch. So tired from the day's events she was, she hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep until she opened her eyes to see a pair of studious black eyes looking into hers.

"You could have come to bed, you know," Severus said.

"Were you going to order me there too?" Jennifer challenged him, sitting up.

"Oh, so that what this is all about," Severus said, slipping on his gloves. "Well, I don't have time to spar with you right now. Your father is already going to complain that I'm late."

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be real happy hearing what happened last night," Jennifer said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, I have every intention of telling him exactly who it was that insisted on saving him," Severus said, putting on his cloak.

"Of that I have no doubt."

"I am not going to let you risk your life to save someone not worth saving!" Severus snapped.

"And yet you can? Explain to me how that makes logical sense!" Jennifer retorted.

"I wasn't risking my life! You would have been!" Jennifer grew very pale.

"It always comes down to that, doesn't it? The fact of the matter is you don't think I can cut it, you never have. You're always criticizing everything I do professionally. Always trying to babysit me every step of the way! I might remind you that I didn't get to be a Sentinel on _your_ merits, and I can damn well make my own decisions on whether or not I can handle something!"

"And just because you are a Truth Seeker doesn't mean you know everything!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you have a nasty habit of jumping to conclusions!"

"Well, you have a lot of room to talk –" there was a knock at the door and Jennifer quickly bit her tongue, folding her arms and sitting on the couch but looking hardly composed as Severus opened the door.

Minerva looked at Severus' face with surprise, turning rather sheepish.

"I'm sorry, have I interrupted something?"

"I was just leaving for Azkaban," Severus snapped. "Unless you need something?"

"No, I was looking for Jennifer…."

"When you find her, let me know," Severus said, storming out of the door.

"Well! Perhaps this is the thirteenth year after all," Minerva said with amusement.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Minerva," Jennifer said, walking over.

"Nonsense. You wouldn't be human if you didn't have conflicts now and again, cosmic match or not," Minerva said with a sympathetic smile. "I was going to ask you to lunch to discuss scheduling for the OWLS, but now I think perhaps I should ask you to lunch for other reasons."

"Either way, I'm coming," Jennifer sighed.

"I'll see you in about an hour then, in my office?" she smiled again as Jennifer nodded, then walked back down the hall.

Jennifer closed the door and sunk to the floor. It was true that these issues had been brewing for years, but did they have to come out just now when so much was at stake? Part of her wanted to just crawl back into bed and forget the world existed for awhile, but the sensible part of her won out, making her get up to take a shower, don freshly pressed robes and walk out the door. At least she didn't look as bad as felt, she mused, refusing to look in the mirror to confirm or deny the claim. But the moment she opened the door to Minerva's office, Jennifer forgot her troubles as her nose took over, peering at the basket on the table with delighted surprise.

"Sagittari was restless and somehow convinced the House Elves to let him have the kitchen for a few hours. I hope you don't mind," she said.

"I should say not!" Jennifer said, shutting the door before helping Minerva unpack the lunch and immediately started in on one of the stuffed grape leaves. "I can't believe he felt like cooking. How is he doing?"

"Alright, I think, although I seriously doubt he's comfortable in the castle," Minerva admitted. "We've had to ban students from the courtyard, however, they kept upsetting the animals. Fortunately, Sirius decided to stay and have one of his teams help rebuild, so they shouldn't be put out for too long. How are the students?"

"Unscathed, for the most part," Jennifer said thoughtfully. "Alex is more troubled than the others about it. In fact, I'm afraid she's losing sleep over the whole situation."

"She knows quite a bit about what's been happening," Minerva said, "Probably too much. But at least she has plenty of close friends to confide in."

"Well, she's not confiding in Xavier," Jennifer said. "At least, not according to Severus."

"Ah, I was wondering about that," Minerva said thoughtfully. "Although I'm not sure we should be using our students as spies."

"Oh, well, as for that it was Xavier's doing more than ours," Jennifer said. "From what I understand he latched onto her the moment she hit the train…you know how he is."

"Always trying to find ways to stay at the top of a teacher's student list," Minerva said with a smirk. "Well, he didn't get away with that in my class. I was on to him from day one."

"I wonder if perhaps Alex has been on to it too, and for some reason just chooses not to do anything about it," Jennifer said. "But I suppose I'm getting off the subject. It feels rather odd talking, well, about such trivial things, when if it hadn't been for Essie's vision, we'd have lost them."

"We've been very lucky," Minerva agreed, sipping her tea. "Malfoy, it seems, has been having similar luck. It seems he is going to come through with little more than a few bruises, although, there is one slight complication. The hospital wants to evaluate his mental stability, and they'd like a report from you on the nature of the curses that were on that seal to help prove his endangerment to others."

"Oh, no," Jennifer said, holding up her hands in protest. "I am not going to give him yet another reason to try and get around the curse I put on him! And you know as well as I do that he's bound to find some way out of an insanity charge, no matter how insane he really is. My father would have."

"Well, there is the fact that Severus did save his life," Minerva mused.

"That will only just add fuel to his fire. If I know Malfoy, that'll only make him hate us even more," Jennifer sighed. "But that didn't give us any right to ignore a situation where someone in this castle is in peril."

"Yes, Albus and I do agree with you, Jennifer, and I'm sure deep down Severus understands as well, although I hardly blame him for his reluctance to do so after everything that has happened," Minerva said gently.

"No, I don't either, it's just that he acted like…like…"

"Like Severus Snape?" Minerva said amusedly. Jennifer propped her head up on the desk with complete resignation.

"Oh, Minerva, what am I going to do? I hate fighting with him, and I know he trusts me on a personal level but professionally… well, that's always been another story, and lately we can't seem to keep them apart!"

"Jennifer, ever since the two of you got involved together, you've insisted on leading two separate lives…"

"At your insistence as well," Jennifer said defensively.

"I merely stressed the importance of your appearance to the students, I didn't ever suggest the two of you take it to the extreme that you have. I can't even begin to imagine what that must be putting Alex through, seeing you act so differently than what I'm certain you do at home. But first thing is first…the two of you have been doing everything in your power to hide, divert, or bury your problems with each other rather than hurt the other, and I dare say after thirteen years the two of you should grow up and learn to take a bit of criticism from the other. It's no wonder the two of you keep fighting over not trusting one another with you not telling him about your trouble with the children all of these years, and his not telling you about anything you might get upset about. In fact, I'm quite surprised it took you both this long to blow up. I don't care if you are cosmically fated to be together, Jennifer. If the two of you keep on treating each other like children, pumpkin anniversary or not, your marriage won't last another year."

"Oh, come on, Minerva, surely you're exaggerating a bit, I mean, we just had a little argument," Jennifer said, laughing uneasily. "We never _really_ fight!"

"Perhaps that is part of the problem," Minerva said quietly, sipping her tea.

"Besides, we'd never do anything to upset the kids, you know that," Jennifer said, picking through the basket again.

"Really?" Minerva said thoughtfully. "And what exactly do you think you're doing to them now?"

* * *

After tossing and turning, Mandria slowly awoke to try and distinguish what it was that woke her. After a moment, she heard the noise of soft sobbing and sighed, slipping out of bed and over to Alex's, nudging her shoulder.

"What is it?" Mandria said softly.

"It's my fault," Alex whispered, "All of it."

"What do you mean?" Mandria asked.

"Sagittari and the animals losing their homes, and us nearly getting killed. Don't you see? She's looking for what I have, for me, and because of it, someone got hurt."

"Only Malfoy. Neither of our families even like him, why are you worried? Besides, who's to say she wasn't here for other reasons, or looking for another set of diamonds?" Mandria asked softly.

"She wasn't," Alex said, "I know she wasn't."

"Then tell someone! Go to Dumbledore! You said he helped you after that New York thing," Mandria said.

"There's a big difference between playing a little hooky and stealing, Mandria, even if it was from Ciardoth. No, I've got to find a way to get rid of them, or hide them somewhere she'll never find them," Alex said, turning around.

"Like where? She can get into places like the Chamber of Secrets and the lower levels of Gringotts. Where would be safe enough?" Mandria asked.

"I don't know, but we have to come up with something. Tomorrow I'll make arrangements to meet Rose for a Willow picnic. We have to come up with something," Alex said, turning over again and rubbing the tears off her cheeks.

But as lunch approached and Alex still couldn't think of anything, she was almost reluctant to meet her friends any more than she had any motivation at all for getting her homework done for her next class.

"Not like it may matter much," Alex muttered to herself as she stepped out the back. Spring had come to Hogwarts at last, the birds chirping, the sky showing patches of blue through the grey, the air scented with blossoms. But through it all Alex still felt glum as she went over to her friends who were speaking quietly to each other while putting out some sandwiches. "I suppose you told her why I called you both here," Alex said to Mandria as she sat against the tree.

"Yes, she did," Rose said, glancing at Mandria. "And actually, we've been here for a while. We've been talking and, well we think you should turn the diamonds in to Dumbledore or your parents."

"No! I promised my brothers and sisters I would watch over them, and I swore I wouldn't tell. We have to find a way to dispose of them," Alex said.

"Don't you think if there was a way to dispose of them your godfather and Dumbledore would have done it by now?" Rose said.

"She's right. Alex, we don't have the power to protect them," Mandria said. "Whether you approve or not, whether you go along with us or not, we're going to tell Dumbledore right after lunch, and we'd rather you went with us."

"How could you do that? I thought you were my friends!" Alex said angrily.

"That's why we have to do it, even if you don't forgive us for it. You can't do this alone, Alex!" Rose said.

"I didn't think I was alone, until now! I should have known better. Rel always did tell me never trust anyone who wasn't a blood sibling, and now I'm beginning to agree with him!" she shouted.

"Maybe someday you'll understand," Rose said.

"If you keep going, there may not be a someday, did you think of that?" Alex snapped.

"If we don't do this, Alex, there won't be," Mandria said, walking towards the door. Rose gave Alex a sympathetic glance before turning to follow.

"Oh, great, now what do I do?" Alex said to herself, leaning her head back against the trunk. Well, there was only one thing she could do, she knew. She was going to have to get a hold of her sister and run away. But to where? She sighed, realizing the quicker she sent the note the more likely she would get out without being detected. But as she stood up she heard a creaking sound as the Willow began to move. Angrily it began to lash out, but not at Alex, and at first she could see nothing but shadows and branches as the tree moved above her.

It was the roar that told her it was the dragon. Ciardoth had returned. Fire burst into the limbs above her head, and Alex screamed as the Willow turned into a torch above her, still lashing out angrily. But Ciardoth was not about to give up on its prey so easily and landed on the ground just out of reach. Raising her wings she cast a spell on the fierce tree instantly turning it to stone, the fires smoldering as they ran out of fuel. Alex, huddled next to the tree with her hands above her head, had no time to react as the dragon grabbed her in its claws and carried her into the sky until Hogwarts could no longer be seen.


	29. The Diamonds of Time

Chapter Twenty-Nine

The Diamonds of Time

Alex opened her eyes to find herself in the cave she had remembered being in once before. It was damp and miserable, and yet there was energy in the air that Alex couldn't quite understand. How the cave was lit, Alex wasn't quite certain… probably magic, since no normal source seemed present. Molding books in bookshelves that looked to be ripped out of house walls stood on one side, each one in complete disarray. But what her captured her attention the most was the crystal hourglass, nearly twice her height, standing in the center of the room. It was there that Ciardoth stood, the diamonds she had taken back removed from the settings. They hovered in air for a moment before reappearing inside, dropping into the bottom of the crystal where hundreds of diamonds identical to them glistened. Perhaps pulsed would be a better word, Alex thought, for every second they seemed to brighten and dim in complete unison, and they appeared to be a great deal larger than they had been before.

"Now, there's truly only one set left," Ciardoth said with satisfaction. She turned to Alex then, gracefully raising one hand, giving her a cruel smile. The rock wall behind Alex began to move, but before Alex barely had time to scream, stone shackles had formed around her ankles and wrists, pinning her back to the wall. "You've chosen to defy me, and therefore will meet your fate knowing exactly how pathetically you've failed your attempt. But don't worry, you will not be the only witness, Girl with a Question." Ciardoth said, touching her cheek with a cold finger. There was a flash of light, and Alex found herself in the dark.

Alex sighed, wondering what to do now, and wondering what her friends were doing. She was sure the entire school was in an uproar by now, especially her parents. If only she could find a way to contact her brothers and sisters, she thought. They would know what to do. But without even having her wand, lying somewhere on the ground and nowhere within reach, she had little hopes of getting out of her bindings, no matter how much she pulled or squeezed.

Suddenly there was a sound like loose pebbles and Alex stopped her struggling to listen. Had Ciardoth returned already? No, that'd been too undramatic an entrance for her, Alex decided.

"Hullo? Is someone there?" Alex whispered.

"It's all right Alex," a woman's voice said, sounding very close. "Everything's going to be all right. I got you and everyone into this mess. I am going to get you out of it," she said, calling up a wisp light. Alex stared at her speechless for a moment.

"Aunt Tony? You were Blithers' assistant? But…"

"Yes, Alex, I was," Tony sighed. "My real name is Rigatona, if you remember, and I'm surprised no one put it together when they heard the name Rigs. But I have no intention of letting this go any farther. I realized after I blew up my house trying to destroy my set that I wasn't going to be able to get rid of them unless all of them were together, but I had also found out by then that the person working against me was anything but human. I knew if I came forward it would only serve to put more in danger, because she would have gone after my relatives and people I care about to make me suffer for trying to stop her. But I swear, if I had known that giving out those diamonds would have caused the deaths that it did, I never would have done it," she said, her voice quivering a bit. She shook herself out of it, grabbing her wand and crumbling the stone around Alex's wrists and ankles.

"Now, let's right this wrong and get out of here," she said, walking over to the hourglass, taking seven diamonds out of her pocket.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to put these last ones together so I can destroy it," Tony said. "You'd best stand back a bit, Alex."

With a wave of her wand in a movement not altogether unlike the one Ciardoth had made, the diamonds lifted from Tony's hand and into the air, reappearing again in the bottom of the hourglass, causing the diamonds to flash even brighter.

"There! It's done! Now for the finale!" she said joyously.

"Yes, it is time, isn't it?" Ciardoth said, fading into view just behind her. Alex screamed out a warning and Tony turned with her wand ready, casting a spell to propel Ciardoth backwards. But in midair Ciardoth somehow stopped and righted herself, shrieking a high pitched, unearthly note that made Tony clasp her ears, her wand jerking out of her hand. "I had a feeling you would come to me in the end, Rigatona. Thank you for offering me your assistance," she said delightedly.

"Don't do it, Ciardoth! This isn't even your own world!" Alex shouted.

"Yes, which is precisely why it _will_ work," Ciardoth said delightedly, pinning her to the wall again and flinging Tony beside her and doing the same. "You shall both witness it for trying to stop me. Be so honored!" she laughed, turning over the Hourglass with a gentle touch of the swinging arm.

"It's over now," Tony whispered. "It can't be stopped once it's going."

"We can't give up yet!" Alex said, struggling against her bonds.

It was then that she felt something crawling around her leg and bit her lip to keep from crying out. It was a snake, looking at her with such bright eyes that it took her by surprise. It hissed at her then darted across the floor towards where Ciardoth stood, eagerly counting the diamonds as they dropped to the bottom. The small snake then slipped under her robe, sinking its teeth into her leg.

Ciardoth jumped and turned her attention to the pest, exclaiming a thousand different tortures for the poor beast. Alex felt the spell begin to weaken and quickly slipped out of shackles, grabbing Tony's elbow as she too was released, making her follow her towards the tunnel.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ciardoth screamed.

"I think you have other problems to worry about," Severus said as he tossed off his cloak and Jennifer came around the corner, their wands out.

"Fools! You are too late! Did I not warn you I would get them?" Ciardoth laughed. "You cannot escape! Within ten minutes everything will stop. Nothing will survive!"

"My fate has still not come about, Ciardoth!" Severus boomed.

"And it will not, Snape! But hers shall!" Ciardoth swore, pointing to Jennifer. Jennifer dove out of the way as the cave on that side started to give way and blasted Ciardoth with a blind spell as Severus stood in front of the hourglass. His voice took on a strange echoing tone as he spoke, his eyes growing dark as he concentrated on the glass.

"I Wish for the diamonds to stop," he said ominously; skin prickling as a surge of energy from the wish hit the crystal. But it did not stop, continuing on without even a flutter.

"Fool! You can not change what is fated!" Ciardoth said turning on him. Severus quickly cast a shield on himself as he prepared another spell which she turned easily, preparing another herself. Jennifer quickly hurried to Tony.

"Please! There must be some way we can stop it! We have to try and break it!" Jennifer told her.

"There is no way!" Tony said back, following her to the glass. "Not while it's turning! We fail-safed it so that no one could!"

"Every crystal has a sound resonance that can destroy it!" Jennifer snapped. "Help me try to find it!"

"Father!" Alex screamed, and Jennifer looked over to see Severus was on the ground.

Forgetting what she was doing, Jennifer ran to his side, blocking Ciardoth's finishing blow a mere instant before it reached its target.

"No!" Jennifer shouted as Alex came over to them, but was hardly in a position to stop her, too busy defending off one spell and another.

Suddenly the ground began to shake as a loud almost inaudible note rippled in the air, and Ciardoth turned again on Tony, casting a spell that caused her to instantly buckle in pain as if a heavy weight was crushing against her from all sides.

"It's too late! Too late!" Ciardoth laughed maniacally. "The last minute has already begun to fall! There is nothing any of you can do now!"

Sitting up weakly, Severus pulled Jennifer and Alex into the Twilight Arc he had created, but Jennifer knew from his expression that wouldn't be enough to protect them from what was about to happen.

"I love you," Severus said quietly to Jennifer before turning to Alex. "And you."

"I love you both too," Jennifer said, hugging Alex close and gazed up at the Hourglass as the last handful of diamonds sifted through. In mere seconds they were gone, and Jennifer watched as if in slow motion as the very last diamond dropped, landing at the top of the pile.

Jennifer blinked at it a moment then looked up with wonder to find the rest of them doing the same. Only Ciardoth stood still looking at it until finally she began to scream with pure rage.

"NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Ciardoth shouted in a booming voice, full of unleashed anguish and fury. "Why am I still here? It should be over now. OVER!"

"It _is_ over now, Ciardoth," Tony said shakily, grabbing her wand and standing up, pointing it at the enraged creature. Soon Jennifer, Severus and Alex were doing the same. "Your quest for destruction has led you only to your own defeat!"

"I CAN NOT BE DEFEATED!" Ciardoth screamed, turning on her. But the moment her back was to the Snapes, a trio of spells blasted her from behind, causing her to turn again, only for Tony to cast a spell of her own, the four of them tirelessly continuing the onslaught, confusing her on whom to attack.

At last Ciardoth let out one last scream of outrage before a flash of light took her away. As the quiet set in, Jennifer turned and hugged her daughter in pure relief, while Tony slumped to the floor and burst into tears. Severus, picking up the snake he had found in the cave and putting it in his pocket, paused a moment to exhale before turning the hourglass over to fix the slowdown of time.

"I am so glad you're all right," Jennifer said, finally letting her daughter go. "But that doesn't mean you aren't grounded for the rest of your life!"

"What's going to happen to Aunt Tony?" Alex asked, looking worriedly over the sobbing woman. Jennifer went over to her then, putting a comforting arm around her and helping her up.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will help sort this all out," Jennifer said reassuringly, walking her over to them. "We had better be getting back."

"As soon as the hourglass is done and we can seal the arm in place," Severus said. "I don't want any accidents to happen before we can get this thing back to Dumbledore as he requested."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Alex asked after a few moments as the Hourglass began to wind down.

"The same way we got in," Severus said curtly, taking a piece of sketch paper out of his pocket. It was a self-portrait of Alicia.

* * *

Quite a few hugs and tears were passed around when they walked back in Dumbledore's study, for Alex's other siblings as well as Rose and Mandria were waiting there when they returned, while plenty of chairs somehow managed to appear making room for Severus, Jennifer, Minerva, and the three Aurors. Audi especially was kicking herself for not guessing. Nothing was spoken of exactly how they got there and back, but Tony was prepared to step up and confess her part in it, sitting directly in front of the Headmaster's desk as she did so.

"I should have known something was up after your house incident and then your avoiding holidays like you did. Not to mention how skittish you got," Audi said. "You did give some of the diamonds out at the Craw wedding, didn't you?"

"I was only trying to spread them out so that there was little chance that Voldemort would get them," Tony said. "You see, it all started when Marcus and I were trying to convince Blithers that the diamonds were too dangerous and ought to be destroyed. There was a big argument and the Hourglass was struck, and whole lab went up in flames. It was after that they came after Blithers. I adored the old man, so I went along, but when I came back, it was all gone, the crystal and the diamonds. I later learned that instead of destroying them, Marcus turned them into pieces to be sold for a profit, figuring that there was no way anyone would ever be able to place them all together. I didn't find out what he was up to until I heard he had disappeared and did a bit of snooping."

"So you began to buy up the diamonds?"

"Well, by the time they began resurfacing again, years had passed, but I was very worried about what might happen if Voldemort managed to get a hold of one and found out what it did. So, knowing that my likelihood of finding out where all of them were after so many years was remote, I worked instead to gather what I could and give them to people I knew and trusted to hold onto until things cooled down again. But unfortunately, I never had the opportunity. The year after Voldemort died, I sensed a strange presence that didn't seem to belong, and it was not long after that that I learned that the Hourglass, at that time standing as a piece in a Muggle museum… harmless of and by itself… had been stolen. I wondered if perhaps someone had found out, but I was unsure, and nothing else happened for a while until one by one there were disappearances… as well as reports of stolen jewels. But I don't think she sensed that there was someone deliberately trying to hide them until a year or two ago. That's when the open deaths started happening," Tony murmured.

"Professor, believe me when I say I wanted to come forward, but I was afraid to, even more so when Vallid's secretary died. If Ciardoth had known who I was, she would have had no qualms at seeking revenge on my family as well. I was even more afraid that if she found me, she would also have the last set of diamonds she would need to complete that thing. So, instead I attempted to find a way to destroy what I had, and nearly killed myself in the process. But things had changed by then… I'd been reading the papers fairly regularly, and I knew that the deaths had stopped. People were onto her, and although she seemed to still be getting a hold of the diamonds, the deaths had stopped. So, I decided that the best course of action was to take the chance of letting her get all but mine, then wait for her to come looking for me, and destroying it myself when all the diamonds were put together."

"What I don't understand is why you'd help make such a monstrosity in the first place," Alastor said.

"Goodness, Alastor, that was nearly a hundred years ago, I was young then! Blithers was so emphatic about helping with the war effort, and he was a father figure to me. In fact, I was the one who did the research on gathering the Time Stream," Tony said, sounding distant. "I wonder why it didn't work?"

"Thank goodness that it didn't," Minerva said.

"Well, didn't Ciardoth herself say that you can't use magic to change something that's fated to happen?" Alex said. "She said so when father couldn't stop the diamonds from falling. But she'd also said all sorts of other things were fated afterwards, didn't she?"

"Yes, that is true," Severus agreed. "She contradicted herself by attempting to stop things she thought would happen, and it failed."

"Well that explains why you stayed so calm about all of this, Albus," Harry chuckled at him.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore smiled. "All that matters now is the fact that the diamonds are destroyed, and it's one less option she will have in causing trouble. However, this will not be the last we see of her, I am certain of that."

"Don't worry, Albus, we're not about to give up yet," Audi said. "If it is as the centaurs say and she doesn't belong here, Alastor and I have every intention of tracking her down and putting her back where she belongs."

"Do you mind if I help?" Tony asked. Audi and Alastor glanced at each other. "I do have some family knowledge about fairy magic, and I know I'm responsible for a lot of the mess you both went through this year."

"It's about time we all started working on the same side," Alastor agreed after a moment, offering his hand to Tony.

"Well, we'd better get going then, we got a report to write, and Tony, you can help us fill in some more blanks," Audi suggested, getting up.

"If you want I can take these three back to the Weasleys, I need to pick up my two before I head home anyhow," Harry offered, the three Snape children saying goodbye to Alex and following him out.

"Yes, and I'm sure these three have some homework to catch up on," Dumbledore smiled at Alex, Rose and Mandria. The three of them said good night and they walked out of the study, Alex in the center while the other two crowded close to her so that they could hear the whole story, friends again.

"Speaking of which, don't you have OWLS to put together?" Severus reminded Jennifer.

"Just a moment, Severus. There's something you need to hear first," Jennifer said in such an odd tone that Severus paused, pondering the door which had gently closed on its own. "Where's your ring, Albus? The new one you've had since Halloween?"

"Oh that?" Dumbledore said, glancing at his ringless finger and back at Jennifer with a sparkle in his eye. "Well, I decided after all that I didn't care for it very much and got rid of it."

"So you did," Jennifer said, standing up. "And I realize you have your reasons for not wanting what really happened in that cave to be known by everyone, but I want to personally thank you for saving us all." Severus stared at his wife in complete bewilderment.

"Excuse me if I missed part of the conversation, but, Jennifer, what are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"You did miss a conversation, but it wasn't this one that gave it away," Jennifer said, glancing at Minerva. After a moment, Minerva nodded with a thin but amused smile, allowing Jennifer to continue.

"During one of our walks from Coven Night, Minerva mentioned that you had once been working on an experiment to change the forms of inorganic magic items without losing any of its magical properties. I think you must have actually succeeded in finding a way to do so. When the lone diamond came into the school's possession, you sent us all to guard it, but in reality the one we were guarding wasn't the real diamond at all. It was a duplicate, designed to mimic the diamond.

"I don't think you were certain that it would work, but a couple events ended up working in your favor. The night it was taken, Alex, Rose and Mandria were in the Chamber of Secrets, and it was Rose's diamonds… not the lone diamond… that Ciardoth was sensing. But once she was down there, she found the lone one. She was fooled, but not I think because it could be duplicated so flawlessly, but because of the diamonds Rose had on. The second time was when my daughter took it in her head to steal some of them back, so when Ciardoth came to the castle this last time she sensed, only those and not the real one that you had hidden because her sensation of the seven diamonds together was stronger… she still didn't realize there was another, which would have ruined the plan. But the truth of the matter is that the whole reason that the Hourglass didn't work properly wasn't because of fate or because of a botched item, it was because the real diamond the school was protecting you were wearing on your finger, as the phoenix ring, while the fake one was put in the hourglass."

"So that's the true reason he was so calm during all of this," Severus said with a look of mixed awe and accusation.

"Ah, it seems you have caught me this time," Dumbledore said with a warm smile. "You are correct of course, Jennifer, and I must say, considering the circumstances that had to happen for my plan to work at all, it went rather splendidly, didn't it?"

"Perhaps it was fate," Minerva said dryly.


	30. Time of Celebration

Chapter Thirty

Time of Celebration

Pumpkin pies, muffins, cakes and juice filled the tables of the Great Hall along with a large assortment of Mediterranean and Cretan foods as faculty both old and new as well as Jennifer and Severus' wedding party sat down for the anniversary meal hardly an hour after all the students were packed on trains and sent away for the summer. Rolanda and Anna were already getting heavy into the Anise wine, but everyone in general was having a good time, and even Severus seemed to be in a mood tolerable to the social occasion.

It wasn't all that surprising when Dumbledore stood as they were picking and choosing which deserts would all fit on their plates, smiling and idly spinning the top of his tankard.

"It seems to be my week for making speeches, doesn't it?" he joked, "First end of term and now this. Although it does look as if Severus is finally recovering from the shock of losing the cup to Gryffindor," he said, as Minerva smirked and raised her cup to Severus who favored her with a slightly annoyed look. "I am sorry, Severus, but it _was_ worth giving Rose twenty points for finding a cure for the Whomping Willow. I happen to be very fond of that tree. But let's move on to other things.

"I suppose we all know we're celebrating the Pumpkin Anniversary of these two," Dumbledore said, smiling at Jennifer and Severus. "Some of your friends had doubts that you would make it this far, you know. And for those at the table are concerned, you can pay me after the meal," he added, mischievously looking towards Sirius and Rolanda who both looked chagrined. "It has been thirteen years since they married. Thirteen years, goodness, where did the time go? I can still remember writing the letter that brought Jennifer to this school, and everyone here ought to be glad I did by now. Besides, you should have seen whom the Ministry had lined up for the position if I hadn't found someone," Dumbledore chuckled to himself. "And although some of us may not look older," he said, pointedly looking at Jennifer, "we have all grown in many ways, especially these two, for learning to live with a headstrong mate on a daily basis, let alone attempt to raise four equally headstrong children and still keep a career…well, it was quite a goal to set out for, and a goal that they will continue to work to try to improve on for the rest of their lives. So these first thirteen years have been in a way but one step in a chain of steps that I wish will lead them and their family to even greater closeness and happiness than they have already achieved. May you both grow in both love and understanding, and may Hogwarts benefit from those achievements as well in the years to come," he said, tipping his glass, everyone else at the table following enthusiastically.

"Had to put in a little plug for the school did you?" Rolanda teased as he sat down.

"Well I am the Headmaster, after all," Dumbledore smiled, everyone chuckling in response.

Gifts shortly followed, (and not one included diamonds), Severus quietly slipping on his gloves before handling anything, meeting Jennifer's gaze, who then winked at him knowingly. They were halfway through these when they were distracted by someone entering, and Jennifer looked up in surprise to see Corey come in with his guitar in hand, Doug and Taylor coming up behind as Danny leapt up to take her place in the band.

"Oh, no. You're not actually intending to _play_, are you?" Severus scowled, having remembered all too well what they used to sound like.

"Don't worry Dad, we're not students now, we took a healthy dose of Inspiration first," Corey said cheerfully, everyone breaking out into laughter.

As the rest of the party went to listen, Jennifer stepped over to the side and Severus followed, shaking his head at Corey and the others.

"I hope you don't mind, but my gift isn't something that can fit on the table," Jennifer joked. "I've been writing to Carol and Lupin and talking to Arthur, and I took it on myself to arrange a sort of second honeymoon. They're going to lend us a boat for a couple of weeks, as well as a cabin they have off the coast of Ireland. I thought it might be good if we could, well, get away from work and home and just talk for awhile," she said, gazing at him and waiting for a response.

"Have I ever told you that I think you are as brilliant as you are beautiful?" Severus said expressionlessly.

"Not recently," Jennifer said wryly.

"Yes," Severus agreed softly. "I suppose working some things out is the best way to start our fourteenth year. Ironic, your gift is for the future, and mine is from the past."

"Oh?" Jennifer said curiously. Severus took out a serpentine chain of gold, twisting around thirteen tiny crystal spheres, each one containing a silvery strand.

"Be careful touching the spheres with your hand," Severus said quietly as he clasped it around her neck. "In each one is a single memory, one from every year we've been married. When you touch them, it will send you there briefly, rather like a Pensieve. So that if there ever comes a time when I get rather preoccupied as I do from time to time, perhaps you will look at these and know exactly how I feel." Jennifer looked up at him lovingly, not knowing what to say. "No matter what our future holds, I don't want you to forget me."

"Oh, Severus," Jennifer sighed happily, shaking her head at him. "How could I possibly ever forget you? Oh, I suppose when we're old an grey and five hundred and ten years old the mind may start to slip," she chuckled, "but the heart never forgets, Severus, never. And my love for you lasts forever."

"Well if that's true, then I suppose we don't have to worry about the end of time anymore, then do we?" Severus mused.

Jennifer smiled and kissed him.

The End

Book 1 Series 3

_A/N Thanks for reading Diamonds of Time! In the next book, Jennifer Craw and the Princess of Gold, Aurelius finally comes to Hogwarts, and an ancient mystery comes to light, involving everything from Fomorians to Goblins, so I hope you keep reading! Aurelius happens to be one of my favorite characters of the series, and I hope you'll come to like him as much as I do._


End file.
